Legend of the Nine Orbs
by Peachrocks
Summary: A minor leaguer, a shadow siren and a Princess. Three very different lives that are all after the long lost relics of an old kingdom.
1. The King retires again

Disclaimer: I don't own Mario, or any of the other characters and all the other stuff that I obviously don't own.

A/N: King K's Japanese name is indeed Michael, so this shall be his real name. I explained this in the second lot of profiles but it seemed a bit late, so I decided to put it at the beginning as well.

This story got a title change! It was previously known as Shells, Orbs, Shadows and Kings. The group that created what the story is focused upon however I did not think this was a very eye catching title and furthermore the readers would have to actually read the story (chapter 3) to understand the meaning of it. Legend of the nine orbs is MUCH simpler and it's exactly what this story is about.

So let's get started.

King K came to the minor league locker room, yet another glorious loss, his pride, body and spirit had been beaten yet again, he would never get above number 18 on the charts especially since his team mates just vanished not appearing on stage when called, after getting his head beaten in he found a nice letter telling him of their plans. It was hard to decide whether this was for the best, but enough was enough he had come to his decision.

Bandy Andy was surprised to hear this news but knew of King K's problems "Retiring? You aren't vanishing again are you? There isn't some other conspiracy you've accidentally uncovered? I should have heard rumours of it at least"

"Naw dog, everythin' is cool, just had enough of it for the moment" King K sat on the bench. It creaked as it always did, the fighters in the minor league were having bets on when the thing would give up the boo and collapse.

"You know, things are not the same without you, you always give everybody encouragement, you lighten up this damned smelly cheap room"

"Heh thanks man, I just thought you should know before I make it official an' all" King K went for the locker, the thing typically wouldn't open until it was given a hard kick, King K kicked it but he stubbed his toe in the process… "OW DAMN IT" King K shouted out while jumped around the room holding his foot

The fighters in the locker room laughed at King K's displeasure. King K looked down and sighed when he had recovered, a sight not often seen from King K.

"Hey take it easy K" Andy picked up King K's backpack that had fallen on the floor when the locker had opened "It's not always the words and encouragement that lighten people in this room up"

King K took his pack from Andy and checked it to see if anything was missing.

"Give them up Andy man"

"You don't trust me K?" Andy gave an innocent smile that made it seem he had an angelic light around him  
"In some ways yeah of course dog, but when it comes my stuff I know what you are like" King K had a big grin knowing he had won this round.

Andy frowned and gave King K a handful of coins…

"All of them" King K continued smiling, much to the annoyance of Andy.

Andy dropped more coins into King K's outstretched hand "Nuts…"

"Well I'll be making it official" King K went over to the computer and Jolene came up on the screen.

"Don't you think you should rest a bit before signing up for another match? I know you are eager to move up the ladder but pushing yourself like that is simply foolish" While Jolene was firm and business like she also cared about those fighting, especially when fighters were disappearing.

King K shook his head "Naw, it's not for a match… can I speak with you for a moment?"

"Make it quick"

King K left the minor league room and headed down the hallway… past the major league locker room and the security guard let him in.

"What is it?" Jolene had an impatient tone, but this was nothing new she was always rushed

"I'm gonna retire…"

Jolene seemed to relax "Oh I see… is there anything wrong, nothing is going on is there"

King K gave a half smile to assure Jolene "Naw, things haven't been goin' well lately… I dunno what else to say"

"Well… it'll be a shame to lose you, the crowd do like you" Jolene stood up from her desk and stood in front of King K giving her undivided attention to him, something that was pretty uncommon for her.

King K was a little shocked to hear this "Why I'm just some low ranked minor leaguer..."

"You're what's known as, no offence but a loveable loser… people like to see you fight, you always stay in there. To be honest though I'm surprised you haven't left us sooner, your team mates going awol mustn't have been very good for your moral, yet you stuck around"

There was a long pause, Jolene figured King K must be really down for him to shut up for this long.

"Anyway consider coming back someday, maybe a break will do you good, I'll keep you on file if you like and send you news and updates" Jolene then sat back down and updated the records and file for King K.

"Alright, maybe... maybe all I need is a bit more training or whatever" King K did like it at the Glitz Pit but it just wasn't profitable for him anymore, economically, physically and mentally.

"Could be, good luck in your future travels then. Anyway sorry but I've got a fight to watch" Jolene then stood back up again and headed for the door, King K opened it for her "Thank you" Jolene effectively power walked to the fighting arena. King K often thought that Jolene had an identical twin sister; she was so busy all the time how did she get it all done.

A/N: Anybody noticed this? Did I miss something on Jolene, because she not only plain disappears, she is in three places at once, her office, the fight arena AND the juice bar.

For about 6 months this was his home but it was time to move on, it still wasn't a good feeling though. He headed to the minor league locker room and stepped inside.

Andy approached him quietly "Hey is it done?"

"Yeah, it's done… I'm outta here" King K spoke a bit louder so the others could hear

The others didn't say much about King K's retirement, but he knew the talk would start the moment he left the place.

"I'll see you out then" Andy then came with King K back out in the main area of the Glitz Pit. They saw Rawk Hawk being swamped by fans as usual; leaving the area in disgust they kept walking onto the blimp. King K pulled the ticket from his pack.

"By the way, I've always meant to ask you what does the K in King K stand for?"

King K gave a slight laugh "Hah… all this time and you didn't know the truth behind my name? Actually man it's a bit of a long story, but basically I lead the KP Koopas team, so King K but I had the name before the Glitz Pit, it's kinda of a double meanin' if you know what I'm sayin'"

Andy nodded "Well guess this is it K" Andy looked sad, the same face he gave when he failed to steal something from his opponent

"Yeah…" King K took off his shades and put them in his bag. "I might come back, who knows"

"Hey are you on this blimp or not?" The cheep cheep asked impatiently

"In a minute GEEZ what's with you!" King K shouted as he got on the blimp "Well… see ya man, but if I do come back, your butt is gettin' kicked"

"I look forward to it" Andy gave a wave as he headed back into the Glitz pit.

The blimp left into the air and King K let sat down. It didn't take long for it to get to Rougeport, now he just needed to get to the dock, but couldn't resist getting a snack before leaving again. He would buy a mushroom and honey syrup and get Zess T next door to mix it, who according to his friend AJ was an unbelievably good cook and really admired her, but...

"CLOSED… for repairs? You have got to be kiddin' me" King K read the sign irritated. He had hoped he could take his time and eat then catch the boat arriving in an hour, but seeing as there was nothing he could do he ran for the dock that had a ship ready to leave. When he got there he presented his ticket to the Toad standing on the pier.

"Whew, you just made it, although inside is completely packed… so you'll have to take the trip outside the ship" The toad told him standing aside so he could get on the boat.

"It's all right dog" King K shrugged as the Toad checked King K's ticket

The boat was heading to the distant region of Leincart, it used to be a kingdom but the monarchy system was dropped there long ago. Typical of King K's luck the sky started to cloud over and slight drops of rain began to fall.

"… This is NOT my day" King K said aloud again to nobody "Did I break a mirror or somethin'?" King K grumbled as he searched his bag for his white jacket, finding it he slipped off his shell quickly and put it on, then put his shell back into place.

The rain got worse as King K put the hood up and looked downwards. Normally he wouldn't mind getting wet, but it's not usually smart to get soaked when entering Leincart as it's mostly icy and cold there.

_Maybe I should have got trained up like AJ, not all these guys are like the guys on the street they mean business_

AJ was his long time friend although he hadn't heard from him since he went to that military camp even though he had written to him and mailed him, maybe he just didn't have time. Both wanted to go the Glitz pit but King K was a little more experienced, so the plan was for AJ to get trained up a bit while King K settled in then when he was done he could join King K at the Glitz pit.

When the ship docked at Malsanaro harbour it was still raining. King K got off the ship and headed for the train station to get to his home in Kollwa city… again it would prove another round of poor luck for King K.

"I'm sorry sir, but all trains in that direction are cancelled due to large amounts of snow fall around Kollwa" The Toad politely told King K

_Typical. _King K thought to himself "I guess I should have known… it's not that far"

"Are you sure you want to walk there, it will not be easy in this weather"

"Relax dog, I'm a local"

"Very well" The Toad then spoke with the next customer in line

King K turned around from the train station, and headed for the path to Kollwa. There was one good thing about the rain; it would keep the paratroopas away since the rainwater would not be good for their wings. However as the rain stopped, one decided to try his luck and came swooping down on King K but his instincts kicked in…

"Listen man, rack off…I'm not in the mood to deal with losers" King K saw the attack from a mile away and stepped out of range.

"Well I don't take orders from you, so if you want to prove who's really the loser bring it" the paratroopa flew around in a loop as if taunting King K, confident that he could never reach him in mid air.

"That's it…" King K jumped into his shell and sped past the paratroopa…

"Missed me! Haha" The paratroopa flew around in another circle "Hey where'd he go?" The paratroopa looked left and right trying to find his target.

However King K jumped from a tree and tackled the paratroopa to the ground.

"I'm right 'ere" King K held the nameless paratroopa by the neck; he took off the paratroopa's shades and threw them aside so he could see the look of fear in his eyes.

"Umm… ow… okay, I take it back…please let me go" The paratroopa flapped his wings pathetically  
"Any funny business when I let you up an' Ill clip those wings off, dig?" King K stared directly into the eyes of the paratroopa.

The paratroopa only nodded, King K relaxed his grip and stood up

"Talk about moody…" The paratroopa picked up his shades and flew away while muttering

King K then continued walking; the snow fall that he was hearing about soon came. As much as it wasn't always nice to live with, he did miss seeing it, it was a sign that home wasn't far now… and within 10 minutes he had arrived with very few 'guests' on the road.

"Wow, King K… good to see you again" The gatekeeper came to King K

King K rubbed his hands as he entered "Thanks enzy… cold as usual huh?" The gatekeeper was really named Koopenze, but since almost every Koopa had Koop at the start of their name, nicknames were sometimes given to avoid confusion.

"Nah, not really, I guess you're not used to it yet from being at the Glitz pit and all. Oh wait, there is something you'll want to hear… AJ came back about a day ago… not in good shape at all" Koopenze shook his head

King K gave more attention to the conversation as opposed to the mindless small talk "Really? What happened E-dog?"

"I'm not exactly sure, I only saw the end of it as he entered from the east gate, the poor Koopa was so frozen. Anyway from what I heard he collapsed in front of the east gate late yesterday. So of course he's got a really bad cold now, but he'd be really pleased to see you" Koopenze stepped aside to let King K in

"Thanks man"

King K walked through the streets it was quiet generally with one or two Koopas about doing their daily business. He gave a wave and a polite hello and they returned it before he went inside, he just opened the door to his place.

"ACHOOO!" Was the sound that greeted King K when he walked in "Hey… sniff what are you doing back here?"

"Never mind that… your nose is redder then your shell. What happened to you"

"Long story…" AJ gave another sneeze and sniffle session as he put a tissue up to his nose.

AJ was a red Koopa, but his shell was lighter shade of red then the usual red Koopas that hung out on the roads, but to be truthful red Koopa's were unfairly stereotyped by these few Koopas who spread out among the lands and beat on innocent travellers in the streets. He had been good friends with King K since they were young, even though they had parted ways many times. He was in bed lying down on his side and still shivering somewhat.

"You could take your shell off and relax a bit… trust me it's hard sleepin' with a shell on your back especially when you don't have to" King K stepped closer, remembering all those nights where practical jokes involving shell nappings were common at the Glitz Pit, so much so that King K would sleep with his shell if he had to, if he believed the minor league lockers weren't enough to hide it, but it wasn't very comfortable to do so as lying on your back was simply impossible and sleeping inside was not comfortable at all.

AJ's calm facial expression suddenly changed "No, nobody touches the shell" AJ sat up defensively

"AJ dog, what's gotten into you?" King K looked at him strangely. AJ was usually pretty easy going

"… I'm sorry…" AJ snuffled again "it's just after a few experiences you know, just a reflex action" AJ then took off his shell and handed it to King K and slid back underneath the sheets.

"Man, this shell is still freezing…" King K nearly dropped the shell when AJ handed it to him, it was like handling ice; King K put it down on the table that was in front of the fireplace. "So, what happened up at the camp?"

"I bet the entire town is wondering, but you know as I said the story is kinda long, and I'm not exactly in the mood to tell it. In short, I had enough of the place well it was more the people you know and got out the first chance I got, but that meant walking the entire way here in the snowstorm and stuff"

"But, I sent you a letter and an email through the Mailbox SP, how come you didn't reply. Not like you at all to keep me in the dark man" King K shook his head

"I didn't get it. They were cutting off the mail from people that weren't parents or guardians and took our Mailbox SP's. I kinda found this out as well as a few other things and got targeted" AJ went for another tissue and blew his nose loudly.

"Now that's simply uncool, so I bet at least partly because of that was why you had to get out right?"

"Spot on. How'd you go at the Glitz Pit?"

It could have just been King K, but he sensed AJ was trying to change the subject.

"Not so hot… it was good hangin' with people, but it wasn't all too successful, man do serious conspiracies go on there… I just saw our fight promoter go into some machine thing an' then next thing I know I find myself Ko'ed in a some dusty room, felt as if my energy had been drained for ages after that. I would have been a goner if it wasn't for Mario"

"You mean the Super Mario?"

"Yeah him… he needed some crystal star thing that was there"

"Your energy drained? It seems we both had close calls" AJ sneezed again, although he was admittedly warmer since he'd removed his freezing cold shell. "So you stopped fighting after that?"

"I went on a little longer, but I just wasn't getting anywhere. I had a few peeps on my team but they were gettin' discouraged an' soon I was on my own again. So I retired… for the moment, I was hoping you'd have a move or two to show me"

"Nah… they said they wanted to toughen us up first, so didn't teach us anything. Oh while I remember, we got a few letters but this one we are supposed to open together"

_Why's he changin' the subject for? Still seems shaken I guess, give him time K man, he'll spill eventually._

"My guess is that it's Koopol's and Koopinse's will, you know how it had to go through the legal process and all, they weren't around much but I still miss them"

"Yeah… they were two cool guys" King K looked through the letters on the table and found the one AJ referred to, he opened it and scanned down the page.

What was inside shocked him…

"No way…" King K looked at it with surprise rereading to see if he had made a mistake.  
"What is it?" AJ sat up

"I can't believe this man" King K shook his head in disbelief


	2. Tense shadows

Vivian found herself on the edges of a dark forest. She looked around and wondered where she was. In front of her she saw the exit to the forest and a large city, although it looked kind of ancient. She headed for the entrance which was guarded by a gate; however the gate was open.

"Oh my…" Vivian gasped in surprise when she took a deeper look into the ancient city.

What she saw were several other beings like herself, shadows. She floated through the city and several of the town's people were paying attention to her. There was also some… male shadows?

"Hey there" One of these male looking shadow people approached her, instead of a witch like hat that the women wore he had a set of blue and black head feathers, but only about 1 in 5 wore these head feathers. Most of the men had nothing on their heads.

"Who are you? And where am I?" Vivian was now very confused,

He seemed to find Vivian's confusion amusing giving a slight laugh "Haha… you don't even know where you are? Somebody's must have a put a good memory loss trick on you or whatever. This is the great city of Shalenza"

"Shalenza? That's a funny name, this city looks... well kept, for old looking buildings" Vivian looked around the architecture, it was like something somebody would read about in a book.

"Wow, somebody has got you good, I've got to hand it to whoever it was. Well maybe if you remember a few basic things maybe you'll get your memory back, Shalenza is the name of our emperor, he lead our race to build this great city with the best materials, and best technology available, and you are saying it's old looking?" he seemed to think it was very funny that Vivian was completely lost on what was standard knowledge

"Uh..."

"This is serious, you still don't remember anything. You know your name?" He seemed to stop joking around and looked at her sympathetically.

"Umm… Vivian"

"That's a nice name… I'm Benjamin, but most call me Ben around here" He bowed politely to Vivian "You got any family?"

"I have my sisters, Beldam and Marilyn… but they are at home in twilight town"

"Beldam? You are Beldam's sister? You are far nicer then she is… I've never heard of twilight town but Beldam is unfortunately, living right in this city"

"Really? Oh well… Do you know where Beldam is?" Vivian was totally confused now, what was Beldam doing in this place.

"Uh yeah… I suppose, although I bet she's probably the one who made you lose your memory" Ben seemed a little quieter since Beldam's name had come up

Ben guided Vivian through the city. As she looked around she saw various market stalls, people putting on shows, younger shadows playing and laughing. Vivian had never seen a more vibrant place yet alone so many of her own kind. Vivian then noticed Beldam, but something was amiss, her face looked… younger?

"Are you sure that's your sister there?"

"Yes, that's her" Vivian gave a closer look, it was certainly her

"I still can't believe she's your sister. Well I'll leave you to talk it out, see you around" Ben spoke his last sentence quickly and faded into the ground as if to get out of there as soon as possible

"What are you staring at; it's just plain rude… what's your name anyway?" Beldam turned looking at Vivian on her own.

"Beldam… Sis… don't you recognise me, it's me Vivian"

"… That's not funny outsider, and how do you know my name. Thankfully I don't have any sisters or brothers so don't sis me. I simply can't be seen with outsiders like you. Let's go my lovelies" Beldam called out as 5 other female shadows typically thin appeared and moved around in a group chatting, laughing and pointing at Vivian.

"That girl is so clueless… She's trying to get in with you… that's like not happening" One of Beldam's friends spoke

"You're pretty clueless yourself, so I wouldn't talk if I were you" Beldam spoke coldly

The shadow who just spoke had a hurt look on her face.

"I'm just teasing, can't you take a joke" Beldam laughed in a casual manner and the other girl smiled and they all started laughing again

"Oh sis don't you recognise me" Another put on Vivian's voice in a mocking manner and the other 5 continued to laugh

Vivian suddenly sprung upwards… she looked around and saw the insides of a wooden house. The familiar table, the familiar ever present moon. It must have been just a nightmare… but it was pretty strange, it all seemed so real…

Vivian recovered herself and had a look at a note posted on the wall.

Vivian,

Out shopping with Marilyn, back at 11.

See you soon my lovely.

Beldam

Reading it almost caused Vivian to drop the note out of fright, only now she began to piece the memory in her head, could that have been what Beldam was like when she was younger? She turned to the clock on the wall, it was 10.45, Beldam would be back any moment now.

It was then she remembered how things stood with her sisters now, Beldam had held to her word and wasn't mean to Vivian, she was being really nice, but… she was being… too nice? It was weird, and it scared Vivian because it all seemed like an act to cover up Beldam's true hatred of her for spoiling her plans. Her dream of what seemed to be the past Beldam was a harsh reminder of Beldam's true cruel nature. She had to know though, did Beldam truly live in a city called Shalenza at one stage or was it all just some stupid thing that was in her head due to all the paranoia she had about her sister lately.

Maybe it wasn't a good idea to raise it; even talking about day to day things with her was a tricky issue let alone something like this. It also seemed like Beldam was always off talking with Marilyn about something, Vivian couldn't help but think they were planning something else behind her back.

"We are back Vivian!" Beldam's 'fake' cheerful shout came from the door

"Oh hi sis" Vivian gave a smile. Although in truth she felt like vanishing through the floorboards.

Beldam dumped a bag of food on the table; Marilyn had a few more bags in hand.

"Don't bring that thing in here… take that round to the back" Beldam shouted out to Marilyn

"Guh huh"

Vivian's curiosity suddenly soared through the roof. "What's Marilyn got?"

"Oh? It's just a few extra things we needed so we wouldn't need to shop for as long next time. It's just not good for me these days" Beldam took a rest on the lounge chair

That was another thing that was disturbing Vivian, every time anything remotely suspicious came, Beldam always had a quick and logical explanation with no hesitation.

_No I'm being stupid, what would Marilyn have in clear view of all the twilighters out there. _She allowed herself a sigh of relief…

"I think I might go out for a while, to have a bit of walk down Twilight trail" Vivian headed for the door

"But we just got back; you aren't avoiding us now are you?"

"No! Not at all! Of course not" Vivian replied defensively

To this Beldam merely laughed in a half sinister way but not anything like her cackle she was known for before.

"I'm just teasing" Beldam spoke in exactly the same way she said in her dream

There was a pause.

"Okay, I… I… am going now" Vivian tried not to show how scared she was but she knew it showed to Beldam. She walked as fast as she could without running to the door.

Beldam was shocked; even she wasn't expecting that reaction from Vivian.

Vivian headed down the path trying to get away from the house as fast as she could.

_I can't take this any longer, there is something funny going on for sure now_. She wasn't really going for a walk just on twilight trail, she was going to see Flurrie who was temporarily at Creepy steeple to practice her lines with Doopliss for their upcoming play.

She came to the door and knocked.

"Just a minute!" Flurrie's voice echoed through

A few seconds later the door opened and a few boos as well as Flurrie were floating there.

"Ah Vivian darling, I would have come by but I have been so preoccupied with my wonderful play"

"It's okay I really didn't mean to interrupt. But where's Doopliss?" Vivian looked inside the main hall with no signs of Doopliss

"He's not around at the moment, he's…"

"SHE'S right here…" Another Flurrie voice. Vivian was seeing two Flurries. The second one came down into the main hall.

"Why are you impersonating the wonderful me again" The first Flurrie said insulted

"An A for your acting Doopliss, but it's not good enough dearie" The second Flurrie came close and gave the first one a big kiss.

"YUCCCK! That's so disgusting…" Doopliss suddenly changed back into his regular self pushing Flurrie away from him "That is one thing I refuse to copy, unless it's a matter of life and death"

The Boos present and Vivian laughed, it was the first laugh she had in quite some time while Doopliss was trying to wipe off the kiss that Flurrie gave him.

"Now Vivian, what can I do for you?"

"Uh, can I have a word" Vivian said shyly

"Does it urgently require my attention, I was just preparing for one of the final scenes. If you can wait just ten minutes I will be able to sit and chat" Flurrie then went to talk to Doopliss even before Vivian had said that was alright.

"Uh, I guess so"

Flurrie didn't look back as she searched for her lines she left on a table as she spoke again "Goombella is around though… she's studying some of the nooks and crannies and historical value of things. To me that's rather dull but I'm sure she'd be pleased to see you again"

"Goombella is here?" Surely she would know of the existence of an old city, plus she related well with her.

"Oh yes… she's here with one of Frankly's friends… Kolo-something I don't remember, but I'm sure you'll find her somewhere. Now if you'll excuse me" Flurrie then continued practicing with Doopliss.

Vivian went into the mansion, it didn't take her long to start hearing clashing and banging and two voices, one of which was Goombella.

"This certainly smells like treasure…" The first voice that wasn't Goombella

"Kolorado with due respect, you've said that like nine times already"

"Yes and each time I become more certain that there has to be something worthwhile in this place, I'm certain Mario didn't pull every single piece out of it" Kolorado opened another draw determined that there was a secret passage that was hidden from the standard eye.

Vivian didn't want to interrupt and just waited however Goombella spotted her when she looked away to roll her eyes away from Kolorado, not that he would have noticed anyway.

"Hey Vivian, what are you doing here?" Goombella walked over to her, very grateful to get an excuse to leave Kolorado.

"I'm just…" Vivian started.

_What can I say. "Oh hi Goombella I'm freaking out that my sisters are planning something evil again, and I had a nightmare with the past Beldam that seemed so real". Why am I even here… She'll think I've lost it._

"What's the matter?" Goombella noticed Vivian's hesitation

"Nothing, but I'm curious have you heard of an ancient place called Shalenza or something. It's probably nothing"

"Sorry to interrupt but I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. Shalenza you say? Why I've been there 3 times" Kolorado came over to Goombella and Vivian

Vivian looked to Kolorado "You mean it's still standing today?"

"No, it's the older name for the place. Not much is known, aside from its name which apparently came from an emperor. Anything that was in the city was burned to the ground, because those who it believed it had dark spirits. Some remains of the buildings are still there buried underground and archaeologists have been working on the site for years, but very little has been found. Something definitely existed there though" Goombella ran off the things she knew about the long lost city

"That place is just a mystery waiting to be cracked. That happened more then a thousand years ago, and no one has found anything worthwhile. So there has to be loads of treasure hiding somewhere" Kolorado got excited just thinking about the place

"But what's there now?"

"A city is about 800 metres west; superstition of the dark spirits keeps people from building on it. Even those who are the most cynical and try to defy superstition come back believers, it just sounds weird and creepy doesn't it" Goombella wanted to explore it herself sometime but there were other priorities and it wasn't the top thing on her to do list.

_So this place does exist then. Why is it so bad, Beldam could have lived there and she was probably unkind to people before. I wasn't even alive a thousand years ago so it's not a surprise Beldam didn't recognise me. _The logical side of Vivian's mind kicked in, she wasn't that intelligent compared to say Goombella but she wasn't as much of a ditz as she sometimes appeared to be.

Kolorado spoke after the long pause "Why do you ask about such a curious place?"

_Uh oh, what should I say_ "I just… read it up somewhere"

Goombella saw right through it like glass, but Kolorado seemed to accept that.

"Well let's see if we can find anything, I must be missing something" Kolorado returned back to the furniture

"Vivian, just a quick word"

"What can't you say in front of an old Koopa like me?" Kolorado didn't turn around but still seemed slightly insulted

"Girl talk, ya know?" Goombella replied as she and Vivian walked out

Goombella and Vivian went into a corridor.

"Okay, now where did you really find out about that place?"

"I told you I read it up somewhere"

"No offence but you are a horrible liar" Goombella said "Which book did you read it up in then" Goombella smiled knowing Vivian had no chance of guessing correctly

"Okay, okay, I just didn't want to make a big deal of it" Vivian sighed "I… had a dream… I saw this place, I was told it was called Shalenza, I saw several of my own kind, like shadows… I even saw Beldam but she didn't recognise me at all"

Goombella nodded "That's it?"

"That's it"

"If it's true that your kind used to live in that town it would be a breakthrough, why don't you ask Beldam about it?"

"I can't"

"Why not? She's not being mean to you again is she?"

"No… it's… it's even worse! She's being really kind, too kind its all so fake! I know she's speaking to Marilyn behind my back, I can't get through day to day life without a tense moment or long silence and things are only getting worse, I don't know where she stands with me and it's all just falling to pieces" Vivian suddenly released out all the things that had made her so upset. She started crying.

"Aw no… I suppose I should have guessed it was all not to last. Maybe you should just stay here" Goombella tried to comfort her

"I can't, because then Beldam will really get angry with me. I should be back already" Vivian had sat down on the ground and had her face in her hands

"Hey kids, I found something" Kolorado didn't noticing Vivian.

Goombella gave an irritated expression "This isn't the time Kolorado"

"I'm serious, a passage way to a room with a chest in it… " Kolorado said happily

Vivian stood up "I'll leave you to do your work… I'm sorry for being a nuisance" Vivian tried to leave

Goombella knew Kolorado wouldn't let this drop so she tried to find a compromise "Oh no you don't, we need to talk this out more. Let's just see what Kolorado's found then we'll leave ok?"

"I… suppose"

Kolorado led the way into a passage way that was behind the draw, even when they moved this around there was nothing but a blank wall behind it.

Goombella gazed at the walls puzzled "We haven't been here before, how'd you get this to work?"

"A switch that was really well disguised… it was under several dusty things and then I had to cut through the wood to find it" Kolorado was very proud of his achievement

Goombella knew there had to be something that she and Mario didn't find in here. As they walked into the room they all saw a chest standing in the middle. But it was locked by a chain.

"How are we going to open that?" Kolorado looked at it in frustration

"Oh I think I can try" Vivian then raised her finger causing the lock to burn and eventually fall off

"Now that's useful… nice work there young lady"

Inside was a green round object, it glowed with a great light causing the walls of the small room to become green as well.

"What is it?" Goombella stared at it with admiration and shock

"I… am not sure…" Kolorado too seemed to be taken back by the light

Vivian wasn't sure why, but she thought she had seen that thing somewhere before but she couldn't place her finger on it.


	3. Mystery of the orbs

Yes, only one reviewer but two reviews…

Joao Franco: I like giving details and deep storyline, unfortunately that makes each chapter longer then I'd like and it takes longer to develop but when it all comes into effect it tends to be pretty good, and I've got a good plan for this fic. As for Mario, yup he will come into this somewhere, while his role won't be huge it won't be irrelevant either, a lot of more familiar Mario characters I plan to have appearances here.

A main thing I find with my stories is that I write about side characters, very rarely on the central characters because it's hard to be original in a non humour fic. I could have Mario chase after Bowser again after he kidnaps Peach as well as her financial advisers. Why her financial advisers? So he can rule the world of business and make loads of coins on the threat he'll kiss Peach for every wrong bit of advice they give him.

Mario would then have to figure out a way to destroy Bowser's financial institutions without making it too obvious because they are legitimately run by honest Toads, Goombas and Koopas who have no idea Bowser is at the head of this operation.

So because he can't look like a villain he can't go in and jumping on everyone's heads or beat the stuffing out them with a hammer. So how would Mario defeat Bowser? How would Princess Peach escape Bowser's ocean view mansion that replaced his old castle since he had the coins to remodel it? Err I don't know, I'm not writing that story… but hey I just thought that idea up in 2 minutes.

A/N: This chapter is kinda long and drags a bit and it has not changed very much except that King K gets bored a lot easier which is far more logical, I needed to cover a lot of ground with this so just bare with me.

Back in Kollwa city

AJ was watching King K run his eyes over the letter for the third time "So spit it out what's the letter say?"

"See for yourself dude" King K handed AJ the letter

To dearest Michael and Koopalajan,

…_Ugh… just reading my actual name is annoying. _

It is time to tell you why we travelled so often. As you are aware, this land used to be a monarchy, however it was overturned after it was proven to be corrupt and a more stable government system took its place. During this time though a rumour suggested that the King had 9 power orbs as they were called… but when the King was overthrown during the attack the orbs were stolen by the attackers and passed down generation to generation and moved from one land to another. A few years before we knew you, we had discovered an old clock, its arms did not move at all but it had the same symbol as that of the long lost monarchy.

Having been one of the families who closely guarded the single orb we experimented with it, placing it in the old clock where the symbol was. The hands moved but we could never figure out why. It took a while for us to work out that it was guiding us in some direction, maybe the orbs, maybe something else, but seeing as it did not give an exact location and only a general direction that seemed to be forever changing, making tracking whatever it was impossible. We thought all was lost until recently when we discovered a book in Toad Town that also had the symbol on it. While we had to twist the owners arm a bit to give it to us we got it as well as some crate that the original owner said it came with, we never understood it but took it anyway, the book was rather heavy in any case.

Unfortunately Koopol then got a permanent back injury and the sickness I had been fighting for about 2 years now had got a little worse. We wouldn't be able to keep running around anymore and so never found out. We had to pass this information onto somebody we trust to carry on our bidding and so wrote this for when the time came for us to leave this world.

King K and AJ, we've only known you for a little over 5 years but it often feels a lot longer, you are both like grandchildren to us even though we were unable to have children of our own. In the second letter it will officially tell you that we pass on some our assets to you, and some to our niece Koopfina who must be in this town by now. There will also be a third package from the Glitz Pit addressed to King K… in truth it is actually what you need in order to find the clock and the blue orb we buried near the village. If you cannot do this task like we could not, do not feel you have let us down, you'll both always be champions to us.

Good luck and best wishes

Koopol and Koopinse

AJ finished reading and put it on the table "Wow… if that's not touching, I don't know what is. But hey this was only dated 8 months back, almost two months before we left"

"Yeah they died about 3 weeks after writin' this then"

"So we are so looking for this stuff aren't we?"

"Not in your condition, just wait to recover dog" King K then heard a knock at the door

He opened it and saw Koopfina, she had moved here with an orphanage operation funded partly by Koopol and Koopinse and partly by the Leincart government.

"Hey Koopfina, what's crackin'?" King K smiled casually

"Welcome back Mich… sorry… King K" Koopfina corrected herself, he hadn't been referred to as Michael for a long time now only by close friends and while Koopfina more then qualified, she respect King K's wishes. "I heard AJ returned too and has a bad cold" Koopfina was holding a bowl of Koopasta covered with plastic.

"Yeah, come on in" King K stood aside to let her in

Koopfina smiled sweetly as she stepped inside.

"Anyway I just came to drop off this Koopasta for the both of you. Oh how are you going?" Koopfina spoke with this real soothing motherly like voice as she turned to AJ. She was definitely good at what she did.

"I've felt better… but thanks for asking"

"Well I'll leave you so you can rest, get well soon okay?" Koopfina then went back outside

"See you"

When Koopfina had left King K picked up the Koopasta and put it into two bowls, handing one to AJ he pulled up a chair and lazily put his feet on the bed.

"It is great to be back here, but I get bored of this place after a while. It doesn't exactly attract the shorties either, know what I'm sayin'" King K put a mouthful of the pasta into his mouth.

AJ chewed and swallowed before giving his next reply

"Yeah…" AJ replied shovelling some more… "Hey why don't you go after what Koopol and Koopinse hid yourself, then we'll look whatever is there" AJ said with a mouthful

King K shrugged and walked over to the package from the Glitz Pit. It was a wrapped in brown paper, and when King K opened it he saw a wooden box. Removing the lid he took what was inside, a few pieces of paper.

"Oh man, this is all in their code… I could never work out how to crack it" King K shook his head

"Give me a shot" AJ put aside the pasta on the bedside table "I feel weird in my head so this could take a while" AJ took a pen from the table and another piece of paper

"You should rest first, I'm not in a big hurry to find this"

"I've got nothing better to do" AJ replied not looking up, he was firmly into the process occasionally taking bites from the Koopasta.

King K just took a deep breath in resignation, AJ could become very determined once he had his mind set on something, but getting him to focus on things that he found hard and boring was extremely difficult, that said he wasn't really stubborn either, come to think of it AJ was pretty hard to summarise as far as his personality went. Even with the occasional sneeze, sniffle and cough he still persisted. King K was sitting back watching some TV, after about 5 minutes he was watching Princess Peach's talk show called Talk with the Princess, he was desperate and nothing else remotely decent was on, it was a choice between a documentary on cheep cheeps, a romance film staring Zip Toad or Talk with the Princess.

"Today's topic is fighting stereotypes. I know how hard a lot of Koopas and Goombas had to fight off the stereotype that they all evil and work for Bowser, but today we meet Edde and hear about how he's been marked unfairly simply because he's a Doogan. Anybody in the audience had one of these guys try or succeed in ripping you off? Raise your hands, don't be shy" Peach called out to the audience.

About half the audience raised their hands immediately, then about 3/4 quarters had their hands raised later on.

"Doesn't surprise me, makes me sick" The Doogan rolled his eyes, he had a purple jacket as well as purple hair to match with a white t-shirt and blue shorts but had dark black shoes instead of the typical kind that was seen on most Doogans.

"Yes, I myself had a bad encounter with one once, tried to sell me a diamond ring, but of course it wasn't real, thankfully I was very knowledgeable on the subject"

"My father died trying to uncover a scheme by one of our own kind, he was a police officer in our village. It took a while but eventually the town's people trusted him, but when a criminal syndicate appeared around a few villages the people seemed to think he was in with the deal and didn't trust him even though they had no evidence. So he went to great lengths to try remove this group from power, but he ended up biting more then he could chew and… well you know" Edde trailed off  
Peach gasped "How tragic, how old were you when this happened?"

"I was 14, around 5 years ago. I still had my Mum though, but she didn't take Dad's death too well. It was then I realised that I had to follow in his footsteps… but it's hard to get anybody to trust you just because of what I am, everybody makes assumptions"

However Peach's next sentence was cut off by AJ calling out.

"Got it"

"Are you sure man?" King K scanned the piece of paper AJ handed him

"Positive… I checked it twice" AJ replied

"Alright… I'll go have a look, seems easy enough. I'll be back in an hour either way, it's gettin' a little darker"

King K walked back outside and headed outside the east gate. Heading into the forest he headed in, after about a minute he stopped and took a closer look at the top of a tree.

"That has to be it, that tree is huge" King K jumped into his shell

He charged some speed and then went up the tree in one quick move landing on one of the thick branches. There was a rope that was hanging from the branch above him, after tugging it, he then went into his shell again and going higher, he jumped out to land perfectly and stood on top of the branch. Then he saw a hole in the tree… and inside was an innocent looking crate.

"That wasn't so hard" King K got the rope and wrapped it around the box, and tightly made a knot around the branch. He lowered the box below the branch and slowly released the rope to land it on the branch below. After securing the crate he undid the note at the top and slid down the tree and repeated the process to safely land himself and the crate on the ground.

When King K got back he saw AJ fast asleep with the TV still on. Things had got violent on Talk with the Princess. King K smiled to himself as he watched two Doogan's one of which being Edde from before fight it out. Peach seemed truly horrified, but in truth she was secretly smiling as the two Doogan's exchanged fierce comments and punches with two Toads holding each one and it still not being enough to them back as Edde rampaged into the other Doogan beating into him until he left him on the floor struggling for breath. The crowd cheered as Edde gave into security allowing them to take him off the set.

"Well that was unexpected" Peach smiled innocently hiding her sarcasm "That's all we have time for today… see you tomorrow" Peach waved to the camera as it panned out showing the crowd of various kinds clapping and cheering.

AJ stayed asleep the entire night, but King K wasn't so fortunate with all the sniffling and spluttering he could hear from the other side of the room. When King K woke up at around 8.30 AJ was still in bed but it was evident he walked around the house a bit because he had some reheated Koopasta on his lap as well as his shell being on his back.

"How you feelin' man?"

"Better but I'll need a day or so. You got the crate no problems. Sorry if I kept you awake with my coughing and stuff…" AJ sheepishly rubbed his cheek

"Just as long as you didn't spread your germs all over the pasta… but hey I might as well fork out some coins for take out anyway"

"That'd be cool… because frankly you can't even cook shroom fry without causing a house fire" AJ shook his head

"So I can't cook. But who's skills got the crate… King K's skills"

"Okay, okay... let's just open that thing" AJ slid out of bed. He had a black t-shirt on as well putting on the red shoes to match the shell.

King K opened the crate but when he did a great shining light came from it, blinding the pair of them temporarily. When they got a closer look when the light had dimmed down a bit they could see it was a light blue sphere like object. It was around the size of a soccer ball but perhaps a little smaller.

"Wow, that is some light bulb" AJ remarked

"This has got to be is the orb they refer to, an' here's the clock too" King K pulled the clock out of the box

"And the book…" AJ went for the book first as he went for the lounge chair near the fire place

"Any fool would want this, no wonder they tried to guard it so well" King K looked at the old clock and the orb

AJ opened the book and begun reading. A minute later they worked out how to make the orb stop glowing, simply hold onto the sides of it for 30 seconds, repeat to make it glow again.

"Why's it glow for then, what's the point of that? It must do something" AJ thought out loud

King K shrugged again "I dunno, maybe it's just to light up something"

A few hours later…

King K just let AJ get on with it while he headed out to the Goomstar village which was a 10 minute walk to get some good take out. It was just a single Pizza, but in Kollwa there wasn't much, just a basic shop, enough to get by if need be but it didn't do much for getting the special things.

"I'm back man"

"Smells great…" AJ didn't look up from the book

"Yeah tell me about it, tried not eatin' any the entire way, nobody does it like they do"  
"This is interesting. The second half the book is coded, it's a variation on the code that Koopol and Koopinse used, perhaps they used a simplified and easier to read version because I can't make a lot of this out, but there are obvious similarities" AJ left the book open on the table as he realised it would be difficult to read and eat at the same time without getting the pages dirty.

"Could it be the ancient language or whatever"

"It's pretty likely. I'm certain it was a book that was like a history on Leincart, but the second half could have been a journal or diary" AJ thought

"What makes you think that?" King K put a piece of pizza into his mouth.

"Because… it has a lot of dates on it and they are close together. Well like there aren't 100's of years between them and in theory it could have been all written by one person. I can read numbers on this but in the part that's fully readable to anybody, about the orbs, it only mentions there were 9 of them, and each one was given to a different ruler of the 9 places the kingdom ruled over. Ah but wait…"

King K truthfully wasn't giving AJ 100 percent of his attention, history was not his thing at all.

"In that letter they mention that the orbs were stolen from the King during an attack. There is never any reference to an attack or opposition towards the monarchy system, maybe it's in this second half, and maybe that's why they started making up their own language" AJ continued

King K only nodded in a whatever response

"The last part I can read says a society was created in order to keep everybody equal in the kingdom called SOSK which stands for Shells, orbs, shadows and Kings. The reason for this name is because it is what joined the kingdom together, as there were 8 sub-rulers at that time all appointed by the King"

"Do you really understand any of this dog?" King K had tuned out it was far too complicated, but he knew AJ liked to think aloud, he didn't really want or need his opinion and if need be he'd explain it again without much of a problem.

"Sort of… it's pretty complicated and there is still half a book that says who knows what…. Now I'm a bit tired now though"

"The thing I want to know is why were these orbs so important. Aside from being a great Christmas decoration"

"There's the clock to try out … but you know I'm absolutely ko'ed. I'm just gunna have some pizza and catch some Z's"

"Yeah, you just relax dog… you've worked your tail off" King K then put the book, the orb and the clock back into the crate however in doing so he put the orb into the back of the clock which had a hole in it, big enough to fit the orb. It caused the crate to tip over and then the orb glowed again causing it to create an image on the wall.

"Hey man what's that?" King K looked at the image

AJ looked at the wall where the orb's light shined.

"Well now we know why the orb glows for, but just what is it telling us?"

"It's a map… but, it couldn't be Twilight town and the Creepy Steeple?"

"That's what it says on the bottom, but how'd you know that?"

"I've heard rumours about Creepy Steeple. Not far from Rougeport, you need a warp pipe to get down there. I heard that from some guy who was hiding in the shadows, he looked all gothed out and really hated sunlight."

"I'd normally question why you'd be hanging out with someone like that and why'd you listen to them, but I couldn't be bothered"

"You think too much and overanalyse, that's your problem" King K smiled

"Yeah it goes with you not thinking at all" AJ laughed

"Hey! Don't bite off the hand that feeds you. I could go to Twilight Town myself, but I have to wait because you were fool and got yourself sick" King K made himself sound offended but it was obviously fake

"Aw low blow… if I wasn't a fool as you put it, you would be stuck here because you couldn't understand a word of what Koopol and Koopinse were trying to tell us" AJ also put on the fake signs of being offended

King K broke off the argument "Okay… but hey we oughta keep this quiet you dig?"

"Yeah Those who held these orbs were sworn to secrecy. While we don't have the same deal I don't think it's in our best interests to go about advertising it"

However unknown to them, somebody had already been eavesdropping.

"What an interesting development. Who'd thought this boring job would pay off for something cool like this. They did exist then, I must inform Lord Bowser"


	4. Gaining and fading hope

Joao Franco: It was even longer before and yeah it was definitely overstrung but there were a lot of things I wanted to clear in that chapter so I can start getting on with it.

Vivian stared at the green ball in the same trance as the other two. They hadn't said anything since they cast their eyes on it.

Vivian looked at the green light on the walls "It's certainly pretty"

"Yeah, but you couldn't exactly have it out all the time y'know. I say we leave it in the chest"

"I do hope you mean we will take the chest to Frankly and get him to look at it?" Kolorado closed the chest

"Well yeah. I've got some catching up to do with Viv. I'll see you back here tomorrow then?"

"Excellent you are doing a good job here Goombella… Frankly sure knows how to teach his students doesn't he?"

"Oh yes totally" Goombella gave a big grin

"I'll be taking this to Frankly's and be back here tomorrow" Kolorado picked up the chest, walked out and left.

"As much as he's famous and all, he's not exactly what I expected"

"Who? That Koopa?"

Goombella nodded "Yeah… Kolorado, but I suppose I should cut him some slack because he did find that chest. Anyway, now let's walk and talk if you want to get back, or do you wanna stay here?"

"I should go back, if I'm going to leave I'd rather let them know I'm going on a holiday or something. If I tell her I'm going with you she won't stop me, I think Beldam hates your guts. Of course she'd never mention it in front of me"

Goombella gave a slight laugh "Well I'm not too fond of her either so that makes us even"

The two left Creepy Steeple and came back to Twilight town, the streets were however deserted.

"That's strange where is everybody?" Vivian looked around

"Could this be the start of whatever her plan is?" Goombella walked into the middle of the town

"I don't think so… but maybe, she could have just been waiting for an opportunity that I was out of the house!" Vivian gasped in shock

"Let's go inside, you go first and see what's going on. I'll just stick around"

"Okay"

Vivian put her hand on the door and opened it cautiously, she looked inside and it was completely dark inside. She went for the light switch.

"SURPRISE!" multiple voices shouted out as the twilighters jumped from behind the lounge chair and the tables. Beldam and Marilyn were there too.

Beldam had this fake smile on her face again but Vivian was too taken back to notice "You kept us waiting Vivian, I was almost going to send Marilyn after you"

"What's this for?" Vivian was shocked, but she seemed pleased.

"Well we never had a welcome back party for you and I wanted to make it special" Beldam then led Vivian to a few presents on the table.

"Just a minute… Goombella is outside and it would be rude of me not to ask her in, is that alright?"

"But of course, it's your party dear" Beldam obviously wasn't thrilled by the idea but Vivian didn't seem to notice or care.

Vivian called Goombella in, she didn't like this at all but she couldn't object, perhaps Vivian had called her in because she needed her support or something. Vivian then went to her presents, and got a necklace, a new book on spells as well as a cake with strawberry icing there were at least 20 or so candles as Marilyn lit them all up.

Vivian had a big smile on her face "Wow, thanks so much"

The twilighters, Goombella, Beldam and Marilyn all sat around the table as Vivian blew out the candles and cut a piece for herself and Beldam cut a piece for everybody else. Talk soon broke out amongst everybody and soon the noise levels were so that you could only hear the person who was talking to you.

"Marilyn, watch it on the cake" Beldam said firmly as Marilyn went for her third slice

"Guh!" Marilyn replied in a somewhat disappointed fashion

Even in the all the noise and the laughter Vivian still felt something didn't sit right. Although the party did explain why Beldam may have been so secretive around her, she was still never this nice. It simply wasn't natural for her. There have been more and more tense moments as well. While this was probably because Vivian nearly found out the surprise party she just didn't feel happy around her sisters anymore. She felt she would have to announce her plans now with everybody present, especially Goombella.

"Uh, this is sort of difficult to say, especially after all the effort you put in" Vivian paused before she would drop the bombshell "But… I made plans with Goombella to travel a bit. There are lots of places I haven't seen and I kind of want to visit the Mushroom Kingdom and all these other places"

She waited for Beldam's reaction.

"Oh… I see. When will you be going?" Beldam lost a touch of her fake happiness but quickly recovered it

"Possibly tomorrow, maybe a few days, it just depends"

"Well then, if you are sure"

Vivian could sense that Beldam was somewhat displeased by this, which was why she chose this moment to tell her that she was leaving for a while. When the party ended Goombella tried to leave quietly but Vivian had caught her leaving, she followed her outside.

"Goombella, I hope you didn't mind just then… I would have spoken to you first but I didn't know what was happening" It was obvious by Goombella's expression that she did mind

"It's alright, but I've got to be at Creepy Steeple for at least another day, but I hope you know that I may not able to travel for a while doing the work I am doing with Professor Frankly" Goombella tried to sympathise but she wished Vivian had given her some warning that she may have done that

"If I have to go alone that's fine with me, at this point I just want to leave. But I'll come by Creepy Steeple to let you know how things turned out"

Goombella nodded "Fine… we sort of have to leave together anyway for your story to hold. See you tomorrow" Goombella left for the pipe that would take her back to Rougeport.

At Princess Peach's castle

Peach stared outside the window, she watched over Toad town as even though it was well into the night the town was still flowing with life. Peach sighed, she was bored out her mind, she thought the new TV show she was doing would entertain her but she had no say in how the show was run. It was always so predictable, somebody would get on tell their story, then somebody with an obviously different view would come on and then she would sit back and watch the brawl, whether it be with words, fists or both, sometimes the stories they told were not even real and just made up . While the show was rather good today, the story was actually true as far as she knew and she did like the fighting it was a more of a higher quality as opposed to two people who fight like they haven't thrown a punch in their life. Peach wasn't even sure if the show rated, if it was it wouldn't stay that way forever because the people would soon become bored with the show too.

"Princess Peach, it is very late and you must get some sleep you have a very busy day tomorrow" Toadsworth's voice, to Peach it was ear piercing

"Is it going to be as dull and predictable as every other day that I don't play tennis, golf, go kart racing or have parties?" Peach asked with a bored tone

"Now Princess, you surely understand by now the responsibilities that are on you. The new leader of the rights for Bom-ombs party will be here early for morning tea"

Peach sighed, more official meetings, smiles and mindless chatter. This was the fifth official in only three days she had to meet. They never took her seriously when it came to politics, and while she didn't like watching the politicians of the Mushroom Kingdom yell and shout at each other like little children arguing over candy she still was fairly knowledgeable when it came to her own kingdom's politics. A lot of people underestimated her, viewing her as only somebody with a title, she always wanted to prove them wrong but was never given a chance.

"Please do not worry Princess, you have your show to look forward to in the afternoon" Toadsworth said as if that would cheer her up

"Oh and what set up will be on that? Koopa who loses his shell tells his story of how he lost his shell and how much it meant to him and how much he had to get through just to get a shell transplant. Then the guy who stole it comes on and tells him exactly what he did with it?" Peach was obviously angry but she kept it controlled, but it was enough to show that she was less then happy. Peach had also read the plan secretly when nobody was looking which meant it was a fixed story but Peach was not sure on how much Toadsworth actually knew.

"Is something the matter?" Toadsworth stated the obvious

"No… it's nothing, don't worry about me" Peach sighed closing the curtains to the window.

"Very well, good night Princess" Toadsworth then left

Peach decided it would best not to talk about things that were bothering her in front of Toadsworth. It was Toadsworth's job to make sure she did her duties as Princess, while this meant ensuring her safety; it also meant not allowing her to do almost anything she wanted. Even when on vacation she had to try several times to lose Toadsworth just to get some space, but this of course led to her getting kidnapped… again.

There was also something else on her mind… ever since the Shadow Queen had left her she had never felt the same, she sometimes felt as if she was being watched, as if a dark presence was around her.

Bowser's castle

A twisted stone path leads to a castle, not any castle though, the sky was dark, the moat had flowing lava instead of water and the colour scheme just spelled 'I'm a bad guy and I hate having any neighbours'. Yup this was of course Bowser's castle.

Bowser was on the roof of his castle a golf club in hand, the ball was sitting on a tee as he prepared to swing. He brought his club back and…

"Lord Bowser!" Somebody called out

This completely threw Bowser off causing him to throw the club right in the direction of who just spoke. Fortunately they ducked as the club flew off the castle.

"IDIOT! These clubs are expensive you know... Don't you know how to knock Kammy?"

"There isn't a door…" Kammy replied

"… yeah well wait until AFTER I hit the ball before you shout at me like that" Bowser looked over the edge of the castle and fortunately his club had only landed a floor down and was on the walkway. "You are lucky… I would have taken the coins from your paycheque to replace that"

"Yes, forgive me Lord Bowser, but I have something to tell you"

"What is it this time?" Bowser took his driver from the golf bag as Kammy spoke

"Remember that Koopa army camp we are secretly running? Well… Major Koopenson has some news"

"Stop giving me the run around, did the good Major happen to tell you what this news was?" Bowser charged his swing "Wait no, stupid question, of course not, he wants to tell me himself"

"Yes I did not want to hassle you with it, but the Major said it was very important and he wouldn't tell me" Kammy was irritated by Koopenson's playing of the favour game, and so was Bowser.

"I am sick to death of you two not working together, always trying to score more brownie points with me" Bowser took a fierce swing at the ball sending it well off into the distance stomped off away from the tee.

Bowser and Kammy arrived in the main hall, to each side there were several of his troops standing to attention, and waiting for them at the end of the hall was a green shelled Koopa but it was a much darker green then usual, he also wore shades and a camouflage like cap with a shirt in the same design.

"Koopenson, this had better be good" Bowser gave a death star to his Major but Koopenson kept his composure like it was easy.

"That depends on what haggy knows, so take it out on her not me" Koopenson folded his arms in a cocky manner

"Haggy? Haggy? I have asked you time and time again not to call me that, now you will pay…" Kammy started

"Who's says I was talking about you, but since you reacted it must be true"

"ARGGGGH! You annoying little worm…" Kammy drew out her wand and pointed it to him threatingly

Bowser rolled his eyes as he and his troops watched Kammy and Koopenson like a tennis match.

"Hey, I am not a worm, I am cool and tough and hags like you need to give me some respect" Koopenson stepped closer to Kammy in an attempt to be intimidating

"I'm no hag and since I outrank you, you need to give me respect worm" Kammy didn't give up any ground

"SHUT UP THE BOTH OF YOU" Bowser stomped the ground causing the castle to shake and some of the dust from the ceiling to fall "You are a hag accept it" Bowser pointed to Kammy "AND you are a worm, so there! Now can we get some serious talk going on around here" Bowser finished

"Uh yes certainly your angeriness. As I was saying, a few days ago we had an escapee from our secret training camp. I suspect he knew something about the true nature of what goes on over there, so I put a scout onto him. He didn't seem too interested in putting us in just yet, but Haggy this Magikoopa scout said you'd know what I mean by the 9 orbs of some kingdom or something, said it was absolutely critical that you and Lord Bowser heard it" Koopenson turned to Kammy

"The 9 orbs of the Leincart Kingdom?" Kammy suddenly sounded interested

"Yeah, that's what he said"

"That can't be right, are you absolutely sure?"

"Yeah, question himself yourself. Alright Front and centre you know who you are" Koopenson shouted out to the troops.

A Magikoopa stood forwards, Kammy walked over to him and after some whispering Kammy's eyes lit up.

"He speaks the truth. They still exist, I thought they were truly lost forever"

"What ON Earth are they. Are they valuable?" Bowser asked feeling stupid but he'd soon regret his curiosity

"Of course they are, and they have a lot of mysteries in them for unlocking their powers" Kammy explained

She then explained the tale of how the orbs got separated and why. Bowser, Koopenson and the troops had of course had fallen asleep by the time Kammy had explained the existence of the orbs.

"And that was why they defended their city even though they were so badly outnumbered…" Kammy continued

"Is that hag still going?" Koopenson looked towards Bowser

"Yup…" Bowser replied

30 minutes later

"So that is the story, they ended up passing the orbs downwards by family, they got all separated and lost so nobody knows the true location of any of them, if anybody does they are keeping it a closely guarded secret" Kammy finished "Err… Lord Bowser are you listening?" Kammy noticed Bowser was asleep

"Uh yup, they passed 'em down and they got all separated. So obviously you know I want them for myself" Bowser ordered

"Yes of course, but that's easier said than done as we have only a lead on one of them. Like it was with the crystal stars we don't have a way of tracking them and as far as I know there isn't a way"

"It's the law of these treasure things, there is ALWAYS a way to track them down…But as we don't know how we can only go after those two Koopas"

"No sweat" Koopenson gave a thumbs up hoping Bowser would give him the job over Kammy

"Yes that should not be a problem Lord Bowser" Kammy added having the same goal

"Good. Oh and just so you can teach the troops all about team work I'm putting you two together on the orbs assignment. If my advisor and commanding officer of my army can't work together then we have no chance of getting them all. We need to keep this orb thing quiet, we don't want everybody knowing about it as if it is possible to conquer to the world with them, it would only be a matter of time before Mario complicates things. Now I'm going back for some more golf. I want the orb and the escapee here by tomorrow night. You are dismissed" Bowser stomped off yet again

Kammy and Koopenson stared at each other as the troops all filed out after Bowser.

"Work? Together?" They said slowly at the same time as if they didn't understand what Bowser had said. This wasn't what they had in mind at all.


	5. The journey gets underway

A. Nonymous: Okay, I figured somebody had to like the Vivian part of the story especially because the K chapters are slow for the moment but they will begin to pick up. Where as things get very interesting next chapter for Vivian. Since I like both Vivian and Goombella so they'll play a major part in this story. I plan for Bobbery to come in at some point but his role will not be one of a main character, kinda like the plan for Mario.

Joao Franco: Yup beaten Bonetail, and the HP plus (Mario) badges are pointless IMO the HP partner ones perhaps not entirely as the previous, because 50HP Bobbery, 40 HP Goombella/Vivian/Yoshi or dare I say 45HP Flurrie are alright, especially when those defence plus badges don't work too well like against the Shadow Queen. Since you are obviously a paper mario nut, you may like the battle scenes that take place in the near future.

Kollwa city

It was sunrise, King K and AJ were preparing for the trip to Twilight Town.

King K put the clock into his bag "Look dude, I really don't mind waitin' another day, better then having to wait 2 more because you are flat on your shell again"

"Nah, I'm fine really. Check this page out" AJ showed him the book again and a picture of the light blue orb. "It roughly says there, the orb has the power to heal minor injuries and sickness… but it will drain of power after its use and only time can recharge it again"

"If you say so man" King K shrugged as he put on his sunglasses once again.

"Okay let's move" AJ put his jacket on then his shell.

The two left town after walking by the gatekeeper, it would not be long before they were at Malsanaro Harbour, from there they would move to Rougeport then onto Twilight Town.

"By the way K, is the Glitz Pit as glamorous as they say it is?"

"Well everythin' except the minor league locker room, which has a certain flavour to it if you know what I'm sayin'". While the minor league room wasn't great, they did that to motivate us but you know what I think? The major league room was worse"

"What makes you say that? And when'd you get in there anyway" AJ raised his eyes a little bit

"Grubba who was runnin' the joint at the time showed me around the rooms, when he showed me the major league room the tension was unbelievable, but the minor league guys were cool. Oh and speakin' of the major leaguers, a shady paratroopa taught me a cool new move, called it the air tackle, takes down those guys we normally can't reach, already came in handy"

They travelled the road for another 5 minutes as King K mainly went on about the Glitz Pit and the experience of getting your head bashed in.

"Anyway Gonzales had a Goomba friend travellin' with him, Goombella was her name I think, she was strong herself, knocked my paratroopa team mate out with the multibonk. That move was what made champions out of a lot of Goombas but not in the Glitz Pit of course. He also had a Koopa and some fat cloud thing with him too but I didn't get to see 'em in our battle, if you can call what happened in that arena a battle"

"Yeah, Mario's pretty experienced with beating our kind now so I wouldn't feel bad"

Suddenly King K stopped

"What is it?" AJ looked over to him but King K only put his finger to his lip, suddenly he stepped backwards. AJ was a little slower on the uptake but he knew what was going on when he saw a paratroopa fly into view.

"Aw man not you again" King K rolled his eyes having recognised the paratroopa from before.

"Yes! You caught me off guard before but this time I have help" The Paratroopa did his loop again

"You talk about that Goomba like she's the queen of everything, I am SICK of hearing about her name all over U Goom. Oh Goombella was with Mario when she beat the Shadow Queen, oh Goombella found this, oh she did that. Oh and by the way, Rawk Hawk is the one and only true champion in the Glitz Pit" A female Goomba came into view she had a loud whining type of voice

"Whoa take it easy there that voice could break a window" AJ winced slightly

"And Rawk Hawk is WAY overrated" King K added

The Goomba spoke as if she was greatly insulted "Hmmph! How dare you insult the RAWK! I Aliciagoom will not stand for this"

King K almost broke into laughter "This is your help? A Rawk Hawk fangirl? You have got to be kiddin' me"

"AARRRGGGGH! Parakenny don't just stand there, be a man!" Aliciagoom was now fuming even more then before

"I am getting to that, come on let's get 'em" Parakenny came in closer

The two stared each other off.

A/N: Just so you've got something to relate to I'm going to use the Paper Mario battle system to do most of the battles. Secondly, I know it's called U Goom but for simplicity sake it takes all kinds. Finally since I use Aussie spelling since the thing constantly bothers me about spelling defence, defense. If I used defense it wouldn't be consistent with the rest of the fic.

AJ thought about his two opponents "I reckon it'd be best if we take the Goomba out of action first, she looks pretty ticked off"

King K agreed with that line of thought.

"She said her name was Aliciagoom, a student at U Goom. Obviously has issues with this Goombella you spoke of. HP is 5, Attack is 2 and defence is 0. Due to her… temper she trades accuracy for power so her attacks may miss from time to time"

King K jumped into his shell and attacked Aliciagoom, Parakenny then came swooping in and dived in on King K but he guarded. Aliciagoom came in and jump into the air and while AJ was able to defend from the attack he stumbled a bit backwards a little after taking it.

"Hey are you guys supposed to be hurting us here… or tickling us?" AJ taunted as if asking them to bring it after he regained his footing

"We are just getting warmed up…" Parakenny did another flip

King K went into his shell and attacked Aliciagoom, AJ also went into his shell and attacked Aliciagoom again.

"… No… they are too strong, sorry Parakenny you are on your own" Aliciagoom fell to the ground

"You'll pay for that one… Air raid!" Parakenny charged backwards before flying all around the area however it was obvious he didn't have much experience in using the move as he missed his targets completely only making himself dizzy.

"That's Parakenny, a student at U Goom like Aliciagoom who would have thought? Anyway HP is 3, attack is 1 and defence is 1. This guy is all style no substance, just use your air tackle that you were talking about to take him down"

"Yeah, no problem" King K sped into his shell and bounced off a tree grabbing Parakenny off the rebound before slamming him into ground causing him to be flailing his legs and arms about in an attempt to get off his shell even though his wings were still intact .

King K landed and jumped out of his shell "I think they've had it dog, let's leave them here"

"What a joke" AJ shook his head.

However a look of concern crossed AJ's face "We gotta move… like NOW!"

"Huh wha?" King K looked to his partner only to see him running off

"I'll explain later… come on run" AJ turned around and motioned with his arm to follow. King K went after him, he didn't know what was going on but when AJ's facial expression changed like that, it meant something serious was going on.

After about 30 seconds after they left Parakenny flipped the right way up.

"They totally crushed us… how did that happen? You said it would be easy" Aliciagoom was upset by her loss

"Hey I thought he'd come alone but he got help, must be afraid of me. Yes that's it" Parakenny replied confidentally

Aliciagoom sighed while thinking _'I don't think so'._

Malsanaro Harbour

AJ finally stopped running when he reached the entrance to the harbour town.

"What was… that all… about?" King K stopped next to him breathed slightly heavily

"Bowser's… Magikoopa… scout… didn't want… to take the chance" AJ was also recovering his breathe having ran about 300 metres

"How'd you know it was Bowser's? An' why would the scout take an interest in us anyway?"

"I gotta tell you something about that camp… I should have mentioned it before but I didn't want to stir trouble, after what had already happened. But first we gotta get on a boat outta here, so we can get well out of their range" AJ walked off to the ticket counter

"Riiight man. You are freakin' me out now you know that?" King K followed him

The two got on a boat leaving for Rougeport which didn't take long to leave.

"Okay what's going on dog?" King K went for a chair and kicked back, AJ sat next to him and without any reluctance told him his story.

"Well the camp was actually secretly under Bowser's control. He wasn't present but troops trained there ended up being…" AJ thought of the right word "Convinced… to join him, by whatever means. Less and less Koopas are siding with Bowser since they are quite happy under the Mushroom Kingdom, Leincart, and wherever else, so he's getting desperate. I accidentally found this out, so they imprisoned me on the base, they took my shell and stuff. Fortunately it wasn't for that long before I found a way to get out of the room they locked me in, mainly due to some typically sloppy guarding. That was when I escaped from that place and that's why I freaked out when the scout probably spotted me"

"You just don't know how to stay outta trouble do you?" King K gave his partner an assuring pat on the shoulder. AJ just looked down and gave a deep sigh.

Kammy looked around the quiet snow covered village of Kollwa "Whew, a bit chilly here"

"Ha. This is a warm day by my standards. Maybe you're just too old" Koopenson replied in his usual cockily manner

Kammy kept her mouth shut choosing not to take the bait "Well according to our scout this is where he should be, in this house, but I don't see anybody in there"

"Ma'am… I have news" A Magikoopa came next to her

"Yes what is it?" Kammy asked impatiently

"The Koopas are already on the move, they are heading for Malsanaro Harbour" The Magikoopa told her

"Impossible, I know one them should be flat on his back in this very house"

"Well I'm certain it was them, yellow shelled and a light red shelled right?" The Magikoopa reconfirmed

"Yes, that is correct"

"Maybe he's just struggling with it? He can be very determined" Koopenson thought AJ was not all that strong, but first they thought they were looking for somebody passed out in the snow, then it was discovered he had actually made it back to his home town, so perhaps Koopenson had slightly underestimated him.

"No sir, they fought off a paratroopa and a Goomba quite easily and bolted when they noticed me, it's like he made a recovery"

"How intriguing, how did he recover so fast?" Kammy was obviously in thought

"He certainly knows that we are onto him"

"Indeed… it must be the orb. It's the only logical explanation I have. From what I know the orbs have various powers, healing was involved with two or three of them"

"So in short because you were too slow haggy, we lost them…" Koopenson's mood suddenly changed, he was annoyed

"ME slow? I wasn't slow at all"

"Yes you were I waited 30 minutes for you. If you were in camp I would have made you do 3000 push ups, 100 for each minute"

"Shut your trap, and anyway we haven't lost them at all…" Kammy was cut off

"We did, they would be on a boat to who knows where now"

"Twilight Town through Rougeport, since it's obvious your tiny brain can't retain that piece of information" Kammy thought a big YES to herself, knowing Koopenson had no counter.

There was a slight pause before Koopenson's next reply "Hmmph, it just complicates matters. It would have been much easier to end this here, now we have to chase them"

"At least we have a way… so I'll see you in Rougeport, maybe I will have them myself before you arrive, have fun on the boat" Kammy pulled her broom out of nowhere and got on top of it "Mwhehehe" Kammy cackled before trying to take off, however the broom started making choking and spluttering like sounds before falling to the ground

"You were saying?" Koopenson folded his arms and tapped his foot on the ground in a smug fashion

"… What are we going to do now! You will never catch them on foot. Lord Bowser isn't going to like this" Kammy sighed

"Well, it's your fault this time. You were too slow AND your broom broke down... so there. Best we've got is report to Bowser and head to Twilight town to see what we can recover" Koopenson seemed disappointed however all was not lost, at least he can blame Kammy for this

Rougeport

"Rougeport… lives up to its name" AJ looked around the town noticing the many broken windows and the run down look of the town

"Yeah, wait… I think my SP's goin' off" King K pulled into his pack for his Mailbox SP

AJ looked over King K's shoulder as he opened it.

Dear King K and AJ,

A bunch of magikoopas and some guy in camouflage were looking for you two just now, they apparently work for Bowser, and I know you would never knowingly have any involvement with him, so I wanted to give you the heads up so to speak. Watch your tails, stay safe.

Koopfina

King K closed his SP again "Spot on as usual AJ man"

"Koopenson's involved with this too huh. If I ever get to face that guy off I'm going to pull his eyes out" The anger was seething through AJ's words

King K was surprised that such a reaction would come from AJ "Who is he anyway?"

"He's the guy who runs the military base, almost always has camouflage like a stupid fashion thing. I hated him from day 1, he acts all tough and stuff but in truth he's nowhere near as 'manly' as he makes himself out to be"

After going down on the pipe on the east side and a bit of shell work to get around the underground of Rougeport they came to a door and inside this room was a pipe and a sign that read 'to Twilight Town'. They tried to go in, however for some reason the pipe only spewed them back in the same place.

King K looked at the plain walls of the room they were in "… This is Twilight Town? It's like we never left. Maybe that's the idea though"

AJ shook his head "I don't think so, it's like the pipe rejected us"

King K clicked his fingers "Ah wait… we gotta have our names on somethin' to get through, that darkened out guy said that was important, when I was pretendin' I was interested in what he sayin'"

AJ went for a marker "Again I'm not going to ask, but I suppose you have been right so far" AJ wrote his and King K's names on their packs in small writing.

King K went into the pipe this time it accepted him and AJ followed him through.


	6. Profiles Part 1

Every now and then I'll give profiles for any current relevant original characters I put into the story, more detail for those who enjoy reading every piece of fine information. Like me going around Paper Mario trying to get read every single Tattle, like every single security guard in the Glitz Pit has a different tattle, including the three who come and fetch you when you go to fight.

AJ

Actual Name: Koopalajan

Age: 19

Gender: Male  
Race: Koopa (light red shell)  
Favourite food: Fish (but not bloopers)  
Likes: History (mostly ancient), cooking  
Dislikes: Unfair things, his name  
Fears: Loud noises especially when they come by surprise  
Sports: Ice hockey  
Clothing: Dark black t-shirt with a red and black jacket with 2 yellow stars on each sleeve, black pants with red lines down the sides, black and red shoes. If the colours seem repeative its because its the colours of Kollwas ice hockey team and most of it is merchandised stuff.

Bio: Koopalajan is a long time friend of King K. They knew each other at an Orphanage that was run by Koopfina who took care of various children who had been left with nobody or were wandering the streets. Nicknamed AJ due to wanting to find anything remotely logical to hide his actual name, so came up with AJ, the name stuck with his friends and Koopfina and anybody else he came across. Having never known his parents AJ was left in Koopfina's possession only 2 days after birth, leaving his actual name with her. AJ however does not seek to find out what happened before then, in his view it is pointless and will only lead to getting hurt.

When AJ was 13, Koopfina was in financial trouble due to recent changes, her aunt and uncle Koopinse and Koopol came to help but it would prove to no avail. The best thing they could do was take two of her hands if that would ease things when it came to place them elsewhere, however they needed two of reasonable years in order to be able to look after their home while they did their work which saw them leave their home on a regular basis. King K and AJ were the oldest still there so got taken to their home town of Kollwa.

5 years on from then a letter had got to AJ while King K was away on the other side of the Leincart region. The letter had told them that Koopol and Koopinse had passed away, on reading this AJ sending an email to King K immediately causing him to return. About a month later King K starts to make plans to head to the Glitz Pit having been wanting to go there since he had first heard about it, he asked AJ to come with him, but AJ who did not have much experience in fighting said he would train himself up before he joined King K as not to be worthless to him. King K agreed with this and headed off the Glitzville leaving AJ in Kollwa where he soon headed to a Koopa training camp still in the Leincart region.

Strengths and Weaknesses: Very few know that AJ is quite intelligent, King K and Koopfina being among them (he can't hide it from everybody). He doesn't like people knowing his intelligence because it will lead to questions relating to where he is and what he could be. AJ also can be very determined however if something becomes boring it can be hard for him to put his mind to the task.

Attacks

Standard moves  
Shell toss  
The ever present jump into the shell and hit the enemy attack...  
Anaylse  
Effectively what Tattle is for Goombas. AJ analyses his opponent and tries to find weaknesses, while also revealing stats and info about them.

Koopfina

Age: 42  
Gender: Female  
Race: Koopa (Green shell)  
Favourite food: Koopasta and Koopatea  
Likes:Cooking  
Dislikes: Innocent people getting hurt in the plans of others  
Fears: Piders and Arantulas  
Sports: Soccer  
Clothing: Dark red jumper/sweater with jeans, white shoes.

Bio: Koopfina is a very kind Koopa woman who runs the Kollwa orphanage, long ago she used to watch over AJ and later on King K. She is also the niece of Koopinse and with the help of Koopol and Koopinse she formed an orphanage in a town where there were a lot of the kids were on the streets, taking any who were willing into her care. However due to a problem with her funding being cut she was forced to close it down.

Several years later after taking various jobs she ends up back in her aunt and uncle's home city, Kollwa doing what she does best which is taking care of kids as she found out the need for her services.

Personality and other info: Koopfina is obviously very kind and has a very big heart, but you do not want to get on her wrong side she can get quite angry with somebody, she has a strong belief in ethics and strongly opposes those who manipulate others for their own personal gain. She is someone who is instantly likeable, but in herself while she is reasonably happy at the moment as far as life goes, she is not entirely satisfied.

Koopol and Koopinse

Koopol  
Age: 79 (at death)  
Gender: Male  
Race: Koopa (Green shell)  
Favourite food: Shroom steak  
Likes: Archaeology, solving mysterious stuff  
Dislikes: Bandits, Dried Shrooms (he was forced to eat 6 of these once after losing a bet with Koopinse)  
Sports: Darts and pool

Koopinse

Age: 83 (at death)  
Gender: Female  
Race: Koopa (Blue shell)  
Favourite food: Electro pops  
Likes: Archaeology, keeping active  
Dislikes: Those who boast and brag needlessly  
Sports: Skiing

These two Koopas have been married for a long time have always liked history and archaeology and met while at university. Their motto in their later years was 'If death came knocking it'd have to wait 6 months' this was very much true on the most part as they were incredibly active still enjoying the work they did.

Personality and other info: Koopol was a very stern but fair Koopa he didn't talk very much but he wasn't really rude either, while Koopinse was the more talkative and coolheaded of the two. Koopol was also very stubborn but also highly determined to get a job done, where Koopinse used her level head and negotiating abilities, so the pair worked like clockwork.

Parakenny

Age: 21  
Gendar: Male  
Race: Paratroopa (red shell)  
Favourite Food: Hot Dogs  
Likes: His cool aerial moves  
Dislikes: Those who make fun of him and make him appear weak  
Fears: Lightning storms  
Sports: Volleyball

Clothing: Standard sunglasses, black bandana, that aside nothing distinctive

More info: Parakenny is a student at U Goom and wants to prove he isn't weak so starts by picking a fight with King K. He is made fun of at U Goom and has a tough time standing up for himself, however he is a little bit scatterbrained and loves to show off his moves whenever he gets the chance. They may look cool but at this stage they are either weak or useless. He meet Aliciagoom on the volleyball team and they became friends, whether it was because Aliciagoom felt sorry for Parakenny or she geniually liked him is a mystery.

Attacks

Dive: Standard Paratroopa dive impact on the head.  
Air raid: A move in which Parakenny flys around at high speed hoping to cause a lot of damage to his enemies, however as this move requires a lot of practice to use well so for an inexperienced user it doesn't always generate the desired effect.

Aliciagoom

Age: 22  
Gendar: Female  
Race: Goomba  
Favourite food: Cake of most kinds, especially when prepared by her chef.  
Likes: Rawk Hawk, her collection of Rawk Hawk merchandise  
Dislikes: Goombella, anybody who disrespects Rawk Hawk  
Fears: Heights  
Sports: Volleyball  
Clothing: Nothing distinctive but she has brown hair that goes about half way down her back.

More info: Aliciagoom is Parakenny's friend at U Goom. Whether this means 'girl' friend is unknown. She is a huge Rawk Hawk fan, comes from a rich family and hates Goombella with a passion. She was in the same class as her and more often then not Goombella got more attention from those who counted and better results. Her jealously sky rocketed after Goombella helped Mario in his quest for the crystal stars and defeated Rawk Hawk in the process. Aliciagoom has a temper and will use any means of getting what she wants.

Attacks

Headbonk: Jumps into the air and hits her opponent with her head  
Rage charge: Similar to Rally wink except she gives the extra attack to herself for two turns.

Major Koopenson

Age: 37  
Gendar: male  
Race: Koopa (green shell but dyed darker green then normal)  
Favourite food: None really, he'll eat anything  
Likes: Ordering others around  
Dislikes: Losing, Kammy Koopa  
Fears: Nothing (he WOULD say that now wouldn't he)  
Sports: Baseball  
Clothing: Camoflauge like shirt and cap, with standard issue Koopa sunglasses.

More info: Koopenson is the commanding officer of Bowser's army, only Kammy and obviously Bowser outrank him. He makes himself out to be really tough, but he CANNOT stand losing at anything wanting to believe he is superior at everything. When training troops he is cruel, gives Beldam's punishments a rivalry and believes compassion and kindness are only tools used by the weak. Another side note is that his head is a little flatter then that of a standard Koopa.


	7. Piecing together the past

Joao Franco: Yeah I needed time to simplify so I'm pretty pleased with how it's turned out so far. The battle sequences will get a lot better then that. As for the original characters, a lot have been introduced so far I know, I'd say we have come across a good amount of them, but they will be much better spread throughout the story rather then a large amount coming at once.

A/N: I know it's in theory possible for King K to have met Vivian before now, but I am writing this assuming Mario doesn't come back to the Glitz Pit. The story in the game does so, the emails from King K (chapter 6) and Rawk Hawk (chapter 7) suggest that Mario does not return, even if he does.

Goombella was waiting for Kolorado in Twilight Town. He was supposed to show up about 20 minutes ago. However suddenly she heard the familiar sound of incoming mail on her SP.

Goombella,

Change of plans. I have a new task for you so come in say 15 or so minutes, give me a reply if you will be any later.

Professor Frankly

Goombella rolled her eyes as she closed her Mailbox SP, she was in Rougeport this morning.

"What's wrong" Vivian approached Goombella noticing her irritated expression

"I have to return to Rougeport and I have a new assignment with Professor Frankly"

"I am ready to leave though… so can I just tag along for a bit"

"Sure, but it may be a little boring"

Vivian nodded and followed Goombella to the pipe, however somebody was already coming out.

"Hey, looks like it worked dog"

Goombella knew that voice from somewhere, then out of the pipe popped a yellow shelled Koopa and a lighter red shelled one.

"King K? That you?"

"Goombella! Good to see you again" King K jumped from the top of the pipe and landed next to Goombella

"Wow, I like, never thought I'd see you. Especially in a place like this"

"Yeah, kinda cool to meet up. Oh hey AJ this is Goombella and Goombella that AJ" King K introduced the two to one another

"I've heard a lot about you, nice to meet you" AJ jumped down next to King K, they would have shook hands except a Goomba didn't have any

"Yeah nice to meet you too. What's the AJ stand for anyway?"

"Whatever you want" AJ replied in a bored fashion.

Goombella looked puzzled at this response. _'What an odd thing to say'_"Oh and this is Vivian, she helped us in the shadow queen ordeal" Goombella quickly introduced Vivian to break the slight silence

"Hello" Vivian spoke quietly feeling slightly left out of this reunion

"Hey, so you guys hang out now?"

"It's more of a coincidence that we are together, but I must ask, why are you here and not in Glitzville?" Goombella's curiosity got the better of her but she knew King K wouldn't mind telling her

"Retired again, it was just too depressin' especially after my peeps left. Then…" King K stopped mid sentence an idea had just occurred to him "Hey maybe you could help, you know with your archaeological knowledge and stuff"

Goombella was caught by surprise "Err… okay"

"You think we could get somewhere quieter, we already attracted some unwanted attention" AJ looked into the air as if he was looking for something.

"Down the pipe, it's a quiet room" Vivian suggested

AJ nodded in agreement "Cool"

_Unwanted attention? What did he mean by that? And why is King K suddenly interested in archaeology for, it's not his style at all_.

All 4 went into the pipe one after the other

"Alright, this is better. Now what do you make of this?" King K then drew out a light blue orb from his bag

Goombella gasped in shock "Wow… but wait, I'm having major déjà vu here. We found something like this only its green, my Professor has it and is studying it right now"  
AJ brought his hand to his chin in thought "So what do you know about them?"

Goombella shrugged "Not much, they are pretty, they are round, oh and they glow but that's about it. We have so got to see Frankly, come on"

Vivian got that feeling again that she had seen a similar object somewhere else before.

Frankly's study

Goombella and the other three entered

"Bring along a friend or two why don't you Goombella" Frankly shook his head in disapproval "Well, I know of Vivian of course, but who are the other two?" Frankly looked to the two Koopas

"He's King K I met him at the Glitz Pit, and this guy is AJ. But anyway, they have one of those round things that's why I brought them here"

"WHAATTTT? They have another? Extraordinary! Please let me see!" Frankly was almost shouting unable to contain his excitement

King K pulled the orb from his bag yet again and handed it to Professor Frankly. He quickly inspected it.

Frankly's eyes glowed as he looked at it "This is definitely another one, but how did you get it?"

"It got passed down to us from two people who we knew but neither of us were related, we were just friends" King K figured it was too much of a story to tell the entire thing, it was a simple question, it only needed a simple answer.

"I see. Do you know what this is?"  
"Yeah, it's an orb of the old Leincart Kingdom, one of 9" AJ answered

"Correct, there are a also few items connected to their existence but of course these have gone missing over the course of time"

"Well, we also got these" AJ then went for his bag as King K already had the box out.

The Koopas pulled out a book and a box from their bags. Frankly looked at the book and pulled the clock out of the box. It was obvious that Frankly was very excited by the new development. You could see the amount of thoughts and possibilities that were flowing through his mind

Frankly figured there was no real rush and had to contain himself "Okay, well first let's go a little slower. I imagine you met in Twilight town after placing your orb into the clock while in the box"

King K nodded and replied "Yeah, and Goombella suggested we come along to show you"

The professor continued after his guess was proven correct "Right, the orb you have here is the first orb of healing, it heals of minor illnesses and injures. However the orb Kolorado and Goombella recovered is the orb of the past. It has two abilities, one it can slow down time for the user for a short time but it also allows those of the shadow species to travel backwards in time to the ancient town of Shalenza"

Vivian had been day dreaming, she didn't get anything that was going on yet that name got her attention instantly

Goombella jumped with surprise "Vivian, now that's why you had that dream"

Frankly however continued onto what the possibilities could be. "Of course, they aren't an unlimited power source, however over time they will regain their powers. Anyway, what I was going to have you do Goombella is work on finding a few more of these however what is better is Vivian picks up any useful information while in the past I will want you to be with her so you can both go after them in the present. Oh that is alright with you Vivian isn't it?" Frankly had just realised Vivian had been out of this conversation since the start

"No, I don't mind, it'd be good if I could make some sense out of all this"

"Okay so, let's see if this works. Put your hands on the orb and imagine you are travelling back in time to where you thought you saw" Frankly told her

Vivian did so… she then fell to the ground it was as if she had fainted

When Vivian opened her eyes, she saw her sister with her group of friends floating away laughing.

"Wow that was harsh, somebody needs to do something about them" A male shadow appeared next to her, it was like that Ben she had seen in her dream, now that she remembered it was like she had never left.

"Benjamin, the Emperor wishes to see you in an hour, in response to something, he did not say what but..." A shadow also with head feathers approached them

"Yes, yes I know" Ben raised his hand cutting him off before he said anything else, the other shadow only nodded and departed

_So his name IS Ben, why is he here, why is it as if I feel awful that the younger Beldam has left me in such a way… it's like I'm… continuing my dream? _Vivian tried to piece this together, Ben fortunately was just staring in the direction the younger Beldam had headed so didn't notice that she was spacing out.

"As much as I'd like to get even with Beldam, well we just can't beat on them for no reason. The Emperor would have me arrested for abusing my powers, although I don't think he is a big fan of their antics either"

Vivian decided to start paying attention to what was going on "Oh… And your powers?"

"Ah, I'm part of the Emperor's personal guard. We keep justice and stuff in the city, only 1 in 3 of us actually get the chance, and only 1 in 10 from those succeed in the training. While it seems there are a lot of us about it's only because our numbers are greater around here especially…" Ben stopped when he saw what Beldam was doing next

Beldam and her friends were now occupying themselves by stopping the kids playing their games and hurting those who tried to stand up to them.

"Right THAT is it…" Ben went over to Beldam

Vivian followed him.

"Beldam, you have gone too far now. I'm arresting you and your buddies"

Beldam laughed off Ben's threat "Don't be such a pathetic do gooder… you always do things without knowing all the facts. Like helping clueless over there, I would say it's merely because you are jealous of my popularity"

"You tell him Beldam, I hear that all the other guards call you wimpy"

"I am really sick of this guy, let's beat him and get clueless as well for earlier" Beldam pushed an icy wind at the pair of them both of them defended from it, Ben looked less then pleased.

"Vivian stand back, I'll deal with them" Ben stood in front of Vivian glaring at Beldam

Beldam laughed wickedly "Mwehehehehe Five against one? You must be joking"

"I can fight" Vivian stood behind Ben and prepared for battle

"Oh how romantic, looks like you've finally got a girlfriend wimpy" Beldam remarked sarcastically

Vivian if she was going to get anywhere, she would need an ally here. By now she knew the past Beldam certainly wouldn't lift a finger to help her, which left her no choice but to try and gain Ben's trust by fighting against her sister instead. Beldam and her friends lined up while Ben went for his first attack. He focused and a glowing light appeared over all 5 of them.

"We can see how much each one can take before they should fall" Ben said as the HP for each of their opponents was revealed, the first had only 5 HP, while Beldam had 15, and the others had 8. Ben himself had 20HP, and Vivian had 30HP. Vivian charged her fire attack and released it, hitting all 5 of her opponents, this alone was enough to cause the first one to fall.

"Wow… Fiery Jinx, perhaps I underestimated you" Ben was genuinely impressed by Vivian's abilities

Vivian wouldn't get to gloat for long as one of Beldam's friends appeared in front of her and gave her a fist, catching her by surprise dealing her 3 damage, another one held up their hand and a waterfall fell on top of Ben and Vivian which dealt them 3 damage each, the third one raised her hands and Beldam grew larger, Beldam went under the ground and appeared in front of Ben hitting him with a shade fist which took 6HP from him.

Vivian repeated her fiery jinx causing the other three to fall; only Beldam remained standing with 4HP left and a burn.

"Now if you surrender quietly, this won't hurt a bit" Ben summoned vines that came from underneath the ground grabbing Beldam's arms which also reversed her giant effect.

"Ack! Clueless can actually fight… this was unexpected" Beldam realised that these vines would suck her energy and with the burn she had already it would not be long before she would fall.

However the vines broke and another shadow joined the scene

"Oh is there a problem here Beldam?"

"Just these whelps wanting to pick on me, he just wants to see me charged for no reason at all as usual"

"Ah… well you know I can prevent that, so do not worry" The voice had a sense of authority and control to it, but it also seemed… dark. To Vivian this shadow sounded very familiar.

"Yes my queen" Beldam bowed

Ben was furious his plans had been derailed once again "It's really pathetic you call her Queen just because she leads your stupid Shadow sirens party"

"Give me time weakling and I will be Queen. But you know the rules, if you hurt Beldam, I hurt you worse, both physically and politically, so stand down. Why don't you do something useful, like finding some lost property" The shadow left and Beldam and her friends followed with laughs

"That woman just ticks me off. She allows Beldam to get away with murder, she'll never be Queen of this place"

"That voice sounded so familiar. It's a little creepy" Vivian was thinking aloud a little

"Probably does, she's one of the Emperor's main advisors and has a lot of political pull. She's the main reason why we really can't do anything about Beldam, and Beldam knows it. I wanted to arrest Beldam before she showed up and then quickly tell the Emperor before she poisoned him with her lies"

Vivian worked out where she had heard that voice… The Shadow Queen, it wasn't quite the same but there was no doubt about it. Just then she felt weak, and before she knew it she found herself back in Professor Frankly's office. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, Goombella was still with Frankly but the two Koopas had gone, .

"Whoa, that's creepy" Vivian blinked a few times as the room refocused

"What is creepy?" Frankly sounded hopeful that Vivian had uncovered something useful

"Uh… just things. I think I saw the Shadow queen… in the past, with Beldam, and…" Vivian stopped, there were too many thoughts were swirling in her head

Frankly smiled at her reassuringly "Just relax, it is not a great surprise you saw the Shadow Queen, remember this is a fallen city of the shadows. When you are ready you can tell me what you saw"

Vivian pulled herself together sitting up "No, I'm alright… just its like when I got there, it was as if it continued from my dream. Even the people were the same, I don't understand it"

"Hmm… That is most certainly odd" Frankly looked up to the ceiling in thought

Vivian then proceeded to tell Frankly about everything that had happened, including her meeting with Ben, her encounter with Beldam and the Shadow Queen.

"So you didn't find out anything about the orbs? This is unfortunate" Frankly sighed

Vivian has just remembered she didn't find out anything "I'm sorry, I totally forgot about it"

"No, it's quite alright, you are still new in town, so it may be best not to ask such questions at this stage. This shadow named Benjamin appears a few times in this book the Koopas left. I also learned that when this orb is first used it will warp back to the time it was first created and if my number reading is correct then this is also the one that was created last, so the other 8 exist in the time period you are in"

This was a little too confusing for Vivian, she tried to get Frankly to simplify "So you want me to ask about them and find them and bring them back here?"

"No, I don't think you can move objects through time like that. All you need to do is gain information and basic whereabouts of where the orbs could possibly be, who had them, what they represented, anything you can find out that may be of use. But that is for another time, the orb will need to recharge before you can go back again"

"In the meantime?" Goombella looked to Frankly, it seemed he too didn't quite get a lot of this

Frankly thought for a moment, a good 20 seconds had passed until he came up with a plan "In the meantime, you go to site of Shalenza and explore with Kolorado, the orb will take time to work again, however you can use its ability to slow time down more frequently without it affecting the other ability and it works for anybody not just a shadow"

"And how do we know when it is back to power?"

"You will be able to sense it"

"Sense it?" Goombella gave Frankly a puzzled look

"Don't ask me, I didn't write this book… now go, Kolorado will be waiting for you both" Frankly said impatiently trying to get some time to read the book so he work out more of what was going on, even he didn't understand how they would be sense it.

"Uh but how do we get there?" Vivian stood up, still feeling slightly weak.

"Oh? Simply catch a ship out to the Leincart region and work your way into Jamilan town, it shouldn't be too difficult to get yourself a ticket there"

Vivian and Goombella then left the office.

"Where is the Leincart region? I've never heard of it"

"To be honest I've never been there or heard much about it until now. Apparently it's the place where all these things originated, but due to them being passed down, hidden, stolen, lost or whatever they have been spread everywhere" Goombella at least gathered that's what had happened, it was probably the simplest assumption but who really knows.

The two headed for the docks and were able to get a ship into Leincart fairly quickly.

A/N: Most of the city names sound REALLY stupid I know, giving names to things is NOT my strong point, but each and every one has a hidden meaning which may be revealed in time.


	8. One and half days of excess?

Joao Franco: Thanks again for your loyal reviews, look forward to more from you.

Fawfulclone: Glad to see you stuck with it, I agree chapter 3 was quite boring, I dragged it out too long. I hope you'll keep reading though,I think I'mgetting slightly better with each chapter. The action and progression will be flowing from both ends of the story pretty soon.

Also thanks again for your patience.

Frankly's office

Vivian had just passed out as she focused into the green orb.

"Vivian!" Goombella called out to her friend

"Relax, this is supposed to happen" Frankly spoke with a laid back tone as if nothing was out of the ordinary about Vivian passing out, Goombella still looked at her with some concern. "Yes she will wake up soon… hopefully with some information" Frankly then turned his attention to the Koopas "Now, as for you two, let's put this in here and see where it leads to" He picked up the green orb which had slipped out of Vivian's fingers and placed it into the clock before putting the box on its side facing it towards a wall, and just as before the orb glowed revealing a map to somewhere.

"Riverside" Frankly and Goombella spoke at the same time not long after the map had completely formed on the wall

AJ turned to Frankly "Riverside?"

However it was Goombella who spoke "Yeah… we've been there before, well we as in Mario, myself and all of those who travelled with us"

King K nodded "Okay cool, where is it?"

"It's in the middle of nowhere, it's an almost desert like place. I am not surprised that someone would choose to hide something there, but fortunately there is an easy way to get there, you just catch the Excess Express" Frankly was about to continue when Goombella cut him off

"Which is a really upper class train that goes to Poshley heights but stops at Riverside on the way. It's super deluxe, I hope for your sake you get a better time on there then what we had, but that said the trip back was a lot cooler I s'pose" Goombella answered the question before and if it came at all.

"They will need tickets though" Frankly pressed his lips together in thought, however Goombella again had an answer

"That's no problem, I still have mine and Vivian has hers. If we need more I'll speak with Frankie, he's still willing to help us out as far as I know" Goombella handed King K the train tickets

"You really are a stand up chick" King K took them from her and handed one to AJ

Frankly took a closer look at the clock, it looked so mysterious, well kept considering "Oh, if I may can I borrow these for a bit" Frankly gestured to the book and the clock that sat on his desk

"Sure, that'd be great if you can make more sense of it then I did" AJ moved the items in question closer to Frankly

"Excellent, email me if you have any problems" Frankly opened the door for the Koopas as they left

They had walked two metres in the direction of the centre of Rougeport before Frankly stopped them again

"One more thing I forgot to ask you AJ, which University are you at and what do you study?"

While it would be a fair question to most others, to AJ it was like a spiny had planted itself inside his shell "Err… actually I'm not at uni, I was heading for the Glitz Pit but this came up"

"Well that is… interesting. Good luck then" Frankly nodded as if to cover his surprise and disappointment but it was more then obvious.

The Koopas then left for the station.

Goombella looked towards Frankly as he came back in "What is interesting?"

"Oh just that red Koopa, he's obviously got a good mind under him but he's not studying anywhere, wanted to be in the Glitz Pit, just surprising" Frankly wondered why some people didn't use their potential but he figured it was really none of his business

"There is certainly something weird about him, nice enough I suppose but I'm sure he hides a few skeletons or something" Goombella shrugged in response

Goombella grinned slightly at a slightly immature thought that crossed her mind but Frankly already had his face in the book so didn't notice. She looked at Vivian again, she seemed in a peaceful relaxed like state as opposed to somebody who had been knocked out cold.

Excess Express Cabin 8. The train hadn't started yet but was due to depart soon.

King K sat back on the bed on the higher bunk "This is deluxe, Goombella wasn't lyin'"

His friend didn't reply, he stared out the window

"Look man, if you are bummed about what that Professor Frankly said…"

"A little"

"Well don't be, he doesn't know you at all dog, just not your thin' yet"

"Yeah, yeah, forget it. Hey look a guide to the Excess Express" AJ picked up the pamphlet as always finding a convenient way of changing the subject

Unlike when Mario arrived to find a threat from Beldam there was a guide of the train what was in each room, what's been added recently, times for when certain functions were running and more. The train had started moving.

"Hey TV is somethin' they added recently, thought that would have been one of the first things they had" King K found the remote and switched on the TV. However the news was on, they cut in mid story.

"confirm that Princess Peach has disappeared" The male Toad news reporter read out "However it appears she has not been kidnapped, as royal authorities could not find her after she was last seen running off camera from her own talk show" The TV showed the images of Princess Peach stomping on a Koopa's foot and then drawing a tennis racquet to reflect a spiny that came from a Lakitu. "After her two guests were left floored by the Princess she left off in tears and nobody has seen her since. More as we have it" The Toad continued reading "And now for the stock market"

However neither was particularly interested to find out how much Goldbobbington's shares had increased.

"Wow, I don't think I'd ever imagine Peach losing it, she's just so composed… just goes to show not everyone can keep a straight face all the time" AJ thought out aloud.

King K had seen the show a few times and considered it predictable with the signs of it being fixed clear as day, if Peach had no control over this he wasn't surprised she left in tears. He felt hunger pains in his stomach and realised he hadn't eaten since leaving Kollwa. "Hey I'm starvin' man, let's get a bite to eat" King K slid off from the top bunk landing with a slight thud

"Agreed, I hear the food here is something special"

They came to the dining car, and there was a line up for the food. When they peered into the room King K saw somebody he never expected to see.

"Whoa! That's Rawk Hawk?" King K watched Rawk Hawk take a giant plate of food from the chef

AJ stopped staring in Rawk Hawk's direction "You mean the champ Glitz Pit fighter not counting Mario?"

"Yeah…" King K watched Rawk Hawk go to the front of the train, a seemingly more quieter and subdued Rawk Hawk compared to one who would claim in the middle of a fighting arena that nobody could topple him.

Bowser's castle

"Why am I not surprised? I simply cannot get any rest with you fools working for me" Bowser was less then happy with the news that the Koopas had not been captured.

"It just does not make any sense at all, they SAID they were going to Twilight town, but the scouts found nothing" Kammy too was surprised that they hadn't caught up with them by now, if they want to find somebody they can normally do so in a quick amount of time

"And you were too slow… if you were…" Koopenson started

"QUIET! There will be no more of this blame game. In my eyes you are equally responsible. Now let me ask a really stupid question, did either of you check Rogueport?" Bowser's anger and frustration had reached boiling point, which wasn't difficult having failure after failure.

"Why the heck would we check there, they were only passing through and by the time we would have got there they would have moved on" Koopenson countered in his usual cocky fashion but he was quickly shut up

"IDIOTS! MORONS!" Bowser stomped the ground repeatedly

"Lord Bowser… please relax" Kammy tried to reassure Bowser as dust fell from the ceiling

"I will relax when I am not running a one koopa band, I should not have to check on you like trainees making sure you are doing the obvious"

"Obvious? What is obvious?" Koopenson looked completely out of it. Bowser had a dangerous glint in his eyes

"Kammy my brainy hag, please tell me you know why checking Rougeport would be such an obvious thing to do, considering the situation" Kammy sensed the anger and perhaps desperation in Bowser's voice, it seemed as if he would do something terrible if Kammy answered incorrectly

"Err… because they might not have headed to Twilight Town after knowing we were onto them?" Kammy answered nervously, bracing herself for the flames that were going to appear any second now, but they never came.

"Correct, 10 points to the hag. However to win the bonus round, you better have an idea of what our next move is" Bowser growled, he hated doing the thinking so left that to Kammy but it had a major drawback, Kammy wasn't always with it and so his plans didn't always… go to plan.

This time however she seemed very focused as she regained her composure about to unveil the 'next move'

Back on the Excess Express

It was sunset King K was sitting back watching the scenery go by, AJ was in another part of the train. He removed his sunglasses temporarily and rubbed his eyes trying to shake the feeling of tiredness he had before placing them back on. Then the train suddenly stopped, King K was unprepared for it as he was nearly thrown off the bed. Wondering what was going on he jumped down from the bed and walked into the hallway.

The sound of the intercom went off "Attention passengers, we apologise for the sudden stop however there is a broken down vehicle on the railway. We will continue our journey shortly…"

King K's mind instantly clicked. _This is a set up… or it could be. Bandy Andy spoke of it before, it is after all a rich train. _The engineer came by at top speed however King K stopped him

"I'm sorry sir, I will be with you in a moment" The conductor seemed rushed trying to get past King K

"I'm thinkin' this is a set up, a bandit friend of mine told me about it"

"I know it is, I already saw one of them, but they use innocent people as a diversion, and what are we supposed to do, run them over? I'm getting Rawk Hawk to see if he'll fight them off" The conductor ran off again.

"Ooh right" King K followed him through the front of the train, AJ spotted him in the dining car. He didn't need to ask what him what he was doing, his facial expression told him it was something serious. Much like the one AJ had given this morning.

They followed the conductor to room 1 and stepped in. The room had an absolutely awful smell but what they saw could be described as either disturbing, unnerving or downright hilarious

"I am THE KING of the world, nobody can beat me… I just like tooo SING… LALA" Rawk Hawk was singing very off tune and he was obviously very drunk as he stumbled around the room using the bottle for a microphone. King K smirked a little bit

"Oh no! He couldn't possibly fight like this. What are we going to do now?" The conductor was panicking now

"Fight? What do you mean fight?" AJ asked confused

"This is a set up man, a friend I know used to speak of this trap where they'd get somebody to drive somethin' onto the tracks then make the train stop so they can rob it and maybe hijack it" King K explained

"You know I always liked you" Rawk Hawk put his arm around King K who obviously looked ticked off about it as he struggled to get Rawk Hawk's arm off him.

The conductor seemed to have had too much and passed out

King K tried to speak and move Rawk Hawk off him at the same time "Hey, the best thin' we've got is to hold them off, know what I'm sayin'... but AJ some help here would be great dog" King K continued to struggle with Rawk Hawk's massive body, but he didn't seem keen on letting go. Finally after the two tried remove his arm he finally let up and then went around singing again

"Yeah I know what you mean, because if we lose, they'll want the orb too so we have to fight" AJ drew the orb out, it shone with a light before it was dimmed.

"Ooo that's shiny…" Rawk Hawk then suddenly stopped, spinning and then wobbled slightly before falling to the ground next to the conductor

When they came to the dining car the bandits were already at work taking the jewellery and other valuables from the passengers. There were 2 yellow bandits and 1 red one.

"Hey you two, give us all your stuff, or we'll take it by force" the red bandit pointed towards them getting the other 3 yellow ones to come towards them. They prepared for a fight when they could clear see that they weren't about the throw their stuff down on the ground.

AJ quickly analysed his opponents "Looks like an apprentice bandit, HP is 2, attack is 1, defence is 0, as the name implies they are apprentice bandits which means they probably aren't very skilled so they probably won't take anything in the heat of battle and won't run like normal bandits do"

King K attacked the lead apprentice bandit with a shell toss taking him out of combat immediately, one of the apprentices came and gave AJ a slight tap. The red bandit came and hit AJ with a bit more force but he was able to keep his footing and didn't flip over, which all Koopas knew was likely to be fatal in the middle of a battle, however he did someone drop some coins which the bandit gave a slight snicker and took.

"Yeah… that's a Bandit. Anyhows, HP is 5, attack is 2 defence is 0, steals coins by bumping into you. What a cool thing to be able to do, err not that I'd do it... too much. If we want it to run give some coins up and it should flee like the coward it is, but we should guard well or beat him before he gets away if we really want a refund"

A/N: Nintendo never explains why Bandits are able to get anybody to drop coins by merely bumping into them so why should I?

They didn't seem to care for the coins and merely picked on the yellow bandit causing him to also be taken out and just as predicted the bandit ran off and jumped outside the open train window.

The waitress came up to them "That was very cool, thanks a lot" she seemed very sweet if maybe a little lightheaded

"Yes, but I believe there are more in the back in the baggage hold, if you don't stop them stealing all my documents I'll be sacked for sure" A Ratooey seemed very distressed, he was obviously a businessman

The attitude of the waitress quickly changed as she rolled her eyes sick of hearing the line 'I'm going to be sacked for sure'

King K sighed in a resigned fashion "Alright, alright, we'll do what we can"

"Take this with you, it might help" One of the Toad passengers handed them a fire flower

They cautiously headed into the back of the train, King K peered around the corner and gave the all clear. The door to the baggage hold was wide open and they could see a few bandits at work. AJ looked at King K, he seemed determined but in truth both of them were slightly nervous not sure of what was in there. There was 1 green bandit, 2 red and 3 yellow. All of them were at work putting all their stolen stuff into bags.

One of the yellow bandits turned around "What is this? Somebody trying to play hero?"

His red partner also faced them "Hey it doesn't matter, let's just deal with them and run they don't look too strong, right?"

Then green bandit turned around, King K knew it was Bandy Andy right off and it was obvious that Andy recognised King K. Andy seemed slightly taken back by King K's presence, it was obvious he was in thought of what to do.

"Andy? What's our next move?" The bandit asked again waiting for his reply

"Oh, yes. I'm sure you will be more then enough for them" Andy regained himself as he headed to the rear of the train to watch the show of violence.

Andy was about to be proven very wrong indeed. King K wasted no time in using the fire flower he got and took out the 3 apprentice bandits and left the other 2 standard bandits on 2 HP, which AJ followed with his shell toss taking another out of combat, there was only one left and he looked very intimidated. However he put together his courage and bumped into King K who dropped a few coins, however the Bandit wouldn't get to gloat about his theft as King K came slamming his shell into him finishing him. Bandy Andy was the only one standing at the rear of the train. The other bandits groaned in pain.

"Too strong, let's screw this job" The other bandits stood up and jumped out the back of the train leaving Andy and their loot behind.

"Alright Andy what's going on? Why did you rob this train? And why'd you order your goon squad to go after us" The questions King K fired at Andy had a touch of hurt in them, although King K wasn't directly betrayed but if Andy wanted to settle it quietly he wouldn't have ordered his bandit friends to attack, if not for the fire flower it may have been a lot harder to win.

"I had no choice K. The Glitz Pit kind of closed… that's why I needed the loot just so me and my friends could work what to do"

King K was silent for a moment before he finally replied "The Glitz Pit has closed? Why?"

"I don't know the ins and outs, but some official guy came to Jolene and when he came out Jolene announced that all of Glitzville including the Glitz Pit was being closed temporarily. They say for rebuilding, that will make Glitzville bigger, but I reckon the entire thing reeks of conspiracy"

AJ clicked his fingers "So that's why Rawk Hawk was here all drunk and depressed"

"Rawk Hawk is here? And drunk? And Depressed? You have no idea how much I would have paid to seen that" Andy laughed out loud at the thought "But listen guys on a serious note, I hate to ask this but could you keep me around, at least until I can find my feet again. I don't like stealing really, well I do, but only to get by and I know what those guys are like, once they have a slight taste they will want more and more"

"Heh, you didn't used to be like this Andy, you'd steal anythin' no matter what the risks"

Andy blushed slightly and looked downwards "I blame it on you K, your attitude has caught onto me, but guys if you don't mind am I going to have make a run for it or not. I will repay the favour honest"

A tense silence fell over the room, it seemed eternity before AJ broke the silence.

"K, the decision is yours" AJ's tone and expression didn't reveal anything of what he was thinking, which didn't help King K make up his mind, but Andy was his friend, he may be a bandit but he's not a bad guy, however what if this was all a trap and Andy was using the trust he had built up with King K to his advantage.

King K was still not entirely sure of his decision however his forgiving and kinder nature prevailed "Alright… but if you do anythin' uncool, I will boot you into next week, dig?" King K's tone was unusually serious. Another silence before the yellow shelled Koopa broke into a more friendly expression "But welcome"

Andy seemed slightly relieved "Thanks guys"

"Don't sweat it B-money, we could use your investigative skills anyway. But for now let's get back to the cabin, AJ talk to the conductor or whoever and tell them everythin' is under control and we can get movin' again. I'll be here until you come back, but listen dog, whatever you do, don't tell them that he is here"

"Alright I got it… I'll just say you were just checking to see if anybody was hiding in here" AJ walked off

Andy wondered just what his investigative skills could be used for, but either way at least he was going to get some good food while on the train.


	9. Enter the darkness

Alright 3 reviews for this chapter, thanks a bunch for those supporting words guys and thanks again for your patience.

marc5third3: You check everyday? Alright, this will be like once in every two weeks at the very best, I'm glad you like it though.

Joao Franco: My loyal reader, am I missing something because I check for updates on your story that you told me about and I don't see anything on your profile about it, problems with your computer or something else? Anyway I thought it was 'slightly' dragged out but again, a lot of things that were said and happened will become relevant even if they don't seem all that important and perhaps this too leaves a bit of suspense.

Criss: Wonderful is it? Thanks a lot! I like writing Beldam's past too, although I don't know if she would be either the mean teenage like bully or the loner who gradually gains power, after all she does hang with her sisters. However it is easier to understand Beldam's addiction to control if she always had it, hence why I took the former option, but it obviously throws the question, if Beldam's friends are around the same age as her, what happened to them? Did they die? Did Beldam lose popularity? Or one or more of them still hanging around? This part of the story is nowhere near done.

Other notes: As I said before, I have a clear plan in mind and in fact I often write a chapter ahead, while technically what will be next chapters only need minor adjustments they may need more if I feel something doesn't work quite as I planned. I don't like to edit things because something a few chapters on doesn't work , this story has quite a few edits on it already but none so far change the story, most of them are technical things, the biggest change you'll read in the profile chapter which was also added. Another thing, a single chapter of this fic (not counting comments) should be rarely longer then 3500 words.

On with the story

The boat approached Malsanaro, the harbour town in Leincart according to the Toad on the loudspeaker telling them that this was the final stop of the boat. The first thing Vivian noticed as she got out of from the inside room of the boat is how much cooler it was, even though the sky was a perfect blue with the sun shining above herself and Goombella, although the harbour looked far cleaner then Rougeport.

Goombella stared into the distance "A little crowded don't you think?"

"Mmm… I guess so" Vivian looked around and indeed understood Goombella's viewpoint. It was as if the sea of the water stretched onto the land as a sea of people.

"Ah that is because today is market day" A female voice next to them, she clearly had an accent, a most distinctive one, however she still spoke very clearly. When Goombella turned to her she saw a Toad yet her skin colour was far more tanned then that of a usual Toad, the mushroom on her head was also peculiar having black spots instead of the usual red, yellow, blue or other more known colours.

"Tourists here?" The woman continued

Considering the way she looked this question came as a surprise "Umm, yeah and you?"

The woman smiled as if reading Goombella's thoughts "No, but where are you heading?"

"Err Jamilan town I think it's called" Goombella had to think to remember the name instead of the one used in the distant past

"I see" The woman looked at Goombella strangely

Goombella was a little unnerved by her. Whether it was her appearance, her accent or that she spent about 10 seconds staring in her general direction after they finished their conversation she was glad when the boat stopped and the woman quickly walked off disappearing into the crowd.

Vivian watched her leave in a rush "That was odd..."

"Yeah…" Goombella replied trying to shake off the feeling "Anyway, let's go find out how we get around this place"

Creepy Steeple

Beldam knocked at the door of the large mansion and immediately hid in the shadows. While to any onlooker it may have seemed like a prank played by children there was a plan to this.

Doopliss opened the door and called out to thin air "The coast is clear"

Beldam reappeared "I honestly thought that girl would never leave"

"Yeah I know what you mean, Flurrie only left this morning. Finally though we got our practice done and we are set for the big stage in a few days" Much to Beldam's displeasure, Doopliss seemed excited

"Pipe down freak sheet, there is no time for that" Beldam sneered "This was all part of a plan. Remember?"

Doopliss suddenly changed his tone to a more serious one "Yes of course I remember"

"Come, let's get that thing and get out of here"

Beldam and Doopliss came to the room where Doopliss had once effectively imprisoned his bird; it was still there although it had actually got a chance to spread its wings. Beldam went to the chest of drawers and opened one of them, she threw out several dusty items in Doopliss' general direction although whether this was intentional or not was anyone's guess.

"This is odd" Beldam stopped throwing dusty items out of the draw and peered inside

"What is odd?" Doopliss came to try look at what Beldam was staring at but couldn't see

"The switch is revealed. You didn't go in there for some reason did you?"

"No of course not, why would I?"

"Then that means…" Beldam suddenly looked alarmed as she pressed the switch and rushed down the corridor that was revealed. "NO! It's gone! How could you let this happen?" Beldam shouted pointing an accusing finger at Doopliss

"Whoa! Back up a bit, how'd I let what happen?"

"The treasure chest you fool! The chest that had the orb I managed to snatch from those traitors, the thing that was critical to our plan"

"Ooo. You never said it was in a treasure chest"

The bird suddenly spoke up "Yeah, that funny older Koopa, a Goomba girl and one of your kind came by, they came out of there with the chest, a weird green glow came out of that room"

"You mean one of my kind?" Beldam turned her attention to the bird

"Yeah, now how about a cracker"

Beldam knew the bird referred to Goombella, because she was at Vivian's 'party', although it was supposed to be a party in reality it was to allow Vivian to feel she could speak more freely. The entire plan was to get her to leave without her suspecting anything so used the powers of the orb to stir Vivian's memory of what she was truly like, but she didn't anticipate that Vivian would come across the orb. As a result the game has become much more dangerous

Doopliss noticed Beldam's silence "Listen I'm sorry, even if I knew it was there I couldn't fight the Goomba, your sister and maybe Flurrie as well"

Beldam ignored his excuses "I would normally punish you for your ineptitude however now is not the time. If we move quickly we may be able to…" Beldam stopped mid sentence

Doopliss jumped in irritation wanting Beldam to keep revealing her plan "able to what?"

"There's another complication, Vivian is with Goombella right now, if we go after them directly, they'll know we are up to something. However not to worry for I have a plan, mwhehehehehe"

Beldam's wicked laugh ended their conversation however Doopliss had a feeling of uncertainty; even he didn't really know what the goal of her plan was and it wasn't beyond her to turn on those who believed they could trust her.

Goombella and Vivian were on the platform waiting for the train out of Jamilan, it would only be a 5 minute wait however when they heard a large group coming behind them they turned around.

Vivian looked surprised "X-nauts?"

They weren't the only ones staring, but the group leader approached them with about 6 X-nauts behind him.

"So we meet again" Crump spoke in typical villain fashion. Goombella and Vivian weren't quite sure what to expect however if Crump was looking for a fight it would not to be his advantage to stage it here, with so many onlookers although Lord Crump was far from being the sharpest tool in the shed.

Goombella tested the waters "What do you want?" she asked in a dull tone

"Ha I knew it. Not so interested in charging into a fight without Mario hmm?" Crump too was obviously waiting for a reaction

Vivian however did not bother with mind games "If you want it, you'll get it" Vivian put her finger up creating a flame on top of it, the sight caused many of the X-nauts behind Crump to flinch knowing what the former shadow siren could do.

Crump laughed casually "You know I would love to settle the score with you but we have other more important things to do. And Poof I am gone" Crump and the other X-nauts then left the station platform

Vivian blew out the flame on her finger "What was that all about?"

"You reckon he wanted to pick a fight but then chickened out?"

"It's possible, but he did say he had other important things to do" Vivian spotted the train coming

"Vivian that is the biggest cop out line. But y'know what? I couldn't care less about them" Goombella started walking closer to the edge of the platform

"Yeah, you're right" The two then waited for the crowd of people to get off and an equally large crowd replacing it getting on.

About 35 minutes later they were in Jamilan, a village nowhere near as grand as what Shalenza was, a few wooden buildings which seemed long since deserted. The icy chill was much more felt here with no roads, only rough, rocky terrain all over.

"Is this even the right place? I heard there was a city near the former site, not an abandoned village, why would they have a train station to such a dump" Goombella cautiously walked into the centre

Vivian followed her "Mmm… but wasn't Kolorado going to meet us here?"

Before Goombella answered Vivian heard the slightest trace of noise from behind her, she turned around and saw a ball of magical energy coming right at her, with no way to avoid it she braced for impact although it would do no good she felt the energy go through her as she cried out in pain. Goombella had seen her attacker and charged in with a head bonk landing on its target twice.

It was the female Toad who they had seen before on the boat "Attack…" she raised her spear and pointed towards the two of them as three others appeared, a Goomba, a Boo and a Koopa, the Goomba went for a headbonk however Vivian guarded against its impact which also landed twice taking 4 HP out of her now 26, the Boo went for Vivian with a multiple slap attack and with the previous attack she was down to 16HP, the Koopa used his power shell however Goombella superguarded stopping him in his tracks, he retreated back into position with the others.

'_What are they attacking us for?' _Goombella looked over to her opponents, a female Goomba certainly older then herself, a female Boo whose expression looked as cold as the conditions they were in, and a male Koopa who by his scars had seen his fair share of battles, she couldn't help but think they were somewhat familiar. Seeing that they probably wouldn't listen to her she saw no other option but to fight, she decided to flip the Koopa over first in order to make the battle easier, successfully landing her attack the Koopa guarded the first hit, and the second but was unprepared for the third which put him flat on his shell as Goombella's assault continued landing 5 successive hits on the now defenceless Koopa, as Vivian moved in with Shade fist also aiming at the Koopa, but when her attack landed though he faded.

Vivian's eyes opened in astonishment "What?"

She wouldn't get time to work out the logic as the Goomba then appeared to pull a large magnifying glass out.

"She's a shadow, probably one of the Shadow Queen's minions, seems to be fire based so watch for Fiery Jinx, Max HP is 30, attack is 5 and defence is 0" The Goomba's tattle was much more to the point and factual compared to that of Goombella's.

The Boo repeated its multiple slap attack on Vivian taking 5 more HP off her. Vivian was feeling weaker so they decided to take down their opponents all at once. Goombella rally winked Vivian but thankfully instead of kissing her, she just gave a loud cheer, which then allowed Vivian two quick fiery jinx's which resulted in the Goomba and Boo also fading.

The Toad jumped back into view "That is enough, I shall end things myself"

Goombella did not understand what was going on "Hey why are you attacking us for?"

"Do not play innocent with me, I know you are allied with those strange looking short red people. I saw you talking with their leader, planning to make an attack here"

Vivian glanced puzzled at the Toad "Short red people? You mean those x-nauts? We talked with them, but we are enemies"

The Toad seemed to drop her guard slightly "And how can you prove this to me?"

Goombella tried to think quickly on the spot "We are looking for a Koopa, his name is Kolorado"

This seemed to do it, she withdrew her spear from its offensive position "My apologies, I suppose it was unfair of me to make assumptions but with the position I am in I must be cautious. But there is too much to explain right now, first I will tell you I am known as Delandra"

As soon as she said this buildings appeared, the rocky roads became much more flatter and it even felt considerably warmer as the signs of a city appeared out of nowhere as well as people or rather Koopas, Toads and others wondering around, while not as bustling as Malsanaro it had a large amount of activity, especially considering that only 30 seconds ago it was or seemed completely deserted.

After everything appeared the two could only stare in wonder.

"To those who I want to keep this place hidden they see only what you saw, a deserted village. After they gain my trust I reveal the city to them as I have to you now" Goombella went to interject but Delandra raised her hand "I know you have questions but I cannot answer them at this time, I will speak with you and your Koopa friend shortly, I have something I need to sort out" With this Delandra raised her spear and disappeared.

Goombella and Vivian exchanged confused glances.

"Hey you two, thought you'd never come" Kolorado came up from behind almost surprising them, although in the current state they were in, nothing could surprise them "Nice place isn't it?" Kolorado spoke in a nonchalant tone as if one was commenting on a meal

"Uh yeah, invisible buildings… just the usual thing" Goombella remarked sarcastically

Kolorado missed the sarcasm yet again "Yes indeed. But I say young lady I surely thought somebody of your intellect would be aware of the circumstances here"

Goombella wasn't quite sure whether to take this as an insult or a compliment "Umm as I've never studied this place I have no idea, but anyway, why are the buildings invisible to most?"

"Because during the rebellion the city of Shalenza was destroyed as well as many others a lot of the people came here to rebuild. Old Frankly has a theory that they used one of the orbs to cause this place to only be visible to those the group of 9 trusted and from what it seems Shiff T. is a direct descendant so they must somehow transfer their power down their blood line or something" Kolorado explained

"Shiff T.?"

"Oh Delandra, Shiff T. is her real name but don't tell her I told you that" Kolorado tried to cover up his mistake

Vivian tried to work all this out "But if this is over a thousand years ago why do they still need to hide the city"

Kolorado shrugged "I tried to work that one out, but I'm stumped"

Goombella's facial expression seemed like a light bulb went off in her head "I know, because she had heard word that the X-nauts were coming here so…" Goombella was about to continue but Delandra had magically appeared again in a white flash in front of them.

"Ahhhhhhh! Would you stop doing that? It's getting annoying" Vivian screamed before catching her breath.

Delandra seemed to take no note of Vivian's irritation "Come, I will speak with you now and help you get what you are after"

She led them to a small house although more then large enough for one person. She offered them to sit down on a lounge chair as she brought a chair over from a table and sat across from them. On the table was some maple syrup and some mushrooms which they took while they talked with Delandra which restored the loss of FP and Vivian's loss of HP.

"You two" she looked to Goombella and Vivian "Correct me anywhere if I am wrong. You two are archaeologists, you came here for the orb and you were part of the team that defeated the shadow queen for the second time"

"That's partly right, I'm studying to be an archaeologist but Vivian has no interest in it. We are after any of the orbs and finally Vivian and I were part of the team that beat the shadow queen for the second time but how did you know?"

"Logical reasoning. Very few could have held their own against the heroes that sealed the queen a thousand years ago, although of course the real versions could take much more then that. I had also heard about your success, Goombella if I'm not mistaken"

"Uh yeah, but for the most part Mario who did everything" Goombella blushed a little

Delandra nodded "Good. I have a favour to ask of you, if you do it the orb is yours"

Goombella and Vivian listening intently

"My powers are similar to the orb as they are carried in this spear which has belonged to my ancestors. However they are beginning to run out because my father who wanted to remove this entire legacy tried to destroy the orb, when that failed he used the orbs powers to make him invisible to the dark spirits around the Shalenza site and he hid it under the ruins of the city. However I have not seen him since he has left" It was the first time that Delandra's voice showed any kind of emotion, it was a mix of anger and sadness.

All of them remaining silent until Delandra picked the conversation up again.

"So obviously I want you to go down there and recover the orb and reunite it with the spear so my powers will be restored again. Of course for you to even get there you will need my help, so let's go" Delandra then stood up and walked out again, the other three watched her leave

Vivian stared as she left "She's bossy isn't she?"

"Yeah I still don't remember the part where we said 'sure no problem'"

"Well you weren't going to say no and you are wasting time sitting around here" Kolorado however didn't move

Goombella stood up "What about you? Aren't you coming?"

Kolorado laughed "No, not this time. As much as I'd like to see this for myself, I've learned my lesson from what happens when I get caught up in these things but you're a capable girl and I know you'll come back with a few things worthwhile"

Goombella got the feeling Kolorado was afraid of this supposed magic that scared people run away, the 'famous' Kolorado seemed to be falling further in Goombella's estimation.

The 3 of them left the city and entered a forest however most of the leaves had fallen off the trees, Vivian got a funny feeling that this place was familiar. Delandra suddenly stopped and Vivian lost in her thoughts nearly ran into her but stopped herself in time.

"I hear something"

They all looked around and suddenly a black ghost like creature jumped up in front of them, another one came up behind it. Goombella and Vivian went into to fight.

"What are those things?" Vivian looked at them as they floated around looking rather menacing

Goombella flicked through her book eventually she came to the right page "That's shadow spirit, it's supposedly the spirit of a shadow who died fighting and continually seeks others to fight it. Eww… I'm not too cool with this especially since physical attacks like mine just go through him, they are totally useless. HP is 7, attack is 5 and defense is 0. I'm sure a fire based shade fist or fiery jinx or one of Delandra's spear attacks will work on this thing though"

Goombella stepped out of action and Delandra came in, the first shadow hit Vivian, the other came and repeated the attack. Vivian shade fisted the first one in line then Delandra charged her energy onto her spear and threw a ball at the target although it looked small it did the job removing him from the battle. The remaining spirit attack Vivian again bringing her down to 15HP, Delandra and Vivian both targeted the sole remaining opponent defeating him. Both the shadows sunk into the ground with a slight groan.

"Hey is it just me or is everybody out to get me today?" Vivian thought out a loud

"You are a shadow, these spirits will seek out their own kind to test their own strength so it may be that you will need more protection or you should avoid battle" Delandra walked on ahead

"It's a bummer because my attacks are totally useless well against these guys, but I suppose I could always Rally wink to make up for it but that's a major cost on FP if we did that over and over"

"This is it, the entry" Delandra broke into a run heading to an empty looking spot in the ground

Goombella looked at the ground "Wait, don't tell me… there is a secret temple under the ground isn't there?"

Delandra rolled her eyes as she put her spear into the ground "Be quiet you"

As she did the temple entrance came from underneath the ground


	10. Profiles and stats part 2

It's time I gave more info and I might jump ahead just one chapter so I don't have to explain her later on. There is also a character given a profile who just seemed like background in the seemingly uneventful chapter 3, while it is not a good chapter a lot of important things happen there which let me get on with the story so it did what I wanted in one way, but not quite what I wanted in another. I also give King K, AJ, Bandy Andy and Delandra some stats to use in battles rather then stumbling the entire time and avoiding the issue.

Also according to the Mario series character guide found on gamefaqs, it appears King K's Japanese name is Michael, so I have edited all previous uses of the name making Michael his real name. Although he was called KP Pete by Jolene, either way Michael sounds a lot better so in chapter 1 I changed the part where Andy asks about the origins of King K and what the K meant.

Not all Koopa's follow the Koop in their name rule (and it's bothering me while writing this I admit it), Bowser and his kids are the most obvious example but Kolorado is another, while it still starts with K it does break off the Koop thing. The guide is an excellent read, and I haven't had a chance to read it through yet it's well worth a look for information freaks like me.

Ben

Age: 173 (When Vivian meets him)

Gender: Male

Race: Shadow (grass based)

Favourite food: Crab, especially when caught by himself

Likes: His job, fishing  
Dislikes: Anyone who abuses their power, the shadow queen

Fears: Chaos

Sports: Combat of various types

Clothing: Black and blue head feathers, aside that nothing else.

Bio: Ben or Benjamin is a shadow who works as part of the emperors personal guard in Shalenza. Vivian meets him by using the powers of the time orb to travel over a thousand years backwards, the first time she was unaware the circumstances that surrounded her meeting and how Beldam manipulated it. Although Ben is 173 years old, he is a little bit child like but never shows it while he is on the job, when he is only in the company of those he feels safe his personality changes dramatically. Although he is very dedicated to his work, aside from the emperor nobody else seems to take him seriously because of his lack of experience and perhaps being a little green. Greatly dislikes the shadow queen who he knows is planning something with Beldam but is unsure of exactly what and just how far her plans will go.

A/N: On the most part shadows seem to have fairly normal names, well at least 2 out of 3, so on the most part any shadow in the story that is relevant will reflect this. Also I know this was already stated indirectly but the Queen was sealed a thousand years ago, she also knows Beldam meaning Beldam must be well over a thousand years old, so in this fic I have made it so that shadows live 20 times the length of humans, but just divide their age by 10 to get what they would be mature wise in human terms.

Delandra

Actual name: Shiff T.

Age: 35

Gender: Female

Race: Toad

Favourite food: Mangos

Likes: Her ancient spear, her city

Dislikes: Know it alls

Fears: Darkness

Sports: None

Clothing: Dark blue silk like material from her shoulders downwards, no sleeves. Artistic red and yellow symbols over it. Black skirt that runs to her knees with blue lining at the bottom, they are self made as she learned from her mother. Gold Earrings with purple jewels that hang from them look expensive.

Bio: Delandra is a Toad woman who is a long descendent of one of the 9 who is believed to have had the orbs in their possession. She protects the Shalenza site from intruders while also watching on its city that was also passed down, Jamilan. Her father wanted to end everything to do with the orb believing it had something to do with the early death of his wife, when that failed he went deep into an ancient Shalenza temple in an attempt to hide the orb but he had never been seen after this. Unknown to her father Delandra had hid the spear which was able to channel the orbs power, unfortunately because of the long time period that the spear has been in contact with the orb its powers are beginning to wane.

She is on the most part a very serious woman and well driven to hold her goals, but she has a soft spot for her sister Sisariel who left Jamilan looking to create her own life.

Sisariel (introduced next chapter)

Actual name: Kitt. T

Age: 32

Gender: Female

Race: Toad

Favourite food: Salads, most Mushrooms (she's a vegetarian)

Likes: Animals (especially smaller cute ones)  
Dislikes: Hypocritical people

Fears: Darkness

Sports: Throwing spears (Javelin to be technical)

Clothing: Near identical to her sister except, white skirt instead of black, and the red and blues are reversed, she also reveals a bit more of her body since she is the more beautiful of the two sisters, but does not wear any earrings.

Bio: Unlike her sister Sisariel is a bit of a ditz, she lives on the outskirts of Riverside with others who look to escape the world and its problems. She is naïve but despite this she can be stubborn and has a strong will, once she sets on her mind on achieving a goal she will do whatever it takes to get herself there. Both her and her sister had a bad experience when they were younger and don't like the dark, however this experience also taught them about the orbs from their mother but the scars of the incident remain psychologically.

Edde (pronounced as you would pronounce Eddie)

Age: 20

Gender: Male

Race: Doogan

Favourite food: Cakes, Maple shrooms, Icicle, fire or electro pops (sweet things)

Likes: Travelling, seeing new things and different places  
Dislikes: Stereotypes and those who make them

Fears: Death of anybody who he cares for

Sports: Most forms of athletics but excels in the short sprint

Clothing: Purple jacket, purple hair; white t-shirt, blue shorts, black shoes, medallion hangs around his neck that belonged to his father.

Bio: Edde is a Doogan who appeared on Princess Peach's talk show. As most would fear for the death of anybody they care for it holds especially true for Edde where it is almost a daily possibility that it could happen. He lives in a rough town where power shifts from one gang to another, however Edde's father put a stop to it until another Doogan took control with an iron grip and this time taking the life of Edde' father. As it's rare to see Doogan's doing anything legitimately Edde has a very tough time getting others to help him and gain his trust. Leaving the city in the vain hopes of bringing attention to his problem he goes on Peach's show only to find that one of the rival gang members had also been invited onto the show soon realising that nobody would take his problem seriously.

On the next day he received a message telling him that his Mother had enough and left the town, Edde was weighing his options until he crossed paths with a certain Princess once again…

Stats

Since the characters will progressively get stronger stats I will list them, and the moves they can have as they use various items to level up. For simplicity all the characters are based on partner like system where they have a basic rank, then a super rank, followed by an ultra rank. The exception is Goombella and Vivian who have their ultra rank stats/moves but will be able to up their powers one more time. The numbers after the first are what the stat becomes with each level up. As there is no badges as that would be far too complicated as if it isn't already I give them two extra moves just for more variety and it was fun to be inventive. As there is no Mario to protect their partner like abilities their stats are bit higher.

King K

HP: 8, 18, 38

Defence: 1, 1, 2

Moves and damage

Shell toss 2, 4, 6

Air tackle 2FP (does 1 less damage vs. non flying enemies) 3, 5, 7

First rank up. Power shell - 3FP 4, 6, hits all ground based enemies

Power boost 4FP - No damage but increases the attack of King K's partner by 2 for up to 3 turns, cannot be cumulated

Second rank up. Tornado - 8FP. Creates a tornado by rapid spins inside his shell before sending it out to his opponents dealing 7 damage to all enemies and flipping them over.

Gang attack - 6FP, damage varies. King K calls his team mates to hit the target who each use their basic attack which deals half its usual damage, if the target runs out of HP they move onto the next target if there is one.

AJ

HP: 7, 16, 35

Defence: Always 1, except 0 against fire based attacks and 2 against ice based attacks.

Moves and damage

Shell toss: 2, 3, 5

Analyse: Reveals stats, gives information about target opponent.

First rank up. Shell shatter - 2FP 4, 6, Attack hits only one ground based enemy but pierces their defence.

Orb focus 2FP - No damage but allows the orbs to recharge their strength 50 percent faster in that battle, it will not have any effect after the third use in one battle.

Second rank up. Ice shell - 5FP. Deals 6 damage to all ground based enemies, may freeze, the more lighter and unsolid opponents have a better chance at freezing (Boo's, spirit based opponents)

Wing sprout 3FP, half an orb charge. An unusual attack that uses the power of the orbs. Lasts until AJ is removed from the battle or the battle ends. It enables him to grow wings and take to the skies, meaning his attacks can hit any enemy, while also evading enemies who employ ground hitting attacks.

Bandy Andy

HP: 10, 20, 40

Defence: Always 0

Moves and damage

Tackle: 3, 4, 6. May cause the target to drop an item.

Taunt 2FP: Angers one target who will always attack Andy if possible for 3 turns. After the first rank up it can target more then one but it costs 1FP for each additional target.

First rank up. Running blow - 3FP. 5, 7. Andy runs through his opponents and hits his target from behind and may induce dizziness on any ground based opponents he runs through (even if his target is air based).

Steal and run 2FP - Andy steals an item from his opponent if any, it also allows Andy to switch out after the attack if desired.

Second rank up. Rampage - 4FP, 2HP 6-10. Andy attacks his target with an attack that does more damage the less HP Andy has, however the attack also deals damage to Andy himself.

Stealthy strike - 5FP. Andy disappears from view for one turn, on his next turn he strikes his opponent for 8 damage.

A/N: I'm making it so the characters in Goombella/Vivian's group are a little more powerful so they can keep even, also Goombella and Vivian only level up one more time but have their original stats and moves, while I reckon they are cool anyway. In this group there will be at least one more partner who has been in Paper Mario before, he or she will have their Ultra rank stats and given a HP stat, (meaning they are from Paper Mario 1) they will also be the next partner to join this group.

Delandra

HP: 20, 30, 40

Defence: Always 0

Moves and damage

Spear poke: 4, 6, 8

Sphere of light - 2FP. Varies. Delandra charges Light energy in her spear, it can be released immediately for 2 damage (3 and 4 in her first and second rank ups), or charged by 3, but the charge can only be used twice. When she releases as the attack name implies a ball of light is thrown towards the target.

First rank up. Rapid stab - 5FP. 9, 12. Delandra does repeated weak stabs at her opponent each hit dealing low damage but it strikes a lot of times.

Shield - 3FP. Does no damage but protects any member of the team with a glowing shield of light. Damage is halved on the target for 3 turns, while dealing 1 damage back if they made contact, but it does not work on certain attacks.

Second rank up. Illuminate light - 8FP. Deals 10 damage to each enemy that is not on the ceiling or protected from light based attacks.

Meditate - 3FP. Delandra mediates restoring 5HP and 5FP each turn and is immune to status problems. Lasts for 4 turns or until she attacks.

Well that was a LOT, however a lot of these should have been cleared up before and they were not so the next installment of stats and profiles will not be just under chapter length as the amount of newer characters should get less and less from here on out.


	11. Fire cave of Riverside

Joao Franco: Yeah I like writing profiles except when its hard to find tiny bits of info. How will they level up? It will be revealed this chapter, but I will tell you anyways. There are diamonds that are found in various parts that have magic power, however they need someone who can allow the power to be placed into somebody. Super blocks, shine spirits, well I guess it keeps up with the shiny looking theme.

Smith: It is reviews like this one (and consistent reviewers) that makes me keep writing, I am glad you really like it.

The next morning

The previous night King K, AJ and their latest member Bandy Andy had finally settled in and would enjoy what was left of the now 1 day trip, as long as Andy remained hidden to everybody else. However when King K woke he found that Andy was missing, or more accurately sleeping below him when he looked downwards. He carefully stepped down from the top bunk, not wanting to make noise on the floor and placed his shell on his back before heading out to the dining car and found AJ, nobody else was around yet.

"Hey what's crackin'?" King K asked with his usual cheerfulness

AJ gave his usual shrug and answer when asked this question "Nothing much"

"You and Andy swap places or somethin'?"

"Pretty much yeah, he was chattering his teeth off"

"Listen, I know this probably wasn't such a good idea, I mean you don't even know Andy"

"Nah, not at all it's cool with me really, he seems nice enough I guess. Also I trust your judgement that's why I never said anything before"

King K seemed positively surprised "Really?"

AJ gave a grin and a nod reconfirming his view "Yes, really. So if something goes wrong, I can't say I told you so"

Sunset – Day 2

The train was going to make its stop at Riverside and had arranged with the conductor that they would get off, the conductor thought they were a bit crazy to want to look around for anything more then the sunset. The train pulled into the station, while King K talked to the conductor as a diversion, Andy went through the baggage hold and out the rear of the train and crept around the rear of the train station.

After the train had left, Andy popped back into view "So where to now?"

"Maybe we should head over to those mountains, the mark when the map formed up seemed to be near them" AJ pointed into the distance

"Well it's a start, it'll get dark soon but nobody lives around here accordin' to the conductor"

They had walked for some time in the general direction of the mountains, it had become darker a while back, there was only a tiny amount of light guiding them. Andy then suddenly stopped.

King K looked over his shoulder "What's the matter man? You already tired?"

Andy looked around "Don't be stupid, something gives me a creepy feeling"

"Scared of the dark then Andy? Just chill okay, I got a flashlight"

Andy gave King K an irritated glance in return "Cut it out K. I'm being serious"

Suddenly the three were surrounded with spear blades and axes.

"See I told you" Andy rolled his eyes

The holders of the weapons were difficult to see but based on the varying heights it was a safe guess they were of different species. One of them said something in a language none of them understood however they got the message when they were prodded along the path. They came to a rather primitive camp site with stick made huts and a fire burning in the middle, a Toad stood behind the fire, but seemed quite shadowed for some reason, could have been the light. The fire also revealed that one of their captors was a Koopa, another was a Bom-omb. More talk between the Koopa behind them and the Toad who merely nodded before they all left, they also noticed they had been tied up.

The Toad behind the fire got closer to them, even in the light while the frame looked like that of a female she still had a shadowy look about her "What are you doing wondering around such a deserted place?"

None of them replied

She spoke again in that language and a Goomba pushed King K and AJ's bags in front of her.

The shadow like Toad opened one of them "If there is anything you really don't want me to find you can just tell me"

Still no response

"What is this shiny thing?" She drew out the orb and it shone with its usual magnificent light. A gasp of awe was heard across the camp "Tell me now, did you steal this? If you do not speak I will only make my own assumptions which is very bad for you"

It was King K who spoke "No! It got passed down to us, they wanted us to find the others" he seemed slightly panicked

"And what were their names?" she demanded still untrusting

"Koopol and Koopinse, they gave us a few items to help us track these down, one is apparently located near here" AJ felt sweat trickle down his shell and probably not because of the fire.

The shadowed Toad thought about this before speaking again "While I am not entirely sure of your true intentions it is clear you have no interest in hurting us, may I ask who you are?" While the she had been speaking the three of them had been untied

"People call me King K, he's AJ and that's Andy"

She smiled "Good, good, if you want to go after the orb of fire that is fine, however those two who you spoke of have been here before, they could not find it. As for my name… I cannot say for my own reasons. However it will be hard for you to find the entrance in the darkness so I suggest you stay here for the night"

After the three had got into a small hut. Soon after they had eaten some fried shroom that were cooked here they decided to sleep for they wanted to get going as early as possible, if anything to escape this creepy woman who for some reason wouldn't reveal her name.

"I don't trust her, something is very suspicious about this" Andy thought out

King K looked over at Andy "Don't go doin' your investigations now dog, you know what kind of trouble that lands you in… we already had a close call with these guys"

"Yeah, I'm with K, as much as I'd like to know what this place is all about it's really none of our business. I'll be sleeping in my shell, I'm not taking chances. Anyway I need to catch some z's, something tells me it's not going to be easy tomorrow" AJ withdrew into his shell

However Andy's interests had already peaked, when he made sure the Koopas were asleep he left from the hut. He had heard conversation from a hut, and approached it.

"This is most unusual, why are they here and not Vivian with her stupid Goomba friend, they should have come here if they have that orb as we are certain they do" A woman's voice, she seemed rather stern.

"GUH!"

The sound of the one worded reply was a bit louder then Andy had expected making him jump.

"Well, if you have not found what you came for, may I have my body and name back please" The Toad woman's voice from before, she seemed rather annoyed

The first woman spoke again "We could and probably should leave you like this forever"

"Aw come on Beldam, its no picnic being in her body" A new voice that of a fourth woman, but it sounded... off

Whoever it was, seemed to be ignored "Well since we cannot intercept Vivian here there is nothing more for us to do in this stupid primitive place, let's just…"

However just then Andy felt something sharp in his back, a Doogan was behind him with spear in hand. He called loudly out in that unknown language.

"Marilyn check it!"

Andy pushed the Doogan out of his way, the call had everybody in the camp shouting out. When Andy went back into the hut that King K and AJ were sleeping but the noise was loud enough to wake the both of them.

"We got to run, the entire camp is probably after us" Andy signalled for the two to follow him

Without a chance to reply Andy had left the room, the two Koopas followed knowing that all that shouting couldn't possibly be good. They kept running but could see barely anything in the darkness, however when the edge of a cliff came Andy was running so fast that he didn't see it until it was too late, he nearly fell off but was just teetering on the edge, his two companions were fortunately close enough to pull him back on.

"What did I tell you about being nosy" King K looked to Andy ticked off as the group behind them approached

"STOP!" A voice called out in the group. She then spoke in her language again. This caused the group to turn around and a circle was formed, the shadowy Toad woman stood in the centre, Beldam, another Toad and another rather plump shadow stood across from her.

Beldam gave a dangerous look "Are you aware of the consequences of this?"

"I realise now it is already lost and I will not have them killed for no reason, get her!"

"Not so fast, mwhehehehe" Beldam gave her typical laugh, before fading, her shadow counterpart followed suit just leaving the Toad woman.

"Nooo! Wait for me!" The Toad woman transformed back into some kind of creature with a white sheet before it ran off, the group running after him.

"Just what is goin' on here?" King K spoke to the now unshadowed Toad woman

"They came here a few hours ago threatening to expose what I have here unless I cooperated. They were looking for somebody called Vivian"

King K and AJ exchanged troubled glances, they knew Vivian was the shadow who they were with yesterday morning and also knew she had involvement with the orbs.

Eventually the group returned back to the campsite after failing to catch the impostor. The toad woman invited them into her hut.

"If you still want to go inside the cave you will need to rest. Since I can finally use my name again I am known here as Sisiariel" Sisariel told them. She had the standard white and red spots.

There was a slight pause before Andy spoke "Just curiously, what do you have going on here? What are you so worried about them taking away from you"

"Those who are here want to live away from the hustle and bustle of standard life, away from the usual worries of coins and problems with others, I seek out those who want to be here and teach them how to speak a simpler variant of the ancient language, just to lose themselves in what is here. That Beldam threatened to destroy what peace we had, whether she meant by force or something else I don't know. But enough of my problems, I want you to recover that orb, Beldam may be gone now as she is seeking this Vivian, however she may return, or it may be an empty threat. Either way you will need your rest for tomorrow"

When the next morning came the sunlight did not take long to become harsh, they were eating breakfast of fried shroom with Sisariel before leaving.

"Sheesh it's hot around here" AJ had just his shell on his back and his black shoes on his feet

Sisariel gave a slight laugh "Ha. What do you expect, it isn't deserted for nothing you know"

AJ shrugged "A fair point I guess"

"It used to rain quite frequently around here, there used to be a river which was why the drawbridge was built but there's simply no need for it anymore there hasn't been decent rainfall for ages now"

AJ sometimes found little bits of information about places interesting "How odd. Anyway about this mountain. It has an entrance on the other side and nobody really knows what's inside?"

"Nope no idea. The only thing I know is that according to my sister who's more into this stuff then I am, well anyway she says that about 150 years ago the orb was placed here in order to give it more protection"

After they finished eating they headed for the mountain and after they walked around it they saw the cave like entry Sisariel referred to. It seemed to have some reasonable light in there, as they headed into the cave they soon found the source of this light.

"Burning hot magma… why did it have to be fire?" AJ grumbled, the heat outside seemed like nothing compared to what was in here.

Andy got a closer look, there were a few pools of lava in between several sturdy looking rocks "It seems like it's an inactive volcano"

King K shook his head in disagreement "I don't think so, this doesn't seem natural. I think we should all be careful of fiery like surprises, you dig?"

With that in mind they headed over to the other side of the cave going through a small entry which brought them into a square room. It seemed simple enough with an exit on the other side however walls of fire came around the room then calmed but still blocked the entry and exit.

"Now that ain't cool. What do we do now?" King K looked around the room looking for another exit

"There's an unusual bit of stone on this wall" AJ ran his finger on it "It's in that ancient language, you know the one we decoded before, but you don't read it, you feel it, sort of like the blind would read it. I haven't done this before so here goes"

"Riiight man, as long as you can read or feel it" K looked at the wall and could see tinier letters as AJ ran his finger across them, after he ran his finger over the message twice he read it out aloud.

"It says… Read this aloud in your own tongue and the flames will vanish"

Sure enough the flames disappeared

"Nice… I like that, let's go" Andy headed through the corridor, the others followed through, however it suddenly felt as if the floor dropped beneath them. The floor had become a slide sending them downwards, it seemed like they were falling for some time until they came to a room and they came out. This room was much cooler then the others, in fact it was cold, so cold they could even see their own breath.

King K stood up and brushed a bit of the ash off him "Man it's freezin' in here, what just happened?"

AJ pulled out his SP "This gets weirder by the second, we aren't even in Riverside anymore… according to this digital map, we are in Goomstar temple"

Before any of them could work out how they managed to travel back to Leincart, they heard the loud chattering of teeth. Going to explore they saw a green shelled Koopa huddled up.

"Aw man, I knew my chattering would give away my hiding place" The Koopa continued to chatter his teeth.

"Hiding place? What are you talking about? What are you hiding from?" Andy like the other two was really confused

"I'm the hide and seek Koopa, my name is Koopook, my life is searching for the ultimate hiding place, but its way too cold in here to stay quiet, and saying which what are you doing here?"

"We… got warped here, I think" K scratched his head

"Yes, there are warp pipes between way over in Riverside and here in Goomstar. Apparently I heard you need use the warp pipes here and in Riverside to get around either temple. You get burned in one place and frozen in another, sounds like fun doesn't it" Koopook remarked sarcastically "But anyway, since you guys found me I need to find another hiding place hopefully somewhere more comfortable this time, not to be nasty but I hope I never see you again" Koopook then ran off towards where there was light and the exit of the temple

AJ watched him leave "Ooookay then, somebody never learned how to grow up"

"Yeah, but hey if what he said was true it means there is a way to get back to Riverside" King K just finished that sentence when two snowmen appeared.

AJ and Andy headed into battle "That's a Mr. Blizzard, loves throwing snowballs. HP is 3, attack is 2, defence is 0, without fail it will attack the enemy that is furthest away so we should plan our defending position based on that, oh and we could get frozen we if don't guard well. By the way, what do they call female Mr. Blizzards? Well I guess they don't exist because they are snowmen… haha" AJ's half hearted attempt at humour didn't go too well.

Andy ran towards one of the Mr. Blizzards and bumped into him knocking him out, the remaining Mr. blizzard threw a snowball over AJ and at Andy, the snowball came slightly faster then Andy had expected so it froze him dropping his HP to 8. AJ used a shell toss bringing the final Mr. Blizzard down to 1HP, the snowman tossed another snowball at Andy bringing him down to 6, AJ was able to finish the Mr. Blizzard off, two ice storms also appeared and Andy picked them up. Afterwards a door opened and a warp pipe was behind it.

"Hey I guess that's the warp pipe that hiding Koopa was going on about" Andy and the others headed to the warp pipe and went down it. They were back into the heat of the cave and quickly reminded of that when a breath of fire came over King K and AJ dropping K to 7HP and AJ to 5HP, Andy was out of the way. The fire came from a Goomba covered in a fiery aura.

AJ analysed his new opponent "Okay, fire Goomba. Name says all, Goomba now in fire flavour. HP is 2 attack is 2 and defence is 0. It can either headbonk us or use its fiery breath to attack both of us that does 2 damage. I'm not a big fan of fire okay, so let's get rid of them. Also don't try direct attacks or it will hurt, use shell tosses and stuff to deal with it"

As there was only one of them a single shell toss was enough to send him out of the battle. In the distance they spotted two more fire Goombas, but they ran away as soon as they were spotted, a treasure chest was also in the room.

"I wonder if this has the orb?" Andy approached it

"I think that's a bit of wishful thinkin' there man" King K kicked the lid open and found a diamond, on grabbing it he could feel the power inside.

Andy however didn't seem disappointed "Ooo I've seen these, a power diamond, they can make us stronger if they are beefed up by some kind of magic"

"Sounds cool, but let's go check out those Goombas"

When the followed them it led to an empty room. Until four fire Goombas dropped from the roof.

"You want that orb, we heard you before, well it's waiting for you in the next room" The nameless Goomba laughed

"Yeah, you can pay for it with your soon to be scorched bodies" His counterpart joined in the senseless laughing

However after King K and AJ had their attacks they seemed far less cocky as there headbonks just bounced off King K, while dealing minor damage to AJ and their second attacks knocked them out too. The four Goombas grumbled something as they lay on the ground knocked out

They all walked into the next room and just as the Goombas had said the orb was lying across from them, a river of lava flowed below them. Also a heart block was there, it magically absorbed 5 coins from them restoring their health.

"It's too easy" AJ looked across the room expecting something to happen.

"Easy? We had to come all the way to the middle of nowhere, got taken in by guys with spears an' their problems, then we nearly got roasted, got snowballs lobbed at us and got frozen, oh an' yeah we actually got roasted, I wouldn't call that easy" King K listed what they had been through off his fingers

"True point but…" Just as AJ was about to finish his cynical mind was about to be proved correct as two fireballs came from the lava and appeared in front of the orb, they formed together and morphed into shape. When the flames stopped moving it stomped on the ground with its newly appeared feet and what looked like a head appeared from the flames.

"Why do you go around beating up on these poor creatures who are smaller then you? Hmm?" The creatures voice was intimidating as he towered over the three of them.

"Hey that is not cool, they were the ones attacked first" King K argued even though the creature was about 4 times his size

"And yet you persisted. If you want this orb, you'll have to go through me to get it" the flames on the creatures newly formed body seemed to become more intense as it prepared for battle.


	12. Enter the darkness part 2

Smith: Okay, great review. :P

Mimic12355: Cool... I'm not sure if you like it because of this, but the air of mystery and stuff like that has only just started

Random Chao: Destroy Slippy? Is this somebody who has read perfect dark kids or is it a mere coincidence? Well just so you know, in PD kids 'Peachrocks' and Falco go Slippy hunting on numerous occasions, although I find Slippy not as annoying in Star Fox assault, but cooler in Star Fox adventures and I wish Falco kept his SFAdv look. PD kids is mostly Goldeneye/PD characters when they were kids but later on there is a large amount of randomness with countless crossovers from various consoles. I am going to do another rewrite of a certain chapter very soon because its bothering me. Stir Fry is alright, not a fan though.

A/N: Just so you know, Peach's parts do not follow the paper Mario format. It's more along the lines of Smash brothers and Mario Sunshine. This is also a longer then average chapter (by about 500 words haha) but we avoid a cliffhanger this way, I do not want to overuse them you see :D.

Peach had just came to her castle, she knew she would not have much time before Toadsworth would be at her bedroom door, so needed a quick plan, it involved a change of clothes and the use of a sneaky parasol, in addition she also took a treasure map she was looking at the previous night and pocketed a strange round object. When she was ready she saw there was one guard outside the door.

Peach quietly opened the door using the sneaky parasol to transform into the guard unnoticed and she escaped the castle, however as she came to the harbour the powers were beginning to run out, unsure of what would happen she hide behind the club just in time for her transformation to wear off. However there were already a few behind the club, a Goomba with a blue hat, a purple haired Doogan and a Lakitu with a green Mohawk however his cloud seemed a lot darker.

"Hey, leave us alone" The Lakitu turned to her then his jaw dropped open "Peach is that…"

Peach put her finger to her lip "Shh, yes it's me… but how did you know? Is it really that obvious?" Peach looked at herself, she wore sunglasses, a white T-shirt with green cargo pants as well as green combat boots. Not very Princess like at all, so that made it perfect or so she thought.

The Goomba looked up at her "Your hair and earrings give you away I think. It's been a while, do you remember us?"

Peach wasn't entirely sure on her first sight but with that line she knew for sure "Of course I remember, Goombario and Lakilester, and Edde was on my show recently. How do you know Edde?"

Goombario seemed to be a little shy about speaking up "Promise not to tell anyone? Especially my Mom"

Peach looked puzzled "Uh, I guess so"

"Edde and I met in an underground fighting tournament, it's not technically legal, but … look I was desperate to get some action in, because after my time with Mario was up life was boring. Anyway he was one of my opponents when one of the rival gangs busted in, then it was everyone for themselves, at the end of it Edde and I were the only ones standing so we became friends. Lakilester came into this club last night because his girl…" Goombario was then cut off by Lakilester calling out

"Alright she didn't ask about me and enough about us, what are you doing here?"

This wasn't what Peach had in mind, she wanted a stealthy and quiet escape however she knew Lakilester was a bit of a rebel, Edde didn't even live around the Mushroom Kingdom and Goombario had already confided in her with how he met Edde. After a bit of thought she finally told them her story, how the show was fixed, how she was so drained with day to day life. She continued to rattle on that she felt all alone and that nobody around her cared. She stopped herself just before she told them that she occasionally felt feelings of fear and darkness for no reason. It was then she also revealed to them what she had been carrying, a map of some sort as well as a purple round object.

"This map was found by Toadsworth a while ago, it didn't seem to make any sense on its own. Until I put this object near it, it's a replica of a treasure that is more then a thousand years old" Peach put the purple object near the map, it glowed an odd mark in many locations "While this doesn't make it much clearer my plan was to go see Professor Frankly in Rougeport, he knows all about this sort of thing and above all it's very unlikely they'll find me in Rougeport. But all three of you promise me, you won't tell anybody"

"How about we come with you" Goombario blurted out,

"Goombario are you nuts? She doesn't want an entourage of freaks all around her, did you not hear, she just escaped from that"

Peach gave a slight grin "You know… maybe that's not a bad idea, you would come with me? Don't you all have lives?"

"Sure I do, but I'm currently travelling a bit, kind of like my training and stuff, so I can become famous like Goompa and Mario. I have experience in this field anyway so of course I will go"

"Okay but Lakilester, Edde? What about you?"

Edde shrugged he had been silent the entire conversation "Sure I guess. If it's okay with you Princess"

Lakilester looked at the other two "Okay I admit it, I could use the distraction"

Peach looked at Lakilester "Distraction? From what?"

Goombario much to Lakilester's annoyance answered for him "Lakilester is broken hearted that's what"

"Oh get on the megaphone why don't you. News Flash, Lakilester breaks up with girlfriend, oh and another thing, DON'T CALL ME LAKILESTER, its Spike remember?"

Peach laughed, she hadn't truthfully laughed in a few weeks "Anyway, we need to get onto that boat that's in the port now, I wonder if this will work again" Peach pointed the parasol at a passing Toad who didn't notice, the transformation worked again "Alright let's go"

By the time the transformation had worn off again they were already well and truly away from any chance of somebody putting her in. Their destination was a city just beyond Poshley heights after which they'd walk to the train station and head to Rogueport. All expenses were paid by the Princess herself, which was good for Edde and Goombario who had been both travelling on the road separately and hadn't had a solid meal in days.

A/N: I've seen a fan art picture of Peach with the look I described, minus the shades, it was during the time Goldeneye was very popular and had Peach as a spy, looked really cool.

Shalenza temple

Vivian and the others stared down the entry that had appeared

"The town is now buried deep underground. Not too unlike the ancient city underneath Rougeport, but we can still access the temple" Delandra lead the way in

They continued to go deeper under the ground, Vivian wasn't sure whether they should be ready for something to jump out at them, the narrow passageway continued to go deep into the ground but fortunately the burning torches on the wall kept it light enough to see clearly, spider webs and signs that nobody had been down here for a while were evident. A few of the shadows spirits could be heard in an eerie fashion an occasional one jumped into the path but being all alone meant that Vivian and Delandra were able to cut through it in one attack. In the distance they could see the entry to a large room, it seemed empty however when they stepped in, 5 shadows spirits rushed them, Vivian and Delandra prepared.

Vivian had worked out that if all of them attacked her like Delandra said, she would surely be not able to take the attack, while it was tempting to abuse her fiery jinx to deal a lot of damage, it was not practical as while all her enemies would have almost no health, Delandra could not finish them for her. She blew one kiss to each shadow, it worked with near perfection, dazing 4 of them, Delandra hit the lead opponent with her spear, it did 7 damage instantly causing it to fall.

"That's funny, I thought they were tough enough to survive that?" Goombella looked on from the sidelines

"These spirits are repelled by the power of the spear, that is why not many of them are going against us and why they will take more damage then they should" Delandra thought she was safe from attack so took the luxury to talk  
The first one shade fisted his partner behind him, in retaliation he hit back giving a few groaning noises, another managed to pull its attack off but instead of hitting Vivian, he went for Delandra who was unprepared for it and took the full brunt of the attack lower her to 15HP, the next one in line however made a beeline for Vivian, it was also the one she had failed to stun, Vivian was more prepared blocked the attack taking her to 11HP.

Delandra stood back a little surprised "Interesting, why did that one go after me?"

"Well… I thought I could use my charm to 'distract' them from me" Vivian smiled suggestively

Vivian went for the one on the end of the line up, burning them taking 5HP off them as well, Delandra eliminated the first one in the line, the two confused shadows hit each other, causing one of them to drop from battle, the final one hit Vivian to 6HP after she failed to defend herself. However now they were in the position to take out both of their targets which they did.

"Whew, that was pretty close…" Vivian gave a sigh of relief after all the shadows faded through the floor.

As they looked at the floor they realised this part of the temple looked a lot cleaner and better kept with a floor so shiny they could see their own reflections from it, the spider webs on the walls replaced with monuments that were also looking well kept and clean.

"Hey Delandra, any idea why this room is so neat and tidy?" Goombella walked over to one of the monuments

"No, this is puzzling" Delandra went to touch the small monument

"Whoa, are you sure that's…" Goombella had spoke too late, the ground beneath them had begun to shake and a hole opened up beneath them, all three of them were sent downwards and landed on the ground on top of each other, the room was pitch black.

"Will you get that thing out of my face!" Vivian's voice shouted out

"OW! You nearly poked my eye out" Goombella shouted back as she felt a wooden object hit her across the mouth

"Shut up the both of you, just give me a moment" Delandra tried to stand up without causing anyone else any more pain unfortunately the other two had the same idea and only ended up tripping each other over

Eventually Delandra seemed to be standing as the light from her spear illuminated the room, Goombella also turned on the light on her hat which until now didn't get much use, even after all the headbonks she had given it, it still worked.

Delandra moved her light around the room "There are only two floors on this temple, unless there is something I am unaware of. However there are no torches on the walls so it will probably remain this dark for a while"

"Hey a super shroom… I wonder if it's poisonous or something" Vivian picked it up. In her current state it looked delicious.

"This looks, fresh… something is very wrong here" Goombella studied the mushroom

Delandra seemed to be in thought "That is not possible… it would suggest somebody has been down here before and very recently"

"Well, I don't see the tell tale signs of it being poisoned… and hey look over there" Goombella flashed her light over to the wall, more treats were to be found, mostly super shrooms and honey syrups, all of which seemed like they were fit for the shelves

"Hey, I know I heard something in that room!" a voice called out

His counterpart replied "Well I guess we can say we are doing something constructive to Lord Crump while getting a bite to eat from here, I wonder what he's doing anyway"

Goombella signalled for everyone to hide and turned off the light as the two x-nauts entered the room with flashlights.

"He's digging up some magic thing that Beldam was going on about, I think Crump went too far down you know, because we've looked forever and couldn't find anything. I don't know why Grodus trusts her" The first one spoke once more

"Who Beldam?" The second one took a super shroom and ate it in two swallows.

"Yeah Grodus got his body blown to bits by their Queen didn't he? I mean she SAYS she didn't know that would happen, but who knows for sure. Between you and me, I think Grodus just is so in love with power and believes that Beldam knows how to get it, but can't get it herself so Beldam uses that to her advantage" The first one also took a shroom

"Maybe. Nobody is in here, aside from being well fed this place gives me the creeps. Let's just go"

Just before they were going to leave, they found themselves on the receiving head of a Headbonk and a spear with no chance of retaliation.

Vivian picked up the dropped flashlight "I knew it, I just knew it. Beldam was up to something all along, and it's to do with these orbs"

"So those people were after this? How did they know? It has been kept so secret…" Delandra went to continue before Vivian cut her off

"Didn't you just hear them, Beldam knew, she's lived in this very city… well Shalenza. Or well, she could know, she was in the city just over a thousand years ago though"

"Who is this Beldam you speak of and how would you know, you surely are not a thousand years old" Delandra fired questions off in an accusing tone that was really beginning to rub Vivian up the wrong way.

Vivian drew out the orb "One, Beldam is my sister. Two, of course I'm not a thousand years old, this orb has the power to send a shadow backwards in time. It sent me to this very city, I saw my sister there"

Goombella noticed the rising tension between the two "Alright quiet, they may hear us. It's obvious that the orb is on the first floor, since they scanned this floor, so, we need to find the way they got in and use it to get out so we can get back in through the first floor, preferably without altering too many of them. So this is what we will do" Goombella spoke with a tone of authority "We will scout the area using Vivian where needed to avoid trouble, Delandra you stay here and stay out of sight, when we find the way out, we will get out and Vivian will come back for you, has anyone got a better suggestion?"

Delandra and Vivian both shook their heads. As they headed back through the exit of that room and continued forward, Goombella's plan seemed to be working fine, there was a few x-nauts pointing flashlights aimlessly which helped guide their path roughly or at the very least, where not to go. Eventually the natural light became stronger but there was nobody in the room and nobody guarding the elevator shaft, which was where all the light was coming from. Obviously the way out they headed for it and used it to get back to the surface.

"Great one down, another to go" Goombella was relieved to be in the fresh air again

"Can't we just leave her down there?"

"No, she has that spear… we need it to get back in"

Vivian sighed as she headed back down "Okay, this is not going to be fun if I have to veil with her too many times"

Travelling back was much easier without Goombella however she soon wished she hadn't had that thought as when she returned to the room she discovered Delandra would be a much harder person to transport as she was unfamiliar to being pulled into the shadows, the first time she did it Delandra nearly screamed as she thought she was being grabbed by somebody. Progressively they made back to the room where the elevator shaft was, however this time Lord Crump was there speaking through hologram, Vivian hid herself and Delandra.

"Yeah I know we've been down here for ages, but it simply is not…" Crump stopped as the other person talked "Look, I understand that, I think there is something we are missing here" Crump stopped again "No, nobody knows, well I had a close run in with two of Mario's friends but they are totally in the dark. Anyway, I'll get back to it, maybe you are right… Whoa! Shadow alert got to go"

Just as Crump finished this, a beam of light came straight for Vivian's hiding position, when it made contact with where she was hiding it gave an intense burning sensation, forcing her to reappear.

"Well, I suppose I should have known you wouldn't be here for nothing. Your dear sister told us about a way to force freaks like you out in the open. X-nauts! Get them both!" Crump called out loudly and suddenly 15 or so X-nauts appeared.

Vivian and Delandra were completely surrounded. It was then Vivian remembered something Frankly had said. Her orb could accelerate time for them, so they could probably escape really fast. She drew out the orb and focused, it flashed in a brilliant green light and suddenly just as Frankly had said the x-nauts were moving far more slowly, using this to their advantage they barged their way through and dodged the pathetically slow x-nauts and made their way to the elevator. It didn't seem effected by the speed of movement, and the x-nauts were still facing the wrong direction as they got on and headed to the top.

"What took you so long?" Goombella looked at the two of them as they came out

Vivian's heart still seemed to be racing "We ran into trouble… but we're okay, they'll be on our tails pretty soon, so what do we do?"

"I have an idea… burn those cables off they won't be able to use it. It shouldn't be too difficult they haven't constructed this thing very well" Delandra used her spear to force the door to remain open.

Vivian did as she was asked, and knew they were successful when they heard the crashing sound at the bottom. With that they headed back to the main chamber on the first floor they looked more closely at their surroundings.

"Hey what's this say?" Goombella signalled to Delandra as she looked at tiny characters and letters on one of the monuments

"I cannot read this… however if I'm not mistaken this monument is to the Toad King who created the orb, my ancestor" Delandra illuminated her spear again, the text translated.

Goombella read the text out loud "Touch the monuments in sequence, from largest to smallest within 1 minute? That's it?"

"Yes, their message can be simple for almost nobody can read what it says" Delandra this time touched the largest monument first, and then Goombella touched the next one to save time and eventually all of them lit up, well within in the time limit, a passageway in the centre of the far side of the room opened. A recovery block was again present, a sign a difficult fight was coming up, proceeding into the next room, expecting some creature to be defending the orb there was nothing inside.

"There is the orb there…" Delandra pointed towards a bright yellow orb

However a ghostly like Toad floated in front of them "Funny, isn't it? I told you it was evil, look what happened because of it. I am sure you remember me dear, your father"

If he was hoping for Delandra to get all emotional he was not going to get it "You did this to yourself… so don't blame me, you should have listened"

"Well whatever, I will go beyond death to block your progress, it's for your own good but as usual I don't think you'll listen"

Goombella and Delandra entered the battle

"Oh and one more thing…" Her father continued as the room became pitch black. Delandra lit up her spear "Since the room is in this state you need to be fighting to keep it lit, if you fall during the fight it ends because your friends will not be able to harm me then" Her father drew out a sword, dark powers seemed to flow from it.

"No more games" Delandra charged her energy, she hoped to do this in a few big hits.

"Alright, he looks totally weak but his stats say otherwise. HP is 50, attack is 8, defence is 0. Since he's an already dead enemy, light attacks like yours will work great, and unlike shadow spirits my attacks will work on this guy. He's your father though, why don't you tell me about him" Goombella completed her tattle

"Another time" Delandra replied shortly with no real intention of ever talking about it.

He sliced directly into Delandra, she guarded but it only did 5 damage. Goombella head bonked twice taking him to 44, Delandra charged once more, and this time his attack did only 2 damage after a successful guard.

"Ah, you have mastered the art of protecting yourself with that light, but it won't work forever" He knew she had to release the energy sooner or later. And she did so right then, dealing him 16 damage taking him down to 28HP, Goombella followed with her headbonk again taking him to 22HP, this battle may not prove to be too difficult after all. They thought this until he charged up his energy, through the flickering light they could see huge amounts of black energy circling.

Delandra shone the light directly on her father "He's about to release his most powerful attack"

"I have an idea, Goombella step out" Vivian replaced Goombella and she used her veil move

"Pathetically predictable" He laughed as energy seemed to grab Vivian from underneath once again forcing her to emerge, Delandra was still hidden in the shadows. The energy released sent Vivian flying, dealing a massive 22 damage to her, Delandra reappeared, while Vivian seemed to be greatly shaken by the attack but still able to fight but not for long.

Delandra dealt 6 more damage causing a light aura to appear around her opponent, Vivian followed by shade fist, dealing 5 more and burning, lowering him to 11HP. He wasted no time taking advantage of Vivian's weakened state finishing her off however he wouldn't have long to gloat, Goombella immediately replaced her fallen friend headbonking taking him to 5, he charged up again and Goombella attacked, even though it usually did 6 damage it still left him with 1HP, but Delandra's attack caused the aura to completely engulf him…

"… Hmph, this is the end. But I have advice for you" He looked at Goombella "Don't waste your time hoping she will come to your side when you need her, she is only in this for herself and no one else" He then seemed to disintegrate into nothingness.  
When he faded a long silence filled the room.

"Horrible man" Delandra shook her head

"Vivian you okay?" Goombella looked at her fallen friend

There wasn't a response

Delandra approached the pedestal where the orb flashed a brilliant light as she picked it up, before walking to Goombella's side. "Will she be alright?"

"Yeah, that attack that came after her when she was hidden really caught her by surprise, could you help her?"

"Of course, I want to thank you both for your help. So if you need my help to find them all, I will travel with you"  
Goombella nodded "Sure, no way we would have got this far without you" she knew that Vivian would be too thrilled with the idea but Delandra seemed to know a lot more about the orbs and for that alone she would be useful.

A/N: I just realised now when creating this how similar it was to Koops' story with Hooktail eating Koopley but unlike the two Koopas, she is none too fond of her Daddy. Oh yeah, I gave Vivian a rough time again didn't I? Well personally I didn't like how veil/outta sight was the easy way out against charge moves and even the Shadow Queen gets sucked into that trap.


	13. Fire cave of Riverside part 2

Random Chao: So many reviews and I know I emailed you about 'em but still I like to cover them for all to see. I spell RoGueport wrong? So you're right. Mirage actually fits really well into what I'm doing for the next orb on the K side of things. She actually has some indirect involvement this chapter, something I hadn't planned on originally but hey it worked really well because what happened was funny but a little stupid too.

Ms. Mowz is a Squeek, that's the name of their race if you are curious. Also a female Ratooey would look really weird, and hardly fit for being a spy. I think I've got a good handle of how Mirage will work while not making her too similar to Rouge (that's how I spell it right). I'm just trying to work out whether she will be in chapter 13 or chapter 15.

Smith: You're reviews may be small giving me little to reply on but hey I don't care how I get readers and decent reviewers so keep giving those 'awesome' reviews.

As a side note I want to inform you all that if you're trying to get me to read your stories by reviewing be direct and tell me, I read a lot so I may miss your story.

Let's see some story!

The alternate boss music from Super Mario sunshine came on. King K, AJ and even the creature looked totally confused.

"Oh sorry…" Andy looked embarrassed as he turned off his mailbox SP

King K stopped staring at Andy and looked again at the creature "I've never seen anythin' like it. You have any ideas?"

"Uh… it looks like a fire shifter, it's supposed to be a mythical creature in Leincart Mythology. Max HP is 30, Attack is 5, defence is 0. It wouldn't surprise me if he had a stronger attack too. Every two turns fire Goombas appear, but the creature gets progressively weaker each time it's made to spread its flames, so either use ice storms or just go for the Goombas and pick him off that way, and of course touching him directly will hurt"

K directly attacked the shifter putting him down to 28.

The shifter threw a flame wave hitting AJ, he guarded but it still took 4 off him.

"I don't think I can take another one of those"

King K struck once more taking a further 2HP, AJ attacked taking him to 24. K had hoped the creature would just go after him, but it wasn't to be, gathering a fire ball he lobbed it over King K and hit AJ directly causing him to drop. Two fire Goombas also appeared in front of the shifter. Andy replaced his fallen team member and drew out one of the two ice storms they had picked up, using it, he eliminated the Goombas and dropped the shifter by a further 4HP. He let out a groan as this attack hit.

"Curses! He just had to reveal the thing about the ice storm" The shifter seemed to be getting smaller, his attack did 2 damage to King K after a successful guard.

King K slammed his shell into him dropping him by 3HP.

"I get it now. It's a fire creature, the weaker it gets the smaller it is" Andy smirked before doing his taunting attack. He whistled loudly before shouting out "I've seen Fuzzies do more damage then you"

The flames shifted into ball and dived at Andy, however Andy was more then ready for the attack and guarded taking Andy to 7HP. King K repeated his last attack dropping him to 14HP. Andy just braced himself for another attack

"Time for something a little more special" The shifter then summoned a gigantic fire ball "You think I am weak do you? Eat this!" The shifter released it immediately at Andy taking 6 damage from him even after a successful guard, however the creature itself had become smaller yet again as two more Goombas appeared.

"Alright, been savin' this" King K drew out the healing orb, it magically floating around the three of them and Andy recovered 4HP, King K recovered 2HP and the passed out AJ gained 1HP too, he regained consciousness standing up although looking exhausted. Andy then used the last ice storm, taking 5HP this time leaving him with 9 while also ko'ing the Goombas once more. The shifter was now King K's height, he threw a punch at Andy although the attack did only 1 damage. The Koopa smiled cockily damaging him for 5 damage while Andy braced for an attack, the shifter attacked Andy once more this time doing no damage at all. K finished the fiery creature with a shell toss sending him flat onto the ground.

"Too… good… You as a group work well" The fiery creature seemed rather graceful in defeat "I had to test you as one who does not have the right qualities cannot possibly control the orb, but it is apparent you are already familiar with another so I have no hesitation in trusting you with this" The creature lifted up the orb throwing it to King K.

"Thanks man, sorry about the beatin'" K braced the orb against his chest safely catching it

"It is I who should apologise, I forget that there are others outside the cave who do not allow entry easily. But I must be leaving now. Before I do there are two things I have to say, firstly that heart block will also restore orb charge, secondly there is a warp pipe at the end of this room to get to entrance but it vanishes on exit so you can't use it backwards" The shifter then dived into the lava

"Whew, that was rough. I'm glad we can use this again" AJ made a line for the heart block as 5 coins mysteriously vanished as the energy of all three members and the two orbs were magically restored.

"Let's get out of this furnace pronto" Andy headed for the warp pipe that had appeared and the two Koopas followed him in.

Excess Express – To Riverside from Poshley heights

Peach stared blankly out the window, she wondered how panicked Toadsworth was, how frantically some would be searching hoping that nothing horrible had happened to her. No, unlike before it was common knowledge that she had willingly disappeared, although it wouldn't be the first time Toadsworth came to such a conclusion, even her most recent disappearance was first thought of as her leaving on her own accord.

"Princess I have lunch if you want it" Edde's voice called out to her

Peach lifted her sunglasses. The Doogan came closer, she couldn't see him but sensed he felt apprehensive about coming near her.

"Listen Princess, they aren't worth thinking about, you told us yourself that they drove you crazy and you needed some time to yourself, you are entitled to that you know, and it's their own fault that they didn't see you getting stressed" Edde threw out all these words and Peach agreed with all of them

Turning to him she sighed once more "Yes, I know you're right, I just can't help feeling guilty about it all. If only I had told Toadsworth or given a message to Mario, telling them of my plans..." Peach stopped her sentence

Edde waited to make absolutely sure Peach wasn't going to continue as not to rudely cut her off "Princess, he wouldn't have let you go anywhere do you think and where is Mario anyway?"

"Oh? He's probably just relaxing somewhere… having fun"

A house somewhere in the Mushroom kingdom

Mario is seen cleaning out the bottom of a kitchen sink as loads of junk came out from underneath

"Mumma mia, I think it is time for me to quit my day job hmm…" Mario scratched his chin before getting back to work

Back on the Excess Express

"I just didn't want to bother him with something like this. He cares about me I know, but… I just didn't feel it was right to drag him into this, you came after hearing my story so it was a bit different and even now, perhaps I should not have accepted Goombario's offer"

"I can't speak for Lakilester but Goombario is a kind hearted guy, he will help out anybody who needs it. As for me, well I… just wanted the change of pace. Oh and Princess, Goombario and Lakilester are sightseeing in the dining car if you are curious"

"Edde, can I ask a favour. Call me Peach, I know your trying to be respectful but just relax around me, I don't particularly want to be reminded of my title right now" It was then Peach noticed the food Edde had left on the table "Thanks for lunch though"

Edde smiled "That's quite alright. Although Rogueport is dangerous, are you really sure you want to be there?"

"Rogueport is not all what seems, when Toadsworth and I stopped there for fuel my first thought was how dreadful the place looked. I soon came to the conclusion that despite the trying conditions of everyone who lived there, the town was still full of life. Also nobody will ask me questions, which is what I want right now. If something comes from my visit to Professor Frankly, then so be it"

Edde thought Peach's view on Rogueport was slightly naïve however didn't reply. There was one good point she had, that nobody asked any questions. He had hoped that this Professor Frankly would reveal something useful to her, just so he could stick around Peach. She just seemed to make him forget about the problems in his own life.

Riverside cave

When the three exited the mountain they noticed something very unusual, it was raining heavily.

Andy stepped out from the shelter of the cave "This is weird; I thought they said it never rained here"

AJ stood aside him looking over Sisariel's camp towards the station "Didn't Sisariel say that her sister said that the orb was moved here 150 years ago, so do you think that the orb caused a drought or something?"

"Maybe there is a connection but it's not important right now. Let's just get back to the station" Andy and the others walked off the mountain

The walk was somewhat easier because it was clear in daylight and they could see where they were heading. They were at the station and looked at the time table; it would be about 5 minutes before the train came.

King K found a bench under some shelter and sat on it "Well nothin' more to do but wait"

"Hey what's that in the sky?" Andy pointed even with the poor vision two different sizes blurs were coming closer and closer with speed.

"Not another Magikoopa" AJ spotted it too "Hmm… maybe not, it's a bit too big to be a Magikoopa"

However he soon realised it was much worse when the big thing was revealed to be Bowser's infamous Clown car along with Kammy Koopa on her broom with Koopenson riding in a side pod of the clown car.

"This is degrading… For once I hope you're right about this Kammy" Koopenson looked to her

"I am I see them already"

Bowser laughed in his usual fashion "Bwhahaha. Excellent my brainy hag, these upgrades are handy too, except where'd you place the landing button I had here?"  
Kammy stared at Bowser with a confused look "It's where it always is my lord"

"Are you sure? I don't see it anywhere…"

They saw Bowser approaching however couldn't make a clean get away, it was open air and the door to the inside was locked.

AJ took a deep breath "I have a plan, just play along and give me the orbs, if it doesn't work we are screwed anyway right?"

King K reluctantly handed AJ the two orbs "I hope you know what you're doin'"

Bowser's clown car crashed directly in the middle of the rail tracks about 10 metres short of the trio. "So… we met at last" Bowser spoke as if nothing was amiss, even though he had just crawled out of the car which had been wedged in between the platform.

Koopenson was thrown out onto the other side of the platform due to Bowser's sudden stop and was face flat before quickly jumping up "Hey you, we'll make this simple. Surrender yourself and those orbs quietly and I'll give you a nice room and your friends go free, otherwise…" Koopenson trailed off

"Otherwise?" AJ questioned with an unusual air of confidence

"We throw you and your friends into the worst torture chamber we can find" Kammy finished for him

"Yes, that's right, so you don't want to put your friends in danger do you?" Koopenson smirked

"Hey is it true you couldn't a crush a super soda can? Or you were totally exhausted after running 100 metres?"

"What! Who told you that untrue rumour? Tell me now!" Koopenson's cool and calm attitude had been completely lost.

AJ merely smirked in reply, K was surprised to see his friend like this, just what was he playing at.

Koopenson turned bright red with anger "WHY YOU DIRTY RAT! You started those rumours didn't you, I am far stronger then you could ever hope to be"

"Prove it! Without your goon squad if you don't mind, otherwise hey, it would just prove my point"

"You are in no position to make such demands" Kammy pointed her wand sternly

Koopenson winded his fist backwards "Leave him Kammy, he's mine. Alright, I'll beat your shell inside out, with your friends and Lord Bowser as my witness"

AJ and Koopenson faced off against each other. AJ made a quick analysis to himself.

'_Max HP is 12, Attack is 4, defence is 1. Might have another attack I'm unaware of, either way, I'll need to use the orbs to come out of this one. Should be easy to block his attacks, at least I have to stall long enough for that train to come. I have to' _AJ was slightly worried, but he didn't allow it to show

Koopenson ducked into his shell and went at AJ, AJ blocked Koopenson's attack dealing AJ 2 damage. Going after one of the orbs he drew out a crimson orb, and holding it upwards as it charged up with a lot of energy, he released it catching Koopenson completely off guard, the flames seemed slightly weakened by the downpour but the force knocked Koopenson over dealing him 5 damage burning him slightly. Koopenson was unable to get up, the blow seemed to cause him some pain which brought a smile to King K's face, his HP was 6 now.

AJ went after his floored target lowering his HP to 4. Koopenson was able to get up he was looking furious now, as the burn did another 1 damage taking him to 3HP wearing off then. "You little punk… you don't fight fair"

To this AJ laughed "Fighting fair ha! That's rich coming from you!" He followed his words up with a shell toss, doing 1 damage, Koopenson then charged a little more, even though AJ guarded he felt Koopenson pierce right through him, doing three damage, leaving just 2HP. AJ looked at Koopenson, he looked worn down but still had a bit of fight left, he drew a light blue orb, the light glowed around him restoring 5HP, putting him back to his Max of 7. Koopenson did the same attack again piercing AJ's defence; neither of the orbs could be used now.

He charged at Koopenson the hit landed perfectly, Koopenson used a shell toss again however it was a different kind, it headed in a strange upwards direction which should floor somebody by the impact if they were not ready for it, while it unexpectedly hit AJ right on the jaw, the force of the attack was a little off allowing him to maintain his balance, but the attack still hurt. Using his strength he used another shell toss and this attack finally finished his opponent off.

"You… jerk; you cheated"

AJ approached his fallen opponent and reached for one of two things hanging around Koopenson's neck that couldn't be seen underneath the camouflage shirt he was wearing. AJ seemed to find what he was looking for. "A power diamond I knew it. So I used the orbs, you used this, we are even"

Kammy was about to cast a spell however they heard a loud steam engine sound, all of them turned around to see the train ramming right into Bowser's clown car completely wrecking it.

"NOOOO! My beautiful CAR!" Bowser shouted out covering his eyes

"What was that loud crashing sound?" A crowd of people came out of the train. However on seeing Bowser most of them screamed and ran back in. Only four were standing, namely Peach, Goombario, Lakilester and Edde

"Bowser? What is he doing here?" Peach gasped in surprise

"Causing trouble I bet! Those guys must be holding them off. Let's go in and help them" Goombario and the others charged in

Bowser stopped his mopping to look up at the new arrivals "What is this? The hero squad? I cannot believe it, it's that stupid Mario wannabe Goomba"

"Bowser, you're outnumbered, I order you to let them go" Peach spoke firmly

"Who do you think you are? Princess Peach? Nobody orders me around"

"But that IS Princess Peach. The hair is a dead give away" Kammy pointed out

In this discussion Lakilester had hinted for K, AJ and Andy to get on the train unnoticed from the rear of the train. After they had got on Lakilester gave a signal, Edde spotted Lakilester's signal, he then made one step forward telling Peach and Goombario that Lakilester was successful.

"Alright enough chit chat, I'm going to kidnap Princess Peach right after I deal with these losers" Bowser threateningly stomped the ground. He was too busy trying to be intimidating to notice that the train was pulling away and that Peach, and the other two were on it.

"But your massiveness, they are getting away. Well they are not important, the orbs are our top priority so let's…" Kammy turned around and noticed the trio had vanished as well. She then saw Andy poking his head out side of the train making a face to her "Curse YOU! You'll not get away with this!" Kammy shouted

"I saw… that… but you wouldn't listen… its all your fault hag" Koopenson was on his feet but groaned still in pain holding his stomach where a fair few of AJ's blows had made their mark.

Bowser then breathed fire over Koopenson, just as Kammy was about to let out a cheer she was hit too.

"You are both hopeless. Kammy forgets to put in a landing system and my precious car gets trashed, then you end up losing a duel to an everyday street Koopa. Then you let them all escape and as usual we end up with nothing and to finish it all off, we are in the middle of NOWHERE" Bowser let out a loud roar to let out his frustration.

On the train

They were walking towards the rear of the train and met back up with King K, Andy, AJ and Lakilester

"Wow, thanks a lot you guys. You really saved our necks" Andy looked to King K who was helping AJ walk to the cabin "You okay AJ?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine, that last one hit me right on the jaw, wasn't expecting it" What AJ said and how he looked were two different things, he had a mark where Koopenson had made his mark and his mouth had a bit of blood, the conductor came by with some ice and a cloth applying it to the injury.

King K stopped before their cabin as Andy opened the door "I think you oughta rest, got nothin' to do anyway"

AJ nodded before lying on the made bed not bothering to pull down the sheets, he wasn't sleepy just exhausted. King K went back out to join the others. Andy was speaking "Oh yeah and by the way, how come the train didn't stop before it ran over Bowser's car thing?"

Peach smiled "The conductor says the driver was too busy paying attention to the strange weather and didn't see it until it was too late. Thankfully we didn't need to refuel desperately or we may have run into trouble. Anyway who are you all?"

"My name's Andy… King K's the one with the slang complex and AJ's the blooded up one"

"I see, not to be intrusive but what did you do to bring Bowser about?"

"It's a long story, but it seems there are two things they are wantin' now. AJ had some info that would have hurt their interests badly, they wanted to see to it that he shut up, an' they also wanted these ancient things we got"

"You were very lucky to get out of this unharmed… well except for your friend, but it could have been considerably worse"

"Yeah anyway, it's nice to meet you Princess, and thanks again but I'm pretty beat myself, so I'll just be restin' up" King K made his excuse to leave before going into the cabin. Andy having nothing to say followed.

When they entered Andy instantly turned on his curiosity mode "Why didn't you ask Peach why she was here? I mean she wouldn't have answered me, because let's face it I'm a bandit, she wouldn't have trusted me but you're like a boy scout, so why didn't you ask?"

"None of my business B-money" King K's short and simple reply

"And besides K wouldn't be much of a boy scout if he asked nosy questions would he?" AJ chipped in

"Party poopers" Andy folded his arms in disapproval "Does nothing make you curious"

"Well one thing does, you got a mail before. Did you read it? What did it say?" AJ changed the subject in a way that King K sensed because he knew him, but Andy was oblivious to it.

"Well, it's not important"

King K did his trademark grin "No, you don't get off that easy dog. You say we aren't curious enough, how about we practice with you"

Andy grumbled "Fine, it's from my bandit friends, they didn't take too kindly to me vanishing, the guy who planned the attack probably knew it was my fault things didn't work out because I didn't fight you, but hey I've got no regrets, this is far better then anything those stick brains could come up with"

King K thought that things were going well, they got the orb and evaded Bowser once more. With their mode of transport disabled chances are they wouldn't be hearing from them for a while, but in the back of his mind came a more negative point. They couldn't keep running forever, there would have to be one time where there would be nowhere to run and their only option was to fight directly against the Koopa King, but it couldn't be impossible for another Koopa to topple him. That slightly timid looking Koopa had a role to play in their adventure and surely Mario faced Bowser more then once. However Koops had the benefit of being with Mario, King K had no such luxury.


	14. From Dark to Darker

Random Chao: I know when Mirage will enter the story, I'm pretty secure on that. As for her deal with Andy, I think it'll be better if they don't know each other. You'll see why soon enough.

Smith: Hey as long as I'm not making some awful mistake and you're too nice to tell me. As long as you like what I'm doing, that is all I care for.

Goombella, Delandra and Kolorado were in Delandra's small house. Goombella had emailed Professor Frankly to inform him of their success. Vivian was still passed out from the battle; the shock of the attack must have got to her more then anything else. However not long after she had sent the mail Frankly had replied.

Goombella,

Excellent work on retrieving the orb, in addition the orb of the past must have enough energy by now. If it shows past memories in its reflection it means Vivian can travel backwards again. In her current state it will be better if it is used now, according to the book the memories stick in ones head better when the target is asleep. There is a lot of interesting information in here and I'll update you on it very soon.

Professor Frankly

Goombella found the greenish orb, images of her going to school on her first day came to her, she was always smart, even as a kid but she was still nervous. Brushing aside those thoughts she called over Kolorado.

"Put this in Vivian's arms for me will you?"

Kolorado took it and had memories of him marrying his wife and wondered how she was faring, he would visit her after he saw Frankly one last time, provided she hadn't lost her patience with him.

When the orb was placed in Vivian's hands she flinched slightly… however then quickly drifted back into a deep sleep.

Vivian opened her eyes and saw a great palace, the ceilings were quite high and as her focused moved downwards she saw a round table. 9 people of varies kinds were sitting and talking, each had an orb of a different colour.

"Beni boy, your friend is awake" A female Koopa on the table called

Ben stood up from his spot with a screech of his chair "Hey Vivian… You passed out before, just after Beldam and her 'Queen' left"

"Uh really?" Vivian knew what had happened she had somehow travelled backwards in time and was a little more ready for the situation, but what she wasn't ready for that she may not return to where she left off. "How long have I been out for?"

"Not long, just over an hour. We were just talking about you actually. You are using this green orb to be here are you not?" Ben picked up the orb in front of him

Vivian didn't know how to answer that question. Ben saw her reluctance to answer "Relax, I myself created this orb, so I should know when one uses its powers to be here. So do you have any idea how far backwards in time you are?"

"Uh… from what I hear… I think it's about a thousand years ago, just a bit over"

Ben gave a sigh of relief "Well it's good to know our kind is still alive. However it's still a little concerning, this orb can only be used to transport you to this time period when something concerning them is going to happen"

"Indeed, the boy speaks the truth. Vivian my dear, I am Emperor Shalenza, creator of the group S.O.S.K, shells, orbs, shadows and kings. While in fact only one of them is known as a King and 2 of them are women, we use that term for simplicity. 9 orbs between us" Emperor Shalenza was a shadow he was taller then most shadows Vivian had seen and wore royal red robes.

An elderly Goomba from across the room joined the conversation "Yes, the Emperor of course, doubles up on being a shadow and a ruler"

The Emperor again took over conversation "And so now we come to the reason why that orb has brought you here. An unfortunate drawback to these orbs is that they cannot distinguish good from evil, while this is not a problem if they remain in the right hands, the 'what if' plagued everyone's minds. So Benjamin used his knowledge of time and space and created this orb, if in the hands of someone evil it will seek out someone who can potentially restore things to their rightful state. If you are truly Beldam's sister, then we can say it did its job"

Vivian was taking all this in "Uh, okay"

While everyone was talking to her, Vivian glanced around the table. She spotted 2 shadows which were Shalenza and Ben, 3 Koopas, 2 being women and one of these women was wearing a bright blue Magikoopa robe, the other Koopa had a purple shell and looked young. The other four were the elderly male Goomba, a female Boo who seemed to be a little bit of a goof off, an energetic female Toad, and a timid male Blooper who looked out of place not being in water.

The Magikoopa stopped staring into her orb and looked up to the others "Beldam has returned to the chamber"

"Excellent, let's just see what the 'Queen' got her to do" Shalenza and the others gathered around the Magikoopa

Vivian was confused about what was going on "What?"

"This is the prophecy orb. It is similar to the past orb except in reverse, it grants the ability to see what is in certain people's minds and what could be a danger"

When Vivian gazed into the orb she felt as if she had been transported. She saw the Shadow Queen had a golden necklace around her neck, unlike her form a thousand of years later she was not so demon like, she actually had a body and was considerably taller then Beldam. Vivian realised she was in the Shadow Queen's room although Vivian appeared to be invisible and she couldn't see anyone else except Beldam and the Queen.

"Do you like it my Queen?"

"It is perfect Beldam, you did well. Now I think I am ready for the wedding"

"Yes, when tonight comes you will have power over all. That love spell was simply ingenious and that foolish King is completely under your command. Although what will you do when Shalenza's shadow army rebel? My shadows in training are too incompetent to face even one of them yet alone an army"

"Beldam you are an admirable servant, but may I give you some advice?"

"But of course my Queen"

"You are too harsh to others. You have to learn the art of forgiveness and use whatever services someone can offer you. If you are always critical and only pick fault they are hardly likely to continue serving you, and they may even betray you"

Beldam nodded however didn't really understand why she had said this, she was popular with all her friends.

When Beldam didn't reply the Shadow Queen continued "In any case a lot of people are loyal to the Leincart King, I am confident that if there is a rebellion and it comes to war we will come out victorious"

Vivian then began to get that effect that told her time was up. When she had opened her eyes she was no longer in the Shadow Queen's chamber, she saw Rougeport in the distance, they were still on the water and on a big high class ferry.

"Omigosh, Vivian! We were worried we didn't know how long you'd be in the past for"

"Uh? I couldn't have been there longer then 20 minutes… but since we approaching Rougeport, it must have been a lot longer. Maybe that last battle took a lot out of me, I'm starving"

"Not surprising, you've been out for 2, almost 3 days. We decided not to wait any longer and returned to Rogueport, hoping you'd wake up"

"3 days? No wonder I'm hungry" Vivian went to the counter and bought a choco cake from the sweet shop on board.

The ship docked and the four of them got off and headed straight for Frankly's office.

"Ah Goombella, Vivian, Kolorado and another new guest"

"Yeah this is Delandra, she had this spear which was connected to the orbs and she knows a lot too"

"Hm. Like Mario before you, you bring a new person almost every time you see me. Jokes aside, let's get down to business. Firstly Vivian, any helpful information this time?"

"Uh, I found out who the original 9 orb creators were. Oh also I found out that the Queen is about to get married, she and Beldam are predicting a rebellion"

Truthfully though the thing that stuck in Vivian's mind the most was the advice the Shadow Queen had given Beldam. Vivian thought that if Beldam had listened to her things could have been very different. Vivian would never have allied herself with Mario and potentially the Shadow Queen would have been released once more. As much as she cared for her sister in hindsight it was better that she was cruel to her so she came to her senses and did what was right.

The Professor nodded after a period of thought "Yes this book tells me about that, so while it's good to be able to see things happening first hand most of your information I will already know. Still it is not a waste of time, not everything may be recorded especially when it does come to war. Anyway the thing that is most interesting is that with the ancient writing that's in this book, apparently its magically coded so that only direct descendants of the original 9 can understand it. Even without anybody to show you, it is possible for any descendant to progressively understand. That spear, it can also translate ancient writing. However it can only be used by descendants too so there is no loop hole"

"But Professor that would mean you are…" Goombella started her sentence

"Yes, I know. It means that our new guest Delandra, myself as well as that red shelled Koopa are indeed descendants from the original 9 who created the orbs. It means that something happened in my family regarding the orb, and I doubt very much I am the only one. The Koopas were successful retrieved the fire orb from Riverside cave, they emailed me a while back and should be back any moment. Take that orb for instance, it wasn't in the possession of anybody just in a cave"

"So where to now Professor?"

"Well let's do the usual throw the orb in there"

Delandra placed the orb into the clock as Frankly shone its light against the wall.

"Hm. This, is interesting, it says the location is in the Great tree. That makes things easy, you know the territory Goombella"

Goombella suddenly remembered "Wait! The Puni orb! We had that thing in our hands the entire time, sure it helped guiding those Puni's but it didn't seem all that important. But didn't the elder allow Mario to keep that? So why does the location still show the great tree?"

"That's what you'll have to find out. Kolorado you going along?"

"No. I am sitting this one out, I wasn't much help to them last time around. Also I think the wife is getting annoyed again and I don't want Parakarry coming after me with another message so I'd better head back. I shall Kooper if he's interested in joining you. Goombella, you heard of Kooper? He helped Mario retrieve the Star Rod or something like that from Bowser"

"I heard Mario had a group of people with him on recovering the Star rod and I've met Bow who travelled with him then but you don't really hear their names. So no I haven't heard of him but I'll take your word for it"

Frankly nodded in approval "That's all settled then. Is there anything else?"

"Yeah, we ran into those x-nauts again. They are working with my sister but to be truthful I don't quite understand why. Oh and something else, the orbs cannot tell the difference between good and evil so they created that green orb to restore things if something went wrong"

"Yes, that too was in the book, puzzling though. As for your sister, it seems she did not understand what that orb did and what's its true purposes were. Whatever the case her mistake gave us an advantage but of course we still need to be careful"

"Okay, if that's all then, we'll see you soon" Goombella and the others except Kolorado headed out the door

When they had returned to the centre to get some food a small crowd had gathered around and judging by the cries and shouts it seems as if there was some sort of fight, but it didn't seem like a standard turf war between the Robbos and Piantas but it was difficult to see anything. Vivian and Delandra headed into the bar while Goombella looked to see what was happening.

The bar had progressively turned into a restaurant with Zess T.'s help, in an attempt to restore Rougeport but more accurately, make money.

"Hey I'll have a shroom steak thanks" Vivian felt like something pricy and since Beldam was no longer around to pick on her she could do almost anything she wanted. Delandra just took a quiet seat in the corner and Goombella, King K, AJ and Andy soon entered and took a table and started talking.

As Goombella socialised with the other three it was quickly apparent how much of a mood maker Goombella was. Vivian ordered her steak and it came about 7 minutes later, in this period she and Delandra had not exchanged a single word. Vivian couldn't care less as she was hungry while Delandra just seemed to be in another world not interested in having any conversation. It didn't take long for Vivian to finish it off and they both seemed eager to leave, Goombella noticed how quiet it was and decided they shouldn't waste any more time just to break the tension.

Heading back down to the bottom of Rougeport and then into the room of warp pipes that could take them to Petalburg, the great tree, or even as far away as Poshley heights. However their destination was the Great tree, so jumping into the correct pipe they soon realised all was not well in the Tree.

"What's going on?" Vivian looked at the tree it seemed dark and gloomy. The sky matched this and so did the soil, it was as if a dark presence was shadowing the entire area, not too unlike when the shadow queen was revived.

Delandra put her spear down into the soil, a feeling of fear came over her "I can sense darkness everywhere"

"Let's just look inside the tree, see if Punio or anyone else is around"

Inside the main chamber of the tree it was deserted, however there were signs that a battle had taken place, the pillars were knocked over and some of the grass had patches of flame.

"Punio! Elder? Jabble? Anybody!" Goombella cried out, her voice echoed but there was no reply

Proceeding on further much of the same was seen in other areas of the tree, they began to think the worst had happened that both the Punis and Jabbies had been wiped out. They came to where the shop should be and instead of that 'invisible thingy' as Punio called it being there it was replaced by what looked like a spider web.

Goombella recognised it on sight "Arantula web, there used to be only Piders in here, I cannot stand Piders let alone Arantulas"

"Darkness flows in this too, they may have powered up the predators in the tree with a dark power. I may be able to shift this" Delandra drew out the white shining orb and her spear, she chanted something and a beam of light hit the web and it crumbled. However two Arantulas dropped down.

Goombella and Vivian jumped onto the scene.

"Yu..ck.. gross, ok… that's a Dark Arantula. AAAHHH! Uh… Even though I'm totally spooked by spiders normally this Arantula is much scarier and uglier then usual. I honestly didn't think that was possible. HP is 10, Attack is 8, defence is 0. It's stronger then the standard Arantula but much less HP. Its web wads can poison you so watch for that, oh yeah they also have this sticky web attack which stops one of us running or switching out. Please we gotta take them out fast… they are like something I see in nightmares"

Vivian used fiery jinx, taking each one down to 5HP, the first Arantula attacked spitting out a web wad at Goombella, she guarded against the impact while the second one fired a sticky web at Goombella. Vivian and Goombella used their respective normal attacks which defeated their enemies.

"Bleck… I can't stand spiders normally but these ones are totally gross"

Delandra studied the fallen Arantulas "They are affected by the dark aura of this place. It gives them more power but drains their life force, if left alone eventually this force will drain all life from them"

Vivian headed inside the shop, but she couldn't get in very far as several Jabbies and Punis were crammed in there.

"Oh thank goodness… hey everyone is that girl who travelled with Mario? She'll get us out of this one. That's why you're here huh?"

"Calm yourself Punio, it's bad enough having to be stuck in here with all the Punis and Jabbies, but I must say I am relieved you are here. Goombanna isn't it?"

"Uh, actually it's Goombella but anyway what's going on?"

"Some dark force it's draining everything of life, this is the only safe haven in the entire tree. Oh one thing, those vile x-naut things came by they seemed to be looking for the Puni Orb for some reason, but of course Marty-o has this thing and that's what I told them. They left without causing trouble although I think they had something to do with this darkness"

"You see we are looking for the Puni Orb too, but… an ancient item that puts these orbs together pointed us here, but if Mario still has it…"

It seemed like a light bulb went off in Delandra's head "Goombella there is something I didn't think of. What if it is not that Puni Orb we are searching for? Just how old is this orb?"

"I'm told about 870 years old. It's been handed down through generations of Puni elders"

They all came to the same conclusion, it was impossible that the Puni Orb was what they were after.

"Oh, I did not see a Puni as part of the 9 on that table" Vivian added

Punio moved closer to have his say "Well, originally the Puni's did have another orb according to a story that tells of it being a gift from someone, they were told to protect it and in turn that orb would protect the Punis. However something happened with it, so it was buried somewhere. The current Puni orb replaced it, but if you say something pointed you here and the Puni orb is not what you are after, could it be that the orb was buried here?"

Just then they heard noises outside…

"I think we should check it out, just so nothing gets in" Vivian headed to the exit and took a peek outside but she saw nothing.

The three of them cautiously looked outside. When they came closer two shadows rose from the ground.

"Beldam! And Marilyn?" Vivian gasped on spotting on sisters. Then someone else too joined the shadows.

"Doopliss too, but he is going for a new fashion statement with the black sheet?"

"Wait Goombella… something is really wrong, they do not seem themselves…" Vivian noticed a red tinge in the eyes of all three.

"Cooome join us…"

Delandra observed the shadow sirens from a distance "I bet they have been infected by the darkness too. Perhaps they got more then what they bargained for"

Goombella noticed a dark aura surrounded each one of them. "Well I suppose we were going to have to beat on them at some point anyway"

To Vivian it was kind of spooky to see her sisters like this and just as they were starting the battle Doopliss shifted into Vivian and it scared her further to see a darker version of herself.


	15. Same fight, different rules

Random Chao: Yes, this chapter features Mirage, this wasn't on the plan before to be truthful. She was going to be in it two chapters later making her entry more mysterious however I found that she fits in much better now. Let me know how I do with her, I can always edit this chapter if she is not to your expectations. Sorry about the delay too. Remember people Mirage is random Chao's character not mine.

Dogdigger: Glad you think so, Paper Mario 2 was a really cool game. I liked it for a lot of reasons but one of them is that a lot of characters have tiny little details about them. I believe that everyone has a story to tell.

The Excess Express pulled into Rougeport station. Peach and her group were eager to get off, she walked quickly off to the west side of town however there was somebody waiting for her. She gasped silently

Toadsworth approached her he also had a few of the castle guards with him "Princess, that you?"

"Uh… you talkin' to me" Peach put on a big accent although putting on voices was not one of her strengths

"I guessed as much. With greatest respect… Are you out of your mind?"

"The question is pal, are you outta yours? Leave her alone if you know what's good for ya" Lakilester drew a spiny out from his cloud

Peach dropped her arm calmly in front of Lakilester "Please there is no need for that. Toadsworth, that treasure map you found before, I have found another clue for it and I'm here to work out its meaning"

"Does treasure cause everybody to lose all sense of responsibility, Princess you have enough riches and have a job to do"

"I'm aware, but I've never felt more capable, it is not the fortune I care about. This is something I have to do for myself. Nothing you do or say will change my mind. Now if you'll excuse me" Peach and her friends left a stunned Toadsworth.

They entered the east side but before going into Frankly office Peach stopped "How did he know I would be here anyway? I guess catching the Excess Express wasn't the best idea, but it doesn't matter now" Peach took off her sunglasses and changed her hair style back to how it usually sits before walking into Frankly's office "My goodness Princess Peach, how nice to see you again"

"Yes, it's nice to see you too. I have a few items that may be of interest to you"

Peach laid out the map and her replica orb on the desk

"Ah… it's funny you should bring this to me. You remember Goombella? She is looking for these orbs. Now let's see, I don't remember reading about this item but anyway"

Peach showed him how she created the marks on the map "I'm willing to bet that's the locations for something"

"Indeed it is, but… there are only 3 marks, there are 9 of these orbs. Could it be there are more then 9? Or did they leave more then one clue. Anyway I'm sure you are aware where this is, they are all in the same land after all"

"Yes, it's where Daisy lives. Sarasaland, so shall we go there?"

Frankly nodded, still in thought.

With this the 4 of them headed for the Rogueport dock and left for Sarasaland. As Frankly saw them leave he thought out loud "This is odd, I don't remember a map, or duplicate orbs being mentioned in that book… maybe it happened after. Well I guess we'll find out"

Meanwhile…

It did not take too long for King K, AJ and Andy to get into the town centre and just as fast they ran into trouble.

"Hey you! Its payback time" A male voice followed by a paratroopa landed on AJ's head flipping him over. It was Parakenny and Aliciagooma who all seemed very keen to fight

"Cheapness… sheer cheapness" AJ muttered on his shell "K, go get 'em"

The previous analysis had revealed a HP increase from 3 to 5 to Parakenny and 5 to 8 for Aliciagoom. Whether there were any other surprises was unknown and his Koopa partner was in no position to find out.

K decided it would be best to get the paratroopa out of action at least flipping him over, so went for the air tackle gaining some air against the wall he tackled the Paratroopa to the ground. Aliciagoom then headbonked the defenceless AJ twice for 4 damage. K used shell toss and this was enough to defeat the paratroopa, AJ sprung to his feet just in time to protect against Aliciagoom's attack. A crowd had begun to build to watch the fight.

"Stop wastin' our time, we got things to do" King K let out his frustration on Aliciagoom dealing her 2 more damage, AJ followed through however the Rawk Hawk fan girl wasn't through yet. She drew out a strange sheep…

"Sleepy sheep! Heads up!"

The sheep came running in and put King K calmly to sleep, AJ evaded the effect.

AJ looked down to his asleep partner and back to Aliciagoom as he attacked again "Man, your cheap tricks never run out"

"Cheap? I'm just evening the numbers" The Goomba went for the asleep Koopa bouncing off his shell dealing him 1 damage and flipping him over dealing 2 more however it would not prove to do much, King K woke up and realised his position but AJ was able to finish Aliciagoom off as not to leave his partner open to further attack.

K stood up and looked over his fallen opponents "Hey, if I were you, I'd stay out of our way from now on, you dig?"

"No… not fair… We'll get you" Aliciagoom struggled on the ground

"K, what's going on?"

King K saw Goombella "They have been botherin' us. This Parakenny wanted to pick a fight and he's annoyed me three times now, the next time I'm gunna break his nose, it'll match those trashy wings"

Goombella looked to Aliciagoom and her friend "You guys okay?"

"We're fine you… you… cow, stay away from me" Aliciagoom harshly got up crushing Goombella's toe in the process, this triggered AJ to shell toss Aliciagoom sending her back down.

Goombella stood between Aliciagoom and AJ "Alright, that's enough guys, break it up"

Leaving them there, K and his party followed Goombella into the bar.

Goombella then took a seat near the Koopas and Andy "Listen to me guys, Aliciagoom is bad news, I know you were only sticking up for me but just ignore her, as much as I'd like to headbonk her myself"

AJ folded his arms "Hmph. Okay, okay, but they seek us out. That girl has to learn to still her tongue"

"Maybe, but just do what you have to do and walk away, the fact she doesn't get your attention will agitate her more then anything else. That aside, how'd you met up with Andy"

As Andy told her his story and how he joined up with the Koopas, and about Glitzville shutting down King K noticed AJ seemed distant again, it was as if he was in a whole other world. K was able to read him well, it wasn't something he was stressing over but at the same time it was something he thought that was slightly important. After weighting it up K decided to play the game and find out what it was.

"Yo, anyone home…" K clicked his fingers in front of him

"Uh… no, leave a message after the tone"

"Yeah sounds like it too, what's on your mind this time?"

"Did you see the noticeboard when came here? One of the stories was about Koopenson's base getting raided. But I didn't tell anybody anything, Koopenson I bet thinks I told somebody"

"Even if he does, what do you care? First off you knocked 'is block off, secondly we are on Bowser's list of things to deal with anyway an' thirdly they are stranded at Riverside"

"Well, I'm not worried. It's just, I didn't do it. So who did?"

"I say it time and time again"

"Yeah I think too much, I know"

Soon after they left for Professor Frankly's office and entered.

"It's a trend honestly, walk in with someone new every time you see me. So who is this fellow?"

"I'm Bandy Andy, a glitz pit fighter like King K"

"Yeah anyway, we have the orb" K put it into the clock a map quickly formed upon the wall.

"Ah ha. Another one that's located in Leincart, it's in a place called Mouryville. Familiar to anyone?"

"Mouryville? More like Maulyville. K and I grew up there. It's the second largest city in Leincart, while it's always been a rough town recently I've heard worse stories"

K added to this "Yeah it used to be nicknamed Rainyville but now it's Maulyville because you just get chewed up and spat out if you don't know what you're doin'"

"So you know the land, well off you go then…"

King K then remembered something pulling out one of the diamonds "Wait, these things, you know where we can get them powered up?"

"Try Merlon next door, he's experienced in these things. Oh but before you leave, AJ I'd like a word, won't take long"

AJ was caught off guard but nodded "Go to next door then to the dock, I'll look for you there"

However when they looked next door no one was there.

"Odd. Should we ask him again?" Andy looked around the room nobody was around

"Naw AJ is speaking to him. But I just remembered somebody in Maulyville that could help, she's into these weird collectable things"

About 3 minutes later AJ came down he looked as though nothing was amiss. The boat had been stationary for about a minute and they all got on.

"What did Frankly want?"

"Nothing, just wanted to show me a few things in the book that may come in handy later"

2 hours later they had sailed into Malsanaro, got on a train straight to Mouryville. The sky was clear and it was also warmer then it was in Malsanaro, this place was warm for Leincart and it was always one of the last places for snow to fall if it fell at all, unlike Kollwa which was one of the first.

"Where to start, unlike before it's near impossible to work out based on its location" Andy looked around and saw what they meant by a 'rough neighbourhood'. A few broken windows, graffiti covered walls, litter covered streets but another thing was that there were actually a fair few cars, a lot of cities in the Mushroom Kingdom didn't have this but they weren't non existent especially when it came to Karting competitions, when the everyday transport could be used as obstacles.

Walking further into the town King K noticed that AJ was no longer with them.

"Huh?" Just as K had said this, two red bandits had dropped from the air. Without even a greeting a battle started. The bandits of course were no match as K and Andy dropped the first with combined attacks, the second charged at Andy but knowing his own technique the attack did tiny damage and the two were able to remove the bandit next turn. Beaten they ran off leaving a note behind deliberately.

K picked it up the message was simple; it was an advertisement for a fighting tournament. However there was all this stuff about how only the strongest rule and the weak hide in fear which neither seemed too fussed about.

"King K? Bandy Andy? That you?"

The two looked but saw a Hammer brother approaching them, King K recognised him instantly, Hamma Jamma part of the major league Glitz pit team Hamma, Bamma and Flare.

"Yeah but Jamma dog, how come you know us?"

"You two are kind of famous for the vanishing act, but anyway about that note, my Dad and the mayor will want to see you, come fast before more losers storm you"

"I'm kinda worried about…"

"Your pal? Yeah he's cool… he got pulled aside and given one of those notes too" Hamma Jamma lead the pair through the city, the centre was more civilised, not as much mess yet it still did not seem like a place that was safe. Hamma Jamma then entered a rather expensive looking hotel which looked totally out of place. Continuing to lead them they came to a back room office, AJ, a Clubba and an older looking Hammer brother were present, the latter two were well dressed in business like suits.

"Guys this is Jack, my Dad he runs the hotel here. And this guy is our mayor. Dad this is Bandy Andy and King K, only glitz pit minor leaguers but you know we need all the help we can get."

AJ interjected "Wait, wait, what is going on?"

The clubba walked forward "You were given that after beating one of those thugs right? Well they host a tournament, if you win you get a meeting with the boss. Their boss is a powerful fighter, nobody has ever beaten him and some end up joining his cause for money. They host the tournament in an attempt to add numbers to their ranks and continually drain this town"

"I run this hotel, as it's the only safe haven at this time. I opened it here knowing that if Jamie is able to clear the city up, business will boom"

"Jamie? Who is Jamie?"

"Yeah me… didn't you know?" Hamma Jamma grinned slightly

"If you assist us in restoring the city I will pay you very well for it"

"I'll arrange for your entries. Go to these points" The mayor Clubba wrote down locations where they were supposed to go on a small map of the city "Don't tell anybody else, not even each other where you are off to. The fighting should start very soon, so get cracking"

King K took his piece of paper from the Clubba, he couldn't help but feel this Clubba was somewhat familiar. Grubba? No, Grubba was not as tall and this guy was slightly thinner, but he was reminded of Grubba when he looked at him, maybe that was just he had similar clothes that Grubba used to have. He, AJ and Andy headed their separate ways.

Before K headed to his point he knew where to go to meet up with the one who could upgrade his strength, he'd need a bit more power to have a good chance. It was a mysterious tent and a beautiful Magikoopa in an unusual pink robe was there, her hood was removed revealing her long blue hair.

"Ah, I sense that diamond on you. Let me use its power for you"

K took out the diamond and handed it to her, and in a magic pink flash it was done. He felt slightly stronger as the Magikoopa kept the diamond.

"I can also give you one additional attack, just pick a card" The Magikoopa shuffled 6 cards and laid them out, K picked one. She nodded approvingly "This one grants you the electric charge technique. It costs you 3FP to use. It grants you an electric charge for three turns, giving you an additional 1 attack as well as hurting enemies that make direct contact with you"

"Thanks" K made his leave

He stepped onto the basketball court. The sunset was quiet beautiful shining over the beach that was viewable from where he stood. A male Toad stood in the centre of the court.

"King K, I presume, let me make this short and sweet. Your first opponent is already here"

A yellow shelled Koopa was his opponent.

"Wow… KP Pete"

"KP Rob" K had mixed feelings on meeting his former team mate "I'm going to blow the dye off your shell, there is only one true yellow shelled Koopa"

"Ha, we'll see but I've improved since you knew me"

K charged in his shell dealing his opponent 3 damage, his opponent returned a shell toss, he blocked the laughably weak attack. K then retaliated with another shell toss ending the match.

"Wow, you're great. I'm outta this cruddy town… when I can get up"

"Nice meetin' up with an' all, but hey get some power man" King K walked off however out of hearing of his former team mate the Toad once again approached him.

"Heh, that was too easy for you. So now you move on, go here, win this and we'll talk some more" The Toad handed King K yet another piece of paper telling him the time and place of his next fight, it was a good few hours off yet.

Later that night

The streets in this part of the town had been blocked off to stage the tournament, the crowd gathers around the road blocks to watch one beatdown after another. Above all the chaos of the overrun town a small black squeek is seen watching from one of the tall buildings with a small pair of binoculars. The squeek is known as Mirage and she leads a life filled with adventure, deception and action, all to get her hands on some valuable treasure, specfically jewels.

"This is boring… but I suppose I can't make my move too soon"

She noticed that the night sky had progressively become more overcast but looking through once again she then spotted a yellow shelled Koopa who had just won a match. This was one of her targets… well as far as Bowser knew anyway. Mirage of course, was a double agent… or so the Leincart intelligence group believed. Mirage had been assigned by Bowser to find a group of three, find them and steal the orbs they have by any means possible. The group consisted of a yellow shelled Koopa with sunglasses known only as King K. Then, a light red shelled Koopa wearing mostly black and red known as AJ and a green bandit whose name was not known.

On reporting the assignment to her handler she was given the counter mission to observe the trio for use of the orbs, and to observe events in the town as a whole but not get involved. However Mirage had other plans, she already knew another orb was in this town, she also had intel that suggested it was kept by the crimelord and nobody knew his or her identity. Her plan was different to that of either Bowser or the LIG. Ideally she would hope that King K and his friends would clear the way for her to steal the orb, not for the LIG, but for herself.

She peered through once more and found a male black shelled Koopa, he wore a black bandana which covered up the top of his head and over his eyes, their opponent was an unusual green cleft and they looked worn down. He slammed his palm into the opponent's face then as if by some brutal force they sliced through in one smooth move flooring the Cleft. The crowd let out a mighty roar, as the victory was declared but without a word the victor vanished. With that Mirage decided it was time to do some 'observation'.

At the Hotel

"That was too easy K man, how'd you go?"

"Yeah easy wins, but is AJ still fightin'?"

"Nah, he gave me a message on my SP after he couldn't get through yours. He says he won his fights and doing some soul searching. Whatever that means"

"He was born here Andy man and dumped here the very next day" K looked out the rain splattered window listening to the sounds of the water hitting the rooftops and the ground. .

"Oh yeah, what does the AJ stand for? Does it mean anything?"

"That one you will never get out of me. Know how many have tried?"

"You're no fun as usual"

K grinned and kicked back on the lounge chair

Moulyville Library

The library had been closed not long after the gang took over the town. It was pitch black darkness, except for one trace of light coming from a flashlight. The darkened figure moved around the room guiding the light across the books on the walls. A sudden flash came causing the figure to stir slightly, but it was only lightning. Allowing a slight sigh of relief they continued to move, however because they were distracted by the flash they tripped on a book that had been on the floor.

"Curses" a male voice, the flashlight revealed the figure to be a black shelled Koopa with a black bandana that had been slightly displaced by the fall. Pulling it back into position so he could see through the eye holes he continued onwards continually scanning the books with the light, it seemed him to take forever to find what he was after but soon he grinned knowing he found what he wanted. Opening it on a desk he scanned its contents with the light turning the pages after a very quick look on each.

"No doubt, it is this orb that is in this town" The Koopa went to leave however his light found itself to a cardboard box "Wait, what's this, old newspaper articles?", he went for the box and pulled a few of them out, his smile slowly faded as he read one of the articles his face a mixture of emotions, however all of that was forgotten when he heard a crash behind him. He pointed the flash light in the direction of where he had fallen previously and saw that a green shelled Koopa had made the same mistake. On being caught they jumped up and attacked.


	16. Hollow fear

Random Chao: Yes Mirage… it's obvious you are somewhat satisfied.

I didn't scare anyone off did I, I usually like to get2 reviews before updating but hey if I get at least one I will continue to update.

As the battle started the HP for the three were revealed, Doopliss and Beldam had 20 a piece while Marilyn had 25. They decided to attack Marilyn first being the most powerful of the 3, so Goombella went for a headbonk and Vivian shade fisted burning her dropping her down by a total of 11, Doopliss disguised as Vivian shade fisted Goombella dealing her 6 damage without a burn, Marilyn struck thunder on Goombella dealing 8 leaving her with 9HP left as she was attacking in the previous battle, Beldam shade fisted Vivian for 6 damage. However all of their opponents dropped down by 5HP.

"This is what the elder was saying, they will slowly lose strength even though their power is greater then it usually is" Goombella knew that if they both went for Marilyn with basic attacks it would be enough to remove her, there was a recovery block in the shop and if they were losing 5HP a turn victory would come very quickly even after she dropped from battle. They followed up with Goombella's plan with Vivian striking first then Goombella, Doopliss went for Goombella again, and Marilyn finished her, Goombella dropped down knocked out. Beldam then increased Marilyn's size however it did not protect her for becoming drained of the darkness, she dropped from battle and the other two had only 10 HP left a piece.

"That's not like Beldam at all, because that was plain stupid"

Delandra didn't say anything as she replaced Goombella, she charged her power with her spear. Doopliss came with a fiery jinx dealing them both 6 damage and burning, Beldam then used a blizzard attack also dealing 6 damage to each of them. However with the HP drain they only had 5 left each and Delandra used her light attack on Doopliss removing him, and Vivian finished off Beldam, the battle was over.

Vivian allowed herself a sigh of relief "That was scary. I hope they will be okay"

Delandra gave her a puzzled look before harshly replying "Why do you care about them?"

"They are my sisters… even though we separated paths I still care for them"

However as Vivian and Delandra picked up the fallen Goombella and turned around they heard noises from behind them, the three shadow sirens had risen once more.

"Aw… that's so unfair, we can't keep beating into them like this"

"Don't let your guard down you silly girl"

However before any fighting started a blue blur came through stunning their opponents and making them dizzy. When the other two realised what had happened they saw a blue shelled Koopa standing aside them.

"Let's get out of here while we have the chance. They are trying something desperate"

Vivian didn't argue as they went back into the jabbie and puni filled room.

Soon there was a definite feel of a shock wave force from behind them it was if energy had been sent all over the room they were just in.

"Whew, that was close… Professor Frankly told me to tell you that this could have happened to the great tree"

Goombella was magically revived by Vivian using the recovery block "Wait, who are you?"

"Me? I'm Kooper… Frankly said you were expecting me"

"Uh, yeah we were… but so fast?"

"I wasn't far off. Kolorado gave me a line through the mailbox SP. I linked up with Professor Frankly and the rest is history. Anyway Frankly remembered about something, he said that the book revealed one of the orbs has the power to create fear and in short he made an 'educated guess' to where it was"

Vivian as the case usually was with all this orb talk was confused "Create fear? What?"

Goombella however jumped coming to realisation "AH! I get it now! I fear spiders, so that's why there were dark arantulas running around everywhere, Vivian fears her sisters, meaning that they were not really Beldam, Marilyn and Doopliss… just reflections on what we don't like to see"

"Yes my dear, that's accurate. The shrine below that held the crystal star served another purpose, it was an entry down to something. Chances are you will find what you are after there. Not to be a nuisance but it would be great if we could get our tree back… as losing it is the fear of all of us"

Goombella resisted her urge to shout out 'and you didn't think of that sooner' and instead just replied politely "Thank you, we'll do our best"

Because Mario had already used the Punis to work their way down to the bottom there wasn't much problem in getting there. However one thing they was not a single illusion to be found onto the path to the shrine.

Delandra looked around when they had arrived at the shrine it still looked majestic and seemingly unaffected by the darkness "Maybe it takes strength from the orb to create these illusions. That's the only thing I can think of. Anyway is this the shrine?"

Goombella nodded "Looks like it, but Kooper what else did Frankly tell you about these 'illusions'"

"They try to use a kamikaze attack sometimes when beaten. They appear as if they are still alive but it's just an attempt to get you to reengage them so they can release their strongest attack. There is one thing that doesn't make sense, none of the orbs work without someone else pulling the strings so to speak, so we should be careful"

Delandra looked at the statue guessing that was the way in "So how do we get in Goombella?"

However it only occurred to Goombella then that the Elder had forgot to tell them how to get in… Goombella went red first in embarrassment for not remembering that there was no entry here and then in anger for the Elder forgetting to tell them. Although four holes suddenly appear underneath all of them and they dropped through.

Kooper landed and looked around, he was in a small room that looked like most others within the tree, he wasn't sure just what was going on although the room still had light coming into it he could not see the others anywhere.

"Anybody here?" Kooper's shout echoed against the walls of the room

Then something emerged from the walls. A purple bit of dust that slowly formed into a black giant round creature… until it tumbled into pieces revealing multiple…

"Fuzzies… hmmph"

Goombella had a similar room although hers was fractionally darker, the walls seemed… purple coloured. She too realised that they been put into some sort of trap they had overlooked. Then a lump of purple rose in front of her and Vivian appeared.

"Vivian! You okay?" Goombella came over to her friend however she would receive a surprise when she released a fist at her.

"Hey! What are you doing! It's me Goomb… oh geez that was dumb" Goombella realised her error when she had worked out that this was just another illusion.

Goombella headbonked 'Vivian' twice, while she used her veil attack and lost 5 HP, it was unknown exactly how much she had as Goombella hadn't tattled 'Vivian'. She did so now as none of her attacks would do any good.

"Hmm… fear based things, orbs, purple dust illusion things, ah here it is" Goombella flicked to the right page 'Ah it's called a Mogrs, a variational species of the Smorg the shadows created. The Mogrs are bitter rivals of Smorg and although their numbers are considerably fewer they transform into something the target may have difficulty bringing themselves to attack. HP, attack and defence varies based on what's mimicking, but it will always have less HP but more attack. Without being in close proximity to a certain item they will not live for very long. After it's beaten it may attempt to revive itself for one more blast, that has an attack power of 10 if I'm caught so I better run after I beat it'

'Vivian' reappeared and lost 5 more HP, Goombella headbonked her target which defeated it causing it to shrink back into the ground. Goombella waited for the revival attempt, but nothing happened. A door way out of the room that had just been revealed.

Goombella came out and met with all the others, Kooper, Vivian and Delandra had all gathered in one room. It was a circular room and there was 4 doors on the other side and the rooms behind them had sealed denying them access backwards.

"What happened with you guys? Everyone okay?"

Kooper grinned "Yup I'm good, nothing a bunch of fuzzies can do to me"

"How pathetic, you fear weak tiny fuzzies" Delandra snorted as Kooper rolled his eyes

"Shut your mouth, it was only that one time and yeah okay it scared me a little losing my shell, what is it you faced huh?"

Delandra made a hmmph sound and folded her arms looking away from him

"That's a mature response" Kooper retorted

"Kooper don't be like that… we need to stick together. Delandra could you please act your age"

Delandra faced everyone again "…I understand. I apologise Kooper, I faced bandits. Once they stole this spear as well as a few other valuables, I got them back but it took me a while to hunt them down. I can't stand being in Rogueport either, the place is filled with them and they are usually so arrogant believing that they are able to outsmart anyone"

Vivian thought that Delandra had hid her fear well, perhaps that was why she was so silent at the restaurant, but she also got the feeling that she may not be telling the truth.

"So there are four doors… not counting the ones we just came out of… which one do you think we should head into?" Goombella looked around the room, it would be a guess at best.

"That one looks lucky" Kooper shrugged as he led the way into the second door on the other side of the room however the door sealed behind him.

Goombella gasped as the entry sealed itself "Nuts, we might have to split up… or not, Vivian lets try go through at the same time"

They tried to do so however a magical presence knocked them both backwards and back into the centre of the room.

"That will never work, I'm going on my own" Delandra walked to the fourth entry

Goombella had resigned to the fact that they would need to split again. Vivian took the first and she took the third.

As soon as Delandra had walked into the room it felt as if she was travelling great distances, when she had stopped she looked around herself, the pedestal, the platform, this was the room in the temple where she had faced her father. Sure enough he rose out of the ground drawing his blade and challenged her once more.

Kooper saw 4 very familiar faces in a very familiar room. This was the Koopa brothers fortress, his opponents were the Koopa brothers once again. He knew what to do, make the tower unstable, make it tumble and take them one by one, or all at once with the power shell. He used a standard shell toss causing the tower to shake unstably, however it didn't stop them charging at him.

Hooktail dropped her mighty foot onto Goombella. The Goomba girl successfully guarded and even though Hooktail was only the first big enemy she had faced it was still quite tough. 20HP, 5 attack, 1 defence were its stats from before however it only had 11HP after starting with 15, it also had no increase in attack, she remembered it hated crickets but Goombella didn't have that sound effect badge so was on her own. Goombella also noticed that the HP was no longer draining from her opponent. She went after the dragon's foot this time going for a multibonk, successfully making contact 6 times dealing 7 more damage leaving it with 4 HP, she would win next turn, but then Hooktail would always try something when it was losing.

Vivian knew she was in for a tough fight, having to face Mario and Goombella together, things weren't progressing well, however a bit of purple dust appeared in front of her and shaped itself into Mario, but it was shadowed out, just like as he found him when she had first met him. Now the tide would turn as the numbers were even.

Delandra put her full weapon charge into her 'father' defeating him once again only making a crying sound and without any taunting remarks this time. She moved into the next room expecting to meet up with the others again. However she was all alone.

Goombella delivered her final blow onto the mighty dragon and it dropped in front of her beaten once more. She approached the next room and found herself in a classroom, at the front of the room was Professor Frankly.

"Goombella, nice of you to come… for once"

For some reason Goombella felt as if she couldn't move, she figured that she was being tested in another way aside from combat this time.

"You've been such a… disappointment, all that hype must have got you too excited and too far lifted from the ground. Well this should bring you right down, you have failed all your classes, and you are being removed from U goom and don't even think of assisting me, I cannot stand lazy people who ride one wave of fame for the rest of their lives. However for you it may be all you have"

"I told you so didn't I? You let fame get to your oversized head" Aliciagoom's voice echoed through

"I did not. I'm still focused as ever, and there's no way I failed all my classes, the real Frankly would keep me informed if I was doing badly and even if there are other options aside archaeology anyway"

Goombella was able to keep herself under control very easily and the illusions soon vanished. She admittedly feared life without an education but it must be limited to how deep the Mogrs can reflect a situation.

Kooper however was having a harder time. He saw the entire Koopa village a flame. Kolorado looked devastated

"What's going on?"

"I cannot believe you did this… why Kooper? Why?"

"What? What did I do?"

Kolorado looked to him sternly "You're a traitor Kooper, no better then Bowser. No worse, at least Bowser makes his hurtful intentions clear. After all we did for you?"

Kooper wasn't sure what was happening, it wasn't real but… "I honestly had nothing to do with it, you gotta believe me"

"You knew the risks involved yet you only thought of your self having that treasure"

"Huh wait a second… The real Kolorado would never talk down treasure, he would risk anything and he'd never be so unforgiving about consequences out of my control" Kooper reassured himself and he felt the situation being to calm in his mind, the second that happened the room returned to normal.

Vivian, Delandra, Goombella and Kooper met up in another circular room. Vivian and Kooper looked a little spooked, however Goombella and Delandra seemed to be okay.

Kooper breathed in and out "Well that was freaky, I'm sick of facing my fears and past enemies"

"It seems we may not have to for much longer… it's a revival block, you know what that means when it's placed after a load of baddies right?"

Vivian nodded "It means its boss fight time doesn't it"

Kooper went for the block himself healing all his team members "Doesn't always apply, but I hope you're right, I don't want to stay in this kooky tree much longer"

They entered the only enter there was however when Delandra and Kooper went in they got knocked flying backwards.

Vivian stepped back after she saw the other two get knocked back "It's another one of them stupid one person only doors"

"…Mental note. Never do that again" Delandra muttered as she stood up "There is some writing on the wall here" she shone her spear onto it "It says, you've overcome your fears to get this far, now face the final test. Only one of you may enter at a time, if the challenger passed out may the next one step forward"

"I'll go first and tattle whatever it is…" Goombella entered the room and inside was a giant Pig like creature, it was purple like the base form of all the Mogrs they had seen, its eyes glowed red and it had various amounts of green glowing jewels.

"Yea rifo lemo druc pib... weg ud uc dumo de docd yea"

"What?" Goombella could only guess the sounds it was making but it sounded like it wanted to fight

A/N: It's about time I started using an actual language. It's already confusing enough so instead of creating this other language I decided to rip something off. In Star fox adventures, some characters use Dino language, there is a decoder/translator for this and I won't go into details, but what I've done is used the decoder found on the official site and typed an actual English sentence into it. Then asked it to translate it into English (as opposed to Dino), this gives you what I have above. In Dino though y does not exist in the language and changes it to o, I 'think', but in this case y will stay as y during translation. It's not really important what they are saying usually, and if it is you will get a translation. Also I've decided to give the entire Goombella/Vivian party 25FP to start off with. Every two times one of their characters levels up their FP goes up by 5. When it becomes relevant to King K's side of things, I will mention it, it's only during boss battles that it's important anyway, for those who like to follow the battles closely and see exactly how they are won (or maybe lost, we shall see).

Goombella was overwhelmed by the size of the creature, it was over 10 times her size, although she was rather small, this creature was still a giant. She was able to spot the flickering purple light behind the giant creature, this had to be the orb. As she looked through her book, the entry was not far from the Mogrs one.

"It's a Paranomoink, that's some name. The book says it stands it's a paranormal, fear testing, oink, created about a thousand years ago, what a surprise. Okay… Max HP is 90, attack is 10, defence is minus 2. What? Minus 2 defence? Well whatever, that giant attack is still going to be a pain. It's made to create things that somebody fears and sometimes distorts vision to make someone believe something isn't there. We are going to have to work together to bring this thing down, even if we can only go at it one at a time"

The giant pig lifted Goombella above the ground with its powers and slammed her back down dealing her 10 damage. She figured with less defence, multiple attacks were the way to go, she was the only one with a multiple attack so decided to go for broke before she would pass out… again. Going for a multibonk landing 6 times dropping him by 16. Her opponent then focused releasing a Mogrs, it morphed into a Dark Arantula, it's web broke off and it was standing on the ground with all its legs looking threateningly at Goombella.

"Gross..." Goombella despite her will to take out that stupid spider decided it was wiser to deal as much damage as she could do the main enemy. She repeated her Multibonk again, this time stopping at the fifth use dropping it down to 59HP. The paranormal pig summoned yet another dark Arantula, the first one released a poisonous web wad, Goombella blocked the impact dealing her 7 damage and avoiding the poison. She had 13HP remaining, it seemed like the oink was pretty smart too, and if this was so it would summon another spider leaving whoever came next a lot of work to do, she hoped they would send either Vivian or Kooper with their ability to hit multiple opponents. Goombella attacked once again with another multibonk only able to land 4 times dropping it to 45HP. Another spider was summoned and the other two Arantula's finished Goombella.

"Hmm, it seems that Goombella has been beaten. The door has opened" Delandra stood up and noticed the door

"I'll go" Kooper went in

Kooper first noticed the three arantulas and then the giant creature, based on Goombella's entry it has 45HP left and the Arantulas were untouched. Kooper used his power shell dropping the arantulas by 5HP a piece and the main creature by 7. However his opponent did something unexpected, the thing focused and the arantulas one after the other went into its mouth. It had restored 15HP by doing this, which left it on 53.

Kooper stood still in shock, he had worked out that they couldn't allow so many creatures to remain untouched, it takes from their remaining HP and adds to its own while also adapting to Kooper's ability to attack multiple enemies, this was one smart opponent, they may be in trouble.


	17. Same fight, different rules part 2

Wow 3 reviews yayness.

Random Chao: Okay thanks again

Queen B of Randomness 016: What a name! Anyway, I hope you did read it and weren't put off an off chapter or something.

Dogdigger: Hey no problem, I used to try read everything in the Mario section but I have gotten busier. I always try to review those who review me it seems only fair. Bandy Andy will get a bit more spotlight this chapter. I already got a plot for him which I had when I put him in the story but it won't be a while before it is revealed for all to see.

The two Koopas faced off against each other in the darkness, completely unaware of what to expect, only the flashes of very occasional lightning were able to guide them to their opponents location. Like him his opponent had a green mask that matched their shell covering their face. He wasted no time and shell tossed the intruder who replied with a shell toss of their own before creeping off to hide in the darkness. He went for his flashlight to find anything and as he picked it up and pointed it at a bunch of bookcases he heard a faint rolling noise and saw his opponent coming at him. Guarding just in time and catching his opponent off guard he decided to do a desperate attack to attempt to finish it fast.

"Lbacruwq Xivm Kboit" he announced really fast as his struck his palm into his opponent's chest causing them to gasp out. It was a woman's voice, before following with a slicing hand motion flooring their target. With flashlight still in hand he removed the mask of his attacker. She stopped squirming only staring directly back at them, her expression unreadable.

He looked over her "No… way… It can't be. It can't be you" however he wasn't watching on his tail and somebody had struck him from behind and his vision blackened out

The green shelled Koopa took the flashlight from the ground. She flashed it upon her rescuer it was a black squeek, one she knew very well "Mirage. You are late"

"Is that the thanks I get for saving you from an interrogation?"

She seemed taken aback by her own rudeness as she got to her feet "Sorry, just a bit…"

Mirage finished her sentence for her "Annoyed? Distracted? Koopfina relax, no harm done"

Koopfina sighed before getting to the point of their meeting "Did you find out anything?"

"Take a look at this" Mirage drew out a folder and handed it to Koopfina, she read down the document with well trained eyes.

"A report on how one of the orbs functions? So according to this it is able to promote the abilities of anybody who uses it as well giving them a certain… heroic aura. Seems fishy to me"

"It gets weirder. I took a quick read myself, apparently the effects the orbs can have vary based on who holds it, they were experimenting whether it was based on race, gender, personality or even whether your intentions are good or evil"

"This is a good start but officially the LIG still don't want you to go after these orbs just yet, they are not in the hands of anybody harmful" to this Mirage nodded "Don't bob your head mindlessly like that. I know what you're up to" Koopfina's voice took a rather stern tone "You know what I think on this issue, it's a time bomb waiting to explode"

"So we steal anything we can get our hands on?"

"No, not exactly. If a chance arises to take the orb hidden in this town take it, but don't compromise Michael or his friends, only go for it if they fail"

"That's not very professional of you. Is it only because you know King K and AJ personally that you don't want me to do anything to them?"

"Don't be stupid. They are capable. Anyway we'd better leave this guy might wake any second now"

Mirage looked down at him "Who is he? Any ideas? He seemed to know you"

Koopfina shook her head "We don't have time to find out, I don't know anybody with a black shell like this one though, I'd certainly remember something distinctive like that"

With this the two separated leaving the black shelled Koopa there.

A/N: Random chao, I thought I made it too obvious of who this 'alternate' character working with Mirage was. Koopfina being an agent was planned from the start so you can see why I thought Mirage fitted so well into the story.

The next day

Andy woke up and looked around from the bed, he realised how luxurious adventure could get, the excess express followed by a classy hotel. He was suddenly distracted by the bed being shaken slightly and movement aside him. Being a bandit made his instincts trigger causing him to dive out of the bed and tackled something. They obviously weren't expecting it and after tumble Andy was on top.

"Sheesh… if K asks me to wake you again I'll be more prepared for it"

Andy realised he had just tackled AJ and stood up "Hey sorry, you just sneaked up on me. K should have told you I'm stirred easily"

AJ took Andy's hand to help him off the ground "That sly guy… that's why he had that stupid smirk on his face. Anyway, Flubba gave us our new fight locations for today, it's in a sealed envelope on the table, you got 40 minutes to get there so you'd better get moving"

"Flubba? That's the mayor right?"

"Yeah… K seems uneasy about him"

"It's because he looks a lot like Grubba, the guy who sapped both mine and King K's energy at the Glitz Pit. Plus don't you find it weird how he was able to set us up into this tournament? I don't really trust him and if I knew any better I'd say its Grubba in disguise"

"Wow man, I thought I was paranoid, but yeah, something does smell funny, whether it's the mayor or something else we can't be sure. Anyway I've got to bust some heads" AJ gave a half grin and left.

Andy knew that King K had already left too, it was simply too quiet. Taking a quick shower and a bite to eat, Andy made note of where his location was and headed for the docks. On arrival he noted his opponent, a hyper Goomba… these things were known to rack up a lot of damage very quickly, Andy needed to end this fast. This time instead of the mysterious Toad watching on it was a Lakitu.

"Begin the battle"

Andy went into the Hyper Goomba dealing it 3 damage, the Goomba headbonked Andy once dealing 1 damage after a successful guard however it came back down but Andy still guarded taking a further one off. Andy went for his charge attack once again dropping it a further 3. The Goomba gathered its energy although it was irrelevant as Andy put the Goomba down winning the match.

The Lakitu and its cloud grinned in approval "Ah good, with one more win you'll get to move into the semi finals, think of it, 3 more wins"

"One at a time, can't get careless now"

"Well that's good, not to trouble you so soon after your last battle but this is a new format we bring in from this stage. You fight your next opponent right now, but not to worry they also went through a fight"

Andy shrugged he wasn't too disadvantaged by this, the Goomba had only landed one attack. His opponent came into vision, it was a bald cleft… a very familiar looking cleft.

"Cleftor cannot help but laugh at Andy weakness… harharhar"

Andy stared down at Cleftor "I'll show you rockhead"

"Foolish bandit boy, Cleftor beat you in one attack"

Andy again went aggressive, he knew that like his previous opponent this was also a hyper enemy so needed to win quickly and without any upgraded abilities this could become difficult against Cleftor's high defence. He took one damage off before Cleftor charged up. Having nothing better he merely repeated his attack.

"Harharhar bandit should stick to stealing not fighting. This is end for you" Cleftor came charged with his most powerful attack, there was nothing Andy could do to avoid it, he braced himself against the impact and feared the worst, the attack did really hurt, he felt as if he would drop… but he didn't… he was still standing. He felt he had the energy for one more attack, he charged down at Cleftor and he slowly wobbled before toppling over…

"No… not possible. Cleftor cannot lose to weak Bandit…"

"Get a vocabulary and stop talking about yourself in third person. Oh and while I'm at it, don't be so antisocial, good match though… whew" Andy walked away to meet back up with the Lakitu.

"Wow, that was really impressive, surviving a direct attack like that, that guy has been beating everyone with that one, two punch. Also take this before you head off to the semi finals" The Lakitu threw a super mushroom to him.

King K came to the bar in town, this would be his semi final match. He had thought that if everyone else had been winning their matches, they would now be facing off against each other. However he was quickly disappointed, an email.

Hey K man,

Got beat… watch the black shelled guy, his palm attack especially…

AJ

He had heard last night that the criminal organisation was entering fighters, it was likely this was one of them. K had to work slightly harder for his wins today, but it still didn't make him break too much of a sweat. However he then saw exactly who his opponent was as they entered the bar.

"Hamma Jamma" King K watched the Hammer brother approach him

"I have to say, I'm impressed… I honestly didn't think you get this far"

"Well I did, good luck man"  
"Prepare, my grandpappy's hammer is gunna break you, here it comes" Hamma Jamma threw the hammer immediately, King K saw it and guarded, and it did 1 damage.

K charged up his electricity, Hamma Jamma threw another hammer, which K guarded once more. It was now K's turn to deal damage as he shell tossed the hammer brother, the impact dealt him 4 damage.

"Wow that packs a punch, I might have to start trying" Jamma threw the magically returning hammer 5 times. Although it was weaker then usual the attacks were considerably harder to guard against and it allowed 3 to deal him damage putting him on 13 HP. K repeated his shell toss once again.

Jamma unexpectedly approached the Koopa and took a hand to hand swipe with the hammer across the jaw, it dealt him 2 more damage, however K's next attack was enough to floor the hammer brother.

"No way… How could I lose to a minor leaguer, even with my additional training"

King K pulled out the power diamond, it glowed as he did "I feel like I'm cheatin' with this, so don't beat yourself up over it"

"Ah, so that's it. Still finding these takes a lot of work, and a lot of the Glitz Pit fighters use things that boost abilities. Koopinator and Rawk Hawk do for sure. I don't but I'm usually backed up by 2 partners, so that balances it out. So don't worry about it, anyway finals await you"

K nodded and the Lakitu gave him the note to the finals, it would be started at 8pm that night. It was in the centre of the town, right in front of the city fountain, in the main business district. It was still the point where anybody who wanted to see could see. After just walking around town and seeing the many changes he decided to get there a bit before 8.

The strange unnamed Toad who had been giving the locations previously was there. "You're the first to arrive, beating Glitz Pit major leaguer Hamma Jamma, can't say our boss was expecting that but no matter, your opponent will be here soon"

The Lakitu was present too "This guy has trained in the army camp in Leincart… it shows, he's had very convincing wins so far"

King K then had a thought, it was possible that this guy is working for Bowser while they are occupied in Riverside, but he could be working for the criminal organisation too, what if he was working for both and planning to back stab one or the other, or worse, what if the two were working together to set a trap? Now he knew why AJ overanalysed… it wasn't so simple when one possibility created so many others. K decided that he would just fight and see what happens.

His opponent had arrived, his black shell and black bandana gave him away with a smaller purple shelled Koopa, he couldn't have been older then 11 maybe younger he wasn't too tall even for a Koopa.

"Micdob, qeen valt" the younger Koopa seemed to look up towards the other one

"Driwtc, ibo yea cabo yea ibo ivbuqrd weg?" he went down to his eye level, the younger one nodded, it seemed to be a question of some kind. K didn't think his opponent looked or sounded cruel and in fact he sounded rather compassionate and caring. If not for them speaking in another language he would know for sure, but looks could be deceiving.

"Begin"

King K went for the shell toss first, just to weigh up how his opponent would take it, his opponent guarded, and came to him with a shell toss of his own however it seemed his attack was designed in a way to pierce his defence, dealing him 3 damage. K tried for another shell toss, his opponent guarded once more being dealt 2 damage, it was then he sensed power coming from his opponent.

"Crushing Palm Break" it was the first words he spoke that were understandable, however the attack caught him right in the chest and his opponent sliced right through flipping K over unexpectedly. He struggled to get up but his opponent did a shell toss, dealing him 3 damage, the crowd were beginning to cheer. K stood up and had taken a total of 11 damage as he stood up, he needed to be more focused if he was going to win as his opponent came in once again with another attack however he was able to guard and it only dealt him 1 damage. K focused his electrical energy, his opponent looked puzzled, he came and tried his palm strike again however the electric shock stopped him in his tracks.

The crowd continued to cheer even louder, this one was not over yet, K shell tossed dealing 4 damage, his opponent seemed distracted and his attack once again was only able to deal a tiny amount of damage.

He looked to the sideliner purple Koopa then spoke to King K quietly so the crowd would not hear "Finish this… I am done"

K obliged, his opponent fell down and they were beaten. The crowd roared and he looked around taking it in, however when he looked to his fallen opponent he realised that he was no longer there and fighting their way through the crowds with the younger Koopa pulling him as it seemed difficult for the older one to walk. Still, did he lose on purpose? He couldn't have got up that fast if he was truly defeated, just what was going on?

"While that wasn't the finish we were expecting but hey you're the winner, tomorrow morning the boss is going to offer you some choices, it would be wise if you thought carefully tonight"

With those words the Lakitu left him.

"Good job K" Hamma Jamma appeared on his side after the crowd parted

For King K it was mixed feelings, he knew his opponent had not given it their all "Sort of man… he lost on purpose"

Hamma Jamma thought before replying "Whatever for?"

"His kid partner said somethin' in their crazy talk and he fell after I hit him one more time. This is getting way too confusin' man. Are Andy and AJ still recoverin' from their beatdown?"

"Yeah, they seemed pretty beat and Andy said they were back at the hotel"

Hotel room - 10pm

AJ raised his hands and yawned "I know it's early for me but I'm so tired, and those fights really take it out of you"

"What's up man, lost your nocturnal side AJ?" King K joked

"It was beaten out of me, I'm going to sleep it off"

"I second that motion…" Andy too headed off

"Thirded… I'll see you guys around, thanks again K" Jamma left the hotel room to go to his own room

"Seein' as you peeps are all ko'ed, I should sleep too, I'm gunna need to have my wits about me"

Next morning 8am

K was wide awake, he had been since 6, he had eaten and wondered about the hotel and eventually returning to the room. Andy was sitting in a lazy manner on the lounge watching 'Princess Peach: the kidnappings' a show based on whether there was a conspiracy that Peach deliberately got kidnapped just so Mario would get exercise and so that Nintendo could cash in on games based on his adventures.

Andy turned off the TV and sat up "Don't worry K, I'll go with you for as far as I can… your pal though, he looks really tired"

He headed into the bedroom and once glance at AJ told him he was well and truly asleep, maybe he just didn't sleep well that night. He wrote a note informing of where he was going. As he came to the area there were 5 Clubba's ready to escort King K.

"See you soon K, good luck"  
K nodded his head as he allowed the Clubba's to take him. The Clubba's moved quickly and took him to an elevator and went up to the top floor of the building, inside was a big chair, typically seen in bad guy rooms. The chair spun around on que and sitting instead it was…

"Grubba! It was you all this time?"

"So yeh did good… or were yeh just real lucky"

"Let me guess you were the mayor too?"

"Hyeh, Hyeh, really think I'd try something so amateur, no that me brother"

"So he was in it with you?"

"Wow, yeh may be stronger but yeh still darn stupid … he 'ad no idea wat I were tryin' to do. Now I got an offer fer yeh. Join and be rollin' in more coins then yeh could ev'r need. Refuse and yeh face pain until there nothin' left 'nd I snack on yeh energy… again"

"You know my answer, this time I won't lose so easily" K's voice was filled with a combination of determination and anger, he hated those who took advantage of him or anyone he knew for their own selfish reasons.

However Grubba merely melted into the chair and a single Clubba came to K.

"That's uncool man, and cowardly. Where are you!" King K looked around the room as if that would help

"Yeh Ijit, you 'onestly think I let yeh get to me that easy" Grubba's voice came over the microphone system

The Clubba stupidly tried to beat its weak club attack multiple times against the Koopa with little success. K repeated his basic attack twice, that was enough to defeat his opponent. Then the 4 others came to him. K finally found a use for his power shell dealing 4 damage to each of them, they came one at a time and beat their clubs into him, two tried single heavier swings which took 2HP from him each, but the others did continual weak hits, unable to understand this attack did no damage. The next power shell was enough to beat all 4.

K heard somebody drop behind him, he prepared to fight, but on turning around he saw Bandy Andy.

"Oh? Did I miss anything" Andy grinned mischievously making a deliberate effort to step on a Clubba

"Just a beatdown, nothin' new. Grubba is the one behind this, the mayor is his brother and has got no idea what's goin' on"

"Where is he then?"

Grubba's voice echoed once again "I wouldn't want any'un missin' out on seein' my new device, I'm at da bottom, just use da elevator for all to see"

The two of them headed towards the elevator and went down to the bottom floor, they came to an underground chamber.

K spoke to Andy as he ran "This is underneath street level for sure… didn't notice that button on the way up"

"That's probably because Grubba just revealed it. Think it's a trap?"

"Course it's a trap man, but I'm thinkin' Grubba is a hopin' we'll run away"

Andy wasn't too sure about that, however his thoughts were cut off when a familiar black shelled Koopa dropped down in front of them, both of them stopped. K wasn't sure whether this guy wanted to fight or what however before that was determined Andy stood in front of K.

"Alright you, the game's up, stop toying with us. I have it worked out just who you are now"

The Koopa seemed unimpressed "Really?"

"Yes really. Now take that thing off or King K and I will rip it off. You got 10 seconds, what's it going to be?" Andy spoke with great conviction.


	18. With answers, come more questions

Dogdigger: Well actually I made Flubba to make it seem that not everybody in the Clubba species was evil. I was going to do more of a covering on him but it just took much time. Generally everybody plays a part even if it's small, but I get what you mean, you need to have a clear plan in mind otherwise the story drags on meaninglessly.

Mew Spice: Which one is the real King K? Hmm… I've got you pretty confuzzled then… It's not supposed to be entirely clear just what is going on so I'm glad I'm doing my bit. If anything's not clear when you think it should be give me an email, it could either be A) a mistake on my part or B) nobody's supposed to get it yet.

A/N: I had been considering temporarily changing the battle format to a more Mario sunshine style version but with the good reviews I am getting because of the battle system I probably won't change it up now or if I do the change will be much shorter then it originally planned to be as I always intended to return to it later on. There is indeed a chapter or two where it will be easier to read/follow/write if I don't use the Paper Mario system but that's not ages away yet.

This is a bit of a catch up chapter, there are a lot of things going on and a lot of things that are going on that aren't going to be revealed just yet. Vivian's/Goombella's story is a lot more simple then K's side of things, this is because the story and character for Vivian and Goombella is well established. King K and his partners on the other hand have basically a model for their character and that's about it so you can give them a bit more of a past and an actual existence beyond chapter 3 in Thousand year door.

Anyways lets go on.

Kooper was plagued by indecision of what the best tactic was, his best way of fighting was now made useless. Unsure of what to do he went for the basic shell toss taking the enemy from 53 to 46. Once again the pig used its psychic power to lift Kooper into the air and tried to flip him over however Kooper caught his hands on the ground preventing the move from flipping but it still took 8 damage from his 25HP.

'If we keep this up, we should be able to beat it, but maybe it has something planned, also I need to keep landing properly or else I'm in trouble'

With these thoughts Kooper repeated his basic attack once more doing 7 damage, then the opponent released 5 flower fuzzies. Kooper used his fire shell to deal 6 to the flower fuzzies and 8 to the main enemy taking it to 31HP.

"Govv xviyon, U nunw'd druwt yea rin calr xegob" They followed this line up with another psychic toss, Kooper was able to land on his hands once more which lowered him to 11HP. The basic shell toss again did 7 more damage, however this time Kooper's opponent released a psychic blast which knocked him clean off his feet, he had finally been flipped and then finished next turn.

"My turn now" Vivian went into the room

Her shade fist was the only decent attack, she used it, the creature was slowly running out of HP, it only had 17 left. They then summoned a Morgs version of Marilyn, however they only had 20HP as opposed to the real thing that had 40. The creature took burn damage and Vivian followed this up further with fiery jinx, they responded by lifting 'Marilyn' and threw her into Vivian dealing 10 damage to her. 'Marilyn' then used a thunder attack dealing another 8. However Vivian's shade fist put it on only 1HP, the creature repeated its attacks which were enough to make Vivian pass out however as soon as Delandra entered the opponent was finished due to the burn. 'Marilyn' merely vanished into the floor. As soon as this happened Goombella, Vivian and Kooper regained their health and stood up.

Delandra looked at the creature puzzled "What was that all about? It was obviously intimidated by my presence"

"Right… whatever" Goombella rolled her eyes sarcastically

"Let's get out of this stupid tree" Kooper picked up the purple coloured orb from its pedestal and left the room with Goombella and Vivian. Delandra however stayed behind, Goombella watched her converse with the strange creature. Whatever she said was to it was unclear but they had coughed out a strange looking diamond. Giving a rare smile she accepted it and left with the others.

In the room before there was a strange glowing platform in the centre.

"We need to stand on this to get to the top again" Delandra told them and got onto the platform and vanished.

The others followed and were back in main chamber where the crystal star was once held. The other Punis and about 6 of the Jabbies were present.

The elder approached them "Thank you very much for restoring our tree, once again"

Goombella thought of another sarcastic line about the elder, but chose to keep her mouth shut.

Kooper shrugged "We got what we wanted, so thanks for your help"

"Anyway, sorry to dash off but we better be leaving. We got more of these things to find"

"Indeed I understand, good luck. Hope you're as successful as last time Goombana"

"Thanks… me too"

Rogueport – Frankly's office

They entered showed him the orb.

"Hrm… Delandra, do you sense evil from this item?"

She nodded "From what I've heard some of them use dark powers in order to make them able to keep up with their enemies abilities. Why does this matter?"

"It matters because at the very end of the book, Benjamin suspects the shadow sirens created some other item of their own to counter the ones they had. The diary like entries stop on this day, and Benjamin is aged 190 at this time, so whether he died or something happened to the book or there was no longer a need for the entries is uncertain. If he did die, I'm willing to bet somebody it was not through natural causes because 190 is a very young death for a shadow, even though the war was over 27 years ago by then"

"Who won this upcoming war then?" Vivian had been curious, it was like reading a story when she had travelled in the past, she wanted to find out the ending.

"The rebellion of course, however this is only after poor battle tactics from the shadow sirens despite their considerably greater numbers, the war did not last a long time, only 3 battles. A lot were killed, mostly shadows on both sides. The rumour about these orbs was that the orbs belonged to the King but obviously they belong to the rebellion. Shalenza was going to be the new ruler of Leincart, and he wanted to drop the monarchy system, he unfortunately died in the last battle and this is where the confusion comes in as far as the orbs go" Frankly finished

Something had then occurred to Goombella "Professor if this orb is one the shadows sirens created, why would the clock lead us to it?"

"Ah right you are Goombella, but then… what about Princess Peach?"

"Princess Peach? Where does she factor into this?" Goombella looked puzzled

"The Princess had a strange map with a few marks and a replica orb that was made to location them. Odd thing was, all of them were located in Sarasaland and that's where Peach and her friends went off to now" Frankly then cursed himself "Why didn't I suspect anything before? Probably somebody planted it so that Peach would find it, but who and why?"

"What should we do, Peach is probably walking into a trap"

"Go to Sarasaland and chase after her. We should find out where the next orb is too"

Vivian put the orb into the clock "Huh? This makes no sense at all, its in the middle of the ocean?"

"It could very well be placed there to stop it falling into the wrong hands, but this orb is not our problem right now and there is no way that anyone is going to find it if its underneath the water"

Unknown to Professor Frankly however this was a foolish assumption…

"Excellent, another item to add to my collection" The pirate king Cortez laughed as a crane pulled the orb to the surface

"A good find. It certainly is shiny" Bobbery looked at the bright red orb, it was almost blood like.

"This brings back memories. It actually belongs to natives on the Leincart land. The foolish rulers allowed them live peacefully in their own land however they were barbaric people, so I took it upon myself and an army to invade this land and take what they refused to use. Sadly, I had underestimated what army they had there, and they attacked in a rage that devastated the pirates I had"

Bobbery nodded at Cortez's story "But you didn't die there did you?"

"Of course not, however I had discovered it was the orb that gave them their power but there was no way I could get to it. I retreated in shame of defeat and eventually died in Keyhaul Key guarding what treasure I already had"

With this Cortez and Bobbery departed from the area.

Peach decided to speak to Daisy first, she knew her own Kingdom much better then any knowledge that Peach and any of her party members had. On entering the castle grounds the guards let her through instantly recognising her. She was told Daisy was on the tennis court, she was playing with a piranha plant/ball machine that spewed out balls for her to hit.

"You should have let me know you were coming, I'd have prepared better" Daisy said without turning to Peach

"I would if I could" Peach replied picking up a racquet as the piranha plant ran off to the side of the court

"So what brings you here, by the looks of you it seems your running from something" Daisy bounced the ball and swung through to serve. Peach returned it and started to approach the net, Daisy lobbed it over her head however Peach swung her racquet backwards smashing the ball to the right side of the court where Daisy was on the left.

"I'm not running… I'm… looking for a hidden item"

Daisy took the ball Edde had thrown to her "What hidden item would that be?"

"Orbs with magical powers I think. A friend confirmed my suspicions that they were in this kingdom and I even have markings of whereabouts they are, but I don't know this area as well as you do" Peach prepared for Daisy to serve

"Is that it? Well you know I'll do whatever I can to help you, but there are conditions" She hit the ball with a lot of power, Peach dived for it, but the angle for her return was a little off sending it into the sky, Daisy waited underneath the ball and Peach ran for the centre, Daisy smashed it to the left when she saw Peach running for the right in a failed attempt to out predict her.

"Conditions? From you Daisy, I thought we did favours for each other" Peach replied almost offended

"Hey, don't get all defensive girl. I'm just curious, like, why? Toadsworth told me you had gone missing y'know and told me to tell him if you came to me. Of course I would never put you in" Daisy went back to the baseline and prepared to serve once more.

"Well that's good to know"

Daisy served again this time completely overwhelming the other Princess getting an ace. "It's obvious something else is on your mind, your returns to my serves haven't been this sloppy in ages"

Peach didn't reply she only moved to the other side ready to receive

Daisy served once more, Peach however was more prepared and used a drop shot, which caught Daisy completely off guard, she didn't even run for the ball knowing it was out of play "Want to talk about it"

Peach reluctantly nodded as they stepped off the court.

The two ladies with Peach's party stepped into the much cooler castle and went to her guest room. Daisy ordered some of her servants to get some lemonade, they bowed and obey her commands.

"Now, speak up, or are you uncomfortable with them around"

"No, I told them mostly everything"

Goombario turned to her "Mostly everything?"

"Yes, mostly everything, I didn't tell you something else before and I'm sorry about this but it's so stupid and I think only Daisy could understand"

"Uh right girl. You made quite a scene on TV, so what's going on? "

"You know how I told you about my concerns of being just someone with a title. The situation has grown progressively worse, Toadsworth had become more demanding and getting me to do more stupid royal visits, political meetings where I am just brushed aside and considered unimportant and only a formality. I just felt like I was screaming and nobody cared. Mario is never around anymore and I can't shake this dark feeling that I'm being watched"

"Dark feeling? You think someone is following you? One of Bowser's minions maybe"

"No… I don't think so, I already had a run in with Bowser but we and some others won that round and we got away unharmed. I can't describe it, it's really weird and it just won't go away, but come to think of it… I'm feeling it less right now"

"Maybe because you are relaxed and are finally telling all"

"Yes… that could be it. It strangely enough was around the time Toadsworth starting putting more pressure on. Anyway, that's what's going on, now what do you make of this" Peach drew out the items in question and showed her where the marks appeared.

Daisy grinned on spotting the locations "Ah this will be a cinch, shouldn't be too hard to get to these spots"

Bowser's Castle

A barely moving clown car is choking its way to the top of the Castle. Kammy had used some rough magic to put the clown car in a remotely functional state.

Bowser stepped outside of the car "One of you idiots remind me, never crash the car on the railway in a downpour. But it's good to be back, let's see how our spy is doing"

Bowser with Kammy headed downstairs to one of the chambers with an oversized TV screen. He pressed a few buttons and heard a phone ringing a few times. On the second ring a black squeek picked up and was displayed on the screen.

"Mirage have you beaten the shells off those losers yet"

"Not yet, there is a complication. The LIG are involved, they too are interested in the orbs"

"What the heck is the LIG"

"Lein-" Kammy answered for Mirage cutting her off "Leincart intelligence group, mostly fools however if they too are after the orbs, they will be watching our enemies as they generally have an observe first, act later policy. If Mirage makes a move now, she is likely to be caught"

"The hag has it right" Mirage grinned as she knew this line would tick Kammy off "I'm hoping that I'll be able to snatch the orb in this town undetected, but it won't be easy"

Bowser wasn't convinced "Hmmph this might be too difficult if there is yet another set of eyes, I admit that. Whether you succeed or fail in getting this orb, return here" with this Bowser clicked the picture off and continued to speak to Kammy "It's time for a new plan. I'll have Mirage working with you two. She's a little more delicate then Koopenson or yourself Kammy and that's what I need right now"

Mirage grinned to herself, Bowser was just the easiest guy to manipulate and not even that hag Kammy suspected anything. Of course the LIG was watching over them, she was the LIG and Bowser didn't have a clue. She now had the luxury of taking the orb for herself, King K would be fighting the crime lord by now, if he wins she simply knocks out the exhausted Koopa, if the crime lord wins then she steals it without them even noticing.

Daisy's castle

Goombella, Vivian, Delandra and Kooper arrived at Daisy's castle. The burning sun shone harshly on the four of them as they waited outside the castle and Kooper knocked on the door loudly. After about 30 seconds a Toad spoke to them through an intercom device.

Goombella put herself forward "Hey, is Princess Daisy or Princess Peach around? We need to see them pronto"

"Aside from the fact that they don't just see anybody they aren't even here" The Toad replied rudely

"Any idea where they went? It's urgent, their safety is at risk"

"Nice try, but we've heard this story before… good bye!"

"Now what do we do?" Vivian clicked her fingers in frustration

However a time effect came over her, it was similar to the one from before but she is wide awake and didn't even have the orb out.

"What's happening?" Vivian called out but nobody heard her

However when she appeared, she knew that the orb had somehow been triggered… but aside her was Goombella who seemed to be recovering from the experience.

"What? Goombella! How did you get here?"

She stood up "Where is here anyway?"

Vivian looked around, everywhere around her was destruction, several lay on the ground injured or worse.

"Vivian over there" Goombella got her attention to a battle scene between two forces, in the distance behind one army was a huge castle.

Several lightning bolts, flames, ice, vines and other elements flew everywhere, and in the midst of the action arrows were being fired by those without elemental powers, any attempt to close in by either side with or without elemental powers was quickly thwarted by more intense magical attacks.

"This has to be the war Frankly was talking about… and I imagine that this city is the old Shalenza site"

"That's right… and this could be Leincart, maybe the world in your future if you're not careful" Shalenza came to the pair of them, he struggled to move and speak, it seems he had been hit by something badly in the battle.

"Are you alright? Let me help you" Vivian went to help Shalenza however he summoned a psychic wall to stop her moving towards him

"You mustn't… I know that I have to die in this battle I've already looked into the future. I am simply here to give you the last bits of information you will be able to get. Beldam and her Queen will not rest until destruction fills our world. While we will win this time, the next time they rise we may not be so fortunate. We know the shadow sirens were constructing something in order to counter the orbs, they must have known about them as your sister had Ben's orb in her possession when events were 'altered' to give it to one such as yourself"

Goombella quickly adapted to the situation "What do you think this is? Is it some other orbs? A friend we have in the future got a map of some kind and is searching for orbs but they are not related to the usual clock system you used for the others we have so far"

Shalenza nodded "This is in the plan. I asked Ben to find out whatever it is they are trying to do to make a counter to it. It seems he used more orbs to counter this, but they are not part of the original 9"

"Wait, what do the orbs do when they are all together? Do they do anything special?"

Shalenza tried to get words out of his mouth "They…"

"They what?" Goombella was getting impatient however she had failed to notice an ice like thorn had found its way into the back of the emperor. It was then she and Vivian saw Beldam smiling wickedly and then the next thing they knew they were back outside Daisy's castle.

"Stupid servants, Peach even knows me" Kooper rolled his eyes

"Huh what? Uh… yeah… that's a bummer"

"Um, I don't think it matters, Goombella and I just warped into the past but this time it's like no time passed in the period we were in the past like it usually does. I don't know how or why, but this past orb triggered again" Vivian drew the item in question out "I don't understand, I thought only shadows could do it"

"That doesn't matter now. Point is that the emperor who was the head honcho of the orbs seemed to think that what Peach is searching for is a counter weapon to whatever the shadow sirens built to counter the orbs. What is a problem is that he also mentioned that the orbs do something when they are all put together, we don't know what this is" Goombella stated the facts they knew clearly, it got the others thinking of what could possibly going on.

For Vivian and Goombella though this was a feeling of déjà vu, they had no idea what the Crystal Stars did either and it turned out they released the Shadow Queen. At least they are more certain on the background of the orbs but still, there was a long way to go in their search and a lot of questions to be answered.


	19. City to country, rain to ice

A/N: Technically we can't reply to reviews as I have just found out so I won't be doing that anymore, but there is this new reviewer reply function which I will probably start using.

Let's move on.

As Andy had made his rather brave statement, K had no idea just who this guy was. Maybe he was a friend of Andy's. He turned his gaze back to the Koopa, he sighed deeply and removed his bandana/mask. K got quite a shock when his face was revealed.

It was AJ "Andy, how did you work it out?"

"I never saw the both of you at the same time. At first I thought it was Hamma Jamma, but then he and K were scheduled to fight as the same time as this guy, I figured it had to be you. Also, I never said who you were, so you actually just gave yourself away" Andy grinned

AJ raised hands in a half hearted shrug "I will explain all later but now isn't the time, we gotta get to Grubba's machine"

K wondering just how much his friend had found while missing "Whoa machine? What sort of machine"

"Yes. Based on certain… information I was able to dig up, Grubba has a machine that he uses with the orb he stole from somewhere. He takes the best fighters and uses the orb to suck the powers from the victim, leaving them completely drained. In their place he leaves a shell of the original which Grubba can command, they aren't that strong but over time Grubba plans to command the city with an army. His plan is in its critical phase right now… that's why the town is a mess"

"You are one sharp fella, I'll give yeh that much" Grubba's voice echoed but now in the cave "That's exactly what I've been doin'. I gotta say though, I'm a li'l disappointed in the new recruits, they got all torn up by you lot. I don' like facin' three of yeh, I guess its more power to me when I crush you"

"Make that four" A hammer was thrown into the cave but his aim was slightly off and bounced off the ceiling.

"Hamma Jamma, gettin' inaccurate? I'll squash you all, yeh pesterin' li'l punks" Grubba took the bright white orb from a machine. The machine was just a small computer with a platform that Grubba stood on as well as holding place for the orb. Bright light surrounded him as the machine got to work. "Macho Grubba shall be revived once more!" Grubba roared loudly as he transformed into Macho Grubba… again.

K rolled his eyes at the display "This guy is as original as a hot dog in Glitzville, let's do this right guys"

K and AJ lead of

"You went to the Magikoopa shortie right dog?"

AJ nodded before starting with a typical analysis to give them an idea where they were going "Okay, Macho Grubba, Max HP is 60, Attack is 4, defence is 0, he powers himself up to allow two attacks for three turns, but his attacks are a mixture of his own style and those of fighters he's stolen abilities from. Because Grubba makes it obvious of what he's about do we need to change our team or attack style to suit Grubba, if we do this he should be a piece of cake"

K charged up his electrical energy taking 3FP from the 15 they had.

Grubba focused and gave himself an extra attack each turn.

K used his shell toss dealing 5 damage, AJ came in close.

"Crushing Palm break" AJ sliced through Grubba taking 2FP but dealing 6 damage to him

Grubba clinched his fists together raising his attack by 4, he then went in for a running slap on K but the electrical shock stopped him getting through leaving him with 48HP.

"Darn it, that's not sporting" Grubba shook his fist recovering from the shock

"An' absorbin' skills from other fighters is?" K shot back

"Shut yeh trap and fight"

K used a shell toss dropping Grubba 5 more, AJ did a basic shell toss to conserve FP dropping him by 3 giving him a total of 40.

"Yeh Koopas gunna love this move" Grubba charged but the charge was different from the last one

Grubba lifted one of his feet and stomped on the ground created a massive tremor, K was closer so not as prepared for the impact landing on his back, AJ ducked into his shell just as the impact came and he landed face up.

"Yeh friend is a bit of an idiot you see? You even told him what was gonna happen. Is this why yeh went rogue? You should join me, we'd do great"

"Prrfft… I can't stand the fact you'd make hundreds of fighters wandering about only serving you, it's downright cruel and evil. And your cheap tricks are slowly running out " AJ drew out the healing orb and summoned its power to heal K by 5, FP by 5 but something that came as a surprise to Grubba was that the orbs powers lifted K up while the healing was taking place, placing him back on his feet.

"Be that way then fool. Yeh hate evil you say? I hate do gooders and any one who thinks they know it all like you" Grubba grinned and his defence went up by 3. He also came in and jumped over K to do a belly flop on AJ who guarded and took 2 damage.

K's electrical effect wore off so he used the change once again. AJ charged at Grubba and did an unusual shell toss in which popped out before contact kicking Grubba instead of making contact with the actual shell, it seemed to catch Grubba's defence by surprise, taking him to 36.

Grubba then used his extra turns attack once more. K went for a shell toss doing 5 damage, while AJ did 3 damage, Grubba had barely dealt any damage to them and he was on less then 50 health. He too focused in a similar fashion to K giving himself an electrical aura before doing his overhead slam to AJ who once again took 2 damage giving him 12HP.

"That electrical shield means I'm not as effective as I could be, let's go for long range attacks" AJ swapped himself for Hamma Jamma while K repeated his attack giving Grubba 23HP.

"Hmmph, it's time I showed you some special Koopa whoppin' moves"

Grubba increased his attack power by 3 before charging in with a punch hitting the hammer brother and K for 5 damage each, somehow getting around K's electrical field. K had 13HP, Hamma Jamma had only 5HP after starting with 10.

"Man, this guy is powerful" Hamma Jamma threw a bunch of hammers at the target doing a total of 5 damage, K used a shell toss to bring him down to 13HP, they were slowly getting closer to victory.

Grubba once again charged his energy before jumping over K and landing in front of Hamma Jamma, picking him up and hurling him into K, dealing 6 damage to Hamma Jamma and 4 damage to K, the hammer brother had enough unable to get up after the impact.

Andy replaced the fallen Hamma Jamma and used his tackle attack. Grubba only had 10HP left now, but K's electrical effect had worn off. Grubba ran backwards before running in an angry fashion trying to bowl over the leading Koopa however K braced against the impact. Grubba's multi turn effect had worn off too, and with their next two attacks Grubba had only 3HP left. The signs of fatigue were beginning to show on Grubba, he tried to gain more turns but the attack was wasted as Andy his attack defeating Grubba.

"Oooo, how can lose, to such wimps… not possible" Grubba collapsed onto the ground

Andy gave a bigger grin then usual "Revenge is sweet. A little bit of advice power doesn't give you everything"

Grubba mumbled something incoherent while AJ retrieved the orb, he gazed into it for some time. However a piece of the ceiling fell down that snapped him back to the reality, the entire cave seemed to be collapsing.

"Come on man let's get outta here" K called out to him

Mirage cursed silently, her plan had been compromised by the cave collapsing and even now to get to the orb would be suicide let alone having to snatch it off them as well. She quickly crawled out the ventilation and when she came out she found a surprise.

"You didn't think I'd just sit here and let you do what you want did you?" Koopfina grinned at her with an explosive device in hand "I triggered just enough of an explosion to spook you out and give the others time to get out. They didn't fail so no orb for you"

Mirage half-heartedly leapt out at the older Koopa however she effortlessly sidestepped "Fine… they win this round. You got my message about my new assignment didn't you?"

Koopfina nodded "You know how to play this game, just be careful we've put out a few stops now, its lucky Bowser is so short sighted, but don't push it"

At the hotel.

AJ was in the shower washing the black shell dye of his shell to get it back to the brighter red he was more familiar too. Thoughts of what happened the previous night came to him. He had met up with Koopfina after mailing her on her SP telling him what he knew about her, what he found out when he saw her in the library. After she told him she worked for the LIG the main line she had said to him echoed on his head.

'It's because of me that you were able to escape the military camp, it's because of me that Kammy's broom stopped functioning to slow their chase on you when they were in Kollwa, it was because of me that Bowser's clown car crashed in Riverside'

AJ was still surprised at this moment, but it did make sense 'You did all these things? How?'

'I can't say too much, but let's say I orchestrated these incidents even if I didn't do them myself'

'You have a mole in Bowser's ranks don't you?'

Koopfina made a discomforted face confirming his guess 'As usual you know way too much, just keep doing what you're doing. This conversation never took place' Koopfina turned around and walked away, it was a side to her AJ never thought was possible.

He gave a deep sigh as the water continued to fall onto his face and had done so for sometime, much like it had last night.

"What are you doin' in there? Quit daydreamin' an' get your tail out here! We gotta move man" K's shouts from the lounge room

He turned the water off, his shell back to its usual colour and got ready to leave.

Downstairs

Hamma Jamma was waiting for the others to get here so he could say his goodbyes properly.

His Dad approached him "Business is booming, now what can we do for them"

"Dad stop…"

"Well you know I don't like you fighting and all but I think you might be able to help him, and he can help you and stuff like that"

Hamma Jamma nodded "I can't go with them now, I'm in the middle of training"

"Did you not hear what I said to you? You'll gain much more experience by travelling with these guys, you just don't know what they have to offer. You could at least ask them" Hamma Jamma's Dad could be very insistent, its how he was so good at business, he knew how to push a point but not push it too far.

When K had come down the stairs he turned to Hamma Jamma "Hey man. Andy found another one of those diamonds in Grubba's lair so he's off to use that on himself, but they seem to be scattered about near these items we are lookin' for. AJ already has one, I have one, so I thought it'd be giving justice to you if you travelled with us an' got one for yourself, plus your Dad was awesome for having us here for nothin'"

Hamma Jamma caught his Dad grinning like an idiot but ignored him "Alright, I'll go with you"

They now headed back to Rogueport, a new orb in their possession.

Bowser's castle

A nervous paratroopa, a shy Crazy Dayzee and a Goomba all stand before Bowser. They were 'invited' to come to his castle so they could have a 'chat'.

"So you've been encountering problems with a certain group have you?" Bowser gave a sharp look at the paratroopa who looked as if he would faint if asked to say anything.

"Kenny don't be such a wimp" Aliciagoom rolled her eyes "What you too Kora?"

The Crazy Dayzee seemed to be trying to hide behind Parakenny, unsuccessfully.

Aliciagoom stood in front of her scared partners "You could say that, they use cheap tricks and beat us"

Bowser grinned "Well I have some good news for you. Did you know that they after treasure?"

Koopenson wasn't too sure whether these three would be trustworthy for the job they wanted but it was Kammy's idea and he could always throw it back to that if it failed.

When there was nothing but a puzzled glance from Aliciagoom, Bowser continued "Yes, they are after old relics that used belong to my family that I've hidden to protect them. While, yes I admit, I've done my fair share of evil things and perhaps I deserve it, do you think it's fair that anybody go around and steal what's personal to somebody?"

Parakenny gasped "No way! That's horrible! Why would they do such a thing! I knew they were low but this is way beyond what I first thought, they do know what they are stealing don't they?"

"Of course they do!" Bowser roared causing Parakenny to flinch a little "If you could get what they have from them I'd appreciate it"

"No problem, leave it to us, with the new power you gave us we'll beat them" Aliciagoom gave a grin filled with confidence

Bowser nodded with approval "Now leave! If you do what we ask then I will grant you a good coin reward and one request"

With that they were escorted out of the castle.

After they were a fair distance away Kora let her feelings be known "I really don't like this Alicia"

Parakenny gave a slight nod still unnerved by the encounter "Me neither, but if they are collecting things that are personal to somebody, I just view that as unforgivable"

"Also our family has been rich for decades because we make the right alliances. I already know what our request will be, to trash Goombella for good, or should I ask for a personal meeting with Rawk Hawk? No, Goombella is more annoying"

Parakenny and Kora sighed both thinking that she needed to stop worrying about Goombella and think about what the group wanted but Aliciagoom was way too demanding for them to have a say.

Rogueport – Frankly's office

"New member number 2, this is?"

Andy introduced the new comer "Hamma Jamma, major leaguer at the Glitz Pit"

"You're forming a team from Glitzville then? Well I guess you've got AJ who isn't, but still a team of fighters could be somewhat effective and obviously you delivered because you have the orb am I right?"

AJ nodded handing it to Frankly "This isn't the one I thought it was… so the one that got passed around my line is still missing"

Frankly gave him a look "What are you talking about?"

"I told them Professor, they found me out anyway. Andy's too sharp for those kind of tricks"

Andy shot a gaze to Frankly "Wait, so you were in on this too? That I did not see"

"You spoke to Frankly before coming out to Maulyville didn't you. I bet he revealed all sorts of information about the language an' all that kind of stuff didn't he?" King K flashed a big grin knowing he was right

"The Professor showed me a part of the book as he's a descendant too he can of course read it, anyone who isn't will never be able to understand it. It's a part that makes any descendant instantly able to understand and speak the language, rather then years it can take. Frankly told me of a kid in Mauly that understood it too"

"I forgot about that kid… man what else did you get up to when we weren't lookin'?"

Frankly cut them off from more questions "Let's just get this next orb in there. After finding the next one for Goombella is in the middle of the ocean I really don't know what to expect in this one"

Andy took the orb and placed into position, the map quickly formed on the wall.

"Goomstar temple" Frankly read the tiny writing

K nodded "Heh, yeah I knew this one was comin' up"

Frankly gave him a puzzled look "Curiously what makes you say that?"

Andy answered "Because in Riverside we were told that the two were connected, ice and fire and all that"

"Yeah, anyway, it's not far from home. Well Kollwa anyway. Goomstar has the most awesome pizzas you'll ever eat"

Hamma Jamma after being lost in the previous conversation finally felt back with it "Yeah, I couldn't resist them after training in the Goomstar mountains, so cold up there. I tell you though, it has a really eerie air about it too so yeah I'm a bit familiar with the place"

"Well that's the second time in a row you know where you're going, but I guess that's not surprising seeing as most of you are locals, just be careful"

"Got it, thanks Professor"

Once again they headed off to Malsanaro and got on the train to Kollwa without incident.

"Well this is home… sort of" K shrugged as they got off the train

They saw Koopfina with the children playing soccer, AJ was now very confused, how was she a spy and a foster mother at the same time, he wanted to ask her but had to keep her secret from everyone, especially King K.

"Hey how's it goin'?" K gave a friendly wave to the motherly Koopa and approached her and the kids

"I'm fine, of course life is always keeping me busy"

"That mark on your nose, what happened to you?" K noticed a mark just on the upper half of Koopfina's nose near her eyes

"Oh? One of the kids got a little rough while we were playing. Where are you off to now?"

"Goomstar temple. I'd stick around an' chat but we gotta move, take care"

"I will. You boys keep working, just be careful"

After the trek through the snow covered forest they were in Goomstar. It was a small village famous for three things, the pizza, the temple and the mountains. Unlike the name suggests Goombas are not the only ones who are in this land, like most of Leincart this town had varying species living in it.

"Excuse me but, Goomstar Temple where is it?" Andy asked one of the local Goombas, and he always went for the opposite sex when going for information but because he wasn't so used to the much colder climate of Goomstar his 'charm' didn't work as well.

The Goomba gave a little laugh "Just around the mountain in the centre, it's a tough trip because of the cold and there a few creatures lurking about"

"Bleh I can't stand it here as it is" Andy chattered his teeth as they walked away from the Goomba

"You can stay behind if you can't take it, but you could at least take this" AJ offered his jacket to Andy however he put his hand up and refused

"No, you put up with the fire, I shall do the same for ice, just give me a moment" Andy proceeded to shiver again

"You're hopeless Andy" Hamma Jamma shook his head

"Shut up, I wasn't born in a freezer like you and AJ were"

"Andy man if you are gunna come take this, I won't take no for an answer, you dig?" K handed him the fire orb a little annoyed

Andy relaxed, just holding the orb made a difference "Ooo, that's better already…"

"Maybe we should just chill, warm up whatever you want to call it. Night is going to fall very soon, it gets darker faster around here. While I'm happy to take on the mountains now I don't care if we rest, so you guys vote on what you want to do"

Jamma swung his arms up and down a bit pumping himself up "Let's tackle those mountains"

K disagreed "Naw, no way dog, those creatures are dangerous an' there are more of them at night I hear"

"I'm with K on this, besides I want some of this pizza everyone keeps talking about"

"Okay, so 2 to 1, we stay in, okay Jamma?"

He shrugged "I guess it's for the best"

With that the four of them a headed inside to the small inn.


	20. Thrill of the chase

Just as the group was about to leave Daisy's castle and return to Rogueport knowing there was no danger the doors opened. It was Peach, Daisy, Goombario, Edde and Lakilester.

Peach turned to the Toad servant who was whispering to her "You didn't let them speak to us? My apologies Kooper, Goombella and Vivian, and uh…"

"Delandra"

"Right, anyway it's nice to see you all. Although they say I was in danger?"

"Were in danger I think to be accurate. We thought somebody had planted that map on you and tried to get you to find those objects it leads to when it was actually a trap. But it turned out to be a false alarm, apparently new info we got suggests that it gives the original orbs more power" An embarrassed Goombella explained

"Oh? Well that's a relief, but thank you for your concern, so how has your search been going?"

While Peach, Daisy, Goombella and Vivian discussed their current events, Goombario, Kooper and got together.

"So you hang out with Princess Peach now? You lucky guys"

"What are you talking about? You get to hang out with that hot Goomba"

"She's alright I guess… Between you and me though, the shadow girl is pretty hot"

"Her? Well maybe… a little too perky for my liking"

Lakilester meanwhile was staring at the two girls that Goombario and Kooper were talking of. 'Two beautiful girls, hey since I'm a single guy now maybe I could try pick one of these chicks up'

"Hey Kooper, you think they would want me to come along?"

"Aw shut up, I was going to ask the same thing"

"Both of you, no, this is my big shot to get Kolorado's praise and respect. The Crystal Palace didn't go to his liking, even though he didn't blame me for not finding anything… I just got the feeling he wasn't pleased was my efforts"

"He's got a fair point, and I guess since Kolorado is a friend of Professor Frankly's it was just meant to be that Kooper would end up with his group"

"Wake up guys… they are leaving" Edde called out to the trio

Kooper caught up to Delandra

"What's going on?"

"While you boys were chattering about Goombella and Vivian, we came up with an idea of how to get the orb from the bottom of the ocean"

"Oh and?"

"Can you swim Kooper?" Delandra gave another one of those rare smiles but it was obvious that it was more of mischievous smile

"Can I? Of course I can"

"It works perfectly then, Princess Daisy needs to get to that outside island anyway"

20 minutes later, middle of the ocean

Daisy's ship was rather big, but it was not anything like her cruiser. It had three rooms for people to stay in, a kitchen and bathroom and most things needed to live comfortably.

"This should be the right spot" Daisy stopped the ship

"You can't be serious" Kooper stood looking at the breathing equipment, then down into the water, then back to Daisy

"Come on Kooper. You don't want to be a wuss in front of everyone do you?" Daisy taunted

"You do it then if you're so brave" Kooper replied mockingly suggesting that he wasn't really scared, just to prove that Daisy was

"I don't need to, this is for your side of things, we are already doing you a big favour by getting you out here"

"Everyone is on the same side and after the same goal, so Kooper I'll go down with you, we don't know what's down there and from a safety point of view I think it's better if two go down. Since obviously Daisy is too scared to do it" Peach forcefully tossed some of the equipment over to Kooper nearly toppling him over.

Daisy fumed "What? Well fine I'll do it then"

Peach shook her head remaining firm "No, you had your chance"

Edde spoke to Peach calmly "You don't have to this, I'll do it"

"Thanks, but I'm fine, I want to do it" Peach went inside to change into something more suitable for the task

The others were silenced, Kooper prepared for going under.

"Okay Kooper, Daisy was smart enough to bring some extra E. Gadd stuff, here's this funky thing, and this thing, and…"

"Lakilester you are hopeless… those things have names and you could tell him what they do" Goombario rolled his eyes

"Hey you're the tattle guy, not me… you explain it"

"Fine I will… This first thing is called the E. Gadd thought wave transmitter, the idea is to communicate underwater but it can work anywhere, not to worry it will only transfer thoughts that you wish to be transferred, the second thing is the E. Gadd rebreather that you've got in your hand now, it lasts about an hour which is unbelievable considering how tiny it is. Also there is this radar like thing that can be shrunk to fit into your palm, but the bigger it is the better the range. It is made to find what you are looking for, whether it be a remote control or…"

"Gadd should pay you some coins man, you sound like a stupid ad…"

"I'll choose to ignore that Lakilester"

"Stop calling me that name, call me Spike! You are doing it on purpose because you know it annoys me and sounds really lame"

Kooper mediated between the two, he knew they were only trying to make the other one seem bad in Goombella and Vivian's eyes "Guys cut it out, you aren't helping anybody" he then spotted Peach "You ready?"

Peach came out in a typically pink swimming costume that was well suited to her. "Yes… let's go" Peach and Kooper headed out to the side of the ship "We'll let you know through these communications if we're in trouble or something, Daisy, Edde be prepared to get in after us if something goes wrong" With this Peach and Kooper jumped into the water and dived down

As Peach and Kooper dived down they saw a few cheep cheeps, bloopers and beautiful coral.

Peach looked around and transferred to Kooper 'Wow, didn't know this stuff grew around here… Isn't this supposed to be one of the deepest points in the ocean'

'No, it's near an uncharted island which is about 2 or so kilometres off. It wouldn't have been found in the times that those orbs were created'

'Either that or it was created somehow'

'Could be, we just don't know. I don't think it can be that deep around here either, just keep your eyes on the Gadd radar thingy'

As they continued to swim downwards it progressively got more crowded with cheep cheeps, Peach was carrying something in her right hand.

'What's that Peach?'

Peach lifted the camera and showed Kooper 'This? It's an underwater camera, you know I just never knew what I'd find down here'

'Hey, it's like an underwater palace' Kooper noticed the pillars in the ground and stone in the ground, there were even a few buildings, it was like an underwater city.

'You don't see this kind of thing every day' Peach took a few shots of the city with her camera

However when they turned around Kooper had spotted something else

'Whoa, what the heck happened here'

The two stopped, they had seen a bunch of dead cheep cheeps and bloopers.

Peach examined one of the cheep cheeps 'This isn't good, there is something funny in the water'

'No, it's not that… look'

Peach then looked further ahead where Kooper was pointing there was some bombs of some kind placed in the water.

"You guys okay?" Daisy came through from the surface

Peach answered as she recovered from the slight shock 'Yeah, we just ran into some bombs, err not ran into but seen… like the underwater kind, there are loads of dead fish here"

'I'd also say that the orb isn't here, the radar detects nothing, but that clock thing pointed directly to this spot, didn't it?'

Goombella came through in reply "Yeah that's right… I think we might have to recheck with Professor Frankly. If there are bombs down there, it's possible somebody beat us to it. By chance or on purpose we may never know, I wonder how accurate the clock is though and whether it keeps up with its targets constant movement"

'Still we might look a bit further before giving up'

"Excuse me…" a blooper came to the pair

"Ahhhhh!" Peach tried to scream in surprise but only a bunch of bubbles came out

"If you're looking for that treasure chest with that red glowing object in it you're too late, the pirate Cortez came with a crane like thing. It pulled it to the surface. He then left all these bombs here which have been killing off my friends. That item is said to have belonged to some of our distant relatives and has strange powers. I'd much rather a pretty thing like you have it then that horrible pirate Cortez and his bom-omb friend"

Peach nodded knowing she could not reply back to the blooper

'We are done here, we are coming back up'

"Okay, don't take too long"

'Hey something's got my leg…' Kooper turned around and saw a massive blooper. A bunch of bubbles came out from Kooper's mouth when he saw what had grabbed him

"Hey let him go, he didn't…" the small blooper tried to get the larger one to let go but failed

'Umm some help over here…' Kooper attempted to remain calm and break free carefully but that didn't seem to be working

'What should I do?'

'Anything, just distract him'

Peach got her camera and tried to wedge it into the eye of the Blooper, it squirmed around a little bit allowing Kooper to gain a little further distance on the Blooper

'Be careful' Kooper looked to Peach who was more aware of the larger Blooper and evading its attempts to capture her

The smaller Blooper had gathered a larger army of other bloopers and tried to get the larger one to calm down, eventually Kooper wiggled his leg free but just as he was getting free he felt a painful stinging sensation in his leg.

'Ow! That thing stung me…'

"Sorry about that, he's really mad that the treasure's gone and the water is littered with these bombs… You'd better leave before he attacks again"

They didn't need to be told twice, the two swam back up towards the surface.

As they came up they removed their breathing devices

"I think Kooper got stung by that giant Blooper, check him out" Peach helped Kooper out from the bottom while Daisy and Edde pulled him up from the top

"It stings…" Kooper held his right leg that had been stung

"Kooper move your arm so I can see" Goombella came closer and Kooper moved his arm "They got him pretty bad, but something is not right about that Blooper's poison…"

"Let's go back to Sarasaland, we'll be able to heal him there" Daisy was about to guide her ship back

"No, go to Rogueport, we can't waste time, since now we are chasing somebody. I'll be fine"

"Cortez knows us and he has a weird sense of value, shouldn't be a problem" Vivian reassured him

"It's us that has the weird since of value don't you think? We passed up tons of coins and jewels for a crystal star" Goombella however was more cynical, she thought they might actually have to fight Cortez again to get it off him

"I suppose your right, so Rogueport it is?"

"Okay… if you guys insist. Although after we drop you off, you are on your own" Daisy took control of the ship a headed to Rogueport

Later on, inside one of the cabins

Goombario was overlooking Kooper injuries, Lakilester too was making sure Kooper was okay, the others had spread out on the ship.

"Stop moving Kooper, you'll only make it worse"

"Do you really know anything about stings Goombario?"

"Of course I do… enough to know how serious it is. I think Goompa got stung by one once. Anyway Kooper can you move the leg that got stung, at all?"

"No, I was swimming up without it… I'm not going to be paralysed in that leg forever am I?"

"I don't think so, I've heard about these Bloopers that when really angry release a paralysing sting in order to trap their victim. I think you were really lucky to get away, but I think the paralysis will last quite a while"

"Typical… yet again another chance gone. I won't be able to help the others for sure"

"Yo Kooper, you worry WAY too much about old Kolorado. Just remember all the things you've done right. This sounds mushy but he's super proud of you Kooper. Things like that old relic you helped find in Dry Dry ruins, the chest on Lavalava island, you helped get the star rod back stopping Bowser rule over everything and loads of other stuff that I or Goombario don't know"

Kooper knew that Lakilester was probably right "Lakilester, I want you to take my place with these guys"

"Aw what?"

"They already have a Goomba with them and she's certainly smart too. It's much more logical to have different species to allow different strengths and more variety"

"Alright, I guess I can live with being the smarter one"

Rogueport

Goombario, Edde, Daisy and Peach stayed on the ship as Goombella, Vivian, Delandra, Lakilester and Kooper departed. The ship left when the five of them had gotten off.

Lakilester and his cloud were holding Kooper up to keep him from walking "Okay, I'll take Kooper to the inn, but what are we doing in this beat up town again?"

"We got to see the Professor and recheck the location of the orb" Goombella reminded him

"Riiight, okay"

Goombella and Vivian arrived in Frankly's office yet again, Delandra went off to Merlon to get the diamond she pulled from the creature powered up.

"This time you are losing members. What happened to Kooper and Delandra?"

"Kooper got stung by a blooper while we were diving for that orb and Delandra is just next door with Merlon"

"I thought you were stopping Peach going after those items? Didn't we agree that was more important?"

"We met up with her, Vivian and I somehow got transported and we spoke with the old ruler. He said that Benjamin had a back up system to give the orbs more power, we also found out that something happens when all the orbs are put together but we don't know what"

"Ah I see… well that's good news, but I wonder why it wasn't mentioned in the book then, I suppose to avoid the possibility of this ending up in the wrong hands, in case one of the original nine or any of their descendants betrayed them. So you then went after the next orb? I wouldn't have expected you to find it so quickly, even at Kooper's expense"

"That's because we didn't, Lakilester is taking Kooper to the inn around here to be treated, although if you ask me he's going to need to go back home. Either way though he's joining us now to take Kooper's place. Did you meet him when Peach came here?"

"Yes, yes, but to be truthful I didn't take much notice, I was too busy thinking about what was going on. So if you don't have the orb what can you expect me to do?"

"We think that Cortez has it, but he doesn't live around Keyhaul Key or Rogueport anymore. So we need to use the clock again to try track him down. Provided that is the clock is able to keep constant track of the orbs movements"

"I believe it does… only one way to find out"

Vivian placed the dark orb once more into the clock. Indeed the map showed a new location, it was now on a tiny island just outside of Malsanaro.

"Ah… this is where the natives used to live after the colonisation. They were treated quite well under the monarchy and government systems, they just wanted peace and space. That is until an awful incident saw most of them wiped out, the survivors believed their gods had turned on them and placed a curse on the land and left to live in the modern world. So it's very likely a few Koopas and Yoshis around today had ancestors who lived on that island.

"Wait you say natives… you mean like…" Goombella seemed confused

"Let me explain. Originally Leincart was a land known to nobody. A few explorers from the Mushroom Kingdom came and found the land, there were of course natives of those who lived already, Yoshis and Koopas mainly took the land but there weren't very many, it was mostly underwater creatures. The Yoshis however did not prosper in the cold climate, so when the explorers colonised the land they took most of the Yoshis away with them under their own will and figured they would be much happier elsewhere. It has been suggested that this is why Koopas and Yoshis share such similar colours, because they lived together for many years"

"Why does this matter?" Vivian wondered if she was always the only one who didn't understand everything, but Goombella didn't seem to get it either

"The point of all this is that while Cortez may not give you too much trouble, he was actually around during the times that the orbs were considered treasure, so it is very possible he understands its value, history and knows how to use it"

"Okay, but what if Cortez moves again? I think we'll need that clock to stay with us"

"I agree, I shall travel with you this time…I think it would be best if I see the events unfold for myself. If the others return they'll just have to wait, we can email them to let them know. I'll also take this book, you just can't trust anybody in this town, even though it is slowly getting better"

With that Delandra and Lakilester rejoined the group and headed off to the docks and waited for the next boat out. From Malsanaro they would plan their next move.

Bowser's Castle

"So you didn't get the orb? Not to worry" Bowser seemed in an unusually good mood considering that Mirage came back empty handed

Kammy whispered to Koopenson "How come she doesn't get fried when she doesn't deliver"

"I think Lord Bowser has a crush on her" Koopenson answered stupidly

"That's absurd…" Kammy had to remember never to ask Koopenson for a logical explanation on anything.

Bowser called out to gain their attention "Alright we are running another operation while Mirage, Kammy and Koopenson go after the orbs. Princess Peach has seemingly run away from the Mushroom Kingdom, so right now there is no leadership, am I right?"

"Yes my Lord of course"

"So what better way to gain power then to conquer it while everybody is looking for her? Brilliant don't you think? Even Mario might have to worry about where his priorities lie, with the girl or his beloved kingdom"

"Yes most ingenious your craftyness, so we are being more efficient this way, since you are dealing with the Mushroom Kingdom?"

"That's it, and my plan to capture the Kingdom is even more brilliant then this idea"

Mirage had been quiet, but a thought had come to her "Very good, although I do have to wonder how you will defeat the Toad army"

"I have it all taken care of. My plan will completely disable the Toad army and eventually leave the way open for me to walk into the town and claim it as my own"

Mirage was a bit concerned, while her priority was the orbs, she still felt a sense of responsibility to let Koopfina know of this threat, if she were to not report this she would likely lose trust with anyone in the LIG and that was something she could not afford to do right now. With Kammy and Koopenson around it might be a bit tricky to make contact with Koopfina however those two were fighting and playing mind games with each other more often then not.


	21. Profiles and stats part 3

New stats/profiles

Hey, I figured I'd better do this again. It's a tiny bit overdue. There is only one two new characters to put down here and one has had made a ton of appearances already. I'll extend upon characters that will enter to save me time later as well as that I'll give the older characters the newer moves I plan on giving them.

A/N: I know I have said it like 3 times now, but Mirage is Mew Spice1's character. Both Mew Spice1 and Mirage have been awesome contributations to this fic.

Mirage  
Age: 18

Gender: Female  
Race: Squeek (Black)  
Favourite Food: Dark chocolate   
Likes: Jewels  
Dislikes: Maximum security  
Fears: Ducks

Sports: Is stealing one?  
Clothing: Red mask, Red shoesBio: Mirage is a Squeek who currently works for the LIG (Leincart Intelligence Group). Her current assignment is pretending to be a servant of Bowser while reporting to Koopfina of exactly what he is up to. Her weapons of choice are deception and changing her alliances for the best possible outcome. She works for the LIG more as an alternate job as her main focus is treasure and when the LIG started getting rumours of the orbs she instantly let her interests be known.

She appears heartless, self centred and sometimes ruthless in order to get what she wants but a certain incident changes her perspective on life and while still holding a large amount of her personality she realises there are things in life other then treasure.

Kora

Age: 21

Race: Crayzee Dayzee

Favourite food: Fairy floss

Likes: Sleeping, singing songs

Dislikes: Being snuck up upon as a surprise

Fears: Aliciagoom when angry (but don't tell her)

Sports: Dancing, Archery

Clothing: light purple t-shirt, black knee length shorts, white shoes, gold necklace. Her petals are also coloured pink.

Bio: Kora is a friend of Aliciagoom and like Parakenny they are friends at U Goom. When Aliciagoom asks for her help in a problem, Kora is all too willing to help, but she does not know that this involves fighting and working with the evil Koopa king. When she realises that she is not comfortable with this situation she decides to move away from Aliciagoom despite their friendship and despite the fear she has of her.

On joining up with another group of friends she realises that not everybody will take advantage of her. Most of the time Kora is timid and like a stereotypical Crayzee Dayzee she will run away from a situation that scares her, however sometimes Kora can be highly determined when it comes to helping others achieve a goal that seems right in her mind.

Kora is also a fantastic singer but she is unable to put anybody to sleep with her songs which has the advantage of her audience not falling asleep during her performance.

Mirage stats

HP: 12, 20, 35

Defence: Always 0

Moves and damage

Love slap: 3, 4, 6 (first ground enemy)

Kiss thief 3FP: (Can hit anyone) Mirage kisses her opponent confusing them and steals an item they have if any

First rank up

Chocolate swirl 2FP 4, 6: (first ground enemy) Mirage goes to slap her opponent however she spins around with incredible speed while slapping her foe and then making them dizzy.

Mirage Camouflage 3FP: Mirage makes herself invisible for 2 turns causing opponents attacks to miss.

Second rank up

Sudden strike 4FP 7: (any target) Mirage jumps high into the air before landing in front of her target slapping them. It will drop their defences by 2 if they have any.

Legendary chocolate bar, FP costs varies: Mirage draws out a chocolate bar and can eat it herself or give it to her active partner. The target will recover the same amount of HP as FP that is used for the attack, the number can be anything from 1 to 15. This can be used outside of battle.

Mirage is a status character, all her FP costing attacks that deal damage allow her to induce a status condition.

Hamma Jamma

HP: 10, 18, 32

Defence: Always 1

Hammer throw 3, 4, 6: A ranged hammer attack that somehow returns to his hand when thrown.

Hammer frenzy 2FP, damage depends on HP. If Hamma Jamma has more then 50 of his HP he will only throw four hammers that deal 1 damage each. If his HP is less then 50 but not in danger or peril he will throw six hammers. If he is in danger or peril he will throw eight hammers. Each time he ranks up he will throw one extra hammer with this attack.

First rank up

Fire transformation 2FP. Hamma Jamma gains the ability to throw fire instead of hammers (Fire stance). His attacks and damage stay the same except he will throw fireballs instead of hammers and they burn the target for two turns. In exchange he will be unable to hit flying enemies in this stance. Using this attack again will cause him to revert to Hammer stance.

Hammer crush 3FP, 5, 6 (Must be in hammer stance): Jamma closes up on his opponent and strikes them with his hammer. There is a chance they will shrink if Jamma connects with this move well.

Second rank up

Boomer transformation 2FP. Hamma Jamma throws boomerangs instead of hammers (Boomerang stance). His standard attack (boomerang throw) will deal 4 damage twice, and his boomerang frenzy will make him throw four fewer boomerangs compared to hammers but each one strikes twice.

Flame/boomerang crush (must be in either fire or boomerang stance): Jamma throws his respective projectile depending on his stance. The fireball will damage each ground based enemy for 5 damage and give them a three turn burn while the boomerang deals each enemy (air or ground) 3 damage before returning.

A/N: I thought Paper Mario needed a stance character that has varying stances and does different moves that are advantageous in some situations but not others. Hamma Jamma is my attempt at that. The hammer stance works well against most enemies but isn't the most damaging. The fire stance is good for opponents with good defence as the burn will wear them down, it isn't not so good against aerial enemies where none of his attacks will reach. The boomerang stance is best against enemies with no defence due to the multi hitting properties, however he will not fair well against high defence enemies.

Kora

HP: 10,20,30

Defence: Always 0, immune to sound based attacks

Drop kick, 2,4,6: Kora runs and jumps high before kicking her opponent flipping them, won't work against spike or fire type enemies and will deal one damage to her if she uses this attack against them

Purifying arrow 4FP, 1, 2, 3: Kora draws a bow and arrow and fires an arrow at the target, for each additional status effect they have (positive or negative) it deals 3 more damage and removes any conditions from the target.

Progressive Confidence 2FP: 2, 3: Kora attacks the opponent with a very weak attack, however every time it is used consecutively it does 2 more damage until it reaches 10 damage on the first rank up or 15 on the second.

Captivating song 1FP: Kora sings a song that forces the targets to listen to it stopping them running away for 3 turns.

Ear-splitting melody 7FP, 9: Kora deliberately sings very loudly, dealing 8 damage to each target including her partner unless the partner guards resulting in no damage to them.

Flowery fragrance 3FP (Can be used even when effected by a status condition): Calms Kora's partner increasing their defence by 2 but also lowering their attack by 2 while removing any status conditions that are effecting either her or her partner.

Goombella

Final rank up 40HP

Headbonk and Multibonk both deal 1 extra damage for each hit.

Charge – 3FP. Goombella ups her attack by five but she must use it on the very next turn.

Headbonk quake – 5FP. Goombella headbonks the ground with enormous power causing a quake to deal 5 damage to all ceiling and ground based enemies.

Vivian

Final rank up 40HP

Shade fist and fiery jinx get two extra damage.

Fire of the dragon – 8FP. Vivian raises her hand into the sky before an almighty pillar of fire lands on the target dealing them 12 damage as well as burning them.

Friendly flames – 3FP. Vivian gives her partner a fiery boost for 3 turns making any of their physical attacks do 1 more damage as well as burning the target for one turn.

Lakilester

HP: 35, 45

Final rank up

All of Lakilesters attacks do 2 more damage.

Spiny hatching egg – 4FP. Lakilester throws an egg to the opponent that deals 6 damage and hatches into a spiny next turn. The spiny has 4HP, 4 attack, 4 defence.

Rain cloud – 6FP. Lakilester's cloud becomes dark giving him a new move as well as an attack boost by 1 for two turns.

Lightning bolt – 2FP, 8. Lakilester floats over the opponent and strikes them with lightning.

No where near as long as the previous list of stuff so I'm pleased that I was able to hold my word on that.


	22. All too easy or not?

While K and Andy were stuffing their faces with pizza, Jamma didn't quite feel in the mood. He thought they were being a bit slack to stay for the night, it was a bit dangerous but there were ways around where those creatures liked to hang about, he felt they were just wasting time. While alone it was probably suicide, with four of them though that was a different story. He also felt a bit left out, the three seemed to bond pretty well.

The village outside was deserted as fresh snow fell from the sky, Jamma went out and heard the sound of somebody skating on the ice behind the inn with the occasional crash of a hockey stick onto a puck. There was a makeshift net, made of a few logs and a cheap, well worn net in place.

Jamma was slightly surprised to see AJ on the ice. "You any good"

He shook his head "It's just something I do for fun I guess, mostly I'm justa fan" AJ tried to fire a shot into the makeshift net but he missed completely. There was a slight pause as he did not go to retrieve the puck.

"You wanted to go up there didn't you?"

He gave a grin "I called a vote because I knew K and Andy would not go. Me I didn't care as I said but Andy hates the cold and K for some reason seems to be much more cautious recently, maybe that incident with Grubba in Glitzville really shook him"

"Could be, I can't say I knew him that well, I was a major leaguer and he was a minor leaguer but I bet Andy would know if anybody. How did you get dragged into all this anyway?"

"Well it started out…" AJ began but both of them heard a noise that sounded like something was creeping towards them

Both of them stayed silent, wondering it was just one of those noises that was innocent but made it seem as if it was something else. That is until it came again and then again, the creatures were then in vision. They were slug like but were a good dealtaller and longer, they also had two small eyes and a big mouth.

Jamma looked puzzled "That's unusual. I thought they only appeared in the mountains because they needed the mountain air to survive"

"Yeah. They don't seem too happy about us either"

"I count eight, nine wait, more…"

"Think we should attack? Might anger them and make it worse though"

That however was answered for them when one of them hurled a ball of ice towards the pair and the creatures combined into each other.

Inside the inn

"You were right K, this stuff is the best"

"Take it easy man, save some for the others"

"They had their chance… AJ said he had enough and Jamma didn't seem that fussed either"

"Yeah you're right… it ain't like he is short on coins"

Andy looked up to K to check if he could read his expression but he just had a grin on his face

Of all those Andy could not read K was one of those few. Whether he did this subconsciously or on purpose, it was very difficult to impossible to tell what he was thinking or feeling, he would only reveal what he wanted to reveal. At the Glitz Pit K could have been annihilated, feeling totally down, yet there was always a stupid smile stuck on his face and that slang covered him even further.

Hamma Jamma on the other hand was very easy for Andy or anybody to read, he was someone who liked to constantly test their limits and valued certain things above all others even if they seemed very obscure, Andy had met others like him in his profession before, and while at times it could to jobs being done that seemed way too risky more often then not it landed them in prison or worse however it seemed Jamma knew how to keep it under control.

Then there was AJ, a seemingly nice enough guy, rather withdrawn and does his own thing usually but would stick up for what he believes in, but the part about him being that mysterious black Koopa was a tad unexpected, Andy was not totally sure that it was actually him but he knew if his suspicions were accurate that he would reveal himself without Andy having to prove his case.

However Andy was disrupted from his thoughts when Hamma Jamma and AJ came through the door, both of them were covered in snow, out of breath and a little beaten up. They were trying to get some of the snow off them.

Andy looked over to them "What happened to you two? Get carried away in a snowball fight?"

Jamma stopped brushing the snow off him and stared at Andyin an irritated manner and said nothing.

AJ then spoke up to break the silence "Funny you should say that. Several Artiseus came down the mountains and for some reason attacked us with these giant snowballs. After we beat a few they retreated but I bet they'll be back"

Andy looked confused "What are those?"

"Snow creatures dawg, they live on the cold mountain air an' that means they shouldn't be down here. What did you guys do to get them to attack?"

Jamma shrugged his shoulders "We didn't do anything, we didn't even make a move when we saw them"

AJ nodded "Something funny is going on, but what else is new"

"That's what happens when you play with ancient treasures" A new voice and it was that of a female

A black squeek seemed to creep into the room unnoticed. She was fractionally smaller then the average squeek which was odd considering the race was a bit on the small side, she had red mask covering her eyes and red shoes and she was able to instantly get the attention of all four.

After everybody was finished staring AJ finally spoke up "What are you talking about?"

"I know what you all have. That yellow Koopa handed one out to the bandit boy over there. So you are worried about the Artiseus going crazy? I just happen to have a solution for that problem"

Hamma Jamma was cynical "Then why don't you do it yourself?"

"Why should I? Not only will the village be overrun if they are left alone, which makes it a very easy looting target for me, you also will not be able to make any progress. The Articeus will overwhelm you unless you have this" the squeek then showed them a small black hand held round device "It emits a signal that shrinks the numbers of the Articeus to a quarter of what they were"

"How do we know this works?"

"A demonstration perhaps, they are coming now"

The Squeek was correct, about 16 of them were charging towards the inn. She pressed the button on the device and 12 of them shrunk into the ground. The others seemed to panic and made a hasty retreat.

K seemed impressed "Not bad, but what's in it for you?"

"Me? I'll just charge you just 50 coins for it. Interested?"

"Okay, I'll pay" Andy pulled out 50 coins. Little did Hamma Jamma know that those were actually his coins that Andy had taken when nobody was looking.

She put the coins into a small bag "Oh I don't believe I introduced myself, I'm Mirage"

"I'm Bandy Andy. Enough about me though, what's a pretty thing like you doing in a place like ow!" K put his foot onto Andy's

Everyone remained silent for a long time "I must be off… I've got things to do" Mirage then batted one of her eyelids before leaving the room.

As soon as she was out of earshot chatter started

"Trust her to wink at you" Andy sulked folding his arms

AJ raised his head to Andy "Who?"

"You"

He realised K too was looking at him "K do you know what he's talking about?"

"Aw don't worry about it for now man. But Andy dude if you ever say that lame pick up line again, I'm going to have to throw you into the lake around here, you dig"

10 minutes later - A small wooden hut overlooking the village

Mirage is on the communicator to Bowser letting him know of her success. Kammy and Koopenson are with her.

"Yes Lord Bowser I planted the radar device on them, our trick with the clone Articeus worked perfectly"

"Excellent, just watch their every movement and throw in the diversion when they least expect it and run off with the orb. Let me know when you are successful"

Koopenson waited until Bowser had disconnected before he spoke "I still don't get why we can't fight them directly"

"You made a mess of things last time, remember?" Kammy seemed to take pride in pointing this out

"Hmmph" Koopenson folded his arms yet again "At least I'm…"

Mirage sighed escaping yet another argument between the two. She pulled out her phone and pressed the quick dial.

"You got my message?"

"Yes I did… It's concerning. Yet we don't know when or how Bowser plans to attack the Mushroom Kingdom, you will need to find that out before we go any further with this. I also wouldn't try the 'waltz up to Bowser and ask him' tactic on this one"

"Understood. I've already worked out just how I'm going to get this information, Mirage out"

She would simply wait for the bickering Koopas to eventually fall asleep and then she would make her move.

Next morning – Goomstar Inn

The three of them were ready to go to Goomstar temple, they were waiting for Andy. The mountain to that temple wasn't that high up when compared to the other mountains around. A thick fog cloaked the village the surrounding mountains meaning they had to tread carefully to avoid being ambushed.

This time they came a little more prepared for the cold. If it came to a time where they would need to return to Riverside through one of those warp pipes then they could get Andy to go first to scout out the surroundings and let them know if he needed back up.

"Come on Andy what are you doin' dawg?" K rubbed his hands together.

"He's probably throwing on a bundle of stuff so he won't freeze to death" Jamma laughed

"Leave him man… I'll go check on him" K went back inside

K found Andy playing with the device Mirage had given them.

"What are you doin' with that?"

"I'm beginning to get the feeling this doesn't do what she it would do. I really can't see how this would clear out those things"

"Why'd you buy it for man?"

"I was too busy looking at her! Not at what she was trying to give us, but I think we just got conned"

"Well whatever man, if she was lyin' to us, we'll just make a retreat an' remember not to trust squeek saleswomen"

With that Andy took the device and stood up and joined the others. They started walking up the mountain but the fog made it difficult to see, and suddenly a snowball hit Andy on the back of the head

"Ouch… It's a Mr. Blizzard group!"

K and Andy entered the battle against 5 Mr. Blizzard. AJ had already analyzed these guys before and K was able to beat them with a simple power shell attack knocking each one out with their minimal HP.

"Too easy… I gotta love this new power shell. Makes those crowds of snowman seem pretty weak"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say" Andy moaned still annoyed about the snowman getting a cheap shot

Jamma looked behind him where the snowman had appeared "We must have walked right past. This fog is making it difficult to see, so we should try to listen for them instead of trying to see them"

While it was a slightly tough uphill climb it was nowhere near as bad as they were expecting as there wasn't any real mountain climbing involved. Then the Articeus were upon them, it seemed Mirage's device did work, there were only 4 of them. Jamma threw his hammer to get revenge on them for last night getting the first strike. He and AJ then took to the battle.

"Alright, it's an Articeus, much talked about snow slug like creature. They throw snowballs from the ground to attack either one of us, they can speed up or slow down the throw making it harder to guard against. Max HP is 6, attack is 3, defence is 0. It's usually quite docile and almost never attacks unless provoked"

Jamma threw his hammer at the lead creature taking 3 HP from it knocking it out. They then threw snowballs one at a time, first one to Jamma who guarded taking 1 of his 10HP. Second was to AJ who guarded and took nothing. Third was to Jamma but this time it was thrown very quickly and caught the hammer brother by surprise taking him to 7HP. The two combined their attacks and removed the second one from battle. This time however the two combined themselves and formed a single larger Articeus.

AJ reanalyzed the new target "It's an Articolean, created by combining 2 Articeus. Max HP is 12, attack is 7 and defense is 0. If we do enough damage that would have defeated an Articeus then it will divide once again and the damage we dealt will be divided between the two of them. These things can do a lot damage if we don't deal with them quickly, fire based attacks are probably the easiest way or group attacks like K's power shell before they get the chance to mutate"

"Andy, give me that fire thing now!"

He reluctantly threw the orb to Jamma who then used its power causing a devastating beam of fire to come from the orb hitting the creature instantly defeating it.

"Thanks Andy" he then passed the orb back to Andy

Andy caught it carefully "I guess it had to be done… but hey it doesn't lose its warm feeling while charging, that's cool"

The temple suddenly appeared as if from nowhere due to the fog, they walked into the first room. It was completely empty, something didn't sit right, it gave them all a creepy feeling.

Andy paced around the room expecting something to leap out "It's a little too quiet don't you think?"

Jamma stopped walking "I'll say… I was expecting a real battle just to get here and it was a cakewalk, but I'm not complaining, let's move on"

When the group moved onto the next room another stepped into the room. It was Kammy, Koopenson, Mirage, Aliciagoom, Parakenny and Kora.

"So how's this going to work?" Aliciagoom stretched her legs a bit preparing for a fight

"When they are one room away from the orb according to the tracker, engage them. This will give us time to get in the alternate entry our troops created and spring the trap" Kammy explained

Mirage didn't like the sound of this, she didn't know of this part of the plan. The plan as far she knew was to use Aliciagoom and her friends as pawns while they stole the orb, she didn't know about a trap but she couldn't do anything now.

Koopenson grinned cockily "It's been madevery easy for them, so they'll probably be overconfident, I had some of my men complete the trails in here. There were even warp pipes right over to Riverside"

By the time the group had gone into the fifth empty room they began to think something was going on.

Andy looked at the device again "Perhaps Mirage's thing was better then even she thought"

"That's waaaaaaaaay too optimistic. I reckon somebody has beaten us to it an' cleared the temple out"

"Look at this, water? Here?" Jamma looked at the water that was flowing underneath an icy wall

"The writings on the wall AJ" Andy laughed a little as he noticed writing in that unfamiliar language

"That's worse then one of my jokes, honestly. Umm… according to this there is a switch on the other side that opens the wall to our right that opens the lock on this wall. The orb is behind this wall, but there is also a key on the other side that is needed to open the box inside this hidden room"

"Well I'm not going in there" Andy instantly stepped away from the water as if it would bite him "Jamma you want to do this?"

"I would but I can only keep myself a float, can't dive that well, never mind in icy water"

"I'll do it man… We have been caught out before and just because something says something doesn't always... oh you know what I'm sayin'. Just AJ keep yourself available" K removed his shell then jacket and replaced his shell. He stood on the spot for a few moments.

AJ watched him chatter slightly "K, the sooner you jump in the better"

"Okay I'm going" K then jumped in with a few words that can't be printed here before quickly diving under…

He watched K go down under but soon a shout from a very familiar annoying voice came his way

"THIS time you are OURS!" Aliciagoom and her two party members came running

Andy was a little shocked "You guys came all this way for a fight? King K is right, you are truly pathetic"

Jamma looked at the three of them confused "Who are these guys?"

"I dunno about the Crayzee Dayzee but these two have been stalking us for a while… but I really didn't expect them to come all the way here"

Parakenny looked around the room "Wait a minute? Where is the yellow shelled guy anyway?"

"Why do you care? Prepare for the beat down of your life losers" Andy charged at the Crayzee Dayzee running through Aliciagoom and landing a quick attack on the crazy Dayzee. Jamma entered the fray as well and tossed a hammer at Parakenny dealing him 2 damage. Aliciagoom's new HP was now 18, Parakenny had 14 and the Crayzee Dayzee was something of a mystery.

"Now I get my chance to show how good I am! Hamma Jamma ranked third in the Glitz pit, I am eager to test your skills" Aliciagoom jumped into the air and headbonked the hammer brother twice for a total of 4 damage. The Paratroopa swooped down on Andy dealing him 2 damage after a successful guard. The Crazy Dayzee seemed off put by Andy's blow and ran away.

"What? Aw, we don't need that coward Kora. Our upgraded power will be enough to beat the three of you since you don't have your friend"

"Yeah! We aren't scared of you anymore"

"Meaning you were once?" AJ countered away from the battle

Parakenny blushed "That's not what I meant! You'll go down for what you have done yeoow…"  
Parakenny was tackled by Andy taking him out of the sky and leaving him flipped over, the hammer brother added to the pain further by throwing another hammer at the fallen Paratroopa leaving a total of 4HP remaining.

While this was going on K had found the key and pressed the switch. He then went to dive back into the water.

Aliciagoom's attacks provided to be ineffective dealing minimal damage to the hammer brother and Andy tackled Parakenny to take him of the fight. She then felt her mailbox SP go off as she had it on silent, this was a signal from Kammy.

"You know what guys… I'm tired of fighting when I've got a coward and wimp to back me up. I need somebody like Rawk Hawk"

"Rawk Hawk is just a cheat… you don't want to find out about everything he does, he loses die hard fans who just find out too much info"

"It's all lies created by his jealous rivals like you! You can't even win without team mates, unlike Rawk Hawk who fights on his own! He's so dreamy"

"Oh brother, a Rawk Hawk fangirl. Yuck!" Andy then pretended to throw up

"I would argue with you… gentlemen but I must be off" Aliciagoom and the beaten Parakenny then left

Andy scratched his head puzzled "I didn't think she'd ever leave so quietly"

K then came up from the water with a giant breath.

"K!" AJ and Jamma went to pull him out of the water, AJ took the key from him

"Th…anks… guu…ys" K chattered laying himself down while Andy gave up the fire orb again.

AJ then pressed his hand on the wall and saw the orb in the middle of a room "I don't get it… I thought somebody could have beaten us to it"

"Just grab it, we'll look after K and give you back up if something appears"

"Well… alright…" AJ then walked into the room

The room seemed no different to the others aside from the platform holding the chest with hopefully the orb. The Kollwa healing one was more of a sky blue but this one was much lighter, almost white. He kept expecting something to jump out and say 'you can't have that' or at least something, but there was nothing. Maybe the creature that controlled the fire orb somehow passed on a message to make it easier for them. He put the key in and opened the box, then he put his hands on the orb feeling the chill come from it.

"Got ya!" Kammy and Koopensonappeared behind the Koopa, Kammy released a strong stunning spell knocking him out. The others could only watch in horror as Mirage resealed the door.


	23. Violence won't solve everything

Goombella, Vivian, Delandra, Lakilester and Professor Frankly were all travelling on the boat with a few others. Ever since Rogueport had started cleaning up it's act more and more boat services went there and back mainly to the key cities including, Isle Delfino, Toad Town and of course Malsanaro itself. Goombella and Frankly were seeing the land progressively come closer, typical of the Malsanaro air it was a little cold.

"It's been a while since I've been on the water" Frankly looked down over the railing of the ship

"You aren't seasick are you sir?"

"No, no of course not, and I'd certainly hope all who travel with you don't get seasick either"

"Uh… that's not cool" Lakilester came up to them

"What's not cool?" Goombella looked at him puzzled but as the words came out of her mouth she had figured it out

"Boat's stopped… or going very slowly"

"Cortez… he's back to cursing passing ships again?" Goombella looked around, looking for any of those ghosts and predictably enough they heard a loud scream before seeing them.

"YAHHH! Ghosts! They're gunna suck us in"

"I hope everyone can at least stay a float" Goombella was about to jump into the water

"Are you mad?" Frankly called out just as she was about to go in

"Trust me on this, what choice do we have?"  
Lakilester then threw an inflatable raft into the water "That is better I think"

Frankly, Lakilester and Delandra got straight into the raft, the others on the ship must have been inside and unable to see what was going on.

Goombella then noticed one member was missing "Where's Vivian?"

"We have no time for her Goombella, get in the raft!" Delandra shouted out to her

Goombella hesitated for only a tiny moment longer however it was enough to separate the boat she was on and raft. It was obvious she was just trying to get off the ship by any means possible but it seemed like there was some kind of magnetic pull on it, continuing to struggle for a bit longer she suddenly broke free falling off the ship and into the water.

"Get her out of the water" Frankly called out

Lakilester was about to take the spear Delandra had to move the raft before she stopped him "No! If we get any closer it might suck us in too"

The two realised she was right, Goombella however seemed able to move herself using her legs and get herself closer to the raft where Lakilester used his cloud to get a bit closer and gave Goombella a boost and took her aboard his cloud before returning to the raft.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine"

Frankly was still concerned, he knew Goombella got beat around a bit while travelling with Mario but seeing something like that actually happen was a bit different. In addition Vivian was also missing and she also had that time control orb, the darkness orb was with Lakilester and Delandra had her own spirit orb.

When the ship that was being dragged in had vanished, Delandra put her spear into the water and proceed to use it as a paddle and made for the island that the possessed boat had been heading to. This island had to be the one they were searching for, there weren't any others near the harbour town. A peaceful beach with a few trees, if it were a bit warmer it would have been a rather nice deserted island to lounge about on. On their left was a small decent then a dense forest, while on the right was a rocky mountain that was far too steep to climb, while in the direct path of their vision was just sand and more spaced out trees.

"I don't think that was there before" Delandra pointed in the distance

"What was there?" Goombella looked to where Delandra was pointing but couldn't see past the dense trees.

"Hey, I can see that creepy looking building, Goombella why don't you take a look" Lakilester offered his hand to the Goomba girl who once again jumped on his cloud before giving her a little bit more height

Frankly looked at Lakilester sceptically "A creepy looking building? Don't be absurd, I don't think the native Koopas or Yoshi's would have…"

Goombella cut him off mid sentence "He's right Professor, it reminds me of Creepy Steeple"

"Hmmm… maybe, just maybe Cortez had it built or something. He would certainly have the gold to hire somebody to do it, especially if they are using this island as a base so to speak. I checked the clock before we were thrown off the ship, the orb is still in the same location, but I think the fact we nearly got sucked up was a dead give away"

"Yeah but hey we should get crackin', we don't know for how long Cortez is gunna stay put, if he works out somebody knows where he is, he may do another runner and not come back" Lakilester then started heading towards the forest and the others followed

Bowser's castle

This time Bowser was the one who was out and doing something as he spoke to Kammy through his own monitor.

"So you were successful for once?"

"Yes my lord, our brilliant plan worked even better then we had first anticipated, we captured one of their members too, the red shelled Koopa who uncovered the military base and got the word spread out"

"Fantastic Kammy! Is it just me though, or does your expression suggest something did not go to plan?"

Kammy sighed, she didn't want to tell Bowser of her concerns at this time "I am not entirely convinced the Koopa exposed the military base"

"He must have, who else could?"

"If it was him there was no reason for him to delay, also the raid of that base came one day after we were held up in Riverside"

Bowser didn't get what Kammy was saying "So?"

"If he said something before leaving the Leincart harbour town, it would not have taken that long to raid the base, the LIG are cautious but would not take four or so days before they made a move. Also the tracker placed on his mailbox SP during his first capture gave no signs of a mail to the LIG"

"It doesn't matter does it? He's still an enemy of us because he wanted the same thing we did right?"

"Yes of course, I am not saying he is an innocent victim far from it. However because of this incident and others, I have concerns that we have a mole"

Bowser thought on this for a long time "Do you know who?"  
Kammy nodded "I'm almost certain" and then mouthed the name to Bowser who understood

"Make sure you are correct Kammy, I wouldn't want to lose somebody because of a mistake you made. I will be starting my 'attack' on the Mushroom Kingdom in about 5 minutes" Bowser laughed evilly as he switched the line off

Mirage was watching from just outside the room, she realised that she had made an error, she gave the call for Koopfina to raid the base too early, she did not anticipate that they'd place a tracker onto AJ's mailbox SP. In hindsight she should have waited until the Excess Express had returned. It was more then likely Kammy referred to her as the mole because she used an LIG device to make her talk in her sleep, revealing Bowser's plan of attack on the Mushroom Kingdom. Surprisingly his plan was not violent, but still terrifying if allowed to unfold. On the unlikely but possible chance that Kammy had any recollection of Mirage making her talk then her cover had already been lost.

Malsanaro Island

The four of them headed into the forest, it wasn't dark or creepy, just a bunch of trees, it was peaceful.

Lakilester looked around feeling anxious "I got this feeling we're being watched"

"We probably are, it's a rule that no treasure comes without at least one enemy stopping us" Goombella replied cynically

Suddenly Delandra released a spark from her spear hitting one of the trees causing five green fuzzies to fall from it. Goombella and Lakilester screamed from shock.

Goombella watched them all bounce up and down, some proceeded to multiply "Omigosh, there's so many of them! Without Vivian or Kooper we'll never beat them all down and they'll just keep multiplying"

A battle started

Goombella and Lakilester entered the fight

"Wow, there must be at least 10 of them now! We'll never win!"

"What about your orbs? Maybe they will help?"

"Perhaps, but it will still be difficult. What's the matter with you Lakitu boy? Can't throw loads of spiny eggs?"

"Hey what's up with you? Of course I can!" Lakilester then threw a barrage of spiny eggs hitting most of them, others took cover behind their comrades.

"He will need to attack again! Give him an extra turn"

"Well… okay" Goombella then kissed Lakilester on the cheek

'Where did that come from, we haven't won yet… but hey she must really like me if she kissed me in the middle of a battle…' Lakilester was in a dream involving him and Goombella and... before he got any further he was returned to the real world by a shout

"Get your head out of the clouds boy! Throw more spiny eggs" Frankly and the others were relieved this was a turn based battle so the fuzzies didn't overwhelm them.

"Huh? Oh... pah I hate when people tell me to get my head out of the clouds… it sounds so stupid when you say it to a Lakitu" Lakilester threw loads of spiny eggs defeating about eight of them. There were only two left. One went to try suck health from Goombella, it took two HP from her after a successful guard and the other created another fuzzy.

Goombella headbonked the fuzzy that sucked her energy before hitting it twice defeating it. Lakilester threw a single spiny egg at the furthest spiny which was also enough to beat it. The fuzzy then tried to create more copies of itself, but another two attacks from the pair was enough to win.

"Did you have to kiss him Goombella?" Frankly asked puzzled

Goombella gave an irritated expression "… I think so. Cheering wouldn't have worked and he needed to do another attack, since he could hit multiple enemies"

'Aw major let down' Lakilester thought to himself

The forest was not that large thankfully and as soon as they exited the gate to this mysterious building was before them. Part of the building was actually over the water, if Cortez actually did live here then he probably parked his ship in the back. The gate was barely usable and fell apart as soon as Lakilester tried to open it.

Continuing on they tried to open the front door, but it was locked.

"Such obstacles will not get in my way" Delandra drew her orb and put it in her left hand, her spear in her right. She charged up a mix of purple and her usual white spirit energy and unleashed a power charge that burst the door down. "That Merlon was not lying, that attack is rather powerful…" Delandra nodded seemingly impressed

The others headed in, the foyer had several rooms coming out of it and there was a giant staircase in the centre. It had a ghostly feeling to it, which wasn't surprising seeing that Cortez and his ghostly companions probably lived here.

"Where do we go now?" Goombella looked that multiple paths

"I'd say we need to head to the rear of the building… we need to get to where the ships are, at the very least to free Vivian" Frankly suggested "I also think we should keep together, splitting up we could cover more ground, but we might get ambushed" Lakilester still seemed to be bummed out about Goombella's fake kiss

As they headed for the room at the back, 2 embers blocked them, however their flames burned much more intensely.

Goombella took a step back "Something is NOT right with those, their eyes, they look as if they've gone mad"

"The rage orb? Could it be?" Frankly thought out loud

"What?"

"Nothing, go deal with them"

Goombella and Delandra entered the battle

Delandra closed her eyes "I sense an overwhelming desire for attacking, it is an unnatural rage"

Goombella tried to tattle but the book did not mention anything about embers with an unnatural rage "Professor this book doesn't have anything in here, it's just got the usual on these things"

"Well I haven't done this before but… It's a raging ember, I believe it's one of the ghosts that Cortez uses and he's used the orb he found in the hopes of giving it more power. Max HP is 10, attack is 8, defence is -1. Its rage means that it will do anything to make its enemy drop down and with that big attack means you need to be careful. Ah and oh yes, don't touch it because it burns"

Delandra used her newly acquired shield move to protect herself. The first ember tackled Goombella quickly catching her off guard, the second one repeated the same tactic but she was more prepared guarding but both took a total of 15 from her 30HP. Goombella switched out for Lakilester while Delandra spear poked the second one dealing 7 damage to it. The two embers flame tackled the Lakitu one after the other taking his 35HP down to 21 after two successful guards. Lakilester threw a spiny egg while Delandra spear poked the same one knocking it out. The sole remaining ember went for Delandra dealing her 4 damage after she guarded due to her shield and after that the two teamed their attacks and removed the ember.

"That thing looked really ticked off! Man, what did we ever do to deserve that?" Lakilester shook his hand while blowing on it trying to lessen the pain.

Frankly nodded "This is just what I thought, Cortez has used the powers of the rage orb to fuel his ghostly friends with even more power, fortunately they give an obvious signal when they are around. You can hear their movements quite clearly, even now"

Frankly was right, they could hear the sound of crackling fire coming from various directions. But as they were listening quietly they heard the sound of pained voices, it was coming from within the next room.

"The other passengers are probably where those voices are coming from, I don't particularly want to find out if this house has got any booby traps" Lakilester seemed to be acting braver then he was feeling

Delandra gave a short nod "Agreed. We should head down to the ship is… it should not be that hard to find. Keep it quiet too, these things should be fuelled with rage, and will be too busy fighting each other"

It was a good observation that she had made, as the embers seemed too preoccupied in fighting each other rather then actually fighting them. Coming to some stairs they headed down and found an opening to the sea as well and the ship, the passengers however were not there.

"Hmm… Which way now?" Frankly wondered looking around and seeing three exits including the one they just took

"There are voices coming from the left…"

Just as Goombella had finished that sentence three Toads came out of that room and were in a scuffle trying to beat each other senseless. Realising they would not listen to anybody talking to them they headed into the room and saw several of the ships passengers fighting, including Bobbery and Vivian. There was Cortez's ship and yet another opening onto the water. A recovery block was conveniently placed for them to use, a sign they would have no choice but to fight Cortez.

Cortez appeared with a cackle watching the violence "Now I understand how I got handed my defeat. I could cause more havoc if I learned how to control this with ease"

Cortez turned to face the new comers.

"I do get bored having lived for soooooo long. This is not a bad form of amusement. Who would have thought that the natives would have come up with something like this?

Goombella looked horrified "You mean you would amuse yourself by getting others to fight each other continually?"

Cortez laughed "I am a pirate, what do you expect!" It seemed realisation had hit Cortez "Now I remember you! I told you on our first meeting I rob innocents of life and loot. Did you forget I was a pirate simply because I handed you some ugly treasure and took that Mario, you and your friends back to Rogueport? If you plan in standing in my way yet again, I shall cut you down, I will not surrender this item as easily as I did that crystal star. Bobbery! Vivian! Attack them"

Bobbery and Vivian lined up along the dock as Cortez floated behind the two of them and the battle started.

Daisy, Peach, Goombario and Edde had come to the deserted island that was the first location of these mysterious orbs that were not part of the original 9.

"Seems pretty empty for a treasure spot don't you think" Goombario looked around

"Maybe, but Goombella seemed pretty sure that this was genuine… let's start digging" Peach and the others aside from Goombario who was going to keep a look for anything started shovelling into the ground

After about 30 minutes of digging Goombario had spotted the orb, it was purple.

"This has to be it then… at least we got one of these" Edde pulled it out of the ground

Daisy threw her shovel aside "That seemed TOO easy, don't you think?"

"Remember, it came on a map that was hiding in tons of junk in my castle. I think that alone was hidden well enough"

"Girl you are way too trusting. I heard you even believed that Bowser Junior was your son once and Bowser was the father"

"I only played stupid so that I wouldn't get thrown in a jail cell"

"What about when you accepted a box from a mysterious guy in Rogueport? Didn't that end up releasing some thousand year old demon? Not to mention your skills in baseball, tennis, golf and you are a fair fighter too, why don't you defend yourself?"

Peach had no answer for that "I guess that's why they made the show 'The Princess Peach Conspiracies'. On the Excess express I heard that Bandy Andy guy raving about the show until he remembered that I was actually on the train"

Goombario grumbled obviously displeased "The Princess Peach Conspiracies is trash, I wish they'd take it off"

Daisy then took the map from Edde "The next one is somewhere on the mainland… right in the middle of a desert, but that's no big deal. The final one is in the middle of the Chai district, probably in a market somewhere for a price"

Peach nodded "Well, we should have this done pretty quickly then, Daisy and Edde you two should cover the desert while we try find what we are after"

"Peach, after you're done with collecting these, what then?" Edde and the others started heading back to the ship

She didn't have an answer, she was not really sure what she would do after she was finished.

Toad Town

A group of Toads came into Toad Town all on one cruiser. They spread out amongst the town and went about seemingly normal activities and conversations… or so it appeared.

Bowser overlooked the progress from pleasant path

A Magikoopa approached him on a broom "Lord Bowser, phase one is complete, everybody in the town has been successfully copied and we are awaiting your army to stealthy kidnap each and every member of the town before replacing them with ourselves"

"Then after that, we will be able to slowly pick off the castle guards as they will not know who is real and who is not. As soon as that is done I can simply walk into the kingdom unopposed and claim it as my own. This time not even Mario can do anything about it!" Bowser declared with a loud roar


	24. Bowser castle: Impregnable or not?

Thanks all for your reviews… I've passed the 50 mark (streamers fly everywhere). Anyway lets see if I can hit 75.

Jamma looked surprised trying to figure out what was going on "What was that all about! Did I just see Kammy Koopa in there? Isn't she Bowser's right hand Magikoopa or something?"

"Yes you did, and yes she is. That Squeek was in there too. We were tricked! It was a tracking device this stupid thing she gave us and we led them right to the orb" Andy stomped on the device before throwing tossing it aside landing it in the water.

"Whoa! What would Bowser want with us!"

Andy looked into the water watching the tracker sink to the bottom "Long story… let's just say we weren't on good terms with the Koopa King"

"I'm sorry" A voice echoed in the empty room

"Who's there?" Jamma called out

The Crayzee Dayzee from earlier had returned "… Bowser asked us to be a distraction so they could set the trap, he made us believe the orbs were things that belonged to him, but then I overheard Kammy say we were fools and they would use them to conquer the world. This is all my fault, because I didn't make a strong enough stand to Aliciagoom, and because of me Bowser got one of those things that would help them conquer the world and because of me your friend got captured too"

Andy looked up from the water and tried to reassure her as she seemed close to tears "Hey don't worry, I don't think anybody could argue with Aliciagoom, she just wouldn't listen"

Jamma nodded "We were all taken for a ride too, we knew this was too easy, we knew something would go wrong, our instincts said not to go on, yet we all ignored them and paid the penalty"

K stood up "Guys, not to add somethin' worse to a bad situation but there is a problem. Without this orb we can't find the location to the next one, so we need to get this one back. I'd like to get my pal back in one piece too… if that's even possible"

The four of them including the Crayzee Dayzee left the temple and headed back down the mountain, not many words were exchanged, they had no idea how exactly they planned on getting the orb back. Even passing through Goomstar village and into the forest, it seemed like they were just walking hoping an idea would just come to them.

"What's your name anyway?" Andy turned to the Crayzee Dayzee in attempt to make discussion

"Ko.. Kora" she replied a bit jittery and seemingly shaken

"I'm Andy, that guy is known as King K and he's Hamma Jamma… so yeah"

"Oh I see you are all different to how I imagined you"

"Yeah… if that brat Goomba had anything to say about us, I'm not surprised" K of course wasn't feeling that cheerful right now and didn't seem to be bothering to hide it. "Anyway Kollwa is nearby and I want to tell someone about what's goin' on"

Kollwa came into view, the gate keeper was in discussion with Koopfina while some of the kids she was watching ice skated.

"Michael, thank goodness" Koopfina had a grave look on her face, it was as if she knew the news that K would tell her.

"Michael? Who's Michael?" Andy looked confused and looked around seeing if one of the kids responded

"Me. I've gotta tell you somethin' you know in private"

"I understand…" she turned to the gatekeeper "Keep an eye out will you?"

They went into Koopfina's house, it was rather big and seemed to have many rooms, it had to be large to fit all these kids, things had changed.

"I figured you outta know this… it's a bit hard to believe but…"

"I know what happened up there…" there was pause as K tried to figure out what she was talking about "I have something I need to tell you" she stopped again. "Since you left my care I have been working for the government. I used to do mostly paper work for the LIG but recently I have become the handler of a few agents, including a double agent who is gathering information on Bowser" K still did not reply so she continued "As such I know that AJ was captured up there. I always knew that you were seeking the orbs since you left, remember when I gave you the heads up on Bowser?"

All of that was a bit hard to swallow K didn't know what to ask her first "…Do you think it's possible for us to get AJ an' the orb back?"

"It's possible but very dangerous. My agent reports she is under suspicion so the help she can give you will be limited. You will need to be sure you are your friends willing to do this, I can get you to Bowser's castle but I can't get you out"

"I will do it, but my peeps… I'm not so sure"

Within an hour Koopfina had a plane en route to Bowser's castle, they would air drop the four of them just outside the castle gates.

Koopfina, King K, Bandy Andy, Hamma Jamma, Kora are all in an LIG plane flying above Bowser's castle.

K had a parachute on the back of his shell "There is no turnin' back from here… you dig?"

"I could never be a coward on something like this, I'd lose my reputation" Jamma stepped next to him

"I still feel guilty having done your friend in" Kora too stepped up

"I'm more then ready so let's do it" and with that Andy jumped out of the plane

K followed, then Jamma and finally Kora.

"Be careful" Koopfina said quietly even though they would not hear her

Bowser's castle

"What do you mean you aren't paying up? But Bowser said…" Aliciagoom cried out in protest

Kammy laughed in reply "You are a stupid, stupid girl if you believe Lord Bowser holds to his word. We are letting you go free as our payment"

Aliciagoom went to object further but Parakenny nudged her "Come on let's go"

She too then noticed the several Koopatrol ready to attack and reluctantly walked away and out through the front door that had opened and shut as soon as they stepped out.

"We got swindled! I can't believe it!"

"I think Kora knew all along… that's why she bailed"

"Humph! Maybe…"

"What's that in the sky?" Parakenny pointed and saw four objects dropping from the sky

"They look like parachutes? But why would anybody do that here… let's get a closer look"

As they closed in the figures dropped on the ground one at a time. She was not so pleased when she saw who it was

"You again!"

K removed the parachute from his shell "Don't you ever learn to stay out of our way… if you're gunna be door guards then we'll…"

Parakenny pleaded for mercy "Bowser tricked us… we won't stop you! Honest"

"What did I tell you? Didn't I say it was all a lie" somebody's voice was muffled under the parachute material having not landed so well

"Is that you Kora?"

Kora crawled out of theparachute "Yeah it's me… I felt awful because one of their friends captured by those creeps, so I had to make it up to them"

"You are all idiots, really… but whatever I won't stop you going in, but Kora, if you are as smart as you should be come with us"

"I can't…"

"Okay… I guess I understand that… it's stupid but anyway, come on Kenny" with that Parakenny and Aliciagoom both left them

Through Mirage, Koopfina had revealed the location of one of the alternate entry points into the castle, this one was directly underneath the front door and a large plank was already covering the gap between the rock and the secret entry. It was a rather large jump, but still possible and all four made it down without much trouble and headed into the door.

A dungeon somewhere in the castle

AJ is kept under the watch of two guards, both of hislegs have been chained to the back wall only allowing very minimal movement. Koopenson didn't want to take any chances as he made a fool of him last time and the time before that and wanted some of his own back.

Koopenson enters the room, ordering one of the guards to leave and steps into the cell.

"I would have expected one smart remark out of you by now. Have I scared it all out of you?"

"Yes, I'm terrified" AJ replied in a bored tone "You satisfied now?"

Although his eyes only burned hatred for Koopenson, in truth AJ was scared, for a few reasons and not only for himself. He was worried that K might come after him and the orb. He knew that even with Andy and Hamma Jamma they couldn't hope to defeat an army on their own.

"You can make this easy on yourself just tell me where the orbs are"

"How should I know?"

Koopenson struck him across the jaw striking him down "Answer me punk"

"Even if I knew I'd never tell you"

"You are really… asking for it… have it your wa… ohh" Koopenson had fallen asleep but before AJ could register what had happened he too fell asleep

Mirage grinned as she entered the room about 5 minutes later, Koopenson, AJ and the guard were sound asleep thanks to her sleeping gas. She knew there was too much risk that she had already been discovered so it was time for her to blow her cover. She pushed open the cell door, took Koopenson's keys and released AJ before trying to wake him up.

She gave a sharp kick in the stomach, exactly where the softest part of a Koopa shell was causing him to jump and wake instantly. He opened his eyes and stood up with a start and prepared to defend himself.

"Come on sleepy, we've got to get moving if we are going to get the orb back"

AJ was still recovering from the kick and the gas "What? Huh? What was that for! And did you help me just then"

"Save your questions there isn't time, I can tell I'm an LIG spy, a double agent if you like"

"How do I know you are telling me the truth?"

"You haven't got much choice right now but to believe me, so I suggest you just shut up and follow me"

"Well aren't you pleasant… first you backstab me twice, then you kick me in the stomach to wake me"

Mirage responded to this by shooting him a dirty look as the pair left the cell, AJ threw the other sleeping guard into the cell with Koopenson and locked the door leaving them both in there.

Lower half of the castle

Bandy Andy, Hamma Jamma, King K and Kora walked through passageways which were unguarded, they had very minimal resistance which they heard was due to an attack on the Mushroom Kingdom. However then they came a rather strange obstacle course. Bars hanging across gaps, a few jumps and a netting that had to be climbed in order to get out. The problem was that with one mistake and there was only lava to catch them.

Andy wasted no time in getting straight into it as he swung from the bars easily and made his way to the netting rather easily, Jamma was not far behind him however Kora seemed frightened.

"Here… I think you need to use this" K drew out the orb that was their most recent, the courage orb. Using it Kora glowed with a white light and headed for the bars and climbed them with a new found strength and faith in her own abilities. All four of them were at the top of the netting which lead to a door and a staircase upstairs.

Meanwhile Mirage and AJ scouted the upper corridors, AJ was still not quite sure where Mirage was taking him and he still did not trust her, but both of them knew that he was doomed on his own anyway. They came to a giant chamber where Bowser would normally communicate to his troops through the oversized TV.

Mirage looked and the room as if looking for something, out of nowhere AJ tackled her to the ground.

"What do you think you're doing? Get off me RIGHT NOW!" Mirage squealed

AJ snorted as he stood up "Some spy you are, you obviously haven't noticed we have company"

Kammy came in while on broomstick with wand in hand "Lucky save traitor, you would not have liked it if that spell had hit"

Mirage now understood what had happened "You sound bitter Kammy. Sore you couldn't catch me when you had the chance?"

"Humph, time will come, for the both of you"

"Not if we have anything to say about it"

K, Andy, Jamma and Kora all entered the main chamber.

"Is that so? What have you got to say then" Koopenson's voice came through the corridor with the sound of troops "You would have done better, if you two had remembered I had a master key to the cells"

"Ah! For once your timing is impeccable; Lord Bowser has ordered me to accompany him on his attack, protect the orb at all costs"

"Very well Kammy, leave this with my squad. This will be a good warm up for us"

They were expecting a fight, but Koopenson blew on his whistle and everybody scattered around the castle, taking various exits.

"What was that all about?" Andy looked around to see if they would all try pile in on them from the roof or something

"The orb is upstairs, Koopenson and his troops probably divided to cover all entries, but there is another way" Mirage went over to the giant television screen

Andy put his hand in front of her "Hold up there sister, you betrayed us once, who says you won't do it again"

"Koopfina sent me, I had no choice but to set a trap for you, but didn't it work out in the end?"

"We haven't reached the end yet though, I still don't trust you"

"Actions speak louder then words AJ"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing" Mirage smiled mischievously as she revealed a secret passageway hidden underneath the giant screen.

They went inside and went into a corridor with a low roof, not low enough for them to need to crouch but they wondered how Bowser would make it through here. They came to a seemingly dead end when they saw only a heart block, Kora touched it to restore their HP while Mirage knocked the brick on the left wall causing a ladder to drop down. On climbing the ladder they were on the top of the castle, the orb was right in plain view and completely unguarded.

Everybody's eyes sceptically zoomed around the room looking for a trap

"What are you waiting for grab it, there's nothing there this time" Mirage seemed to be annoyed, it was hard for her to give up the orb when it was so close to her grasp but so far. She needed to keep her allegiances in order to get access to more.

K watched carefully as AJ grabbed the orb, he didn't stare into it or waste any time, he just came back to the group on grabbing it "Now we just need to get out of here"

Koopenson, a hammer brother, a Magikoopa, a dry bones and a Koopatrol appeared "How'd you get in here anyway? I had troops covering every entry… blast it" Flames covered the exit of the tower and he and his troops immediately attacked

Hamma Jamma and Kora went into the battle

"What's this, a song girl? You guys soften up or something? No songs gunna shatter our spirit" Koopenson and his troops laughed

Kora answered the laughter with a jumping kick straight into his face catching him off guard and flooring him. The previous analysis revealed he now had 30HP that had been reduced to 29.

Hamma Jamma threw a hammer to his counterpart dealing 2 damage. The enemy hammer brother countered with a hammer of his own however Jamma guarded, a Magikoopa threw a damaging spell also at Jamma, the dry bones threw a large boneattacked him again,after the Koopatrol shell tossed Kora, Koopenson was unable to move. Jamma had only 2HP left, Kora had only taken 4 damage and still had 10HP left.

"Looking ragged there, just like that hammer of yours" the hammer brother taunted to Jamma

"Nobody insults this baby and gets to brag about it… it's going to hurt you BAD now!" Jamma used his hammer frenzy on the hammer brother dealing him 5 damage knocking him out, the Magikoopa cast a transparent spell on Koopenson, Dry bones attacked Jamma taking him down, the Koopatrol charged up it's energy and Koopenson flipped himself right.

Andy replaced Jamma he then used the fire orb but it worked differently to before, instead of it releasing a large wave of fire, it spewed flames which hit every target but it didn't burn any of them, each target including Koopenson took 4 damage however the Koopatrol and the Dry bones both took 8 damage which was enough to beat the pair of them.

"NO! That cheating orb again, it got through my Magikoopa's spell! I forgot about it! As well as that it crushed my ice armoured Koopatrol I had used in the temple"

The Magikoopa made Koopenson a giant "That's better, now you'll see how powerful I truly am" He stomped the ground causing a part of the ceiling to drop on Kora, Andy and the Magikoopa dealing them each 4 damage taking the Magikoopa out, leaving Kora with 6HP and Andy with 16. Koopenson's transparent effect had worn off.

Andy tackled the giant Koopenson but was only able to deal him 2 damage, Kora however took out a bow and arrow and aimed it at Koopenson's head, it made contact and the arrow vanished, Koopenson had returned to his normal size as well as dealing him 6 damage.

"Oh not fair… I can't allow you to go using purifying arrows now…" Koopenson used a power shell dealing 6 damage to Andy and Kora which was enough to defeat her. Mirage stepped in and slapped Koopenson taking him down to 15HP. Andy tackled him this time dealing 3 damage but Koopenson was able to stop himself toppling over.

"Now I shall show you the ultimate attack a Koopa can have, this will force you Koopa cowards to actually face me" Koopenson charged energy

Andy and Mirage used their normal attacks anyway dealing a total of 6 more damage and then he had only 6HP left.

"Ultimate, shell, destruction! Koopenson dived into his shell and went through Andy and Mirage each took 8 damage but then he suprised both of them coming back and dealt 8 damage again overwhelming the pair of them. K and AJ replaced the two.

However Koopenson's last attack would be irrelevant,twopowerful attacksput together from the Koopas were more then enough to defeat Koopenson.

Koopenson moaned having been beaten yet again "Ugh… you make me sick… one day I will hurt you so bad you'll wish you'd never been born"

K noticed something that came off Koopenson, it was shimmering in the faint light, he and AJ looked over it wondering what it was, K touched it and then the both of them felt like the world was spinning around and around.

When they regained focus K noticed AJ was next to him still in decent shape but Andy, Kora, Jamma and Mirage were still knocked out. Koopenson and his troops were nowhere to be seen.

"Where are we dawg? Surely not Bowser castle" They looked around the place was an exact opposite to where they just were, compared to the dark orange sky it was a beautiful blue, soft green grass, birds chirping, then their eyes came to a giant palace with a paved path leading to it.

"I think I know where we are. But how? I thought we needed all nine orbs to get here. This is the palace of the orbs… created in case they needed to be reunited"


	25. 2 Shadows revived

A/N: I was going to finish this story outright, uploading whatever was left of it in one go so I did not feel pressured to write it quickly. However because we are getting a new computer, I have to upload what I have done, which in all honesty is not a lot. Although at least you guys know I am not giving up on this fic grin. Thank you to anybody who still wants to read it.

Peach and Goombario looked around the markets of the Chai district. Extremely overcrowded was probably an understatement as they could barely see anywhere let alone get the attention of any of the locals, most of them were not even speaking the same language.

"Man, this blows… we aren't getting anywhere, it's like a needle in a hay stack" Goombario continually had to squeeze through, his height meant he could barely be seen so had to be careful not to be trampled

"I'm sure Daisy and Edde are having just as many problems… there is a lot of desert out there"

Daisy triumphantly held a yellow orb in her hand "Wow that was easy, how did you find this though, the sand is almost exactly like this colour"

"I'm actually strangely colour blind… they say slightly different tones look way different to me so it stood out in my eyes"

"Let's go back at see whether Peach has had any luck"

Peach had finally got somewhere with a middle aged Goomba who had various treasures at his stall, Peach suspected at least 90 of them were fake.

A male Goomba gave a greedy smile "Ah yes… the orbs…"

"Um yes… do you have any?"

"Of course I have them… but do come in so we can negotiate a deal"

The Goomba led them down an alley

"Peach I do not like this… we are being followed in the air" Goombario muttered as he noticed a paratroopa in the sky seemingly following them

"I know there's a bom-omb following us too, on the count of three you attack him, I'll deal with these two"

They waited three seconds and then Goombario head bonked the Goomba while Peach stepped aside causing a bom-omb to miss its tackle attempt and she kicked it up in the air unexpectedly, causing it to light its fuse and then explode in the sky taking out the paratroopa ready to attack from above.

They ran down the alley and into a quiet room and were surrounded by 6 of them.

"Hand over wha…" Goombario didn't wait for the Yoshi to finish his sentence and went in with a charged headbonk, while Peach danced away from an ill timed attack and kicked the spear wielded Craw behind her and grabbed him and threw him behind her crashing into the Squeek who attempted to attack. She took his spear, while Goombario guarded against another Squeek trying to crash into him. Peach heard the some footsteps behind her and whirled around hitting whoever it was in the face with her spear.

Most of their 'opponents' had started fleeing, a Noki tried getting up slowly. It seemed this was the one who was creeping from behind

"You are stronger then I had thought, considering your reputation for being kidnapped" the Noki who Peach had hit spoke, it was a female "I guess there is no harm in letting you have that orb. I haven't worked out its mysteries and I've had it for years" the Noki went and opened a chest and gave Peach the orb, it was dark blue "I think this thing will do something terrible and I can't work it out, so maybe you're doing me a favour by taking this"

Goombario was angered he hated anybody who would try use him to do something for their own gains "What's that supposed to mean? You want something terrible to happen?"

The Noki did not answer and left.

Peach and Goombario stared at each other for a bit longer, they didn't want to wait for anything else to happen so left the area and found Daisy and Edde at the end of the alley

"We heard you were in a bit of a fight, you alright?" Daisy came over to Peach and tried to see if she had any injuries

"We're okay, but I think we should return to my castle… I have got this strangest feeling something bad is going on there"

Cortez Mansion

Goombella and Delandra took into the battle first, she had already tattled Cortez, this time he had 30HP, but what other forms he had were unknown, she had also tattled Vivian from Boogly woods, and had her usual 30HP, she had not however tattled Bobbery in battle having not ever faced him. Bobbery was first in the line, then Vivian, the Cortez.

"That's admiral Bobbery? Or it seems to be? He looks so angry and even when I first met him I've never seen him like this. Max HP is 40, attack is 6, defence is 0. It seems his attack power or defence haven't changed during the rage. Cortez has control over him and Vivian, so if we take him out first we'll release everyone from his control"

Keeping a defensive strategy in mind Delandra used her shield on Goombella. Bobbery came charging into the Goomba girl with his bomb attack, it did only 2 damage after she guarded dealing 1 back to the bom-omb. Vivian came after Delandra with her shade fist and dealt 5 damage as well as burning her. Delandra took 1 more damage from the burn. Cortez went to bite Goombella but took 1 damage while Goombella guarded taking 1 damage herself.

Delandra looked at Cortez "Cortez is already dead and is just a spirit yes? Then this means if we use my power, we can destroy him forever"

Goombella didn't like the idea of destroying Cortez, until now he wasn't all bad "But, he's just gone mad by the powers of the orb"

"Cortez murdered thousands of people in the past, keeping him alive will make the battle much more difficult as he will return many more times before he surrenders. Even he has a half wish to be able to die, he is getting bored, he told us that when we entered"

Goombella decided Delandra was right and targeted her attack on Cortez dealing 3 damage twice for a total of 6. Delandra charged her energy, Bobbery went after Goombella again blowing up near her and she took another 2 damage while Bobbery took another 1 damage from the shield, Vivian lit up her finger and let out a fiery jinx, Delandra guarded, Goombella did not and the shield did not work on this attack so she took the full 5 damage as well as getting burned, Cortez tried to bite Goombella again but the same thing happened leaving him with 22HP. The burns took Delandra down to 18HP and Goombella had 20HP.

Delandra charged one more time, Goombella headbonked Cortez twice again and he had 16HP. Bobbery this time did a bigger explosion and Goombella's shield reduced this damage to 4 but Delandra went down to 10HP. Vivian shade fisted Delandra yet again taking her to 5HP, Cortez went after the Toad woman yet again and then she had only 2HP left which was reduced by 1 due to the burn, but she still had enough as Goombella headbonked yet again taking him down to 10HP as Delandra let out the sphere of light on Cortez dealing him 16 damage and causing him to be absorbed into the light and faded into nothingness.

Instantly everybody stopped fighting and the orb dropped out from where Cortez was floating. Vivian and Bobbery were regaining their scenes.

"What has happened now?" Bobbery looked around confused

"Cortez was controlling you both, using this orb to make you angry and continually want to fight" Frankly explained

"That cannot be! You mean I was fighting you all?"

Delandra nodded "The powers of the orb reawakened the evil within him" she could see Bobbery was a bit shaken "You weren't the only one, Vivian too was fighting us. There was no way you could have resisted, I am still not sure Cortez knew this would happen"

"So? What have you all come here for? I doubt our meeting is a coincidence"

"I don't think now is the time to explain it, let's just get to Malsanaro and then return to Rogueport"

Mushroom Kingdom

Peach, Daisy, Edde and Goombario had returned to the Mushroom Kingdom.

"Something is not right here" Peach walked slowly gazing around the town

"Well I haven't noticed anything different" Goombario replied puzzled

She looked around and walked around before stomping on the toe of a Toad standing by the water

"OW! What did you do that for! Bowser never told me that I could get hurt doing this!" The Toad cried out in protest

"Just as I had thought, unmask yourself" Peach demanded

"Not a chance, you'll have to make… AhhhH! Ahhh!" the Toad cried out in pain for seemingly no reason even though Peach wasn't touching him

"Feel like talking now!?" Peach looked over the Toad threateningly

"Okay okay! Bowser replaced everybody in this town with one of our troops, he is already in your castle ruling over your kingdom since we all argued we'd rather a ruler who was actually present and had all the guards, the politicians, the old Toad man and all the actual Toads who lived here were thrown into locked rooms somewhere"

"Goombario, Edde clear this town out of these impostors NOW! When you are done meet me at the castle!" Peach was livid, it was very unlike her to give commands like that as well "Daisy come with me!"

Daisy could not understand it, she had never seen Peach act so dark before... after a moment longer she followed her as she stormed off towards the castle.

Goombario had his mouth wide open "What's wrong with Peach?"

"I don't know" The Doogan shrugged "I say we do as she asks for now, we quiz her on this when its over if we can"

Peach and Daisy headed for the castle, the gates were wide open and the garden did not look at all unusual. They came to the front door and Peach pressed slightly against it and it swung open, it was unlocked. The foyer was completely deserted; Daisy wondered whether any guards were about but couldn't see or hear anything distinctive.

"Ill check the room on the left, you take the room on the right"

Peach headed to the left and found several Toads as well as the postman Paratroopa and a knocked out Parakarry.

"Wow Princess you've come for us!" a Toad cried out

"Parakarry tried to resist, didn't do him much good against such overwhelming numbers, but I heard more fighting, maybe some of the others were able to lead a rebellion" the postman explained

"Then let's continue the spirit shall we?" Peach and the others left the room

Daisy too had found a bunch of Toads while Goombario had returned with Edde "I think we got them all I know Toad Town pretty well"

"Good, now let's give Bowser a taste of our revenge"

However when they headed upstairs and into the next room the Koopa King had already been defeated. He was knocked out cold on the floor

Peach gasped "Who could have done this? Mario are you here?"

Edde, Goombario, Peach and Daisy came closer to look over Bowser

"Mario?" Peach called out again, she knew that Mario was the most likely person to give Bowser such a thrashing if he had somehow caught wind of Bowser's plan. She then looked in shock as everybody including her seemed to be unable to move.

Beldam and Marilyn then appeared from the shadows "Ah, Princess Peach, you do such good work for us by pure accident. I cannot imagine how good you would be if you willingly served us" she then took the three orbs from Edde, Peach and Daisy. "Did it not ever occur to you about that map? Why would you suddenly find it just after our last encounter, all I needed to do as I did before was find a way for the map to fall into your naïve hands and let events unfold and step in when I see fit"

A bunch of X-nauts entered the room with Lord Crump "Ah excellent Beldam, Grodus will be thrilled with…"

Beldam then used the yellow orb to freeze the X-nauts too "That's quite enough. I will not have a head in a glass ball tell me what to do. Your attack on the Koopa King was just as cowardly as I had predicted, sheer numbers… but those won't do you much good now"

However the freeze seemed to wear off Peach and the others. Goombario, and Edde all moved into to attack however Beldam let out a huge purple blast with the purple orb knocking her attackers high into the back wall but she had unwittingly hit Marilyn who was slammed into the right side of the room.

"Ow…" Marilyn rubbed her head but then covered her mouth as she realised words had come out "I… I can talk? The curse… its…"

"What! How could my great curse be broken! Ah no matter, I got what I came for, you were always expendable anyway"

"So! It was you who cursed me!" Marilyn dropped a bolt of lightning onto Beldam's head

"Too slow!" Beldam taunted as she used the dark blue orb to allow a shield to surround her which rebounded the lightning back to Marilyn and knocked her back to the floor

"Unlike the inferior original orbs, these ones are far more powerful and to the point of their effects as they were created using much stronger magic, mine of course. Something I did while waiting for the Shadow Queen's inevitable revival"

Marilyn fumed as she stared at her sister "You'll get what's coming to you one day… "

Beldam grinned in a sinister fashion "You were a much better shadow kept quiet, all that's come out of your mouth so far is nothing but rude and ungrateful remarks"

"UNGRATEFUL! Why you..." Marilyn cried out in rage she wanted to strike Beldam down but the pain was too much.

Beldam ignored Marilyn as she continued to pace the room as if in thought "The last host was too pure for the Queen to control, she needs somebody a bit more... spunky... ah Princess Daisy, your it!"

"Ha! That's rich" Daisy scoffed "Just how do you plan on controlling me"

"Very simple just you wait my lovely, it won't be long now" Beldam then vanished underneath the ground, she was gone.

Edde took a few steps forward and looked around the room, Lord Crump and his army still frozen, Bowser still knocked out "Just what is going on here?"

However Beldam then reappeared near Daisy and grabbed her

"HEY! Let me go you hag" Daisy squirmed but it seemed Beldam's magic had stopped her resisting

"I'll believe I'll take this, thank you very much, it's served its purpose" Beldam then drew energy and aimed it at Peach, she felt as if something was being sucked out of her but then it stopped and she felt no different "Enjoy your freedom while you can, mwhehehehehe" Beldam then vanished with Daisy in hand

"Daisy!" Peach cried out but she was long gone "Oh no this is horrible, it was yet another set up by that witch, I can't believe I could be so stupid"

Bowser woke up but didn't stand up "Well it wouldn't be the first time you were stupid… remember I'm your mama? Sure I should have convinced Junior with that story, but you? No way!"

"Shut up! You didn't help any in this situation" Goombario headbonked Bowser to knock him out

"Everyone retreat!" Crump called out and the X-nauts all tried running away from the door that lead to the courtyard.

When the room got quiet Edde got the courage to speak "Princess, there was no way we could have known" she didn't seem to be responding "Even Frankly and Goombella believed it was all alright, we had a few people looking out for us, but speaking of her I think we have to let Professor Frankly know of what is going on"

"I agree, but is Toadsworth here" Peach looked around the crowd

"Yes Princess" Toadsworth came forward "I assume you want to pursue this, if that is the case then I will not stop you. I now understand what you felt compelled to do"

Rogueport – Frankly's office

Professor Frankly, Goombella, Vivian, Delandra, Lakilester and Bobbery had returned and headed straight for the office

Frankly paced the room as he spoke "If the Fighters return with their orb we will then have 8 of them won't we" Frankly counted the 4 orbs and made imaginary spaces on the desk for the other 4 "The Princess is already in pursuit of the three that are part of the other collection which is supposed to counteract whatever the shadows made so that would make 11. Therefore there should be only one left"

"That's right Professor but this clock thing, it only works if the right orb is put in because like the crystal stars one would lead to the other, so would it loop to an orb already in our or the other groups possession?"

"I shouldn't think so, well it doesn't matter in any case, as I know where the last orb is. I have a confession to make, I actually had one of the orbs in my possession all along. I didn't even know its true value until those Koopas came, I thought it was just a replica of what seemed to be legend and then I always thought it would be better in my possession"

Before anybody could ask Frankly any questions on this Princess Peach and the others entered the room

"Ah Princess you have the three orbs" Frankly asked with a look of optimism but then looked at expression on the others faces.

"Beldam has them, she is trying to revive the Queen again, but even if she is able to revive the Queen, it will take her a bit of time to nurse her back to health and make her accept the body she has been given properly" Marilyn explained but it only caused confusion, firstly that Marilyn was speaking and secondly she was skipping details

Vivian gasped as she heard Marilyn speak "Slow up sis, how come you can talk again? I haven't heard you speak since… I can't remember"

"It's been a very long time since I spoke last because of curse Beldam placed on me, but I didn't know it was her. When Beldam unleashed the powers of the orb it counteracted her own magic which allowed me to speak again. She used me and got me to do all those awful things on the promise of a cure if I worked with her"

Frankly's mind was calculating quickly what was happening "Go back over what you said about Beldam reviving the Queen"

"Beldam has taken Princess Daisy as the Queen's new host, last time she was forced to speed up the process because Grodus had to allow the Queen to awaken but Princess Peach was too pure for the Queen to be able to completely control"

She allowed herself to draw a breath, her mind was racing a thousand miles an hour, she hadn't communicated in ages, when Frankly appeared to have digested that part of info she continued "What Beldam doesn't know is that if she tries this process of awakening the Queen is that it will take a long time before the Queen is able to use her powers at will. Still the Queen's knowledge is a threat, and the group that Beldam talked about created these 12 orbs in total…"

Peach glanced at Marilyn "12 Orbs? Isn't there only 9 now? Or do we somehow steal the ones that Beldam has"

Marilyn shook her head "No, there are 12, the group that created the first 9 somehow got word of what Beldam was trying to do and therefore made an additional 3 to counteract whatever she was trying"

There was a long silence until Professor Frankly spoke again "Vivian, we may need you to go back in time again… If the book is right it shall set itself for the right period which is after the 3 counters were created"

"Something doesn't make sense in all of this. That Shadow leader guy told us that the three orbs Peach was hunting were genuine and he died in the last battle of the Leincart monarchy which was before the counters were even being considered wasn't it?" Goombella like everybody else getting extremely confused

"Shalenza could have been paranoid, but it seems his followers created the counters anyway. I certainly hope they are actually counters and not just part of paranoia because even if it's a gradual recovery, we just can't allow the a ticking time bomb like the Shadow Queen to go about" Frankly too was now racing, trying to work this all out, Beldum had thrown a big curve ball, and where were the fighters? They shouldn't have taken this long.

Vivian put her hands on the orb and progressively all became blurry yet again. She didn't feel up to doing this right now, she wanted to speak with Marilyn and see if she was doing okay, but she would have to wait.


	26. An island holiday? Yeah right

Just as the Koopas were staring at the palace somebody else approached...

"Welcome, I've been expecting guests for sometime" It was a male purple shelled Koopa he had green war paint on his cheeks and held a spear similar to that of Delandra. "If you follow me into the palace I will reveal much to you"

"Hey man, what about everybody else?" K looked to Andy and the others still knocked out

"They will be fine here, time does not exist in this place and there is nobody else except us"

As they entered the palace they saw it had royal red carpet and a throne, they expected to stop here but the Koopa kept moving and guided them into a garden.

"I supposed I should introduce myself. I am a member of the group shells, orbs, shadows and Kings, I am the creator of the orb of ice, I am also the protector of this palace. I am Koopalajan and this sounds weird for me to say, but I am your ancestor" The Koopa looked to AJ

"So I was named after you?"

"How should I know? I didn't even know your name, all I know is that your connectivity to the ice orb makes it obvious who you are"

"How did we get here in the first place?"

"The metal flute you took from the Koopa King's castle was actually a magical warp connected to this place, but of course I have the power to deny access. Let me tell you about these fountains as they are significant to how the orbs function"

It was then they noticed several fountains some were flowing with water while others were barely trickling.

"The more orbs that are together the greater the water flows from the fountain. Two groups have 4 orbs, so 8 of the fountains have a reasonable flow, yet the other 4 are somewhat lacking in flow because they are alone you see?"

K counted the fountains in his head there were 12 in total "Aren't there only 9 orbs?"

"Originally yes, but there were 3 others created in order to have a better chance at countering the fallen shadow monarchy by making these orbs slightly different and more protected from the shadows attempts at destroying all. If the shadows were looking for 9 orbs yet there were 12, that'd always be safer right?"

AJ clicked his fingers as all became clear to him "I understand now, the group spread a false rumour that the 9 orbs were treasure belonging to the King at that time when obviously they were never in his possession" he then stopped realising a fault with his theory "But then why would you spread a rumour about something you wanted to protect and keep secret?"

"For exactly that reason. The monarchists already knew we were building some kind of secret weapon to defeat a threat when it came. It turned out the orbs were not needed, while we lost the first battle, we won the second and by the third we captured their capital, we had many more numbers"

There was a long silence as the serenity of the place took over "However, I feel something terrible is happening, you need to get back and gather as many orbs as you can to have a chance"

K looked around "One problem, we are stuck here unless you do somethin'"

"Oh, these fountains also serve as a warp to your present. Throw the orb into the right fountain as marked by the colour then jump in yourself. You will see a reflection of the location you are travelling, it should be near where you first found the orb. If you need to come here again, hold an orb in one hand and this flute in the other and activate the orb as you would normally, do this when you gather all 12 or if you need to get to another location quickly"

AJ nodded "Okay, but we'll get our friends first"

"Before you do… take this" he raised his staff causing a blast of ice to touch the flute, it began to glow red "Those power diamonds you've been powering yourself up with, you can now power yourself up once more, even with a diamond that has already been used, give this to the other group to use too will you?"

They thanked him and left returning to the others.

Jamma seemed to be just waking up stretching "Where'd you two get to and what is this place?"

K sighed "It's yet another long story, but we know how to get back from here"

K led the others to the fountain that had a light blue stone base and threw the healing orb in, the water then turned the same colour, the reflection showed the forest just outside Kollwa.

"Jump in" K went into the fountain and vanished, AJ shrugged and jumped in too

"Well why not?" Mirage too went into the fountain and the others reluctantly followed her

They felt the warping sensation again and then flashing lights and appeared all together and crashed onto the ground. Like the reflection suggested they were in the forest that was between Kollwa and Goomstar

"Wow awesome… that's so cool" Andy stood up brushing himself off

Kora however was not as impressed "I'd rather travel through a warp pipe any day"

After everybody picked themselves up they headed back to the harbour and to Rogueport once more. They had lost count the number of times they had travelled by water. On returning to the office Frankly, Peach, Marilyn, Goombella and a knocked out Vivian were present, it seemed something was worrying them all.

"Ah, we were worried something might have happened to you" Frankly looked at the group as they squeezed through the door

"Well something did happen to me, Bowser's underlings caught me so K and everybody else had to come back for me and the orb. We got lucky in getting out of there"

"Yyyyou're working with Goombella on this?" Kora stammered a little

"Hold on a second, you're Aliciagoom's friend Kora, what's the meaning of this? I just told you to not react to Aliciagoom as much, not to make friends with her"

"They didn't… since she… well me as well, were responsible for AJ being captured by Bowser's minions I decided to join them to get him out… If you want me to leave…"

Goombella dropped her head slightly as if to apologise "No… I'm sorry I misunderstood, I shouldn't have jumped to that conclusion. I admit we are all a bit jumpy... we sort of have a problem"

"A problem?" Andy looked to Frankly

Peach nodded slowly "Yes, it is my fault. In collecting the three orbs that ancient map and replica I had unwittingly done the shadow sirens a favour. You see, those orbs were truly created by them and once Daisy, Goombario, Edde and I had gathered them all, the x-nauts and this Beldam attacked my castle. Beldam froze us all using the power of the orbs we obtained. She then took them and Daisy betraying the X-nauts and her sister in the process"

"So now we believe she is trying to revive the Shadow Queen once more. According to Marilyn, who is Beldam's sister, if she tries through the method of the orbs, she will revive the Queen but it will take some time before she regains any of her magic" Frankly finished

There was a long silence while everybody digested what had happened

"We don't know to what extends her power can reach and we don't know where she is or where to look. We have Vivian in the past trying to work these things out" Frankly thought on what the two had just said "I highly doubt she is in the Palace of Shadow but we will look there anyway. Peach, Edde, Goombario, as well as Goombella and I are returning to U Goom to retrieve the orb that belonged to my family, and I do not want to go there without an escort during this time. Vivian, Delandra, Lakilester, Bobbery and Marilyn are going to the Palace of Shadow to try find Beldam and then will try other methods of tracking her down"

K looked as if his group had been left out of the loop "What about us?"

"You just do as you usually do, find more orbs"

They placed the ice orb into the clock, it lead to Isle Delfino but the map wouldn't zoom in any closer, not giving a specific location.

Frankly stared at the wall in frustration hoping something would happen "Odd, it won't go in any closer… that will complicated things. You'll just have to explore the entire island and see what you can find out"

Location: Unknown

Beldam fires a blast of ice at a pider web causing it to drop out of her path. The area is only lit up by the flaming torch she is holding. In her other hand is a small bag, inside are three small orbs. She continues to move through the cave and comes to a wide open space. She spots three pedestals placed in a triangular fashion and places one orb on each, the orb returns to its original size on being placed. She then uses her magic to move a coffin into the middle of the triangle.

Beldam looked at Daisy lying on the ground in front of the coffin, just where she had left her

"Now my dear is where you play your part" Beldam smiled as she moved an unconscious Daisy in the same way she moved the coffin placing Daisy on top of the coffin. At that instant the cave was illuminated in a bright purple colour as a sphere of darkness was on top of the coffin. From it a black beam fell onto Princess Daisy and the coffin. Daisy cried out loudly as the energy went through her and soon the spirit form of the Shadow Queen floated through the coffin. She immediately headed into Daisy's body, but unlike Peach her dress and body did not change. When Daisy's body stood up it was as if nothing had changed about her.

Daisy stood up from the top of the coffin "… where am I? Who are you?"

Beldam was relieved when she heard the familiar sound of the Queen's voice "It is I, your faithful servant Beldam my Queen"

"Bel? Dam?" The Queen spoke as if she had never heard this name before

"Yes"

"I'm sorry but I don't know you…wait who I am…?"

Beldam soon realised something must have gone wrong with the resurrection, she did not know whether the Queen still had any of her powers or anything at all. The best she could do would be to try restore the Queen's memory, but this would take even longer, and if Peach as predicted ran back to Professor Frankly it would be only a matter of time before Vivian, Marilyn and Goombella started searching for her, and that was bad. Beldum wouldn't make the mistake of underestimating Vivian again, the fact Vivian has gathered a few of the original orbs with that group of hers is enough to suggest she isn't to be treated lightly. They would figure out where she was hiding, that was not so difficult to find out, however Beldum knew they may just crack the secret on how to reach her location, she hoped her plan would be in the closing stages well before then, otherwise it would be all over.

She also knew of the band of supposed fighters going around looking for the orbs, according to what information she had gathered weren't as strong as their profession suggested, but could become a potential problem. She sent Doopliss and some X-nauts who sided with her due to Grodus' oppression had already been sent to find out what they were up to.

Rogueport

Just before they had left for the tropical paradise, Jamma, Kora and Mirage went to see Merlon who granted them their extra abilities as well as an extra attack that wasn't known until it was needed, then because the balance was complete everyone powered up again once more. The distance between Delfino and Rougeport was considerably bigger then to Malsanaro, it would take them at least a day to get there.

However there was only a giant cruise ship to get there. It was the first time though that the fare was a bit more expensive then they would have liked, they could pay it but it would leave them short later, Jamma was emailing his Dad trying to get either extra funds or a way to cut a deal and within 10 seconds it was apparent Jamma's Dad would foot the bill…

"Yo, nice work Jamma dawg, let's kick back and relax on this thin'"

Once the ship had departed and got a fair distance off shore K and Jamma were swimming in the pool. Andy got on the diving board and prepared to dive stylishly into the water.

"I used to do this all the time! I'll show you some ultimate skills!" Andy bounced on the springboard a few times before attempting to do a double somersault but he had hit the water half way through the second one splashing water everywhere. Andy surfaced and rose to the laughter of K and Jamma.

"Nice bomb dude" K commented sarcastically in between laughs

Andy frowned and splashed water at the Koopa "So I screwed up! I'd like to see you do better"

"No way man… by the way, won't your mask get all soggy and stuff?"

"This? No, this particular one is specially made for the water, what kind of bandit would have to reveal his face?"

Jamma grinned cheekily "One who got caught! K hold his arms, I want to see just what kind of ugly scar is there!"

"Noooo! Nobody touches this!" Andy tried to swim away from the pair as they tried to reveal what he was hiding

2am aboard the Delfino Luxury Cruiser

A female Toad looks overboard the back of the ship looking at the stars in the sky, she takes a deep breath inhaling the fresh air and smiles. She now realised how much of a toll running the Glitz Pit took on her, dealing with moronic fighters who couldn't read a picture book, people who didn't do as she asked thinking they always know better, rough crowds, reporters and countless other issues. Out here and on Isle Delfino though there was peace, quiet, sunshine and…

Her thoughts were distracted when she heard hushed voices "So the Glitzville fighters are on this ship"

"Yeah, I saw that hammer brother, bandit guy, a yellow shelled Koopa and some other random nobodies"

"You got a plan?"

"Have I got a plan? Of course I have a plan! We attack them as soon as they get off the ship and get their orbs"

"SHUT it! Somebody's coming… Let's split!"

She heard the soft moving footsteps of them running presumably in different directions and then after that heard the footsteps of someone else, they headed over to other side and leant on the railing. She glanced over to see who it was, she saw the familiar yellow shell and height, but was it King K? He was without his sunglasses too and while he seemed to look stronger, his expression seemed defeated and depressed.

"It seems so long since I've seen you last… but it couldn't have been more then what? A week or so, and the look you gave me last is still on your face"

The Koopa turned, it looked like somebody completely different "What are you talkin' about?"

She knew it was King K now, she'd recognise that voice anywhere "You don't recognise me? That said I can barely recognise you"

"Could you be Jolene? You don't look or sound like Jolene though, seriously… you look uh…"

"Relaxed?"

"Yeah… you remind me of a girl that hangs out in the juice bar in Glitzville"

Jolene gave a light smile again knowing that he actually referred to her without knowing it "Anyway, have you been doing something you shouldn't be, maybe with a certain Bandit friend of yours"

K wasn't sure how to answer that "Yeah Andy's with me if that's what you mean"

"How did you afford to get on this cruiser then? It is unlikely you would have the money to get on something like this" Jolene had a suspicious tone in her voice, like she was leading to something

"Jamma's Dad helped us out, as Jamma is travellin' with us too, but Jolene why all the questions?"

Jolene thought for a moment, that part of the story did check out however she couldn't be sure yet "There are people after you, they believe you have something called orbs? Did you steal them with Andy?"

K banged his hand on the railing in frustration "For cryin' out LOUD, it's just one thin' after another! Where were they!?"

"On this ship! BUT you didn't answer my question!" Jolene got really stern, reminding K why she was formally known as Queen Nag

"Those were probably Bowser's troops that somehow got on this ship after they knew we got on… we have somethin' they want, its an ancient treasure that we and a bunch of others have been looking for"

"Treasure? But they are after you, so you have had some success or made it seem you have?"

K showed her the fire orb "We have 3 others like this one, that's what them rookies were probably after. Friends of Gonzales have 4 as well"

"Wow it's beautiful!" she stopped staring at it and turned her gaze to K "But… this is not the King K I know, the King K I know never allowed himself to lose control, always smiled, relaxed, patient, able to keep his cool... "

"That King K didn't have to worry about people dying, the world being controlled, all that kinda evil stuff. Back in the Glitz Pit if I lost the only guys that got hurt were me and my peeps, if I lose now..." K thought he was revealing too much information to Jolene, both of them knew just how close the world came to being no more when the darkness took over their world when the Shadow Queen was revived.

Jolene was not sure whether she should believe K, from Andy she would have laughed it off as one of his stories to make him sound cool, but from King K it was a different story "What makes you think any of this is going to happen?"

"Keep this between us, but my buddy's been havin' nightmares… ever since we started this thin'. He's worried sick that his visions will become reality cus they are related to what we are doin'. At first it didn't seem all that of a big deal but now it's becomin' more and more likely that what he's been sayin' could be true. All this is weirdin' me out, an' I just don't know anythin' anymore" K then focused and held the orb out to the ocean, releasing a blast of fire from it before it exploded in a firework like fashion

"I understand… so it's like the crystal stars is it?"

K shrugged turning around "You know what, I'm sorry I told you all of this, pretend like you never saw me" he then walked off

"Those guys who are after you plan to attack after you get off the ship so be careful"

He stopped "Okay… thanks I guess, tell Andy this if you see him before I do" and continued to walk

However when the ship docked just before noon, the only sign of an attack were 5 x-nauts all knocked out lying on the jetty. While most of the passengers just headed off into Delfino Plaza the 6 of them looked over the ko'ed x-nauts.

"Andy and I took care of some uninvited guests, they planned to attack us as we got off" Mirage smirked seemingly proud of her handy work

"Yeah just a little tip off we got and I understand she spoke to you first K. She said she overheard a conversation involving some of these weird guys"

"What are they anyway?" Jamma looked at one of the ko'ed x-nauts

"They are X-naut foot soldiers. They are part of something called the X-naut regime. Their leader Grodus and a few of his underlings are on Leincarts most wanted list" Mirage said knowledgably

"Yup, just another bunch of lunatics really" AJ concluded

"You think Bowser's associated with these goons dawg?"

AJ shook his head "Highly unlikely, the two both want control of the world but that's about all they have in common, it would more likely that they would be rivals and in fact that might work to our advantage"

"That's all wonderful but where do we go? Where do we even start? When I'm looking for something I generally have a fair idea of where to look, but we surely can't look on the entire island" Mirage had put a good point forward, they didn't even have a clue who to ask or where to go

After the small silence while somebody tried to think of something when Kora suggested… "We could try find somebody who's good on the history of the island, maybe someone in a library?"

"Yeah, it'll just be like we are tourists so nobody will suspect anything" Jamma and the others seemed to agree on this and headed into the plaza

Andy was about to head to one of the younger female Pianta's to ask his question but he realised asking about a library probably wouldn't make the girl think he was that cool. While Andy was hesitating, Jamma asked a guy standing near the main statue.

"Hey, you know if there's a library around here, either that or somebody who knows the history of the island"

The pianta laughed stupidly "Ohhoho, you are tourists and you want to go to a library, enjoy the sunlight"

"We are on business" Jamma replied coldly not taking kindly to the Pianta

"Ohohoho you look as if you all could use some fun. Uh anyway I really don't know, maybe at the 4 star hotel on the beach, but most people come here to relax. However there is the woman around the fruit market, she's the one in the first stall as you come past"

Jamma nodded and took off with the others.

The walk was not very far at all but typical of Isle Delfino, it was rather hot. Compared to the icy climate they had just experienced it was now the opposite problem.

The pianta woman seemed uneasy from the minute K and the others approached her "Yo, would you know anythin' about a treasure hidden around here?"

While K's question was indirect the Pianta seemed to know what K was after "No! I don't know anything about some stupid orbs, they are history, a myth, non existent. You don't waste your time searching for those things you understand"

K took a step back "Hey I didn't even mention anything lady…"

"AHHHH! He's back!" a scream was heard from the distance

"Back?" Andy looked to where the crowds were running from

"It's Petey Piranha! He's heading right for the town" one of the Noki's shouting

While most of the town's people ran away from the main statue, K, Jamma and Andy headed towards it, Mirage followed but the other two were hesitant, just from what they could see in the distance, it was huge.

"Come on, that woman surely knows something, we need to gain her respect to get any information" Mirage looked to Kora and AJ

With that the plant was then upon them. Some of the citizens watched from the alleys or rooftops watching nervously as the plant stared at the 6 of them while drooling sludge at its mouth as if to say 'meal time'.


	27. Unexpected help

As soon as Vivian had found her feet she immediately noticed something did not feel right. It was a tomb, or at least that's what she thought, she could see one stone that read 'Here lies King Shalenza'. He must have been crowned King due to him being the leader of the rebellion because after that from what she knew there were no more kings, the old hereditary system was replaced by a more democratic system.

"Hello again" Vivian heard a voice but it wasn't directed at her. It was directed at the grave, and when she peered from the column she was looking from she saw Ben, although he looked different, he seemed to have the weight of the world on his shoulders.

Ben speaks again "After all the efforts we made we were finally successful, the counters have been made and have been hidden safely, the knowledge of each one will hopefully get passed down but only kept within the family. Of course all secrets can get loose, but there is magic compelling those who attempt to reveal the secret to reconsider their actions, until the time comes when they are needed"

Ben was clearly talking to Shalenza… as if he could still listen, which Vivian reminded herself, he just might be able to. However as Ben continued to go on a more personal note she saw someone else creeping behind him. She couldn't shout out or move for some reason, but this figure came closer and blew a gust of icy wind at Ben catching him out, sending him crashing against the tombstone.

"I wondered when you'd return here" Beldam grinned in delight as Ben struggled to get up "You like my stronger powers do you boy?"

"… Coward"

"Oh yes, typical of you, you fight fair don't you? You wasted your time in creating those stupid counters you speak of as if they will solve the worlds problems instantly" Beldam then lifted up one of her own orbs and physically froze Ben enabling him only to speak "See you couldn't hope to match this"

"You should never have come back, you should have kept hiding after your Queen was defeated. Now that she is sealed behind some door you are no more then a whimpering dog without a master"

"Word does get around doesn't it? It is only a minor problem that will only delay the inevitable, the seal of the door will eventually break one way or another… and by then this little group of yours will be just considered a myth and nobody will stop me"

"You won't live if you do anything to me, my friends will find out"

"So what if they do? What are they going to do? Kill me? You fool, if I eliminate all shadows who oppose me, which is almost everybody, I can just go into hiding until all your friends die off, then nobody will know or care who I am. There are other places aside the palace of shadow that I can hide. You should have thought of that and with the power I have it will be easy for me to eliminate any shadow of my choosing"

Ben couldn't believe that "You would wipe out our species? So you can achieve some sick goal when you are an old woman nearly a thousand years on? It will never work, somebody else will step up to defeat you, it is the way of the world, accept it"

"I suppose you are hoping on a well defended secret that will eventually become known when my time is right… I will get the secret out of people, or it will be lost and forgotten" Beldam then notices an orb on the ground, it is the time orb, the same one Vivian used to warp backwards "I know as long as I have this…" Beldam picks it up, Ben is still frozen and completely unable to stop her doing anything "You won't be able to do anything, you'll need all of these together to even have a chance"

Ben struggles with his words, he knew a secret but because his expression couldn't change Beldam couldn't read it "We shall see…"

"I might, but you won't… It ends here for you"

Beldam put aside the time orb and caused her own three orbs to levitate in the air and it created a magical multicoloured beam, sucking all life out of Ben until he clearly there was nothing left, the freeze wore off and he flopped the to the floor lifeless. Vivian tried to gasp in horror but again she couldn't speak.

However as Vivian's gaze moved around she saw another Beldam in front of her, she was transparent, it was the older one.

"Like that did you?" Beldam grinned wickedly knowing what thoughts it would put into Vivian's head "I warn you Vivian that if you get in my way I will not hesitate to do the same to you, your precious Goomba friend, your equally traitorous sister and any of those other twits you've got trying to do the impossible"

'How did you get here?' Vivian tried to ask but she was still unable to speak

"You can clearly see with this power I wiped out every single shadow in existence so nobody who was alive would recognise me but you've spent enough time daydreaming, time to face reality"

Vivian was then blasted back by a spell of Beldam's and next thing she knew she found herself flying across Professor Frankly's office and hard into the wall.

Delandra shook her head "You could be a little more peaceful when you've stopped using that thing"

Vivian was seeing stars yet it didn't stop her shouting back at Delandra "What's your problem! Just because there are three of you, doesn't give you the right to boss me around" Unfortunately she was looking at the wall when she said it.

Marilyn took a step back "She's definitely hit her head hard"

"Sorry… just a traumatic experience… I wish Goombella didn't leave"

Lakilester grinned "No worries. Old Goomba Frankly said to contact them via mailbox SP when you got up if you learned anything useful"

Vivian smiled but it was a fake smile, that's not what she meant, she needed support

Marilyn came closer to her and ducked down to her on the ground and looked into Vivian's hidden eyes "What did you see?"

"She, I mean Beldam… used those three orbs to drain the life out of another Shadow, the one who was passing the secret of the orbs around and making sure that it was getting passed down. She threatened to do the same to me, Goombella and anyone who came after her"

Marilyn surprisingly laughed "Beldam is bluffing, that magic she used, you saw a multicoloured beam didn't you?"

Vivian nodded

"I thought so. Use of such a power is limited, she would need to focus clearly in order to use this power, not to mention that it only works on shadows, if we face her we can't let her focus this energy. Your friends are perfectly safe, well at least from instantly being drained"

"I guess that's what Beldam meant when she said she wiped out every single shadow in existence" Vivian sighed, she hated this, she wished she never found that orb but on the other hand Beldam was clearly going to proceed with or without her involvement.

"Don't worry, we will find her" Marilyn smiled sympathicatically at Vivian. It was a side of her she rarely saw, probably because Beldam continually threatened her. She'd need to ask what had happened to her it was something she never got a chance to do.

Bobbery continued on the thread of finding Beldam "The Professor wanted us to search the old palace of shadow for your sister, although he seemed to think it would be unlikely you would find her there, she has probably moved on but who knows what kind of clue she may have left behind, so I am ready when the rest of you are, but I suggest we hurry if we want to stop her"

U Goom – History tower

Peach looked around the grounds "Quite a nice establishment you have here"

Frankly smiled proudly "Thank you, you will be surprised about the amount of secrets this place hides, but none more so then what lurks in the history tower"

Frankly led them to his office, it was very tidy and well maintained

"I'm impressed Professor, I mean I couldn't keep my room this tidy and it's probably a quarter the size" Goombario looked at the neat bookcases filled with countless books

The Professor gave a dry laugh "I've got somebody who takes care of that, you couldn't possibly expect me to do that now? I'm an old Goomba, and I can't even reach half the books"

Goombario realised he had a point but was still impressed.

"Princess, Edde do me a favour. Now you've got to remove a specific book from a shelf to activate the passage, however there are two books and you've got to remove them at the same time"

"Peach you remove the book seventh from the right on the third row on the bookcase to your left. Edde remove the book from the bookcase in front of you, highest row, second book on the left"

Peach found her book first and saw Edde find his successfully "On the count of three. 1…2…3"

As the Princess and the Doogan removed the book at the same time Professor Frankly's desk sunk into the ground and then came up again with a safe on top of it.

Goombella looked amazed "Now that is cool, so you had this safe hidden under the ground and nobody knew it?"

"Indeed, now Goombella only you can open the safe"

"What!?" Goombella took a step back in surprise

"I'm serious, the combination to your archaeological cabinet with all your projects is also the combination to the safe, the pair are connected. For instance the number used to be connected to Kolorado, but I changed it after he left U Goom to another new student and so on"

"Professor… I didn't think it was professional to play favourites. Besides what if that favourite student found out about this?"

"It's not always a favourite student mind you, just someone who I will remember and even if they did try to open the safe, it is not enough, there is also a scanner on the safe, if I am not present when someone tries to open it, it will fail. Professor Gadd and I worked together once, I got him to design this when he was more focused on the technological advancement of science"

Goombella hesitantly put in her combination, sure enough the safe opened up revealing the brown coloured orb "You have outdone yourself this time Professor"

"That's what everybody says, let's see where this leads to now"

Edde took the orb as Frankly pressed another button underneath his desk and everything folded back into its rightful place. Afterwards Edde placed the orb into the clock's slot revealed another map on a blank wall in the Professor's office.

"Would you believe it, they hid two orbs near Isle Delfino. This time though a more direct location is given, it's on a separate island"

"Pinna Park?" Peach recognised it on sight "Why would somebody hide treasure in an amusement park?"

"Remember my dear that this was just under a thousand years ago. That amusement park wouldn't even existed" Frankly reminded her

"I suppose not"

"First though we should return to Rogueport, gather everybody else and catch up with the other group"

Rogueport underground

As Vivian came to the palace door a feeling of dread came to her, she didn't like being here. Even though all the creatures lurking there had been eradicated that wasn't it, the walls had a stench of evil, however as she was lost in her thoughts she realised the group suddenly stopped and she looked up to see what had happened. A rockslide was blocking access to the palace of shadow.

"It's blocked off? By that Beldam character maybe?" Delandra turned to the group to see if they had a better suggestion

"Perhaps, or maybe the Rogueport restoration committee didn't want people lurking in there and getting in danger" Vivian added

"Do you think that they'd leave the way open to the pit of 100 trials? While closing the door to the palace of shadow? A place declared safe by the same committee a month ago? No, that witch is hiding something in there" Bobbery was looking at the stone estimating whether he could destroy it all in one blast "Stand back, I'm going to blow it down" Bobbery looked set to explode

"Stop…" A voice from behind

The group turned around, it was Grodus's head carried on a throne by 4 x-nauts. Lord Crump stood next to next to him.

"What do you petty criminals want this time" Delandra looked at Crump and the others disgusted raising her spear in defence.

"Petty criminals? How dare you insult…" Grodus regathered himself "Well… I guess this is not the time to argue with you. Hear me out"

The others looked wary but remained quiet

"Obviously Marilyn you must be aware that your sister not only turned you, she turned on us. Beldam manipulated us to get those orbs back. She told us that they did not belong to her, she told us that she did not know the Queen would not listen to the commands of those who rescued her. I was foolish enough to believe her lies and she not only betrayed me once, she did it twice. I want her gone as much as you do"

Lakilester shook his head "Sounds all sweet glass face, but what assurance do we got that you won't just run away with those orbs when you get your dirty hands on them"

"If I wanted that do you honestly think I would be seeking to make an alliance with you? No, we would take this chance to attack and steal all the orbs you have"

"Well you'd be disappointed, we've only got one" Delandra raised her own light orb

"There you are then, I do not care. According to my research, the 9 orbs have a countermeasure, which stops them being used for truly evil purposes, which is why Vivian has the time orb and not Beldam. Correct me if I'm wrong, but I think you would already know that"

Delandra put her hands on her hips "So you did your homework? I still do not trust you"

"I do not expect your trust, but I will tell you exactly where Beldam is. She's in the Western Leincartian wasteland"

Delandra looked surprised "You mean?"

"Yes"

It seemed Grodus and Delandra were the only ones who understood what was going on, an eerie silence between the two groups fell.

"Why tell us this?" Marilyn seemed unsure of what to think

"Because you were wasting time looking for Beldam I imagine, I just made things easier for you. I don't expect anything in return for this gift. As the old Leincartians would say Gro bofowqo uc ilruofon kodgoow madaiv pbuownc ud bocavdc uw xoilo"

Delandra was familiar with the saying it meant that a common enemy brought former enemies together, or something like that, some of the meaning was lost in the translation. "How can you speak the language anyway? It's got a magic charm that is limited to descendants of the original 9"

Grodus didn't answer "Let us go" as the X-nauts picked up his throne and he and Lord Crump made their exit.

"He's lying, I did not see an X-naut in that room with the original 9" Vivian stated

Delandra's logic told her the same thing, maybe he had broken the magic and was able to learn the speech, or maybe the ancient ones had underestimated the will of Grodus. But why would he go to such lengths to say a sentence that was not even required in the conversation, in other words, he just wanted to show it off. Although there were several unknowns with the orbs and the x-naut race, so it was possible.

"What was he talking about that wasteland? What was that dome head talking about?" Lakilester looked at the Toad woman

"It is believed to be the former location of the palace of shadow, before the one in modern Rougeport was created. Before it was the palace of shadow it was the former capital of the Kingdom. When the battle was over, the palace was destroyed and a magical, eternally blowing blizzard replaced it, making the land unhabitable, so nobody could rebuild there. Of course that is only a myth, but this entire adventure is based on a myth, it may just be true"

"So I'm guessing the rebels gave the same treatment to the shadow capital as the shadows did to their own?" Vivian remembered the dark spirits she had seen while in Jamilan around the former site of Shalenza

"Not exactly. There is a little secret I have kept regarding the old city. Before the shadow monarchy brought its far larger army to Shalenza the rebels were allowed to place a curse in the city. It meant anyone was killed around the city in its defence would haunt the land forever so this way the enemy could never gain anything out of the capture of such an important city. Since this part of the story is true, it seems likely that the other half regarding the wasteland is true too"

Bobbery shook his head in disapporval "That seems really morbid, they'd leave their own men trapped in spirits so they could haunt land forever!"

"Once they were no longer needed to haunt the land, they lost their purpose and then they were able to truthfully die, only a shell of the spirit remained if that makes any sense. Goombella and Vivian saw them there"

Vivian just wanted to talk to Marilyn, she didn't care for being down here any longer "We should just wait for the Professor again. We have done our job, so let's see if he has done his"

A/N: Goombario regarding his room, it's probably hidden. I cannot believe that Goombario's family lives in such a small house. That said ALL the houses in PM are really tiny and Goombario is rather lucky, his is rather big by Mushroom Kingdom standards.

A/N2: This chapter is shorter then my average ones, for this reason. I had Peach's party and Goombella's/Vivian's party running around pointlessly trying to find Beldam, it was a waste of time, dragged out the story especially when they would come to the same conclusion, they would not be able to reach her at this time. What took about a chapter before could be done in a few paragraphs.


	28. Enemies from the inside and out

As Petey looked on his prey, and was about to launch his first attack something else had struck him first. It was a large stick of some kind, it resembled part of a tree trunk.

"You just do not get it do you?"

The 6 looked up and saw a blue Pianta standing on the roof top, however he looked very contrasting to other Pianata's. Instead of wearing the tropical shirts that most of the islanders wore, he had a black leather jacket, black t-shirt, and black shoes. He looked gloomy and it was as if the sky got darker by his presence.

Petey turned to the new comer as the blue Pianta jumped off the roof landing casually in front of the much larger Piranha plant. Petey leaned out and tried to bite the Pianta however by then he was already gone and Petey found another tree trunk in his oversized head, this time the Pianta had struck him at close range without throwing it. Petey cast a whirlwind with its leaves forcing the Pianta to try evade but the whirlwind changed its direction catching his opponent out slamming him against the wall.

"Piffle" He muttered as he got up, by now the Piranha plant was in the air.

"Should we do something about this or not?" Mirage looked to others. While the Pianta had so far seemed to have the situation under control now the Piranha plant had taken to the sky it was a different problem altogether.

Jamma clicked his fingers "The orbs, we can shoot that plant out of the sky" he went for the fire orb held by K

K pulled it out of his reach "Hold up on that thought man. We already got a lot of peeps with a grudge cus of those orbs, I don't think we should be showin' em in public know what I mean? Also, that Pianta lady aint so keen on giving us info on them either, if we deal with this we do it without the orbs"

Mirage nodded in agreement "He is right on this one, but I think we will need to act quickly"

"Guys! Now is not the time for a committee meeting! I'm dealing with this my own way" Andy then snatched the fire orb from K and dashed off

"HEY! That is most uncool, give it BACK now!" K tried to pursue but Andy was much faster at getting around the watching crowd. K soon realised it became pointless to pursue him.

They watched as Andy pushed some fruit sales people away from their stalls. He then gained height off the unusually bouncy surface and got onto the roof.

Meanwhile Petey was hovering about in an intimidating fashion, the Pianta seemed annoyed as he threw his weapon at the Piranha plant but missed horribly. It was then Andy came and got on top of Petey's head.

"Just what is he doing?" Jamma shook his head in disbelief

The plant tried to resist however it was unable to throw Andy off him, then he raised the fire orb above his head. A large pillar of fire was generated covering Andy and the plant and knocking back the other Pianta. When it vanished Petey had been well and truly defeated, Andy came blasting out of the flames and high into the wall. The crowd came rushing in some surrounding Andy others the fallen plant.

Mirage stared in Andy's direction, her expression hard to read "Well that was something"

Kora agreed "Yeah… but why'd he get on the roof like that? He shoud have just shot him from the ground like Jamie said, I hope he's okay"

As the others were about to state possible reasons, K returned to the group with bad news "Well…now that Pianta woman won't even talk to us"

Jamma was a bit surprised "I'd have thought taking down that plant would have justified our position"

"It might have, if Andy had watched his aim. You may not have noticed but Andy also nailed the Pianta in the attack. That blue gloomy guy is her brother… she rushed off to him after slappin' me like no woman has done before"

"It was unavoidable, if Andy didn't do that attack…" Kora stammered "… you think it would have eaten him?"

"That's what I said… but she wouldn't listen… To be honest though, Andy could have used the orb from the ground, he wouldn't have hit the Pianta this way… Andy must have known it was likely he would hurt himself from the roof, so why did he do it?" K had a fair idea of why, but this was not like Andy, however with so much now on the line K knew risks like the one Andy just took could become a liability, he needed to be straightened out.

Soon after the press had it all over about Andy defeating Petey, and the police threw the plant into the largest cell they could find. Andy came out of the ordeal with only an injury to his back after being slammed into the wall, he was up and standing soon after hitting the wall.

Delfino Plaza Police station

The police officer seemed satisfied "That plant has been a menace for way too long… that other pianta… I can't remember his name, he tries to take care of it but he can't fly now can he. Once the plant is in the sky he just gives up"

Andy shrugged "I suppose. Hey anyway, these guys are my friends… they didn't do anything but they were going to soon"

"Ah very good…" The pianta paid no attention to K and Jamma, the others were elsewhere "Are you sure you are alright though?"

"Yeah I'm fine, no problems" Andy gave a grin

"I have business to attend to. I'm sure you will want to actually start your vacation now. We'll be sure to catch up with you Andrew"

As K, Andy and Jamma came out, Andy was grinning like a child at Christmas "Ah fame is good"

"Whatever Andrew…" Jamma huffed off

Andy stood surprised "What is his problem?"

K sighed, he didn't want to tell Andy off but he knew Andy better then the others "We gotta have a word Andy…"

The two came two a quieter spot on the island

"So what's wrong with Jamma"

K paused for a moment wondering how best to word it "… The question is, what is wrong with you. You took the orb and used it in a stupid fashion that could have hurt you bad. Using it from the ground was not only faster, it was safer. Not only did you hurt yourself, you also nailed the pianta who was fighting him"

"You were just arguing, it wasn't achieving anything"

"Agreed man, but the locals would have found a way of solvin' it if we weren't here. You went into much more trouble then you needed to in order to look heroic, you may have fooled the peeps here, but you ain't fool me for a sec. It seems that you are not satsitifed by the rewards our work holds so you that so you'd get some attention, your 15 minutes of fame"

"Oh I think I get it now… this is sour grapes isn't it? You and Jamma are just jealous because I'm a hero and you aren't"

K stared at him seriously "You honestly believe that? For Jamma maybe but fame doesn't mean that much to me, yeah I became a fighter but it was for testin' my skills, not to become famous. I thought you would have known that…" K paused for a moment before continuing "Come to think of it… fame didn't seem to mean much to you either. You didn't even really care about becoming champion, so why the change?"

K waited for a response. Based on K's very serious expression. Andy knew he had to word his next sentence carefully

Meanwhile on the west side of Delfino Plaza

Mirage, AJ and Kora had tracked down the blue pianta and the other woman who was his sister. They were hiding in a shadowy alley way.

"What do you want now?! You have done enough damage to my cousin" she shouted

"All of you just GO AWAY!" The blue pianta shouted out trying to get her off him

Kora tried to reason with her "He didn't have a choice, he was either going to get eaten or…"

"Lies, he could have done that beam from the ground, but instead he wanted to look like a hero"

Mirage sighed "Look, we told him not to do it… but we couldn't stop him… he's a bit reckless at times"

"I can heal him…" Kora took out the healing orb

AJ continued on as the woman looked as if she would resist if Kora tried anything "Whatever you think of the orbs I'm not sure, what somebody may have told you I don't know, but a threat is coming, and if what I think is true, it will cloud the entire world in darkness, the very way everybody lives life is at stake. I've seen some horrible things… things that could happen in the future if you don't help us. We need the orbs, to have any chance of stopping it" As AJ said this, Kora cast the healing orb, its healing aura came over the two Piantas. Mirage looked puzzled at AJ's speech, it was as if it was not him speaking, he spoke with such a trance in his voice, different to his usual relaxed style of speaking.

Neither responded for a long time, but the look in their eyes suggested they were calmer then before.

In that moment of calming silence, AJ's mailbox SP went off. Mirage shook her head "THAT was well timed" she said sarcastically

"Sorry…" AJ blushed in embarrassment as he opened the mailbox to read the message

The woman spoke again "Listen… I understand now. I know about the orb you are after here"

"Don't you dare tell them, you don't know for sure" the blue Pianta seemed to be less in pain now, but was still hanging his head low to avoid eye contact

"Listen if they need our help after making the request in this manner, we have to give it to them, it's what we were told to do"

There was another silence

Mirage noticed that AJ's large eyes were getting wider as he was scanning down the page "What is it?"

He begun keying in letters to reply "Hold on, I'll tell you in a sec"

Finally the blue Pianta looked up "Hmmph… maybe, but they'll have to pass the test first"

"There is a test? Oh, yes, that test... This is my brother Piant…" she started

"Don't say it… I no longer recognise that name, I'm known as Gerato that is if you must use my name at all"

AJ looked up from his mailbox SP having some understanding for the pianta, but he soon went on typing his message and then sent it.

"If you want to find out about this 'test' find me in Pianta village" Gerato then gathered his strength and walked off

The female Pianta smiled sweetly "Thank you for helping him, but you will put your friend in line won't you?"

Kora returned the smile "We'll do what we can"

The woman stood up and left. About 10 seconds later another email sound again, AJ nodded in confirmation "It seems our 'friend' isn't our friend at all…"

"What are you talking about? You mean Andy has other plans? He seemed so nice too" Kora gasped in shock

"No, the Andy here on this island is a Duplighost. It's not the real Andy. The emails have been coming from the actual Andy, he's still on the ship in the storage room, somehow he's still got access to a mail service"

Mirage thought for a moment "Are you certain? How do you know it's not somebody pretending to be Andy who's been sending the mails? I've got a Duplighost friend, even I can't always tell when she's impersonating someone. Also he would trust King K more then you"

"He couldn't send to K, he suspects the fake has someone jammed K's mailbox SP. However I'm certain that the Andy on the island is a fake. I asked the email Andy three questions, ones only the real Andy would know. In addition the fire orb, he's used it before in Bowser Castle if you remember, the attack he used there and the one used here are completely different. The attack from an orb doesn't change, it always stays the same, it was for this very reason the original 9 could be sure a Duplighost could never get in the group to sabotage them"

That seemed to convince Mirage. Then they needed a way of solving this problem

Kora spoke first "The ship still hasn't left yet so we could rescue Andy, but as far as we know, the fake has still got the fire orb, we've got to make sure we get it back off him"

"In this situation, I work better alone, you two get Andy out of the ship, I will deal with our fake"

Before AJ or Kora could argee or suggest something else Mirage had dashed off to find her target. They headed back to the docking platform, there was a red Pianta guard blocking entry to the ship.

"Sorry no entry" The Pianta shook his head

"We don't need to get in, we have reason to believe there is someone in the storage hold, could you check it out for us?" Kora asked sweetly

"… Well, I suppose we have to check eventually anyway" The Pianta radioed in and spoke to someone else on the receiving end "Could you check the storage, somebody is claiming there is someone stuck in there"

"Got it" was the reply on the other end

About 5 minutes later a blue Noki came dragging a rather beaten up Andy, who looked as if he could barely walk. "Here he is… he says somebody stuck him down there"

"I'll be! How'd you know about that?"

"He emailed us from there… thanks a bunch" AJ and Kora took Andy off the Noki and walked over to a tree on the beach and put him underneath it.

"I… owe you guys on that one, but why'd you believe me so easily?"

"The orbs gave our fake away, it was only until your emails that we really worked it out, Mirage is dealing with it"

"Can I have some of the healing magic, I could really do with it"

"Sorry Andy, but we used it already… someone got beaten up bad and we needed their help"

"… Damn… Oh well, I guess I'll have to deal with it like everyone else… pain"

Mirage saw K and 'Andy' talking in the distance from the rooftop, she knew she had to swiftly attack and steal the orb, it shouldn't be too hard, however Andy started to run. K gave chase however even a fake bandit was always going out run a Koopa, but Mirage had the advantage of surprise as she tried to cut off the direction that the impostor would take. 'Andy' then drew out the orb and tried to use the pillar of flame again however it had been used too recently and failed only bringing out a tiny bit of flame, giving Mirage the perfect opportunity to tackle Andy to the ground, and in doing so the orb fell out of his hands. It rolled towards the edge of the platform and it headed towards the water.

Mirage looked up in horror, she wasn't sure how a fire based object would survive in water, however K too had seen the danger as he slid on the back of his shell and went off the edge and caught the orb in the process as he splashed into the water but kept the orb out of the water. Mirage gave a sigh of relief, but in the moment the Duplighost had transformed into its original form and gave Mirage a head butt to get her off.

"Not so fast slick, it would not do if some government scum caught me"

Mirage had seen pictures of this particular Duplighost before, he was wanted over the Shadow Queen incident "Doopliss… I suppose I should have expected your appearance sooner or later"

"I have got to admit though, you worked it out pretty fast. I guess you spies aren't totally worthless"

"Let me show you first hand, just how lethal I can be…" Mirage then went to attack Doopliss however he drew out another object, a yellow coloured orb. Mirage was then frozen mid attack only a few centimeters from making contact.

"A present from Beldam, I hope you enjoy" Doopliss then ran off laughing, by the time Mirage could move again he was long gone

"Damn it!" Mirage cursed irritated

"You know some help down here would be really sweet right now" K called out as he was struggling to keep the orb and himself above water, it seemed to be weighing him down, which was odd because it wasn't heavy usually.

Mirage looked over the edge "Toss it up"

With a bit of effort he did so, and Mirage soon understood why K couldn't keep afloat as she was almost floored by catching it and on rebalancing herself, she nearly dropped it into the water, but thankfully it became light enough for her to hold comfortably.

K swam around the other end and got out of the water. Ignoring the puzzled looks from the locals he met back up with Mirage "You nearly lost it there, why'd it get so heavy?"

"Its weird isn't it?" Mirage and K then walked back to where the others were "Anyway we need to be more careful of Duplighosts, it was only due to a lucky circumstance that the real Andy was able to get a message out"

K nodded "I had just worked it out, but why target Andy?"

"It doesn't matter, we've got some news on the next orb, our denying Pianta friend and her gloomy brother talked. We've got to go to Pianta Village"

When they returned to the beach side Jamma too had joined the other three and waved K and Mirage in from the distance

"Seems like you had a rough time of it… knew something was sus about Andy from the start"

Andy turned from his sitting position and faced Jamma "In case you forgot hammer head I am sitting right here… it was only on the boat that they made the switch"

"I remember now, how else would that guy know exactly where those X-nauts were, posing as Andy he did that as if to impress me with his 'keen sense of smell'" Mirage went back over the moment

"Yeah, well now that's all sorted I'm ready to move on. We can't fool around anymore" Andy stood up although a little wobbly

Kora rushed to keep him from falling "Are you sure you'll be okay?"

Andy took a step away, stood up without any support and turned to face Kora and the others "Yeah, we've been held up long enough by that dopeaghost or whatever it is. Besides Pianta village is not that far right? I'll just rest up there and you find out what's going on"

The village was not hard to access… a lift was put in place on the east side of the Shrine gate to get to the warp pipe at the top of it. On coming out of the pipe they went across the bridge, they could hear the sound of the villagers cheering

"Sounds like a party" Jamma watched the Piantas of various shapes and sizes dance

A voice from behind them was heard "You don't say… these idiots have parties for any excuse under the sun… or clouds, or rain, or whatever"

The others turned around and saw Gerato hiding behind a tree away from everyone else

"But you look so dark and lonely. You could use a party" Kora while being shy still did not like to be excluded from things, so couldn't understand why Gerato did not want to get involved.

"Piffle… those 'parties' are dull and predictable" Gerato grumbled, he then continued "Oh let's celebrate the fluff festival, oh but wait after the fluff festival let's celebrate the chain chomp festival, oh and after that the flying fruit festival and AFTER THAT, it's the I couldn't give a Piranha spew festival… they have a stupid reason to have a stupid party every single week, and on top of that its ALWAYS exactly the same stupid thing, they dance, they chant, they go to sleep… BORING"

The others took a few steps back away from Gerato as he ranted.

"Hey I happen to like the native traditions they've kept in place here, even with Mushroom colonisation and modernisation" AJ folded his arms ready to debate over the various festivals and their purpose.

"Bleh" Gerato merely shrugged refusing to argue much to the disappointment of the Koopa.

The others looked at each other awkwardly, after a few moments of silence Gerato looked around and realised they were waiting for him to say something useful "Anyway, you want to know about the test. Come to the front of the village at really early morning, like 4am. Do what you want until then, join the stupid party if you like, you might like it the first few times, but if you've got half a brain you'd get very bored of it come the third and fourth time" Gerato then huffed off, found a tree trunk and walked up to the top of it and sat down.

"I think that's his way of saying make yourself at home" AJ scratched his head

"Yeah, isn't he a jolly fellow?" Mirage said as she watched him sulk off

"Who cares about him, let's party" Jamma and Mirage joined in the festivities, K soon followed, while Andy, AJ and Kora took a seat away from the action and taste testing some of the enormous fruit on Isle Delfino.

A/N: Seriously, how would one get to Pianta Village? It's stuck in the trees and the warp pipe is not exactly in an easy to reach location, unless your name is Mario.


	29. A Queen's terror

Unknown

Beldam looked over her Queen. The Shadow Queen still possessing Daisy's body was in a chamber, the magic waves coming over her body. Every now and then she'd mumble something. Beldam wished the process was faster, it seemed to hurt her being in the chamber.

"Bel…dam" The Queen's voice came through

Beldam rose her head "Yes my Queen?" This had happened a few times and it appeared to be nothing, but this time the Queen stepped out of the chamber.

The Queen stood up "I can't… take anymore of this for today… I know what you are trying to do my loyal servant but its having too much of a negative effect on me" she struggled over to a wooden chair however was collasping in trying to get there

"You have regained your memory then?"

The Queen shook her head "Not all of it, I feel large blank spaces in my life, the typical results of a trying to take a new body too soon after the last. I remember you however and I remember our goals but I will need to rest if we are to proceed"

Beldam nodded her head, she was slightly disappointed but tried not to let it show to the Queen

The Queen then stood up suddenly "I am remembering something... I can remember one detail of a backup plan I had… A plan I did not even tell you of"

Rogueport inn

Vivian and Marilyn were sitting down for a meal. However Vivian had finished hers ages ago, Marilyn was still eating. She didn't know how to start conversation with her, she had just accepted Marilyn's curse for so long it became part her. She didn't want to talk about Beldam, she didn't want to small talk, she didn't know what she wanted to talk about.

However suddenly Marilyn put her fork down and looked back to her. "I'm still the same person you know. Just because I can speak now doesn't make me any different"

"It's just… I don't know what to say"

"You don't have to say anything…"

"No, I suppose I don't…" Vivian sighed deeply "Are you worried?"

"A little… but you've beaten her once before"

"Well yes but…"

Marilyn didn't allow her to finish "Then we can do it again"

Just then the cups started rattling and the glasses rattled.

Vivian felt a slight tremor below her. "What's that?"

The vibration had got worse as the tables began to fall down and the customers inside started to gasping.

"WE need to get outside NOW!" Marilyn said firmly

Everybody ran outside as the cause of the shaking became apparent. It seemed everybody else had the same idea as the streets were crowded with screaming citizens. Even the Piantas of the Syndicate had came running into the centre and their Robbo rivals came from the east.

Delandra, Bobbery and Lakilester came running from the west side as well. Goombella and Frankly came on the other side, it seemed they had returned while they were inside.

"Vivian, Marilyn, do you what is going on!?" Goombella shouted over the noise

"No…" Vivian said seemingly terrified

Soon they knew… A gigantic statue like creature made out of iron sprung from underneath the centre of the town. It wielded a giant axe.

"Oh that's NOT GOOD!" Lakilester looked up at it, it towered over the buildings, it must have been about 1 and a half times taller then the inn.

By now the crowd had headed for the water and jumped in, desperate to escape from the monster.

"GRRRWAARRRRRRRR" The axe wielding statue raised its weapon into the sky. It became dark, much like the day when the Shadow Queen was revived.

Delandra looked at the creature "What is that thing? I have never seen anything like it"

"Beldam has started already. We can't fight something of this size" Frankly looked up at it

The monster raised its huge axe, flames coming out of it and hit the roof of the shop putting a gigantic hole in it

"Whoa!" Lakilester and Bobbery dived out of the way as part of the roof fell near them

Goombella looked to Frankly urgently "We've gotta go then… to the water!"

"No… I fear that will lead to…"

The hundreds of people swimming away from the doomed town soon felt the waves rising. Then it was upon them… yet another creature rose from the depths. This one identical to the other, aside from its body being made out of water and it carried no weapon.

"Just as I feared! Quickly to the east side!" Frankly shouted

Frankly lead the group away from the axe statue who seemed thankfully more interested in destroying the town as another sickening crash was heard behind them. The shops on the left side collapsed into the ground as the axe wielding monster moved onto its next building. Frankly and the others jumped into the pipe… it seemed surprisingly safe here, the roof wasn't falling to pieces yet.

"Get to the Petal Meadows pipe" Frankly ordered once more

The group followed the passage, climbed the newly placed ladder, and made across a bridge placed between the left platform and the pipe to Petal Meadows.

Goombella came out of the pipe first and turned back to Rogueport. She could see the destruction from here… The skies here seemed alright however, but a dark swirling cloud from above Rogueport and black smoke below it, it was not a pleasant picture.

Goombella was still shocked "What a disaster… how did this happen?"

"It seems Beldam was a little faster then we had hoped..." Frankly said sadly

"Wait… Where's Peach, Goombario and Edde?" Vivian looked around as everyone came out of the pipe

"They were going to Isle Delfino. However with this incident, it may be wise for the Princess to return to the Mushroom Kingdom. Her people will need her strong leadership after they hear about this. I will give the details, Goombella stay with me, and the rest of you head of to Petalburg and tell them what's happened"

"Sir, I think it would be better if we stuck together… send your message when we get to Petalburg"

Frankly didn't reply… he was seemingly shaken too

"Sir?" Goombella repeated

"Yes I think that's a very good idea… let us go"

Petalburg – Koopley's house

Goombella had just told the entire orb story to Koops, Koopie Koo and Koopley

Koopley poured Koopa tea for everyone "What? This a tragedy … Why didn't you ask for Koops' help again?"

"We were running our group small as to keep it easier to keep track of, we never passed Petalburg" Goombella explained "We had three groups on looking for the orbs. However now we are going to need all the help we can get"

Frankly nodded agreeing with Goombella "Indeed… I've messaged the Princess and she is returning to the Mushroom Kingdom. I've also told the fighters… we are going to have to try deal with these two monsters before we continue on the orb search. The fighters as always are staying put with the orbs"

"Do we have any idea what those things are?"

Frankly hung his head down "I think it is a Cidao… an ancient being of destruction, aside from that not much else is known about it"

Delandra clicked her fingers "My sister… she would surely know something"

"You have a sister? Why didn't you tell us" Vivian stared at her a bit surprised by this

"It never came up, and I don't have to tell you everything…" Delandra muttered

Vivian shrugged while Goombella tried to steer the conversation back "Why would your sister know anything?"

"Because she knows a lot about various forms of mythology… if anybody would know about those monsters it would be her. She lives around Riverside… I hope she still does anyway…"

"Riverside… that's a tiny bit of a problem. The only way we could get there fast enough is by train from Rogueport, and I'd say the train would be wrecked by now" Lakilester thought out

Goombella continued Lakilester's train of thought "No, but it also leaves from Poshley Heights… there is a pipe in Rogueport that goes to Poshley Heights, we just have to get there"

"Sounds like a plan. We shouldn't waste anymore time, they might start moving onto a new town so the sooner your sister can help us the better" Lakilester headed out the door

The others soon followed however Goombella noticed the Professor was still in shock "Are you alright?"

"I just never thought that it would come to this… that an entire town would be destroyed. Lives were lost today Goombella… last time things got harsh, but nobody was actually killed. My office in Rogueport is probably gone too… I mean thankfully we had everything of importance but still…I was getting used to Rogueport, Ms. Mowz coming to visit every so often, Zess T.'s cooking. Anyway I will stay here Goombella, I've got to look over some of the facts, see if I can work out what Beldam might do next"

"Will you be alright here on your own?" Goombella asked quietly

Koops put an assuring hand on Goombella "Don't worry, I will stay here and look after the Professor, you go with the others"

Marilyn also stayed back "I will also stay with the Professor… I only have a tiny bit of knowledge in this area, but Beldam may have told me something that I may only remember if its discussed by the Professor"

"Well… alright… but all of you get out of here the second there is any danger"

Frankly nodded quietly…

Goombella felt an eerie feeling come over her, she looked again over at Rogueport and once again saw the clouds and the smoke, she swore that not another town would become the picture that Rogueport has. She would not fail, even if Delandra's sister wouldn't come through, she would find a way to defeat those titans herself, whatever it took.

They headed into the pipe from Petalburg to Rogueport, then went one room left and took another pipe to Poshley Heights. From Poshley heights they immediately headed to the train. As per usual there was waiting that was ready to depart

"I know I shouldn't be too happy that I get to ride this thing again, but this is sweet… I love the food"

Goombella turned surprised "Wait… you have a ticket Lakilester?"

Lakilester pulled it out with a grin "Courtesy of Princess Peach…"

"I also have one… so I can see my sister"

Goombella searched for hers and then it hit her "OH no, I just remembered… I gave mine and Vivian's to King K and AJ. I didn't think I'd need it back so soon"

"Don't worry I remember you from a while back when that red hatted guy, you and some others destroyed that smorg… I know you've got it somewhere and you are kind of famous on this train now" The conductor told Goombella

"Oh good… its just very urgent business… we need to get to Riverside"

"Ah, that is no problem. None at all. Come this way"

They all got on the train with no problems, Lakilester headed for the food first with Bobbery behind him. Vivian and Goombella stayed together, while Delandra went off on her own to look at the scenery passing the window.

The conductor knocked on the cabin of the Goomba and Shadow.

"Come in" Vivian called out

"You said you were going to Riverside?" The conductor asked

"Yes… there is somebody we need to see there"

"It's just funny, because I'll never forget the last two guys who made that request…"

Goombella and Vivian both knew what he was talking about but Goombella played dumb to let the story be told for politeness sake "There were two Koopas. Both very distinctive as it was. One with a yellow shell, the other with an unusual light red one. Their request was asked for nicely enough, but why would anybody want to stop in a wasteland. There was also something odd about them… However we were attacked by bandits… they would have taken everything, maybe a few hostages for some expensive ransom, but those Koopas stopped the attack, it was remarkable. We of course respected their request and made no more judgements"

"Yet that wasn't the end of the story was it?"

"No. When we returned to pick them up from the station, it was pouring with rain, the Koopa king, Bowser was picking a fight apparently, even the Mushroom Kingdom Princess was somehow involved…"

"Wait did you say pouring with rain? At Riverside?"

"Yes… Unusual I know, it hadn't rained there for as long as I was working. There were never any clouds, or anything, now a river actually flows underneath the drawbridge"

"Wow… I'm sorry continue"

"Well that's pretty much it… the Koopa King and his minions were left behind on the platform while the Koopas and the Princess made off safely… I never thought that we'd have a such a scene on this train, especially so soon after the Smorg incident. Anyway… the point is that those Koopas now have free access to the train because of their actions, I just wanted to say that so do both of you because of yours"

"Ah… thank you sir"

"It is no problem… I am hoping that it will encourage more people to step up and do the right thing" The conductor walked off

Goombella turned to the window and spaced out "Rain… at Riverside… They never mentioned that. Vivian they removed the orb of fire from Riverside didn't they?"

"Yeah. It's a bit weird that it would start to rain from when they remove that orb"

"Explains one thing… why that river dried up… I wonder if there are other effects on the orbs as well"

"Maybe… but… I sure hope Delandra's sister can come up with something, I wasn't expecting to have to be on the run from Beldam just yet"

Goombella sighed as she came back faced with the original problem "We aren't on the run… it is one strategic retreat and Delandra's sister will know what they are, how to destroy those monsters and we can retake Rogueport again so Beldam's just wasted her time"

Vivian seemed to buy that she smiled optimistically "You're right Goombella… Beldam just seems a lot more intimidating to me then she really is. When I'm with you, you're confidence grows on me… it makes me think you can do anything…"

Goombella smiled but inside she was worried… while she was determined that they wouldn't lose another town to Beldam, she hadn't thought of the fact that they are now depending on Delandra's sister to give them a solution, not to mention that it will take probably three days to get there and back. That gives Beldam 3 days to do whatever she wants… that was something Goombella did not like the thought of.

Location: Unknown

The Shadow Queen focused her mental energy as the waves from Beldam's memory chamber covered her. She wasn't sure what hurt the most, she knew it had to be done of course but it was a rather painful experience. She wasn't sure whether it hurt her mind the most to stay so focused as to allow the maximum strength of the machine, or whether it was the fact that the thoughts returning to her were mostly depressing, how much of her time was spent making others sad, using her powers for nothing but manipulation, destruction and evil. No… that's not right… her powers were not being used for evil, it was for the good of the world, they were all mislead, everybody who opposed her was merely mislead… she felt herself becoming weak again.

"That… is enough again… I'm sorry Beldam"

"Sorry? You are my Queen, I am the one who is sorry there is not a less painful way. I did not think this machine would hurt you"

"I can't explain it… it shouldn't, it is built perfectly to my specifications, I could not have asked for more"

"You just rest for the rest of the night my Queen, I will try fix the problem while you sleep"

The Queen nodded her head and took off to a bed custom made for someone of Princess Daisy's body, Beldam needed to make as comfortable as possible while in Daisy's body as so the Queen will get used to it faster, which means she will unlock the full extents of her powers sooner.

"Oh Beldam… how did our attack over our old home fair?"

"Perfectly my Queen, the entire town was levelled in the attack"

The Queen bowed her head once more as she headed into a bathroom. While in Daisy's body it seemed she liked to have a bath before she went to sleep. She still didn't know how or why she was a Queen, and that's what bothered her the most. Why did Beldam refer to her as 'her Queen', she didn't remember that, she thought something as important as her becoming a Queen would stick out in her memory… She couldn't say why it bothered her, it just did… the Shadow Queen tried to put these thoughts out of her head as she turned on the taps and allowed the water to run…


	30. Frozen Shadows

Unknown

He looked around him, the blizzard was so fierce, the wind howling so loudly, the only thing he could hear over the wind were occasional screams of terror… He tries to hurry but something is holding his movement slowing his feet… Suddenly the screams were silenced and he only heard the wind again, still unable to make out anything but he knew he had to go on. However suddenly a feeling of dread came over him, something was close by… something huge….

His vision blackens out and suddenly he appears in a temple with a lot of pedestals. Again he can't see everything clearly, his vision is clouded, he sees several bright glowing objects on the pedestals yet he senses a great amount of evil and then suddenly an impact hits him and with a cry of pain he is on the floor.

He turns even though defeated and sees his friends… a yellow Koopa bleeding heavily… he had his eyes firmly shut, his body unmoving…

"No…"

Pianta village 3 am

AJ suddenly awakes breathing heavily, his heart racing. He sits up and feels there is something he has to do… however a hand grabs his wrist, he instinctively resists but he then realises his surroundings. He turned and found King K was holding his wrist and stops trying to get his arm out.

"This is the third night straight now dawg… these visions are getting worse aren't they?"

AJ sighed "Yup" he then looks around the wooden treetop house "I didn't wake Mirage did I?"

"If you did, it's not likely she'd let it be known, know what I'm sayin'?" K nudged his eyes out the door

AJ caught the hidden message "Yeah, let's take a walk"

"Oh you party poopers" Mirage's voice came from the other side of the room "I wanted to know about the secret vision too AJ… it's critical you share all information with the team"

"Its need to know, as Koopfina would say"

"… She said that to you too huh? I hate it when she says that"

AJ nodded "If it comes down to it, I will tell everyone, but now isn't the time as not everything is clear cut, and they are only visions and it might not mean anything" K jumped out of the tree house and landed cleanly on the ground while AJ climbed the ladder down.

Just as the two were out of sight Mirage decided she'd wait a bit and…

"Don't try follow or I'll never tell you anything" AJ popped his head back into the room

"Would I do such a thing?" Mirage looked as if she grew a halo over her head as she batted an eye innocently.

AJ rolled his eyes as he dropped down from the ladder

The Koopas came to the edge of the village and walked across a tree trunk that hung over the edge and sat on the very top. The night sky seemed so clear and the stars were beautiful here, it was soothing and peaceful. No sounds to be heard except for the insects.

After about 2 minutes of silence K nudged AJ into speaking up "So… what's goin' on… I know you don't want to scare or worry me man, but I get scared and worried every time I see that look in your eyes"

AJ sighed loudly again before nodding

After another half minute he continued, he had his eyes closed as if he is picturing his thoughts more clearly "I see… a snowy wasteland, yet the land feels somewhat familar to me… I hear screams of pain and terror… I sense a great looming presence of destruction. It's only now I've been able to see roughly where I am in this dream… previously I would hear screams, or sense a gigantic presence… but now I can see, hear and sense… yesterday I could too"

"You said it was related to the orbs last night, I can't say I get the connection yet"

"I only had suspicions before but Frankly's email confirms it, you know about those giants. Also there's more… sometimes, usually right after the first dream I imagine a temple… inside are many pedestals… I see many glowing objects… they look like the orbs. Yet then I sense a powerful blast of darkness and I'm beaten all energy sapped out of me… and when I fall… I see you… heavily bleeding… and unmoving… it… it scares me to think of that possibility"

"C'mon man… these are just dreams"

"I was holding onto that belief too, but when we got Frankly's email telling us about the giants in Rogueport… I just felt even worse as I sense a gigantic presence in my dreams. They are just getting more vivid and seem more real now more then ever"

K thought for a moment "I'd rather die then see this world destroyed by that witch… surely you feel the same"

"… I guess… but…"

"There are no buts man… we've gotta do what we can, no matter what… If we are destined to lose, then it's all predetermined anyway, however we will never know for sure unless we keep goin' and find those orbs, it's our best chance"

Gerato sat behind the tree trunk on the ground and listened to the most of the conversation… He held onto a purple orb tightly and frowned… As much as he hadn't had a good upbringing and neither did his sister, this orb was all he had to remember the good times by. It was something he had to keep safe, and unaware of what challenges he might come across he trained himself harshly. Now that these Koopas clearly need the orb for a far greater purpose, Gerato felt guilty for toying with them over the orb, there never was a test, he merely wanted to make them fail the test so he could keep his treasure to himself. His sister was right… their parents told them to give up the orb if the time came right. His parents told him that he would know if the time came, this would be that time.

Maybe he didn't have to separate himself from the orb, not entirely… just maybe…

"Oh how do I do this… it's supposed to be an orb of compassion… that's why I want to do this I guess, but how can I do it without making an idiot of myself" Gerato whispered to himself "I guess it's better not to think and just do it" The Pianta walked on the tree trunk up to where the Koopas were, the two turned around in surprise when they sensed his presence behind them.

"Look… I want to join you… your group… you know… I want to help you stop whatever it is your trying to prevent with that witch or whatever"

"You were listening in?" K looked at him annoyed "You'd think we'd be able to get some privacy here you know"

"I'm sorry okay… but I'll give you the orb to make up for it. Just take me with you… because… I don't know WHY! I just want to… I feel I'll find answers in myself… I can't explain it"

K stares at Gerato "… I don't think we have a choice in the matter… if we don't take you, we don't get the orb and nobody gets anywhere. What about the test anyway man?"

"There was never a test… I just made that up and you make it sound like I'll be a pain to have. I'm stronger then any of your team... I don't know how well you can fight, but in terms of pure strength, I'd probably beat at least the two of you put together"

"He's got a point you know. Well I'm not that strong at least in those terms and besides I kind of sympathise with his cause…"

"Yeah, but I don't exactly like being forced into a deal, know what I'm sayin'? Also this guy was listening in on us, and that's one thing that really gets up my nose"

"Then take the stupid orb no strings attached… That orb is all I've got that means anything to me but I know you need more then I do, besides the only thing I remember the orb is my parents telling me to give this orb if I feel the time is right, and I would never be acting so pathetically otherwise…"

"I guess I don't mind that much… but I'll have to sell the idea to everybody else… I better go and tell 'em that there was never any test" K slid down the trunk and walked off in a bit of a huff

AJ slid down a bit cautiously and then let go and Gerato landed next to him

"You know he seemed like a nice guy when he was talking to you…"

"He is too nice for his own good usually but you did the two things that he cannot stand for, being deceitful and taking advantage of him. Also he's got a lot on his mind lately as you probably know"

"Oh… you said you sympathise with my cause? What is my cause…"

"… I knew the orb meant a lot to you… As mine means a bit to me… probably not as much as you but still… I lost my parents early too… well actually I never found out what happened and I don't plan on finding out. Being abandoned a day after birth, that story cannot possibly end well"

"Why not? At worst they are dead… and then you know instead of never knowing"

"There are things worse then death… far worse"

Gerato shrugged "It's not my place to make your decisions anyway. My parents died in a hurricane about 13 years ago. The stupid villagers here were too busy celebrating one of their stupid festivals in order to prepare in time and basically because the villagers were too dumb to see the incoming danger until it was too late… Even though my parents made sure everybody else was okay, they didn't get to save themselves…"

"So that's why you hate the festivals so much?"

"Yeah, this was when I was a lot younger… my sister was older, and we ran away from the village after that with disgust. She took care of me but I got fed up with her after a bit, she was far too protective and I wanted to live my life my way. I had the orb… the only thing that I have of better days, yet my parents said that it was important that when it gets handed to us, that we defend it at all costs… until the time feels right to give it up" Gerato felt this must be the orbs doing. He never talks this much…AJ didn't reply, the two stared at the stars enjoying the peace a little longer.

Meanwhile…

Mirage was irritated by AJ having a secret and her not knowing about it… however he was in such a hurry to 'take a walk' he had forgotten something or at least in her opinion he had. His bag lies on the floor next to where he was sleeping.

She grins mischievously and leaps over there and opens it up and rummages through. She sees the orb of ice, his mailbox SP, and a diary??? She wouldn't have thought AJ would be the diary writing style of person… but… did it matter.

Curiosity over took her as she opened it, however on reading the first page she knew AJ was not be so stupid to let anybody read this. Mirage had seen this language before, it was ancient Leincartian. Based on the amount of crossing out and symbols substituted and occasional understandable word, he was using the diary as practice… whatever for, hardly anybody speaks it, fewer even write it.

"Damn it... although there's always that and if he's got this in that mumbo jumbo then I give up" she looked over at the Mailbox SP. Oddly enough it had be left on… which meant Mirage didn't even need a password. While she wasn't expecting to find anything too fascinating, there was a chance it could shed light onto his situation. However as she went through his inbox, there was something unusual…

"Koopenson sent him a mail? … but why?" Mirage looked at the date, it was yesterday at 1am. The subject line read: Need to meet you

Before she could investigate further, she heard a creaking sound on the ladder, somebody was coming back up. She quickly put the SP away and put everything back into place like nobody was ever there. It was K who came up the ladder. He only poked his head into the room and looked at Mirage.

"Hey… there won't be a test. We already got the orb" K threw the orb to Mirage   
Mirage caught it "How?"

"Gerato gave it up… there never was a test, but he wants to join us in exchange" K pulled himself up and headed inside

"You aren't telling me the entire truth are you?"

"What do you expect? Of course not" K winked and lay back on the hammock. He wouldn't be able to sleep now, but still wanted to relax a bit, like everyone else, he knew that next few days would not be easy. Mirage was irritated by this... since K was there now, she would never get a chance to find out exactly why Koopenson emailed AJ, surely it could not have been an obvious attempt at a trap because any idiot would see through it, so it was likely there was a legitimate reason.

Leincartian Wasteland – Old Palace of Shadow

Beldam decided to only allow the Queen to return to her machine if she requested it, she was in an oddly good mood. Things were going exactly to plan, perhaps even better with Rogueport being leveled… however she thought all was going too well, and when Doopliss showed up she thought for sure her mood would change with whatever he screwed up.

"Did you get the orb?" she asked bracing herself for the worse

Doopliss nodded showing her the orb it was an orange orb "Piece of cake"

"Really? So those barbaric fighters gave you no trouble?"

Doopliss face turned to one of guilt "… Well they complicated things. I couldn't get away cleanly with one of theirs. They were also very close to the orb we thought for sure was on the island, and I'm pretty sure they'd have it by now"

Beldam was fractionally annoyed but Doopliss still succeeded in his primary goal "I suppose it does not matter. That gives them 5, Vivian, Marilyn and her Goomba friend we are pretty sure they also have 5, we have one. That leaves one left and I bet Vivian's group will be too occupied with our 'arrangements' to be involved in the search and that leaves those fighters…" Beldam's lips circled into a sinister smile "Things are working out perfectly… that attack in Rogueport just tipped the scales in our favour. Also I'll be keeping those fighters occupied on that island"

Doopliss didn't exactly understand why Beldam was so happy, but he figured it was better this way

Delfino Plaza

The team had just got out from the pipe from Pianta Village to Delfino Plaza however immediately they knew something was wrong. The sky was a dark black, rain poured down from the sky and a harsh wind was blowing in their faces.

"Talk about wild weather, what's going on?" Andy shouted over the wind

Gerato looked upwards "This is not usual… There's usually a few days warning before something like this happens"

"Down there…" Kora pointed downwards

A giant seemingly made out of air stood where the Pianta statue once was releasing gusts of wind and shredding pieces off the buildings.

K removed his shades so he could see better "Seems like Rogueport's destruction was only the beginnin' huh? We won't be able to escape by water in conditions like this"

"That email said the other one was far too powerful to fight… but I don't see an alternative… at the very least we have to repel it" Jamma drew his hammer

"Don't be stupid, we should…"

"Andy… there might be a chance…" Kora pulled out the hero orb "I remember something Frankly told me in one of his classes. Mythical creatures were often defeated by heroes. It's worth a shot… I can hit him with my arrows…"

Mirage shook her head "There is no way those arrows will hit accurately with this wind, you are going to have to get closer…" then she realised what Kora's plan was "Which means we'll have to be a distraction to allow you to set up the shot… or two"

Kora nodded "No you are right, this is too risky we should go back to the village and hope this thing just passes over"

The others seemed to agree with this plan but as the others headed back to the pipe Mirage, Jamma and AJ stood there, their body language suggesting they did not agree with the plan. K realised and turned around to face them to see what the problem was.

AJ started "Time is not on our side anymore. Before it didn't matter as much but now these giants are popping up we need all the orbs ASAP"

Jamma continued "This town will get levelled, which means the warp pipe won't let us get back here"

"Yes, a rescue effort could take days, a week or more. We don't have that sort of time to lose. Either we find a way of hiding from this thing, we find some other way of getting off the island, or we go with Kora's original plan" Mirage added


End file.
